Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey
by BlasterDragonoid
Summary: In the world of Buddyfight, Gao Mikado, a young 6th grader and upcoming Buddyfighter, has been chosen to become buddies with Drum Bunker Dragon. However, there is another chosen one who will use his link with Buddyfight to discover his lost past and realize his unknown future. Join these two upcoming Buddyfighters on a grand adventure in Future Card Buddyfight: Dangerous Journey!
1. Chapter 1: Rising Dragons!

**I don't own Future Card Buddyfight or anything from Bushiroad. This is a fanfiction to read for fun. Enjoy the story!**

_**Get ready for a cool new card game that connects to a parallel universe!**_

_**Special cards act as portals, bringing monsters to Earth to become Buddies with humans, and through friendship and courage help them take on fight challenges! It's called Buddyfight!**_

**Future Card Buddyfight: Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 1: Rising Dragons! Daigo and Drum!**

**Episode Basis: Gao Roars!**

In a grassy landscape with Roman-like structures and landforms, two humanoid dragons talk. One is an older-looking crimson and pink dragon with a headband with dark bronze horns in the front, two yellow horns, long white hair and wearing beaten down armor on its waist with black pants underneath. The other dragon, a younger one, has a brighter complexion, wearing more and brighter armor and holding a mechanized drill with exhaust pipes on it.

The older dragon says, "My son, the day shall come when you take my place and lead the Armordragons of the Drum clan. You have gain much knowledge that will serve you well, but you still have much to learn. I am sending you away from our dragon clan to the alien planet called Earth, where it is my hope that you will continue you path of knowledge."

"As you wish, Father," the younger dragon said, "I'll become buddies with a great, no, a _perfect _human who will push me to become the most awesome dragon ever!"

"You buffoon!"

"Huh?"

"If you truly wish to become worthy of my crown, you had better overcome that stubborn attitude," the older dragon said before his son smashes a pillar.

"Actually, I think that's one of my best qualities!"

"Do you? Just keep one important thing in mind: the human you will eventually choose to become buddies with should, by no means, be flawless. How shall I put this," the father continued, resting his hand on his son's armored shoulder, "It should be someone who's unconventional."

"Unconventional? Okay, Father."

* * *

><p>In another world, a muscular-looking behemoth meditates in a dark cave surrounded by blue orbs with children's faces on them. While meditating, the young behemoth remembers the words given to him by his master: '<em>Your buddy should be someone who will be a natural supporter at heart, someone who fights with a "blazing purpose," like you do. He or she will mold you to the strong leader you want to be.'<em>

"Yes, master, I will find my true buddy. Hopefully, that person will show me the true reasons to fight," the behemoth quietly says as he looks at the floating orbs.

("Card of the Future" theme song playing)

_Buddy Fight!_

_These powerful deep bonds connecting us, buddy, _

_Ain't ever giving up, crush and build again_

_Break out your future card! _

_Getting into it with our stunning moves, yeah, _

_Don't matter to us, we can change the way it's done, coz we are the irreplaceable Buddyfighters!_

_With our flame, we can burn up the darkness, the sun will shine on through, illuminate your soul, on we go, (on we go), we will deliver your call to tomorrow_

_Such fantastic inspiration moving into new territory_

_I charge and draw, run as fast as the wind_

_We're invincible_

_(Buddy fight!)_

_These powerful deep bonds connecting us buddy, Ain't ever giving up, crush and build again_

_(Buddy fight!)_

_Meaningless fantasies of what the future brings, we don't need such goals, we don't need to dream!_

_(Buddy call!)_

_Blowing open the walls of the cave, fight on with all the great skill that you have_

_This is our never ending story, so let's do it our own way!_

_Break out your future card!_

(FYI: I'm only doing the intro song once, since this is my first of many chapters, so enjoy!)

* * *

><p>In a large city, a police car rides along the street, blaring its siren, indicating a police chase is taking place. Inside the police car, a transmission from an unknown source, says, "The criminal fighter was last seen in the city center. Suspect is currently fleeing on top of the sky tower."<p>

As the driver switches the car to autopilot, the door opens and reveals a young, sky blue haired teenager wearing a turquoise colored suit, orange vest with a gold badge, orange fingerless glove and boots coming out and holding a card of a dragon with armor and a large knife-like sword on its head.

"Let's go to work, Jack," the young boy says as the card flashes. The dragon appears in the sky in a flaming aura and roars. The boy's deck case flashes as the dragon's eyes flashes and a voice, coming from the deck case, says, "BUDDY SKILL ON." The deck case changes to his core gadget, a compass-looking item with the deck case on top. Green spinning disks appear at the teenager's feet, allowing him to fly side by side with the dragon.

The two fly to a tower in the distance where they meet up with the criminal holding a purple hammer with a deck case on it and a metallic-looking golem next to him on top.

"Buddy Police Barrier!" A satellite in space launches a barrier around the tower, trapping the criminal and the monster inside.

"As I see, you have two choices: give yourself up or accept my Buddyfight challenge!"

"Bring it on, punk," the criminal said, "Lumenize!" He holds his hand to the deck case on the hammer and reveals six white cards in front of him.

"They never come quietly, do they? Fine by me, let's get to work," the teenage police officer said.

"I'm live at Sky Tower as Buddyfighter and boy wonder cop, Tasuku Ryuuenji and Jackknife Dragon, take down an escaped fugitive," a newswoman from a news helicopter says, "Some of you probably know the child prodigy, Tasuku has never lost a Buddyfight to a criminal fighter, so stay tuned as the action unfolds."

"Assemble, dragon army! Dragonic Force, Lumenize," Tasuku announces as he reveals six white cards from his core gadget. Two gigantic and white cards appear on each player's side as they announce, "Raise the flag!" Both monsters appear holding two flags with emblems on the flags.

* * *

><p>In another location, a male police officer reports, Tasuku's fight is moving to the third turn."<p>

"Where are the files I asked for? Our man's fighting blind out there," another male officer commands.

"The criminal fighter's fight record is now fully downloaded now, sir," a young woman with blonde hair and red beret said, "It should be on your screen now."

"Tasuku, this is the Buddy Card Office, it looks like your opponent is using a defensive combo deck, which could mean trouble if you don't act fast."

* * *

><p>"Ten-four," Tasuku responds, "Attack, Jackknife Dragon!"<p>

"Get him," The criminal commands his creature. Two creatures battle until the golem is thrown off the tower and is destroyed mid-air, disappearing in a field of orange cards.

"Remember it well; this is the blade that cuts into all evil! Unleash, Impact card, Gargantua Punisher!" Tasuku attacks with a gargantuan blazing sword held by a reptilian hand and slashes down on the opponent and virtually slashing the tower in half. From the attack, the criminal's core gadget is destroyed and the barrier around them fades away.

* * *

><p>The whole battle was watched live in a card shop by two boys, one with red and black spiky hair and another with long black hair with a gold cowlick, an x-shaped scar on his face, and wearing a green smock with the words "CASTLE" on it and holding a case of cards.<p>

"Whoa, that Tasuku Ryuuenji is totally awesome," the red haired boy said with admiration.

"I know, right, and such a powerful impact card he used, right," the black haired boy said with equal admiration.

"Aw, man, I wish I can draw a buddy rare card," the other boy said as he is watched by two familiar monsters in different locations, "and become buddies with a cool monster like Jackknife Dragon."

"Did he just say 'Jackknife Dragon'," the armor wearing red dragon questioned.

"Maybe, but I bet I'll have a cooler monster than either you or Tasuku," the black haired boy said as his cowlick twitched with confidence.

"Hmmm…maybe…," the furry behemoth said under his breath as he looked at the black haired boy.

"Wow, that Tasuku's one cool hombre, eh, Gao," a man wearing a green shirt, pink smock with the words "CASTLE" labeled on it, blue jean shorts and orange cap, said as he was holding a medium box.

"Yeah, you think I could ever Buddyfight like that?"

"I don't see why not!"

"And I bet I could rock Gargantua Punisher too!"

"You know it!"

"Maybe, but it could take a while to master it, even for you, Gao," the other boy told Gao.

"Yeah, who am I kidding, I'll never be able to draw a buddy rare," Gao said while scratching his head.

"Don't be like that, Gao!"

"You gotta be more positive! You think I was made manager of this place," the man said, "You really want something, you gotta go out and take it!"

"Like a $100 credit?"

"Let's not go there, Gao, my man," the other boy said and soon, they all laughed at the tan-haired boy with a scar's joke.

"I don't have the heart to tell them," one boy said.

"Yeah, since Tasuku Ryuuenji is the only one who has the majorly rare Gargantua Punisher card. Maybe he just started buddy fighting," another boy said as the armor clad dragon listens in on the conversation and sweat drops.

A phone tone goes off from Gao's phone and Gao answers it. "Hey, mom…," Gao says.

"HEY YOURSELF! WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING PRACTICE," Gao's mom yells through the phone.

"I'm not avoiding anything, I swear! I was just taking the scenic route home!"

"STOP SASSING ME AND GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW," his mother says, nearly knocking Gao out and his friend snickering in the background.

"Your mom's loud, huh?"

"Yeah, catch ya later, Kyosuke," Gao says as he leaves the store.

As he runs through the store and back home, the armor clad dragon watches him with curiosity.

"That Gao, huh, Shuu? Always focused on Buddyfights. Of course I can't blame him," Kyosuke said while putting packs on the shelves.

"Yeah, he is an interesting kid." As the behemoth listens on their conversation, he looks at Kyosuke with interest.

* * *

><p>As the sun sets, Gao is running through the streets until he sees three boys corner a younger kid with a pale blue haircut mostly covering his eyes and wearing a violet school uniform.<p>

"Well, kid, for the last time, don't you have a Buddy rare card," the leader of the bullies said to the kid.

"I told you, I don't Buddyfight."

"Then I'm gonna have to charge you for wasting our time."

"I don't think that's going to happen," Gao says, getting the bullies' attention.

"Who do you think you are, some kind of hero or something?"

"Oh, I'm no hero, I prefer to go by the name 'Mighty Sun Fighter'!"

"That's funny, coming from you," the bully said, chuckling, "That's got to be the craziest thing I ever heard. Alright, kid, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Kid gots guts, I'll give him that."

"Teach him a lesson," the bully said as the other two bullies approached and attacked him, only to be flipped around and down on their backs. As the leader and his victim watched in awe, the two boys tried to attack their target again and again, but were flipped and tossed around every time.

"Stop playing around take him already!"

"Okay, kid, you're going to pay for that right now," one of the bullies said before attacking and failing again.

As the armor clad dragon watched this debacle, he growled in anger," What he's doing? He's dodging every attack."

'It looks like he's running away, but, he's actually turning great defense into incredible offense,' the young boy thought as he watched Gao counter the bullies' moves.

"Now, I'm angry! Think you're very cool, huh, tough guy," the leader bully said as he took his cell phone, "50 of my gang are coming to back me up here."

"You'll need a lot more than fifty," Gao said with confidence, "**Eclipsing the darkness with flames and treating the hearts of the mistreated, the mighty sun fighter is here."**

"This kid's crazy!"

"Ever since I was a little boy, I always had a dream of fighting 100 guys, so, please, call another fifty! Bring it on!"

"This is going to get ugly," the dragon said to himself.

"Are you sure you want to do this," the boy questioned.

"Don't worry, the mighty sun fighter is here to protect you," Gao told the boy, "Well, what are you waiting for? Text your friends. In the name of Injustice, the mighty sun fighter will take your whole entourage."

"Time to claim your victory. Attack," the dragon before face-faulting at the sound of Gao's ringtone.

"WHY ARE YOU KEEPING ME WAITING," Gao's mom yells through the phone.

"It's the funniest thing, you see, I was running home when I saw this…."

"DON'T LIE TO ME! GET HOME RIGHT NOW!"

"We're going to reschedule our showdown until tomorrow…"

"Not a chance, let's get him," the leader said as all three rushed towards Gao, but got knocked down. As they struggled to get up, Gao picked up the boy and ran off.

"You got to be kidding me! Mighty Sun Fighter, my butt, I was hoping to see a fight. What a waste of time," the dragon yelled in anger as he watched Gao flee.

"How can I ever thank you for saving me from those bullies," the boy said.

"It's no problem. Catch you later," Gao said as he ran off home.

* * *

><p>In another part of the city during this debacle, Kyosuke and Shuutaro were walking back to Shuutaro's apartment until Kyosuke heard a crying girl in the park they were walking by. Kyosuke ran up to the girl and saw that she was about a year or two younger than him, had blue hair in a ponytail, a white shirt with frills, a blue skirt, pink socks and blue shoes.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong," Kyosuke asked the girl.

"I, I, I tried to pull a buddy rare from some packs I bought, but none of them came out," the girl told him before crying again. Kyosuke looked around the girl's feet and saw different cards of monsters and spells around her feet and picked them up.

"Poor kid," Shuutaro said as Kyosuke came up to the girl.

"Don't worry, your buddy will come. He or she just won't come when you want it to happen," Kyosuke said as he tried to calm the girl down.

"It won't?"

"No, it has to be a natural occurrence between you and that creature. That way, you can enjoy that feeling of finding that friend. I should know, I haven't found my buddy, but I know he or she is waiting for me." As Kyosuke told the girl this, the behemoth watched this conversation and thought to himself, 'Maybe…'

"Well, if you're sure, I'll wait. Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, what's your name," Kyosuke asked.

"It's Kylie."

"Well, Kylie, I wish you luck," Kyosuke said as he walked away to Shuutaro, "Let's go Shuutaro."

As they walked off, the young girl looked at Kyosuke and began to blush.

"I have to say, Kyosuke, even though I found you in the park with no memory, you're taking this new part of your life really well."

"Well, I know that I will have to learn about my past someday, but, for the moment, I guess I'm alright at this point, especially since you're letting me stay at your apartment."

"As long as I help you find you through this, I'm okay with it."

As the two friends walked home, the young behemoth, Demongodol, observed him and thought to himself, 'Is he the one? Hmmm…'

* * *

><p>"I'm home," Gao said as he came through the front home, only to be caught by his mother.<p>

Besides a stay-at-home mom, Gao's mother, Suzuki Mikado, was his teacher and a master of Aiki-jujitsu, a popular martial arts around the world. Whenever Gao would be late for his training, his mother would strictly punish him doing harsh training, and this time was no exception.

"So, I see you've been at it again, haven't you, Gao," Suzumi said with a quiet ferocity in her voice.

"What do you mean, Mom? At what again," Gao said, trying to hide the fact that he was late.

"I warned you what would happen if you kept getting in trouble fighting that I would stop your training."

"No, not that!"

"Your punishment for disobeying me will be fifty push-ups and extra training."

"Oh, come on, Mom!"

"Call me Sensei! Now go change into your uniform."

"I was hoping that I get a snack first?"

"You can eat as you want after training," she said with a murderous look towards her son.

* * *

><p>As sounds of training (and thuds from Gao being hurled around) were heard, Gao's father, a mild-mannered working man, Hanako, Gao's little sister, and Gao's grandmother were fixing dinner for themselves (and Gao and Suzumi, once they were done training).<p>

"Seems that Gao is home already. They already started training."

"Here you go, daddy," Hanako said, handing rice to her father.

"Thanks, Hanako."

"Did Gao get in trouble again?"

"Sure sounds like it again."

"It must be so cool being the sun fighter and all being heroic and all," Hanako said, admiring her brother's honorary title.

"One thing's for sure, you do love your big brother, don't you?"

"Yeah, cause the sun fighter is so awesome!"

"Now eat up before your food gets cold," Gao's dad as more thuds could be heard from the dojo.

* * *

><p>Morning came as Gao got to school, which was Aibo Academy. In Aibo Academy, many kids come to this school, not to get a good education, but study Buddyfighting as part of their curriculum to become expert Buddyfighters, deck builders, Buddyfight analysts or anything relating to Buddyfighting.<p>

As Gao was riding up the escalator to his school, still tired from his long Aikijujitsu training, a voice to him greeted, "good morning, Gao." As Gao turned around, he saw three of his closest friends: Kuguru Uki, a young, intellectual girl with flashlight decorations in her hair, Baku Omori, an avid deck builder with constant love of food, and Kyosuke Akiyama, Gao's newest friend he met a few weeks who shares his constant love for Buddyfighting.

"Kuguru, Baku, Kyosuke, what's up?"

"Not much, I was just asking Baku and Kyosuke if they could choose any buddy at all, what world they would choose them from," said Kuguru.

"That's a good question," said Gao.

"Baku said that he never thought about it before, since he's a deck builder and all."

"Yeah, well, I guess there are a lot of things he never thought before."

"Yeah, right! Looks who talking, Mr. Sun fighter," Baku said before they locked eyes in anger.

"Now, now, let's not get carried away," Kyosuke said, trying to stop another fight between these two.

"So, what about you, Gao," she said, showing him certain pictures of monsters and their clans on her tablet, "Dragon World, Magic World or the Danger World? Not an easy choice, huh, Gao?"

"Hmm… Let me think, my monster would have to have a big weapon, something to crush anything in our way, so I guess the world I would have to pick, well, I don't know. As long as he's strong, I don't know."

"Well, what about you, Kyosuke? I didn't get your answer yet."

"Well, I guess the Danger World because it has such epic creatures like the Duel Dragons or Armorknights," Kyosuke said with stars in his eyes, "And my buddy would have to be mega strong and magnificent for my standards."

"Well, that seems like a good choice, Kyosuke," Kuguru said," Well, Gao, how about a Dragon Knight?"

"What?! A Dragon Knight," the armor clad dragon said in anger.

"Maybe, but I think that Jackknife Dragon is pretty cool, though."

"I've never imagined you to be a Dragon World fighter."

As the dragon chuckled and thought about it, he quickly dismissed the thought of buddying with Gao. "No way, no way, I can't be buddies with a wimp like him."

"Dragons are the only way to go."

"Maybe, but I think dragons from Danger World are a lot cooler to me," Kyosuke interjected.

"Looks like some people are dragon fanatics," Noboru said. Noboru Kodo was also a Buddyfighter, as well as classmates with Gao and his friends. As for friends with them, it was more of a rivalry with them, especially with Gao. Gao didn't mind it, though, as he welcomed a good rivalry. "They're all right, but Dragon Knights are much better. Dragons are nothing without their masters."

"What's a Dragon Knight anyway," Gao said, prompting Kuguru to check her tablet for Dragon Knights.

"Dragon Knights are humans that ride on dragons and bravely fight alongside them."

"Dragons are barbaric monsters who can't even follow a command, let alone fight, without a master," Noboru gloated. As he continued, the armor clad dragon's temper until fire actually came out of his horns.

"DRAGONS ARE BARBARIC, STUPID, NEED A HUMAN TO GUIDE THEM? DRAGON KNIGHTS ARE WEAKLINGS COMPARED TO US DRAGONS! HEY, KID, TELL YOUR DWEEB OF A FRIEND WHY DRAGONS ARE BETTER THAN DRAGON KNIGHTS," the armor clad dragon yelled in frustration.

"Noboru may have a point," Gao said.

"What is he thinking," the dragon said before falling in the water, "Dragons are so much better. I'll have to show them."

* * *

><p>"Hurry, Gao, or we'll be late!"<p>

"Yeah, pick up the slack, dude!"

"Just leave him behind."

"Would you guys wait? I'm coming," Gao said, putting his stuff in his locker and getting his school shoes.

"Good morning class, the teacher said to Gao's classmates, "Today, I have a great assignment for you all. We're going to write essay using Buddyfight cards. I like you to use the cards you pick out and use them in your essay."

As some people liked this assignment, Kyosuke hated this assignment, since he hated essays, no matter what they were. "The only thing about this assignment that's worthwhile will be opening a new pack of cards," Kyosuke said under his breath, cutting open his pack.

However, Gao was eager for it, cutting open his pack, while Noboru yelled out his first card he got, "Alright, a double rare, Dragon Knight Maximillion!"

"Okay, let's see what I got. Alright, Systemic Dagger Dragon. Next card is a Latale Shield Dragon, cool! Also, a Thousand Rapier Dragon! Neat, these dragons are so cool," Gao yelled out loud.

As for Kyosuke, his first cards were Armorknight Medusa, Armorknight Golem and Armorknight Ogre: cards that he thought were good, but he couldn't help but to hear Noboru's gloating to Gao.

"None of those cards are rare, are they, pal?"

As Gao brushed off Noboru's gloating, Kyosuke turned his attention back to his last card in the pack as Gao did, when their cards both magically flashed at the same time.

"It's time. I've been chosen," the behemoth said as his eyes glowed and he magically vanished.

As both cards magically flew around the classroom, they flew out the window, flying away in opposite directions.

"Hey, that's my card," Gao said as he took off after his card.

'Could it be? Oh, I hope,' Kyosuke thought as he did the same.

* * *

><p>"Buddy monsters reactions are confirmed, sir," said a male voice.<p>

"Looks like in the 700th block of West Tokyo district, near the grounds of Aibo Academy," said another younger male voice.

"It looks like the monsters are Armordragon Drum Bunker Dragon and Duel Dragon, Fighting Dragon, Demongodol," said a female voice.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure."

* * *

><p>As the cards flew in different directions around the school, Gao chased his card to outside the school while Kyosuke followed his onto the roof. Kyosuke's card stopped on the roof as Kyosuke came up from the stairs leading to the roof. As his card began to grow in size, it said, "Are you my true buddy?"<p>

"Your true buddy," Kyosuke stuttered in awe as the glow slowly dissipated, revealing a muscular behemoth with purple horns and spikes, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you the one who chose me?"

"I guess, but are you Fighting Dragon, Demongodol?"

"I am, and I guess, since you chose me, I am your buddy, now and forever."

"Cool! I can't wait to tell Shuu about this," Kyosuke said before looking down to the school center and saw an armor clad dragon.

"Awesome, it's a dragon," Gao said in awe.

"What the? You gotta be kidding," Noboru said, seeing Gao greet the dragon.

"What are you trying to pull, kid?"

"Just a friendly handshake. You are going to be my buddy, right?"

"Yeah, right."

"But you came out of my card. Doesn't that mean you have to be my buddy?"

"Not really, since you think Dragon Knights are better than Dragons, or maybe I heard you wrong," the dragon said as Noboru walked up to them, "Why you listen to your dim-witted friend? How dare you call me a dim-witted dragon?"

"Well, Noboru?"

"You just got lucky. How else do guys like you and Goldie get buddy monsters and I didn't? It's so unfair."

"Hey, Gao," yelled Kyosuke as he came down with Demongodol holding him in his arms, "looks like we both got a buddy rare card. How cool is that?"

"Yeah, your buddy looks awesome!"

"Hey, kid, forget about Furball there," the armor clad dragon yelled, "I'm still miffed about you saying Dragon Knights are better than Dragons. You want to be my buddy, you better learn some respect!"

"Okay, your buddy has an attitude problem," Kyosuke said before being interrupted by flapping wings, seeing that sound came from Jackknife Dragon landing in the square.

"It's Jackknife Dragon," the armor clad dragon said as Demongodol just growled at the sight of the colossal dragon.

"Sorry to just drop in on you two," a voice said, revealing to be Tasuku, "but, actually, I'm here on official business. Do you know who I am?"

"Tasuku Ryuuenji!"

"Everyone knows who you are, dude! You're a prodigy," Kyosuke yelled in admiration.

Everyone from their classrooms saw this moment and ran out in crowds to meet Tasuku and Jackknife Dragon from the Buddy Police.

"Maybe, next time, you should come in mini-form," said Tasuku.

"Maybe, but I'll pass," said Jackknife Dragon.

"What is Tasuku Ryuuenji from the Buddy Police doing here? This reporter is about find out," a young girl with red violet hair and wearing big sunglasses, "This is Paruko Nanana, live here with her scoop and my buddy, straight from Hero World, Martian UFO, Takosuke. Come on out!"

As a squid-like creature in a UFO came out the card, Paruko fused with her card, allowing to fly her buddy around.

"Just on active duty or just to see me," Paruko said as she flew up to Tasuku, blushing.

"Actually, I'm just here to deliver these core deck cases to Gao and Kyosuke. These belong to you two. They can be transformed into deck core gadgets, allowing you guys to Lumenize your decks," Tasuku explained, "This means you can Buddyfight anywhere and at any time."

"Yeah, any human that has received is given a deck core case by the Buddy Card Office, duh," said Paruko, "And yes, that means I have one too."

"Cool," said Kyosuke as he took the brown case from Tasuku.

"Gee, thanks," said Gao as he took the red one.

"This also means you two are official Buddyfighters," Tasuku said as he went off, "Well, I got to go."

"Hey, where are you going? What if I challenge you right here, right now," said Gao.

"Sorry, did I hear you correctly, you want to Buddyfight me?"

"Yeah, he said that, after he's done, I want to have a go at you to train me and my new buddy," said Kyosuke as he looked at his new buddy monster besides him.

"Well, what do you think?"

"What a dweeb," said Baku, watching this.

"It's too soon to challenge Master Tasuku! Are you crazy," Paruko said frantically, "It's no point knowing that you two will be crushed in an instant. Don't you get it? It's common sense."

"Excuse me if I don't listen to a girl in a UFO about common sense."

"Common sense," muttered the dragon, remembering the words from his father.

"_It should be someone whose is unconventional."_

'But it's Jackknife Dragon I'll face. Whatever, I must try, I have to find my true potential,' the dragon thought.

"Hey, kid. From this moment on, you and I will be buddies," the dragon said to Gao.

"Did you say 'buddies'? Alright!"

'At least he accepted it,' Kyosuke thought as he turned to Demongodol, "So, big guy, you ready to fight, because together, we'll come out with a blazing victory."

'Blazing,' thought Demongodol as he nodded, "Yes, let's do it, my buddy."

"I am known as the honorable son of Drum Bunker Dragon Fang Slade Terrestrial the 13th ."

"What if I call you 'Drum'?"

"HOW ABOUT NOT?"

"Hah, whatever. The name's Gao, Gao Mikado," said Gao, "I want to fight Tasuku. Kyosuke does too, which is why we challenge Tasuku to a Buddyfight!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's my first episode of Future Card Buddyfight: Dangerous Journey! What do you think of my OC, Kyosuke Akiyama? I have big plans for his role in this story! So, tell me what you think and I will take your reviews, as long as they're not negative. See you next chapter, as this is BlasterDragonoid signing off!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Gao's First Buddyfight!

**Future Card Buddyfight: Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 2: Gao's First Buddyfight: Vs. Tasuku!**

**Episode Basis: Gao Vs. Tasuku!**

Kyosuke: Ever since Gao and I watched Tasuku Ryuuenji arrested a criminal on TV, using his awesome impact card, Gargantua Punisher, we've been stoked about Buddyfight even more. After Gao left the store, he saved some kid from getting beat up by some bullies and I was teaching a girl named Kylie about becoming buddies with a monster being a natural occurrence, even though I didn't have a buddy yet, of course. During school, Gao, Kuguru, Baku and I were talking about picking different monsters for Buddyfights, until the know-it-all Noboru stuck his nose in about the Dragon Knights in Dragon World being better than the Dragons themselves. When we had to do an assignment in class about monsters we got in a pack our teacher gave us, an assignment I wasn't very stoked to do, a card from my pack, as well as Gao's, came out glowing and the next thing, you know, I'm on the roof of the school with my new buddy, Fighting Dragon, Demongodol. Gao got his buddy, Drum Bunker Dragon Fang Slade Terrestrial the 13th (or so his buddy wants him called him that), but he had an attitude problem about Gao agreeing with Noboru about Dragon Knights. That was when Tasuku dropped in to give our deck core cases to become Buddyfighters, only for Gao and I to challenge him in a Buddyfight, back to back. I know we got ourselves in a death match, but I don't care because this is going to be fun!

* * *

><p>"You know, I'm actually glad."<p>

"Why is that?"

"To tell the truth, I haven't been challenged to a normal Buddyfight in a while, especially twice at once."

"Well then, are we going to get started or what," Gao said with confidence in his voice.

"Uh, Gao, not to be a wet blanket about this, but aren't you forgetting something," Kyosuke said, referring to Gao about Buddyfights not being allowed during school hours.

"Not so fast," a teacher said running up to Gao, "you're all supposed to be in your classes and that includes you, Mr. Ryuuenji."

"Right, I should get back to class before the next period. We'll have to do this later," Tasuku agreeing with the teacher.

"What?"

"Even though Tasuku works for the Buddy Card Office, he still manages to have a double life as a 7th grader," Paruko announced.

"What about our fights?"

"I get why the kids are so bummed, so let's decide these fights after school," the history teacher, Mr. Neginoyama, suggested, "I'll even authorize the school's Buddyfight Amphitheatre, the pride of Aibo Academy."

"Really, Mr. Neginoyama? Thanks."

"You heard that? These battles are on after all on even our lovable Buddyfight history teacher, Mr. Neginoyama, will let them use our world famous fighting stage," Paruko said.

"That sounds perfect," Kyosuke said while he, Gao and Tasuku exchanged looks about this.

* * *

><p>During lunch, in the recess grounds, Gao and Kyosuke were deciding what cards to use in their fights against Tasuku, as Drum, sitting and breaking a bench, and Demongodol, sitting patiently on the ground, were watching them. While Kyosuke was deciding quietly about his cards, Gao was getting frustrated about his choices to the point where fumes were rising out of his head from his overthinking.<p>

"Excuse me, but are you Drum and Demongodol," Kuguru said, angering Drum.

"Don't call me that, the name's Drum Bunker Dragon Fang Slade Terrestrial the 13th. Should I etch in stone for you humans," Drum said while Demongodol rolled his eyes at Drum's prideful attitude.

"Spoiled dragon," Demongodol said under his breath, but loud enough for Drum to catch that remark.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU FURBALL?"

"Anyway, how long are you two going to stay like that? Every monster from an alien world knows they have to change their appearance, so they don't scare humans while on Earth, other in Buddyfights of course," Kuguru explained while the kids around them gave scared looks at Drum and Demongodol.

'Master did told me that he had to do that too when he was on Earth as a buddy,' Demongodol thought.

"I am rather terrifying, especially Furball there," Drum said, giving a dirty look to Demongodol, "And if those are the rules." Two small twisters surrounded Drum and Demongodol, and when they ended, it showed Drum and Demongodol in a miniature version of themselves, or their "Mini-Forms," so to speak.

"So, is this alright," Drum said as Kuguru cooed at the sight of the mini Buddies.

"They're alright."

"You look very cute, Daigo," Kyosuke said, observing his buddy's current form.

"Daigo?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind the nickname. I think it's much easier to remember and say than 'Demongodol,' right?"

"If you say so, I'll accept it," Daigo agreed. 'I must admit, this new name seems much better than my old one.'

"Hey, wait a minute, Jack didn't have to change the way he looks!"

"That's because everyone knows that Jack's Tasuku's partner, but no one knows who you or Daigo are yet," Kuguru explained as Drum growled at the fact and Daigo just shrugged, "So, Gao, you think you and Kyosuke can beat Tasuku?"

"Don't know, I never had to build a deck before," Gao said, surprising Drum, Kuguru and Kyosuke.

"Really, after all the time you spend in CASTLE?"

"And you still challenge Tasuku to a Buddyfight?"

'What did I get myself into with this guy? Father said to choose someone unconventional, but this is ridiculous,' Drum thought to himself as a gurgling sound came out of nowhere.

"Don't worry, I can figure this out," Gao said.

"Oh, brother."

* * *

><p>As Gao and Kyosuke, along with their buddies, went up to the roof, only one thought ran through Gao's head.<p>

"Man, I'm starving. Before we eat, I got to check something," Gao said, looking out for something. More gurgling sounds came out nowhere, startling Gao.

"Was that your stomach or mine," Drum said.

"Who cares, we got to get back inside."

"I'm hungry."

"I can't explain it, but if you want to eat, we got to leave."

"Here we go again," Kyosuke said, rolling his eyes while Daigo was confused at the situation. Suddenly, a familiar face came from on the bench, revealing to be Baku.

"Leaving so soon? Don't tell me you forgot our bet already? What's on the menu today," Baku said, scaring Gao.

Baku snatched Gao's box lunch out of his hands and opened it up, revealing to be ball-shaped food drizzled and covered with flakes.

"Oh, no! Those are the special octopus dumplings Granny makes me? Oh, why?"

"Sure beats North Beetles eggs at home," Drum said as he, Kyosuke, and Daigo each ate one.

"Hey, who said you could eat one?! Et tu, Kyosuke?"

"Don't be stingy! We're buddies, right?"

"Yeah, Gao, don't rock the boat, I'm not the one who bet his lunch again, am I? I'm just introducing Daigo to the cuisine here we have on Earth," Kyosuke said, eating another dumpling.

"Thanks for the eats," Baku said, finishing up the food. Gao roared at the sight of his empty and pilfered lunch box.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HOW COULD YOU? I DIDN'T GET ONE SINGLE BITE," Gao yelled, right before his hunger began to get the best of him, "I don't feel so good. Not going to make it…"

"Here, you can have mine," Kuguru said, offering her lunch to Gao.

"Are you serious? You're the best, Kuguru!"

"There is a catch, though. I want you to let Baku make a deck for you and Kyosuke for your Buddyfights with Tasuku."

"You must be totally delusional. Kyosuke, I understand, but Gao is a total rookie. He could never master any deck of mine," Baku said, cleaning his teeth with a tooth pick.

"Well, we won't know until I try, will we?"

"Hey, Baku, I seem to remember the other day where you dismantled our teacher's car to practice for your mechanic's test. You would probably get suspended or even expelled for that, would you," Kuguru said, remembering Baku's handiwork.

Baku quivered at the thought of getting in trouble and gave in to Kuguru's demands, "OK, I'll do it."

"Alright!"

"Drum Bunker Dragon, is it," Baku said while opening his card box and looking for Drum's card, "He has offensive power and defensive power of 5000. He also has a powerful ability called Soulguard, which allows him to survive for one turn as long he has a card in the soul, but that's it. A seriously awesome card, to say the least."

"Finally, someone who gets me," Drum said, angering Gao.

"Buddy with him then."

"AT LEAST HE UNDERSTANDS ME!"

"Hey, Baku, what about Daigo? What are his stats?"

"Well," Baku said checking Daigo's card, "his power is 5000 and his defense is 3000. His call cost is more difficult, since you need to sacrifice a creature and have two gauge to call him out. Otherwise, he can soulguard with two cards in his Soul. Plus, he can Counter."

"Counter?"

"Yeah, it's a powerful ability, which allows him to destroy any monster that has a lower defensive power than his power, but as long as he stays on the field. An equally awesome card."

"Makes sense, since I've been trained to take attacks and counterattack back," Daigo said, stomping the ground with his left foot.

"Don't worry, leave everything to me, you guys."

"Baku, I have one request," Gao said, "I want you to make a deck that will allow me to fight as well!"

As Drum was angered at Gao's cockiness, his miniature drill began to start up and smoke fumes. "Fighting is a grand privilege for us Armordragons, so you can sit back in a corner like the Dragon Knights you _admire_ so much."

"No way! I'm not going to sit back and shout directions and stuff! I want to be out there on the battlefield, shoulder to shoulder with you guys!"

"Then, you're in luck because players are allowed to fight. That's probably the best thing about Buddyfight. But, to do it, you're going to need a special card, called an item. Just know, by using it, you'll weaken your defensive position."

"I don't care, just add it to the deck," Gao said. Baku exchanged looks with Gao, knowing Gao wouldn't accept being in the background doing nothing.

* * *

><p>After school, everyone, students and school staff included, rushed to the Aibo Amphitheatre, getting totally pumped about the back to back fights with Gao and Kyosuke vs Tasuku.<p>

"Here we are at the Aibo Academy Fighting Arena, about to witness Buddyfights with no other than our boy wonder and officer of the Buddy Card Office, Tasuku Ryuuenji," Paruko announced as she flew around on her buddy/UFO, "Looks at the intensity in his eyes, oh, those dreamy eyes! His opponent today is 6th grader Gao Mikado, a student who didn't even start Buddyfighting until today and in this reporter's humble opinion, has no business challenging a seasoned Veteran like Tasuku. After this probably quick fight, our Tasuku will challenge another 6th grader, Kyosuke Akiyama, a student, who despite his recent transfer to our school, has some experience with Buddyfight working at the local CASTLE store."

"Good luck, Gao," a young and cheery voice said.

"Hana?"

"Beat that Buddy Police guy!"

"Thanks, Sis," Gao replied, waving back to his supportive sister.

"Hey, Gao. They'll be a lot of people watching us, but don't let it get to you, ok," Tasuku said.

"Thanks, but no need to worry about me as I got a few tricks up my sleeves. Good luck out there."

"Thanks, you too."

"Gather, Dragon army," Tasuku announced as his core gadget changed to its compass-like shape and pulled five white cards, "Dragonic Force, Lumenize!"

"Here we go! Release, Baku's Super Explosive Deck, Dragon Blast Fury, Lumenize," Gao said as his deck case appeared on his waist as a belt and buckle on the side shaped as the sun.

"You're kidding me," Baku sarcastically said from the stands.

"At least it's a good name, I think," Kyosuke said, sweatdropping.

"His core gadget's a belt? This guy's totally embarrassing himself," Noboru commented.

"You're super cool, brother, I really like your belt! It suits you perfectly! It evens looks like the sun," Hanako said as Gao observed his core case, seeing that she was right.

"The sun, huh? Now I can't lose. **Eclipsing the darkness with flames and brightening the hearts of the mistreated, the Mighty Sun Fighter is here! Now, let's get started!"**

"It appears that both fighters are ready, so the match can finally start, "Paruko said as she began to start the match, "Buddyfight!"

"Time to raise the flag," both players said as their buddy monsters raised and held the flags of the respective worlds they used.

"Dragon World!"

"I also fight for Dragon World!"

"Tasuku is up first!

(Since this is the first fight I'm doing, I'm going to have their life points labeled at the beginning and end of every turn to keep up, followed by how much gauge they have left.)

(T: 10/ Gauge: 2)

(G: 10/ Gauge: 2)

"Charge and draw! I called to the center Jamadhar Dragon," Tasuku said as he called a dragon with ragged clothing and blades for hands, "Jamadhar, attack the fighter!"

"Right!" As Jamadhar attacked Gao with his swift blades, Gao's life points were reduced by two.

"End of move," the mechanical voice from the players' cases, announcing the end of Tasuku's turn.

"What a play! Gao's already suffered two damage points and another eight will cost him the match!"

"Your move."

(T: 10/ Gauge: 3)

(G: 8/ Gauge: 2)

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I'm coming for you, Tasuku! Thousand Rapier Dragon to the right and Systemic Dagger Dragon to the left," Gao said as he called a dragon dressed as one of the Three Musketeers and a bipedal dragon in spiky armor.

"Cool, he called two monsters at once," Hanako said in admiration.

"So what? He's clearly going to lose. Clearly, you know nothing about monsters' sizes," Noboru said in a smug tone, angering Hanako, "if the size total equals 3 or less, he can call much as he can from his hand."

"At least I don't have a kitten on my shirt!"

"It's a Tiger!"

"Whatever, Kitten boy," Kyosuke snickered as Hanako joined in, angering Noboru.

"Gao, attack Tasuku!"

"He can't," Kuguru interrupted, "as long as Tasuku has a monster in his center." As soon as Kuguru was finished explaining, Hanako looked at the field with worry.

"With this one card, I cast Dragonblade, Dragonbrave." As Gao activated his card, his hands and feet became armored and a large sword appeared in Gao's hands.

* * *

><p>"It's a triple offensive maneuver," Baku said.<p>

"Is that good?"

"Yes, it's the strongest maneuver in the game," Kuguru said.

"Only a doofus would move into position. Now he has no defense," Noboru commented.

"I guess he was serious about fighting after all," Baku said as he ate more popcorn.

"Gao's that kind of person who takes challenges head-on without fear," Kyosuke said, "It's who he is."

* * *

><p>"Thousand Rapier, move in to Jamadhar," Gao ordered, "Clear the area in front of Tasuku!"<p>

"Right." Thousand Rapier and his opponent approached the center of the stage and stabbed Dominar Dragon in his weak spot, destroying him.

"Systemic Dagger, let's attack Tasuku together!"

"You got it!" Systemic Dagger rushed in to Tasuku's position and slashed him, costing him 2 points. After that, Gao slashed right in, slashing his points another 3 points, ending his turn.

"End of move. Your move."

(T: 5/Gauge: 3)

(G: 8/ Gauge: 2)

"Come on, Jack, we got some work to do," Tasuku said, completely recovered from Gao's massive attack, "This will be tougher than I originally thought. Draw! Charge and Draw! To the Center, I call Latale Shield Dragon!" A red armored dragon with a shield-like blade on its hands and forehead appeared in Tasuku's center field.

"I cast Dragonic Charge!" Tasuku's gauge increased from two to four.

"And next, I cast Dragonic Shoot!" Tasuku's card became a fireball that instantly destroyed Systemic Dagger Dragon.

"Systemic Dagger!"

"Up next, Dragonic Flame!" Tasuku's other card became a fiery dragon's head whose fire breath destroyed Thousand Rapier Dragon.

"Then, I cast Dragonic Crunch," Tasuku announced as his card became a blue astral-like dragon that crunched through Gao's blade, destroying his weapon.

"Aw, man, my Dragonbrave," said Gao as he lept back to his original position.

"Annihilated," Noboru said in awe of Tasuku's succession of spells.

"Outskilled and outclassed with a flurry of spells, Tasuku has wiped out everything on Gao's field."

"One more and thanks to your previous attack, I cast Dragonic Grimoire."

"He was able to use this chance to activate his super rare spell that can be cast when he has five or less life points left. The only thing for Gao to do is lose," Paruko announced as Dragonic Grimoire discarded the rest of Tasuku's hand and drew three new cards from his deck.

"Ok, Jack, it's up to you," Tasuku said in a soft voice, "I buddy call, to the right area Jackknife Dragon!" As he placed the flag to the ground, Jackknife Dragon flew behind Tasuku and landed to the right position on Tasuku's side of the field.

"By playing his buddy, Tasuku regains one life point back! What strategy and what a move," Paruko cooed as Jack droned her admiration.

"Ok, Jack, give them they wanted to see," Tasuku said, signifying Jack's moment to attack. Jack's sword on its head shifted into attack position and slashed Gao for 3 points.

"Latale Shield Dragon, attack!" Latale ran though the field and stabbed Gao, costing him 2 more points.

"Check it out! Gao is down to three points! Will Tasuku play his ultimate card, Gargantua Punisher, the card no one else but Tasuku Ryuuenji has?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, no, not that," Kyosuke said, worried for his friend.<p>

"Wait, is Gao going to lose?"

"No, he's still in the game," Baku said with his mouth full of popcorn.

"There are 3 conditions that must be met in order to activate Gargantua Punisher," Kuguru explained to Hanako, "First, the opponent must have four or less life points left. Next, there can't be a monster on either player's center area."

"Lastly, the player who uses Gargantua Punisher must use 4 gauge or more to play it."

"So, if Tasuku already has 3 gauge and Gao is down to 3 life points, that means Tasuku is close to playing it," Kyosuke said in realization.

"That means after the next turn…" Hanako said.

"Your move."

(T: 5/ Gauge: 3)

(G: 3/ Gauge: 2)

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Ok, buddy, look alive out there!"

"And here I thought you forgot about me," Drum said, "Put me in the center to protect ya." Before he did, Gao began to think his next actions.

* * *

><p>"I wonder he'll use Drum Bunker Dragon," Kuguru said.<p>

"He should, but since he's not playing right away, he probably only has size 2 monsters in his hand," Baku explained.

"Then he should play Drum to the center and with his Soulguard, he'll be able to fend off two attacks."

"Yeah, but let's see if he remembers."

"Come on, kid, what's the matter?"

"Easy, Drum. What we should is focus on not how to avoid losing, but how we're going to win," Gao realized.

* * *

><p>"Whatever, just put me in the center and hurry! They have six life points left to our measly three." As Gao stared up to Tasuku, he finally realized his winning image, so to speak. "Buddy call, Drum Bunker Dragon, go ahead to the right!"<p>

"To the right?" As Gao regained one life point back from his buddy call, Drum said some rather nasty things about Gao's decision.

* * *

><p>"WHAT," Kyosuke said, almost falling out his seat.<p>

"There it is. I knew he would make a big mistake." Noboru commented.

"Hmm. But why didn't he put Drum in the center," Hanako asked with Kuguru and Baku unsure why.

* * *

><p>"Look out, partner!"<p>

"Partner? I don't want to be partners with you anymore!"

"Ok, now attack Latale Shield Dragon," Gao ordered Drum, despite his attitude.

"Whatever," Drum said as his drill activated and destroyed his opponent.

"End of move."

(T: 5/ Gauge: 3)

(G: 3/ Gauge 3)

"Your move."

"Tasuku was already at an overwhelming advantage and for some reason in his turn, Gao didn't call Drum Bunker Dragon in the center area. In my opinion, this match is pretty much a done deal."

"You saw right through me. You figured out I don't have any size 1 monsters or item cards in my current hand," Tasuku said as Gao smirked, "but I do have one interesting card."

As Tasuku charged the next card in his hand and drew another, he said, "Equip, Dragonblade, Dragofearless!" As Tasuku played his item, an medium sized sword with a red handle appeared in his hand and he leapt onto his center area.

* * *

><p>"What's he got there?"<p>

"It has an offensive power of 3000 and 2 critical points!"

"What does that mean? Is Gao going to lose," Hanako said in fear over his brother losing.

"Not necessarily."

* * *

><p>"I'd love to stick around and keep you company, but I have another match to play and like to get that over with soon," Tasuku said, referring to Kyosuke's challenge.<p>

"Smug human," Daigo grumbled.

"Let's end this, Gao!" Tasuku ran across the field and slashed Gao for two points.

"Gao," Drum said as Jackknife prepared his final attack.

"I cast Green Dragon Shield!" The spell activated, revealed glowing green shield with a dragon's head on it, warding away Jack.

"I can believe it! That card can only be used when the user has no cards in his center area," Paruko said, "Plus, Gao gains one life point back."

"Well played, Gao!"

"End of move."

* * *

><p>"Whew, that was close," Kyosuke said.<p>

"He survived that attack, but he only has three life points left," Baku said, "The most damage his monsters could do is 2 damage points."

"So, he can only do 5 more damage," Kuguru asked, "I wonder what Tasuku will do in his next turn. Maybe Gargantua Punisher."

* * *

><p>"Your move."<p>

(T: 6/ Gauge: 4)

(G: 3/ Gauge: 3)

"You got lucky back there, kid."

"I disagree. Besides, when am I going to get some credit for my smarts instead of being called lucky?"

"Well, what now, smart guy?"

"The way I see, there's one way we're going to beat Tasuku and that's with using Dragobrave one last time," Gao said with confidence.

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute…"<p>

"_Kuguru, what's the strongest item in term of striking power?"_

"_Dragonblade, Dragobrave. Its attack power is 5000 and it has 3 critical," Kuguru explained._

"_Sweet! I'll put four of those in the deck. Use them when you get in any trouble."_

'He has three Dragobraves left. Hope he remembers them,' Baku thought.

"Let's go, Daigo, we need to get ready for our match," Kyosuke said, getting up from his seat.

"Right," Daigo agreed, following his buddy.

"But the match isn't over yet," Hanako said.

"Have some faith in your brother, Hana. He knows he'll draw the card he needs and so do I," Kyosuke said as he left.

* * *

><p>"Draw," Gao said as he began to charge.<p>

"Just because you use Dragobrave doesn't mean it will guarantee you the win," Drum interrupted.

"Tasuku is only holding size two monsters and only offensive spell cards in his hands," Gao said.

"How do you know?"

"If he doesn't, I'm done for and the only way I'm going to defeat him is to believe in myself and make the draw."

"The kid's not bad," Jack said.

"I know," Tasuku agreed.

"Here we go!" As Gao pulled his core case to the front, he drew his final card.

* * *

><p>"Did he draw it?"<p>

"You're kidding."

* * *

><p>"Cast, Dragonblade, Dragobrave!"<p>

"No way, he drew it," Drum said in awe.

"Ok, Drum, Attack Tasuku," Gao ordered.

"Alright," Drum said as he prepared his attack, "CRASH, DRILL RAM BUNKER!" As Gao lept through and started his last attack, Tasuku closed his eyes and braced for the impact.

"Game over. Winner: Gao Mikado."

"Hmph, Thank you, thank you very much," Gao said as everyone in the stands cheered for his victory.

"For the first time in my life, I'm speechless! In a stunning upset, Buddy police Tasuku Ryuuenji has lost his first match to Gao Mikado, the super novice!"

* * *

><p>"Hah, he just got lucky drawing the right card is all. It's just dumb luck, that's all," Noboru said, leaving the stands.<p>

"Wait, aren't you going to watch Kyosuke's match," Hanako said.

"Yeah, right. This is all the dumb luck I can handle for a day," Noboru said, leaving the others laughing behind his back.

"Yo, Baku, your deck rocks," Gao yelled, "I could never build a deck like that. You, my friend, are a genius."

"Hey, thanks, but I think your playing skills has something more to do with it," Baku said, thanking Gao back.

* * *

><p>"That was a pretty good match, Gao. You had some pretty solid tactics. You're now officially one of my strongest rivals, Tasuku said, "which is why I want to give you this: Gargantua Punisher."<p>

"Are you sure? Before your match with Kyosuke," Gao questioned.

"I'm sure. Use it well. As you know, it's a unique card and I would really like see you master it."

As he accepted his gracious gift from Tasuku, Gao found himself in a black void watched by enormous draconic eyes as the picture on the card changed from Tasuku's to Gao's.

"The super rare Gargantua Punisher is all yours," Tasuku said as he looked behind Gao, "Now if you don't mind, I think it's time for your friend's match."

"You rocked, Gao," Kyosuke said as he walked towards Gao, "Now, it's my turn to rock, right, Daigo?"

"Right, my buddy," Daigo said after he transformed into his original form.

As Gao and his buddy walked past Kyosuke and his buddy, they exchanged words in only looks.

'You better beat him, Furball.'

'Sure, spoiled dragon.'

'Kyosuke, give him your all.'

'Thanks, Gao.'

"Okay, Tasuku," Kyosuke said, "Let's do it!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for Gao's match with Tasuku! How will Kyosuke handle the once undefeated Tasuku, now seen his skills? You'll have to tune in next time, and for now, tell me what of the chapter in the review, and tell me what you want to see in the match next chapter! As for now, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Kyosuke vs Tasuku!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey **

**Chapter 3: The Silver Dragon! Kyosuke vs. Tasuku!**

**Episode Basis: none**

Gao: In my first ever Buddyfight against Tasuku Ryuuenji, the battle was epic! Everyone was already counting me out, but I had my friends on my side cheering me on and Drum too, more or less. But, at least the hype around Tasuku's skills wasn't fake. That guy really knows how to Buddyfight in such an awesome way, but I knew I come out on top when I drew my Dragonblade, Dragobrave and beat him. After I won, Tasuku made me one of his personal rivals and actually gave Gargantua Punisher, the ultimate card that made him a powerful fighter. Now, it's Kyosuke's turn against Tasuku and I know, after seeing me, he'll beat Tasuku too!

* * *

><p>It had already been 10 minutes since the Buddyfight between Tasuku and Gao in the Aibo Academy's famous Buddyfight Arena. Everyone, including Gao and Drum, in his mini-form, had already been seated in the stands to watch the next battle against the powerful Tasuku Ryuuenji and Kyosuke Akiyama. As everyone was waiting patiently for the fight to begin, Paruko Nanana was about to announce the start of the battle.<p>

"Welcome back, this is Paruko Nanana announcing the next fight challenge against Buddy Card Police Officer Tasuku Ryuuenji. If those who didn't remember, the super novice, Gao Mikado of the 6th grade, put out a come from behind win against him, and now the next challenger, Kyosuke Akiyama, also of the 6th grade, and his buddy, Fighting Dragon, Demongodol, prepares his chance to fight Tasuku. Will he also succeed in beating Tasuku or will Tasuku regain his pride from his loss," Paruko announced as Tasuku sweatdropped from her last statement.

"Regain his pride? What's that mean," Gao asked.

"You know that girl; she's a big fan of Tasuku like a lot of people here are. They would hate to see Tasuku lose twice," Baku said, seeing a new bag of popcorn and looking around.

"It doesn't look like Tasuku cares about that," Kuguru said, observing Tasuku.

"Go, Kyosuke, you can do it if Gao can," Hanako cheered, making Kyosuke sweat drop.

'Ok….But she's right. If Gao can beat Tasuku, I can do it too,' Kyosuke thought.

"You know, Kyosuke, I wasn't expecting two matches back to back today outside of work. Nevertheless, let's do it and whoever wins or loses, let's have no hard feelings between us, alright," Tasuku said.

"Right!"

"Assemble, Dragon Army! Dragonic Force, Lumenize," Tasuku said as his core deck case changed to its compass-like shape and drew his cards.

"Unleashing warriors who have a bond as strong as steel! Lumenize, Brave Steel," Kyosuke said as his core deck case changed to a silver gauntlet on his right arm, with half a dragon's head on top of his hand and a dragon's wing on his shoulder, where his deck was placed.

"Cool," Gao said in awe at Kyosuke's transformed deck case.

'Now we'll see if this Duel Dragon can fight,' Drum thought while looking only at Daigo.

* * *

><p>"Alright, it seems that they're ready, so let's Buddyfight!"<p>

"Raise the Flag!"

"I fight for Dragon World!"

"And I fight for Danger World!"

"What's Danger World about, guys," Hanako asked.

"It's a world consisting of Armorknights and Duel Dragons, with both types of creatures using many offensive skills," Kuguru answered.

"Yeah, and most of the spells only work with the user having an open center or having a few life points left," Baku added, "Not mention, using up a lot of gauge. If Kyosuke's not careful, Tasuku can easily defeat him." Hanako whimpered at the fact that Kyosuke, a close friend to her and Gao, would lose.

Don't worry, Hana. Kyosuke won't lose with our support," Gao said, cheering up Hanako.

* * *

><p>"Tasuku is up first," Paruko announced.<p>

(T: 10/ Gauge: 2)

(K: 10/ Gauge: 2)

"Charge and Draw! I call to the center Bronze Shield Dragon," Tasuku said, calling a large, green and bipedal dragon with a hi-tech brown shield appeared in front of him, "Attack the fighter!" Bronze Shield Dragon sucked in some air and launched a fireball at Kyosuke, costing him one life point.

"End of move. Your move."

(T: 10/ Gauge: 3)

(K: 9/ Gauge: 2)

'Tasuku must know about the strategies of Danger World. Otherwise, he wouldn't start with a small attack like that,' Kyosuke thought, 'This could be harder than I thought.'

"Draw! Charge and Draw! To the left, I call Armorknight Ogre!" A purple ogre in dark brown armor and holding a spiked club leapt onto Kyosuke's left area.

"To the right, I call Armorknight Minotaur! Next, I equip Steel Spear, Bravelance!" After a red bull-like monster in white armor and holding a black axe appeared on Kyosuke's right area, a red spear with golden spikes appeared in Kyosuke's left hand.

"Armorknight Ogre, attack together with me," Kyosuke ordered as he and Armorknight Ogre leapt towards the center. Bronze Shield Dragon activated its shield, creating a cyan glow. However, Armorknight Ogre picked up the dragon, allowing Kyosuke to stab it in the chest, destroying it.

"Ok, Armorknight Minotaur, attack the fighter!"

"Right!" Armorknight Minotaur leapt up to Tasuku and smashed its axe onto him, costing him 3 life points.

* * *

><p>Tasuku has suffered three damage points and lost his defensive Bronze Shield Dragon in a series of attacks," Paruko announced, "But, he seems completely unfazed by it! Such bravado!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Your move."<p>

(T: 7/Gauge: 3)

(K: 9/Gauge: 3)

"I draw! Charge and Draw! To the left, I call Extreme Sword Dragon and to the left, I call Double Sword Dragon," Tasuku said as two dragons appeared on his right and left: a red one with knight-like armor, one eye and a huge sword and a blue and yellow one with gold and silver armor and holding twin swords.

"I equip Dragonblade, Dragofearless! And then, I cast Dragonic Flame!" After Tasuku equipped his weapon, a fiery dragon blasted a fireball onto Armorknight Minotaur, destroying it.

"Ok, this could be bad."

"Now, Extreme Sword, attack the fighter!" Extreme Sword quickly flew in and slashed Kyosuke, taking out 3 life points.

"Now, it's my turn!" Tasuku attacked Kyosuke, taking out another 2 life points.

"Alright, Double Sword, it's your turn!"

"Hmph!" Double Sword Dragon struck Kyosuke twice with his twin blades, reducing his life points to 1.

"Oh my, Oh my! Tasuku has gained a massive lead into this match with his quick and precise attacks on his opponent, reducing his life points to 1," Paruko announced, "It looks like Tasuku will have an easy win next turn!"

* * *

><p>"Does that human have an off switch on her," Drum asked.<p>

"If she does, no one's found it yet," Baku answered with a mouthful of popcorn.

"She does have a point, though. Kyosuke is down to 1 life point and compared to Tasuku's 7 life points, it doesn't look good for him," Kuguru said as Gao stared intently at Kyosuke.

* * *

><p>"Kyosuke, are you okay," Daigo said, right before Kyosuke began to snicker, which became loud laughter that echoed throughout the arena.<p>

"Oh, I'm ok, Daigo. I'm just excited that I'm fighting Tasuku Ryuuenji in a Buddyfight! Seeing him battle criminal fighters was great and then, seeing him battle Gao was awesome! But, battling him face-to face is absolutely fantastic," Kyosuke said, shaking with excitement, giving some watchers in the audience confused reactions.

"Okay, either Kyosuke has gained his second wind or lost it. Either way, let's see how he handles his next turn," Paruko said.

"Your move."

"Now, it's our turn, Daigo, let's return an awesome counterattack!"

"Right, my buddy, let's fight!"

(T: 7/Gauge: 3)

(K: 1/ Gauge: 3)

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Now, let's see," Kyosuke said as he checked his cards, "Ok, ready, Daigo?"

"Yeah!"

"I send Armorknight Ogre to the drop zone and pay two gauge, so I can Buddy call Fighting Dragon, Demongodol to the right!" As Armorknight Ogre disappeared in a ray of orange light, Daigo leapt onto his position and gave a loud roar.

* * *

><p>"Alright!"<p>

"Let's see if Furball can fight," Drum commented and as if by his great hearing, Daigo looked up at Drum with a murderous look like he was going to jump up to him and eat him, scaring Drum and making Gao laugh.

"Maybe you should stop calling him Furball, huh?"

"That Dragon is so cool, Gao! I know that Kyosuke can win now," Hanako said.

"Why did he call Demongodol to the right? With his powerful soulguard, he can protect Kyosuke up to three times, right," Kuguru said, to which Baku shrugged.

* * *

><p>"I cast Survival Chance!" As Kyosuke raised one of his cards and used one gauge, that card split into two more cards.<p>

"By playing Survival Chance, Kyosuke can draw two more cards," Paruko said, "What could he be planning?"

"I also cast Invigorating Breath!" As his card transformed into a green mist and surrounded him, Kyosuke took a deep breath and sucked in the air, restoring his life points by 4.

"I call Saberclaw Dragon, Valken, to the left," Kyosuke said as a blue dragon with an elongated left claw and red insignia appeared on his left area, "I activate his ability, Beast Aura!"

"I love it! Beast Aura recovers one life point to the user just by paying one gauge," Baku said.

"Lastly, I cast Buddy Charge!"

"Amazing! Kyosuke has just played an incredible series of spells and abilities, recovering most of his life points, gathering two strong creatures, and replenishing his gauge! What a turnaround!"

'Not bad, not bad,' Tasuku thought.

"Ok, let's go! Valken, attack Double Sword! Daigo, go for Extreme Sword! I'll attack the fighter," Kyosuke said as all three jumped towards their targets. Valken flew towards Double Sword Dragon and vanished in front of him, only to appear behind him and struck with his claw, destroying him. Daigo jumped towards Extreme Sword Dragon and uppercutted him. As for Kyosuke, he jumped over Tasuku and threw his spear at him, taking away two life points.

"End of move."

* * *

><p>"Outstanding! Kyosuke has wiped clean Tasuku's field and taken away two life points, but now it's the end of his turn and we'll see how Tasuku will retaliate," Paruko announced.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok, now it's time to give it our all, Jack," Tasuku said.<p>

"Right!"

"Your move."

(T: 5/Gauge: 3)

(K: 7/Gauge: 2)

"I buddy call Jackknife Dragon to the left," Tasuku said as Jack flew from his original position and to the left area and gave a mighty roar.

"I call Latale Shield Dragon to the right!" Tasuku's dragon from the fight with Gao appeared to the right.

"I cast Dragonic Grimoire! Ok, Jack, attack the fighter!" Jack gave another mighty roar and prepared his sword-like weapon and swiped Kyosuke, taking away 3 life points.

"Here I come!" Tasuku came in and slashed Kyosuke, taking away another 2 points.

"This is a great match, Kyosuke, but it's time to end it. Latale Shield, it's your turn," Tasuku said as Latale Shield came in and was about to swipe Kyosuke.

"Kyosuke!"

"I can't look!"

"I cast Battle Aura Circle," Kyosuke said as a red aura surrounded him, blocking Latale Shield's attack.

"End of move. Your move."

(T: 6/ Gauge: 4)

(K: 2/ Gauge: 3)

"Kyosuke has saved himself from a loss by playing Battle Aura Circle, a card that only activates if he has no monsters in the center."

* * *

><p>"That's why he had no monsters called to his center the whole time, so he can plan out Tasuku's attacks," Drum said.<p>

"A risky plan, but a good one nonetheless," Kuguru said.

"Kyosuke, go for it! You can win this," Gao cheered.

"That's a big wish, Gao. Kyosuke has two life points left and three gauge. Even with Bravelance's ability, Tasuku could easily protect himself with the cards he drew last turn," Baku said as he ate more popcorn, "The only way for him to possibly win this is with _that_ card."

"The card he said he was found with in the park," Kuguru said.

"Yeah, it's a strong card and it could win him the match. But he only has one copy of it, so he needs to draw it or he could lose next turn," Baku said.

* * *

><p>'Ok, it's time to think. If I use up my gauge and activate Bravelance's ability and attack all at once, I could win this. But, if Tasuku block even one of them with a Dragon Shield, it could be all for naught," Kyosuke thought, 'The only way to possibly win this to play the card I have. It's the only way that I could win!'<p>

"I can do this! Draw!" As Kyosuke charged one of his cards and began to draw his next card, his gauntlet began to glow, "Charge and Draw! I cast Buddy Charge! Okay, Valken, attack the fighter!"

"I cast Green Dragon Shield," Tasuku yelled as the green shield warded Valken away and restored Tasuku's points by 1.

"Ok, Daigo, let's attack together," Kyosuke said as he threw his spear at Tasuku, reducing his life points and then, Daigo slammed down a shockwave with an axe kick, reducing his points to 2.

"Looks like you weren't able to finish me," Tasuku said as he got back up from the attack.

"Actually, Tasuku, I have one last trump card for you," Kyosuke said as he activated his last card, "Final Phase! Impact!" As he jumped in the air, the spear began to glow a radiating golden light that almost became blinding. "FRENZIED RUSH!" As Kyosuke threw his spear, the spear began to multiply until they were thousands raining upon Tasuku, taking the rest of his points away.

(T: 0/ Gauge: 4)

(K: 2/ Gauge: 1)

"Game over. Winner: Kyosuke Akiyama."

"Awesome."

* * *

><p>"That was crazy! Kyosuke Akiyama has beaten Tasuku Ryuuenji with an impact card almost as powerful as Gargantua Punisher! With what just happened, this reporter can say that this was an amazing battle," Paruko yelled as people from the stands cheered for Kyosuke.<p>

"Awesome, Kyosuke! Way to go!"

"What was that awesome card Kyosuke used," Hanako asked.

"Frenzied Rush: A powerful impact technique in the Danger World thought lost because of its rarity, so the copies were scarce themselves," Baku answered, "But when I heard that Kyosuke had one and saw it with my own eyes, I was seriously surprised. "

"That card is one of a kind, just like Kyosuke," Kuguru said with the others nodding their heads, agreeing with her statement.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised, Kyosuke," Tasuku said as he walked up to him, "I never you would use an impact card like that to win the match. I'm happy to say that you are one of my personal rivals."<p>

"Thanks, Tasuku, I'm speechless. But, if I knew I could win it with my friends cheering me on and Daigo on my side," Kyosuke said as he walked to Daigo, "I hope we can be great buddies and friends, Demongodol."

"I hope so too, my buddy," Daigo said as they shook their hands.

"Aw, Drum, why can't we be like that?"

"Don't be crazy, kid. I'm not that touchy-feely!"

Kyosuke heard those words and turned around, seeing that it was Gao and Drum, as well as Kuguru, Baku and Hanako, who came down from the stands to congratulate Kyosuke.

"Amazing battle, you two! I knew it would be a great battle," Gao said, "And Tasuku, I wanted to give you these before, since I got Gargantua Punisher from you." Tasuku saw that Gao was giving him four copies of Dragonblade, Dragobrave.

"WHAT? You can't just give him Dragonblades like that," Paruko said.

"It's ok. Thanks, Gao. I hope you and Kyosuke become great Buddyfighters one day. After all, my rivals have to be strong, right," Tasuku said as he held out his hand.

"Right," Gao said as he held out his hand in a knuckle touch.

"Totally," Kyosuke said as he did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the match between Tasuku and Kyosuke, so did you like that? Did you catch the new cards I gave Kyosuke? I believe that the cards respond to his character in the story, and he will get some new ones later as he grows as a Buddyfighter. I'll put the stats of the cards at the end of the story, so, review and say what you like about the chapter. This is BlasterDragonoid signing off!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Frenzied Rush<strong>

**Type: Impact**

**Call Cost: 4/ User must be equipped with a weapon/ Opponent must have 4 or less life points/ No monster should be in the center**

**Inflicts 4 Damage onto opponent.**

* * *

><p><strong>Steel Spear, Bravelance<strong>

**Call Cost: none**

**Atk: 4000 Critical: 2**

**[ACT] By paying one gauge, you can increase the critical of this weapon by 1.**


	4. Chapter 4: Tunin' in to Asmodai!

**Future Card Buddyfight: Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 4: Tunin' in to Asmodai!**

**Episode Basis: Dancing with a Demon!**

* * *

><p>Tasuku: As a Buddy Police Officer and renowned Buddyfighter, I never expected two battles by two beginners in the same day. First, Gao defeats me in a fight using a combination of Dragonblade, Dragobrave and his buddy that he just got today, Drum Bunker Dragon. Then, just recently, Kyosuke defeats me using the impact card, Frenzied Rush, a card I thought was a legend in Danger World. But even though I lost to both of them, I don't feel bad at all about that. In fact, I feel that I actually made connections with people my age that I call not only rivals, but true friends.<p>

* * *

><p>As morning began for mostly everyone, The Mikado family, already woken and ready for their day, were getting to dance and exercise their bodies to the show Hip-Hop Class with Demon Lord Asmodai, a popular dance show.<p>

"Good morning, humans! Are you up for some fun," a voice on the TV said, revealing to be Demon Lord Asmodai.

"We sure are!"

"It's time for Hip-Hop Class with Demon Lord Asmodai!"

"That's the guy from Magic World," Drum said as Asmodai winked to his audience.

"Monsters sure are popular, huh," Takashi said, "I heard he got in showbiz through Magic World. I guess we're going to see a lot of them on TV, huh?"

"Asmodai's show is the best! I love it," Hanako said, hopping up and down.

"Please…"

"Let's begin with a simple warm-up," Asmodai said as began to do dancing warm-ups, in which the others to do the same movements. As the warm-ups began to get more complex, Gao and his family began to get into the groove more and more. Even Suzumi, making breakfast in the kitchen, was humming to the music from the music.

"Moonwalk!"

"Moonwalk!"

"Last one! Do the Backwards Cobra," Asmodai said as he began to bend backwards, as did the family followed the dancing steps. "Now wrap your tail around your head."

"This is a real piece of cake," Drum said as he put his tail on his head.

"Easy for you to say!"

"I don't have a tail!"

"Of course not, I'd be worried if you did!"

"Can't hold it," Gao and Hanako both said before falling over.

"Ha Ha! Sorry if that was too tough for you humans! But I bet you got a good workout out of it! Now, remember, keep moving and grooving and you might be good as me," Asmodai said as the show ended.

"Breakfast is ready," Suzumi announced.

* * *

><p>"Man, what a feast," Gao said as he saw all the food prepared for breakfast by his mother, "Is it someone's birthday or something? I'm starving!" As Gao began to eat, his mother quickly grabbed in a hold.<p>

"I made all this for Drum," Suzumi said.

"Huh, for me," Drum asked.

"Yes, since I didn't know what you'd like, I thought I cook up some of my specialties."

"I gotta tell ya, Drum, you really surprised us yesterday," Takashi said as he remembered last night's events, which consisted of Drum climbing on the roof and breathing fire from eating something spicy, "My boss didn't believe me when I told there was a fire breathing dragon on my roof."

"It's because Hana gave him jalapeno dip," Gao quickly said, staring at his sister accusingly.

"It's not that hot," Hana quickly rebutted.

"Well, you don't eat the whole container, dear. Never, in a million years did I think Gao would bring a buddy monster home one day," Suzumi said.

"I couldn't agree more. It's surprising that you got a buddy monster, but beating Tasuku Ryuuenji in a Buddyfight? Wait until the guys in the club hear this," Takashi said.

"I was there watching the whole match and it was the coolest thing I ever seen! First, Gao did his mighty Sun Fighter speech and…" Hanako said before Gao blocked up her mouth before she said any more.

"She's just kidding, but Kyosuke also fought and beat Tasuku too," Gao said.

"Your friend with amnesia? Well, that sounds amazing too," Suzumi said as Drum got a confused look at a certain dish he was holding.

"What's this called," Drum asked.

"It's my homemade pudding. Try it, you might like it." As Drum ate the pudding, he realized that he ate one of the best foods he ever ate since he's been in the human world.

"AW, YEAH! It's amazing," Drum said.

"Aw, great. Then, I'll have a batch of it ready by the time you come home from school today."

"Sweet," Drum cheered.

* * *

><p>"Ok, gotta run," Gao and Hanako said as they left for school with Drum following them.<p>

"See you dear," Takashi said as he left as well for work.

"Hope you have a wonderful day."

"Study hard, guys!"

* * *

><p>"We will, Dad," The Mikado siblings said as they wave goodbye to their father.<p>

As they climbed the escalator, Drum looked around for any other buddy monsters with humans.

"Where are all the other monsters," Drum asked.

"Probably in school already. Did you forget about the special Buddyfight class today or did all that pudding melt your brain," Gao said.

"Check it out. I think that's one of them," one of the little kids in front of Gao said.

"Yeah, I think that's one of the cool guys that beat Tasuku Ryuuenji," said the other kid.

"Looks like you're famous, big brother!"

"You know it," Gao said, clearly liking the glory.

"Only to the first graders," A voice said, revealing to be Noboru, "You and your friend were majorly lucky yesterday."

"Oh, yeah? The mighty Sun Fighter and Kyosuke defeated Tasuku Ryuuenji in those Buddyfights fair and square! You're just jealous, Kitten Shirt," Hanako yelled.

"It's a tiger! Anyway, Buddyfight is a game of luck. You proved it. I mean, how else can people like you or Goldie beat a top class fighter? Tell me that," Noboru said and as he turned around, he saw that the others already left. "HEY I WAS TALKING HERE!"

* * *

><p>"See you later, Hana!"<p>

"Ok, see ya," Hana said as they went to their respective classrooms.

"Why are you in such a rush," Drum asked.

"I gotta see if Baku can do me a favor," Gao said as he shifted his shoes for his school shoes, "I want to see if he can add this card to my deck."

"Gargantua Punisher, huh?"

* * *

><p>As Gao and Drum went to meet up with Baku, Kuguru, Kyosuke and Daigo, the mighty Sun Fighter quickly asked the deck builder if he could put the card he got from Tasuku into his deck. However…<p>

"Sorry, I can't," Baku quickly said.

"But why not? Come on, don't you understand? Giving me Gargantua Punisher means that Tasuku considers me a true rival. I have to master this card, no matter what it takes!"

"He does have a point, Baku," Kyosuke added, "I mean getting Gargantua Punisher is probably the best card you get."

"I know that, but, only one guy could ever master it, and frankly, I don't think you got the skills, Gao," Baku said, "I think this card's a bit too intense for you. It would just be too much for you, you got the thing yesterday, and so what's the big rush? Deck building is an art and I need time to work my craft, dude."

"Huh?"

"Statistics show that adding a card like that won't make your deck any stronger," Kuguru added.

"What are you talking about? This is a super strong card!"

"No matter how strong how a card is, if you're not ready to handle it during a battle, then it's useless to you. You really got to know when to cast it from your hand."

"She's right, Gao. As my mighty teacher, Shuutaro, says: 'a card is only great as the time to bust it out,' or so he meant," Kyosuke said with a wiseful smirk.

"It's a special card, though. It would be a bummer not to use it. But, you're going to have to play with it a few times to get your deck into game shape," Baku said as he got up from the bench.

"So, then…"

"You're going to need a tuner," Kuguru said.

"What's a tuner?"

"You seriously don't know? Now you seriously made all 'hangry'," Baku said as he scarfed down his bento lunch.

"Calm down, man, it's not his fault he doesn't know," Kyosuke said.

"Don't worry, I'll explain it to him."

"Well, if he's eating.."

"HEY, WAIT! THAT'S MY LUNCH!"

"A tuner is what we call 'a practice fighter' who you get along well," Kuguru said as they walked to class, "Once I analyze trial runs from your matches, Baku will rebuild your deck from there. That's about the best way to do it."

"Bottom line, bro: no tuner, no Gargantua Punisher, ok," Baku said.

"Alright."

"You know anyone for the job, Gao," Kyosuke said.

"Don't sweat it. We got the special buddy class next; I'm sure I'll find someone there," Gao said.

'Hmmm… Maybe I should look for a tuner too, so I could master fighting with Daigo,' Kyosuke thought as he looked at his buddy walking besides him.

"I'll help you scope out a winner, kid," Drum said

Soon, they came up to the classroom for the Special Buddyfight Class with the teacher in charge of the class, Mr. Neginoyama, waiting at the door for students to come in, only for the door to close on Drum and Daigo.

"But the kid needs my help," Drum said.

"Monsters are not allowed in the classroom during class," Neginoyama said before closing the door on them.

"SAYS WHO?"

Whatever," Daigo said before sitting down to meditate.

* * *

><p>"Before we begin, are there any questions about the strategies you were asked to study for homework," Mr. Neginoyama asked, "Anyone? Don't be shy…"<p>

While Mr. Neginoyama was still talking, a student with a funny hairdo and bananas in his hair was trying to sneak in and to his seat before being caught.

"Bananas," Gao said as he saw the boy quietly sneak in.

"GAO, is there something you like to share with the class?"

"I saw some bananas walking here."

"Bananas," the teacher said to himself, knowing who or what Gao was talking about, "TETSUYA KURODAKE, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BEING LATE TO MY CLASS?!"

The banana-filled head revealed to be a young teenager with blond hair, a green and yellow hoodie and black shirt underneath named Tetsuya Kurodake. Everyone in the 6th grade, except Gao, knew Tetsuya Kurodake as one of the worst Buddyfighters in the school, but he was also known as one of the best dancers who could get anyone dancing. Even Kyosuke, who only knew the boy from some of the classes he shared with him, thought of the boy as a nice guy and an awesome dancer, despite his Buddyfighting record.

"Busted," Tetsuya said.

"So tell me, why are you late this time?"

"I was dancing, yo!"

"WHAT?"

Like this, yo, yo, yo...," Tetsuya said as he showed his dancing skills to the class, "ba, dadada, come on, everyone, dance with me!"

"TETSUYA, STOP THAT FOOLISHNESS AT ONCE, YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Come on, Mr. Neginoyama, you try, yo, yo, yo…," Tetsuya said as he tried to get his teacher dancing too, which began to work as he began to follow Tetsuya's footwork. Even the class began to clap along to them dancing.

"HO HO! Check out my sick moves," Mr. Neginoyama said as he continued to dance along, "I got ants in my pants and I wanna dance!"

"Awesome," Gao said as he was amazed at Tetsuya's amazing attitude and dancing, "That guy's awesome. He's got the teacher hopping!"

"Well, he knows how to bring the party in," Kyosuke said as he clapped to the dancing as well.

"I never seen him around."

"His name's Tetsuya Kurodake," Noboru said, "He's kind of known for skipping class."

"You think he could be my tuner," Gao asked.

"I don't know, bro, he's not much of a fighter," Baku said.

"I agree," Kuguru agreed.

"Yeah."

"There's something about that guy," Gao said.

"Big finish," Tetsuya said as he and Mr. Neginoyama began to finish with a big pose, "Yeah!"

As they finished with a finishing pose, all the kids cheered for their awesome dancing skills and getting them into the groove as well and even Mr. Neginoyama was excited, even though he was quite winded.

"I haven't partied like that since 1999," Mr. Neginoyama said as he tried to catch his breath from the dancing.

"Tetsuya," Gao yelled, getting Tetsuya's attention, "Wanna be my tuner?"

"A tuner? What's that?"

"All you have to do is have a few Buddyfights with me," Gao said, showing his deck case to Tetsuya.

"Hmmm… Gee, I don't know. I got to ask my buddy about it; you know what I'm saying," Tetsuya said.

"Huh?"

"Just chillax here for a sec, a'ight," Tetsuya said as he left to find his buddy while the others were watching him leave.

"He actually has a buddy," Kuguru said in a low voice.

"He says that you got a deal, but there are two conditions," Tetsuya said after he came back.

"So what are they?"

"First up is that you're going to have to use a deck that includes your Gargantua Punisher," Tetsuya said, surprising everyone.

"What did he say?"

"Ok, he's nuts," Kyosuke whispered to himself.

"And the second is that if you lose, you have to promise you'll never use the Gargantua Punisher card ever again."

"He can't do that," Kuguru said loudly.

"So, your buddy drives a hard bargain, huh?"

"Yeah, true dat!"

"Okay," Gao agreed, "But so that we're clear, if I win, then you have to be my tuner, man!"

"Alright! Deal!"

Soon after the special Buddy class ended, everyone gathered to the Aibo Academy Fighting stage to watch the match Gao and Tetsuya.

* * *

><p>"Here we are at Aibo Academy's Fighting Stage," Paruko announced as she flew around in her makeshift UFOBuddy, "Today we welcome back a familiar face: one of the kids who defeated Tasuku Ryuuenji. One who defeated him by pure luck and suffers from a major overconfidence problem, 6th grader Gao Mikado! His challenger, also a 6th grader, is Tetsuya Kurodake, and between you and me, he's not the best fighter out there. But I have a feeling that even his skills are more than enough to take down Gao, the king of newbies!"

* * *

><p>"Come on, Brother, you can do it," Hana yelled from the stands.<p>

"I could beat that freak show with my eyes closed," Noboru commented, making Hana growl at him.

"Maybe you could watch this fight with your mouth closed. That would be shocking," Kyosuke said, angering Noboru.

Gao took out his deck and looked at it, remembering what Baku told him about his deck before.

* * *

><p>"<em>I added Gargantua Punisher, but I didn't have time to even out the deck."<em>

* * *

><p>"Let's get this party started," Gao said with a prideful smirk.<p>

"Release, Baku's super explosive dragon deck! Dragon Blast Fury, Lumenize," Gao shouted as core deck case changed to fighting mode.

"Time to dance, yo! Come on, feel the beat! Dancing Demons, it's time to defeat, Lumenize, yo," Tetsuya said as his core deck case changed to a set of purple headphones with the deck case on the left headphone.

"Both fighters have equipped their core gadgets. Buddyfight!"

"Let's raise the flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Magic World, you know what I'm saying; you know what I'm saying!"

* * *

><p>"Magic World, huh? Although the monsters there are a bit weaker, their magic is powerful," Kuguru said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yo, yo, yo, yo! Beat me, you must be dreamin' cuz my posse are demons! They are evil, don't get me wrong, but they are legit and crazy strong, chicka chicka, yo, yo, yo, what,"" Tetsuya rapped as he gave a little dance.<p>

"So where's your buddy," Drum asked.

"Ha ha, he'll be here soon!"

Outside of the stadium, a familiar demon lord/ TV Host was giving autographs to a bunch of little fans crowding around him.

"It's alright, kids, don't worry, there's plenty of Asmodai to go around. You know, being around you kids makes me feel young again and I'VE BEEN AROUND FOR A WHILE! Kids: you just gotta love them!"

"Gao will go first," Paruko said as the fighting stage formed around them.

(G: 10/ Gauge: 2)

(T: 10/Gauge: 2)

"Charge and Draw! I'm going to call Extreme Sword Dragon to the right area," Gao said as his dragon appeared.

"He looks fierce, but check this out, yo!"

"Be prepared, kid! He'll going to use a spell!"

"I cast Magical Goodbye," Tetsuya cast as a golden circle struck Extreme Sword and sent him back to Gao's hand.

"What was that," Gao asked.

"Yo, yo, you look so surprised, I can see in your eyes! The Magic World is cool, let me take you to school, I can cast during your turn, talk about a crazy burn!"

"Hey, wait a second, did that card force the monster back to my hand somehow? Wait, it's still my turn, isn't it?"

"He's right, Magical Goodbye doesn't restrict his monster from coming back, you know," Kyosuke figured.

"You got that right. Gao hasn't even attacked yet, so his monster can come back," Kuguru said.

"Let's try this again; I call Extreme Sword Dragon to the right!" Extreme Sword Dragon was called back to its original position, scaring Tetsuya a bit.

"What did I do?"

"Tetsuya wasted his spell! He returned his monster to his hand, but there's no reason to call it back again!"

"Talk about a total amateur move," Noboru commented.

"Attack, Extreme Sword!" Extreme Sword flew up and struck Tetsuya with his mighty sword, costing him 3 life points.

"What the what?"

"End of move. Your move."

(T: 7/Gauge: 3)

(G: 10/ Gauge: 3)

* * *

><p>Ho ho ho, I guess you learn from that mistake, huh, buddy" a familiar voice said out of nowhere.<p>

"Hey that voice…," Gao said as a flaming vortex formed by Tetsuya, revealing to be Demon Lord, Asmodai.

"It's Asmodai!"

"I can't believe it! The Demon Lord Asmodai, who we all know from TV, is here at Aibo Academy! Question is why is he here?"

"Well, that's because I'm Tetsuya's buddy, that's why," Asmodai said, surprising everyone in the stadium.

"Sorry, Asmodai, I totally messed trying to fight on my own."

"My bad! Should have been here than outside with my fans!"

"What?"

"But, you as least know not to make a mistake like that again, right? Everyone makes a mistake sometimes. The important thing is to keep trying. Keep getting better and never give up!"

"Yeah, true dat!"

"Now, let's show them our stuff…"

"…And win this fight! Draw! Charge and Draw! To the right, I call Fallen Angel of Rage, Beleth, and to the center, I call Demon Realm Death Metal, Valefar," Tetsuya said as an angel-like monster in gladiator armor and a donkey-like in death metal attire and holding an electric guitar appeared on his field, "Valefar, attack Extreme Sword Dragon!"

"Music is the heartbeat of battle," Valefar said as it attacked Extreme Sword Dragon from behind with his hidden daggers, "Your rhythm's off!"

"Now, Beleth, attack the fighter!"

"I cast and pay 1 gauge for Dragon Breath," Gao said as his card vaporized Beleth.

"End of Move."

"Gao completely crushed Beleth with a counter spell card and escaped this round with no damage at all," Paruko announced.

"You see that?"

"Oh, I saw it!"

* * *

><p>"Your move."<p>

(T: 7/Gauge: 3)

(G: 10/Gauge: 2)

"I call to the center Systemic Dagger Dragon, to the right, Thousand Rapier Dragon and the left, Double Sword Dragon," Gao said as his three monsters appeared at their designated areas.

"Double Sword Dragon, attack Valefar!"

"Now, Thousand Rapier Dragon, attack Tetsuya!" Thousand Rapier Dragon attacked with his trademark striking technique, taking away 2 life points from Tetsuya.

"Systemic Dagger Dragon, attack Tetsuya," Gao ordered as Systemic Dagger began to pounce on Tetsuya.

"I cast Magical Goodbye!"

* * *

><p>"Oh, wow!"<p>

"He had one of those Magical Goodbye cards in his hand," Baku said.

"And this time, he knew exactly when to play it," Kuguru added.

* * *

><p>"Told you could do it. Nice job, kid!"<p>

"It's all thanks to Gao for knowing how to use a counter spell," Tetsuya said as they laughed.

"Your move."

(T: 5/Gauge: 3)

(G: 10/Gauge: 3)

"I draw! Charge and Draw! Now it's time for the real show! I'm going to buddy call to the center the one and only Demon Lord Asmodai!" As Tetsuya called his buddy to the center, Asmodai reformed as a swirling flame vortex and reappeared in the center in a wilder mode.

"Ta-da! Tetsuya, you're the man who going to be the future king of the Magic World! Now, enchant the people with that dance of yours and FIGHT!"

"Yo yo yo, Asmodai is incredible, you'll see it's so, one second, he's there, but where did he go? Here comes his move: Dangerous Backdrop, yo," Tetsuya said as Asmodai used his move to destroy Double Sword Dragon.

"No, Double Sword!"

"Now, I cast Devil Advantage! I return Valefar to my hand and call his brother out too, to the right and left! It's a triple attack, fool! Watch this, oh no! Asmodai, attack Thousand," Tetsuya said as Asmodai took out Thousand Rapier with a lariat.

"Yo, yo, yo!"

"Yo, yo, yo," said the Valefar twins as they link attacked Gao, reducing his life points by two. Soon, Tetsuya's dancing mood and attacks got everyone saying "yo", even Kuguru.

* * *

><p>"Kuguru?"<p>

"Oh no, she's become one of them," Kyosuke said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"Now, I'm on a roll and in a groove! Time for my finishing move!"<p>

"Do it, Tetsuya!"

"On it, A-dog! Final Phase, boyee," Tetsuya said as he activated his impact card and was thrown in the air by Asmodai, "Diabolical Hardcore!" The dark ball of magic was launched at Gao, taking his down, but not out of the match.

"We're done for," Gao said while struggling to get up.

"Your move."

(T: 6/Gauge: 0)

(G: 5/ Gauge: 3)

"What's wrong with you? You still have life points left," Drum said.

"Yeah, you're right!"

* * *

><p>"I hope he doesn't win this. It'll prove that he was just lucky the other day," Noboru said while brooding.<p>

* * *

><p>"Buddy Call!"<p>

"Finally some action!"

"Drum, to the right! I get back a life point with Buddy Gift! I'll equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle," Gao said as his left hand was incased with steel and he leapt onto the center area.

"Oh no, they're all coming at once!"

"Hey, Drum, attack Asmodai!"

"Hahaha! Crash, DRILL RAM BUNKER," Drum said as his drill attacked Asmodai, destroying him.

"See you on TV, kids!" Then, Gao attacked Tetsuya with Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle, reducing life points to 4.

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya only has 4 life points left and by inflicting damage with his Dragoknuckle, he adds 1 point to his gauge!"<p>

"With his gauge at 4 and his opponent's life points at 4 or less…," Kuguru said.

"And don't forget, there are no monsters in the center area," Baku added.

"This should be fun," Kyosuke said, as if he knew what was coming up next.

* * *

><p>"Final Phase! Cast and Impact," Gao said as he activated the card given to Tasuku, "GARGANTUA PUNISHERRR!"<p>

"That's pretty big, yo!"

(T: 0/ Gauge: 0)

(G: 6/ Gauge: 0)

"Game over. Winner: Gao Mikado."

"Hu! I'm kicking butt and taking names," Gao said as students in the stands cheered for his victory.

* * *

><p>"You see? My brother won again," Hanako said.<p>

"I could have done it in less time."

"That's right! Gargantua Punisher: the one card that only one person could use and for right now, that card belongs to Gao Mikado," Paruko announced.

* * *

><p>"You got me, yo. Hey, if you still want me to be your tuner, I don't mind, yo," Tetsuya said as he walked up to Gao.<p>

"Thanks, but I don't really care about that anymore. I much rather you to be my friend! I think you're totally awesome!"

"Really," Tetsuya said as Asmodai began to laugh.

"I'm sure that this defeat will make you stronger. Feel free to fight with my buddy anytime, Gao!"

"I'd like that, what do you think?"

"Cool, but next time, you're mine, yo!"

* * *

><p>"Well, what do you know? Maybe that guy can be a tuner," Baku said as he and the others looked at their conversation.<p>

"He's got the ambitiousness for it, that's for sure," Kyosuke said.

"Excuse me, Mr. Asmodai, why did you include Gargantua Punisher as a condition for the fight," Kuguru asked.

"Hey, isn't it obvious? To add some excitement to the fight!"

"Huh?"

"Cuz' let's be honest, I do know how to entertain the people of Earth," Asmodai said as he laughed.

* * *

><p>Later, that night, Gao was examining his deck and eating some dessert as Drum, in his mini form, came into his room…<p>

"What are you doing in here," Drum asked.

"Just thinking about today's Buddyfight," Gao said.

"Yeah?"

"To reinforce Gargantua Punisher, I should reconstruct my deck. But, thing is I don't have enough monsters. I could add some Dragon Knights…"

"DRAGON KNIGHTS?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DO THAT TO ME! I DON'T FIGHT WITH GUYS LIKE THAT," Drum yelled.

"Hey, don't have to flip out," Gao said as he ate more of his dessert.

"What exactly are you eating, kid?"

"Pudding. Mom left some in our room with a note by it. Let's see," Gao said as he got out the note, " Here! 'Gao, I made this pudding for Drum, so don't eat it under any circumstances!' Oops, I guess it was…" He tried to finish his sentence when Drum fire breathed him and jumped out of the window.

"YOU'RE NOT MY BUDDY ANYMORE!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter and hope this teaches people that anyone can be friends, no matter how odd they are and you should never eat Drum's pudding or he may breathe fire on you! Anyways, review and tune in for next chapter for a little more OC action for new characters in this story. This is BlasterDragonoid signing off!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Kiri's First Buddyfight!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 5: Kiri's First Buddyfight!**

**Episode Basis: The Rules of Buddyfight!**

Kyosuke: Gao has been thinking about using the Gargantua Punisher he got from Tasuku in his deck, but Baku said that it was a bad idea to use it without practice, so Kuguru suggests that Gao should get a tuner, or a practice Buddyfighter. Luckily, we had the Special Buddyfight class because that's when Gao met Tetsuya Kurodake, a Buddyfighter whose skills in Buddyfighting isn't as good as his dancing, or so I've heard. But, I never thought that this danceaholic's buddy would be the famous Demon Lord Asmodai, the same monster from TV. When Gao asked Tetsuya for a Buddyfight, the buddy even suggested for Gao to use Gargantua Punisher or risk not using ever again. In the end, Gao defeated Tetsuya with Gargantua Punisher, talk about an ironic twist, but at least, Gao got a tuner and a new friend in the end.

* * *

><p>It had been the next morning since the battle between Gao and Tetsuya and of course, a few hours since Gao accidently ate the pudding that Gao's mom left Drum to eat and Drum was still angry about it.<p>

"Come on, Drum," Gao yelled, trying to get Drum out the roof for school, "Stubborn dragon. Stop being such a grump!"

"We're no longer Buddies," Drum yelled back.

"Whatever, just stay and sulk, then!" With that, Gao ran off to school, leaving Drum to grumble. As he ran though the town, he noticed a bang behind him, followed by a weird statue with familiar armor with a fake cat's head following him.

"There's something weird about that cat," Gao said, looking back at the "weird cat".

As he continued to run to school, the "weird cat" began to follow Gao. When Gao got to school, he saw that Kuguru, Baku, Kyosuke and Daigo were in the front of the school, waiting for him.

"Hi, Gao," Kuguru said.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, so, where's Drum," Kuguru said.

"I don't know and I don't care," Gao said in a bad attitude.

"What's up with you, grouchy," Kyosuke said.

"You two are fighting again, aren't you?"

"So what's the deal this time," Baku said as they went up the escalator, "Arguing over the last donut?"

"No, it was chocolate pudding and I didn't even know it was his. I wanted a snack and he totally freaked out. Way too emotional for me," Gao said, not knowing that Drum was listening on the conversation from the other escalator and getting angrier as he heard more.

'I'll show him emotional and I'll teach him to steal my food,' Drum thought.

* * *

><p>Soon, the gang got to class as the teacher was about to make morning announcements.<p>

"Today, I'm very pleased to introduce your new classmate," the teacher said as he introduced a young boy with pale blue hair covering part of his eyes, violet clothing and a brown school bag worn on his side.

"I'm Kiri Hyoryu. It's nice to meet all of you," the young boy said.

"I shouldn't have called him a lizard brain. He must be pretty mad at me," Gao said to himself, not paying attention to the new student.

"Thank you, Kiri," the teacher said, noticing that Kiri ran up to Gao.

"You're the mighty Sun Fighter!"

"Huh?"

"Remember me? You saved me from those bullies! I've been telling everyone what you did!"

"Right! So, how's it going," Gao said, remembering the incident.

"I can't believe I'm going to be in the same classroom as the Mighty Sun Fighter," Kiri said while blushing.

"Looks like you got a fan, Gao," Noboru commented.

"Ok, Kiri, we're about to start class now."

"Right."

"My name's Gao Mikado, but you can call me Gao."

"The way you handled those bullies, I was sure that you were in junior high school or something," Kiri said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Guess I'm mature for my age."

"I'm just really happy I got into this place. I wasn't sure if I was going to be accepted or not. I mean, Aibo Academy is one of the super elite schools in the whole country for training Buddyfighters," Kiri said while both Baku and Kyosuke looked back.

"Guess Gao has a new pal," Baku said with his mouth full.

"Yeah," Kyosuke said as he began to think, 'Makes me wonder, though, if that girl, Kylie, ever found a buddy yet.'

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that puny human! As far as being buddies, I'm done with it," Drum said as he was tuning up his drill. Soon his stomach began to growl.<p>

"This is so weird. It's not like him to miss lunch," Gao said as he continued to look for Drum, "I'd never hear the end of it if I ate both of these. So, what should I do? Oh, man."

"Hey there, Gao!"

"Uh, hey, Kiri!"

"You mind if I sit here beside you and join you for lunch," Kiri asked.

"Uh, no. Not at all," Gao said.

* * *

><p>After class….<p>

"I hope Drum isn't still mad at me. I should find him and smooth things out," Gao said as he was getting his things out of his locker.

"Oh, Hi there, Gao," Kiri said, surprising Gao out of nowhere.

"Oh, uh, hey Kiri," Gao said.

"Want to walk home together?"

As they continued to walk home…

"That's totally cool that we're going to be in the same Buddyfight class!"

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping you could coach me in Buddyfighting."

"I don't know. I just started Buddyfighting, so I'm not sure if I'm the best teacher…," Gao said

"Oh, I understand."

"But, hey, I got it! I'll introduce you to the best teacher I know," Gao said, "But first…" As Gao looked around the escalators, he saw a familiar black-haired boy with a golden cowlick and yelled to him. "Hey Kyosuke!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Gao," Kyosuke said when he and Daigo saw their friend yelling at him. Soon, they got off the escalator and met with each other.

"Hey, Kyosuke, I have a favor to ask you, to help Kiri here."

"Yeah," Kyosuke said as he turned to Kiri, "Hey, Kiri, I'm Kyosuke Akiyama, and this is my friend and buddy monster, Fighting Dragon, Demongodol, but you can call him Daigo."

"Hello, Kiri," Daigo politely said as he offered his hand in a handshake.

"Oh, hi. It's so cool meeting a buddy for the first time and it's also cool meeting one of Gao's friends," Kiri said as he shook their hands.

"Yeah, I see. So, Gao, what did you need?"

"I want to take Kiri where he can learn how to Buddyfight, so if, you're going to the Castle shop...," Gao explained.

"Say no more! I was, in fact, heading there myself for work, so I'll take you guys," Kyosuke said happily as his cowlick twitched with happiness.

* * *

><p>Soon, the three teenagers made it to the Castle card shop, where they met up with Shuutaro, the Castle shop manager. Kyosuke explained to Kiri that the manager offered him a job a while ago while trying not to tell him about his "condition", much to Kiri's surprise that someone around his age would be given a job. Soon, Gao told the manager that Kiri wanted to learn how to Buddyfight and…<p>

"Relax, you're not too young to Buddyfight. I've even seen five year olds playing it," Shuutaro said.

"Well, I didn't start playing it until 6th Grade," Gao also said.

"First thing, you got to choose a world. Ginga!"

"Coming!" Soon, a toy-like robot that was even taller than the manager came up to them, holding two boxes on its shoulders.

"Is that a robot," Kiri said in surprise.

"That's Ginga or, the Super Space Robo Demon. Besides Kyosuke, Ginga also helps me with the cards and all the other merchandise I have here in the store and he's my buddy." As Ginga came up to them, the compartment on his chest opened up, revealing two deck boxes, one with a danger design and another with a fire design.

"It's important to remember that cards are organized by type. Now we call these groups Worlds. The Dragon World is pretty cool because they have a good balance of offense and defense, but the Danger World is known more for their super powerful speedy attacks. They're both relatively easy to master," the manager explained.

"Maybe, you should choose Dragon World, like me," Gao said.

"I can be the same as you," Kiri said as Gao chuckled a little.

'That would be a little shocking…," Kyosuke thought as he rolled his eyes, "Gao is right, but you shouldn't kick out Danger World either. I use it and it's pretty cool, but, it's what you want to pick, Kiri, ok?"

"Right," Kiri said as he began to think, 'Even though I want to be like Gao, I want to improve, but not by copying off him all the time and Kyosuke is right. I should choose what I need.'

"Alright, I think I'll go with Danger World," Kiri said.

"Ok. So, how about we get started?"

"What?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in the city, Drum was putting back the cat costume's head where he found it when…<p>

"I'm going to give Gao a piece of my mind," Drum angrily mumbled when his stomach reminded him of his hunger, "Right after I find something to eat." Soon, Drum came across a certain, yet familiar smell.

"Wow, something smells good!"

* * *

><p>Back, in the mall, where the boys and manager were at the elevator to the fighting stage…<p>

"Instead of me explaining the rules, I think you'll learn a lot faster if you play the game yourself," Shuutaro said, your chariot awaits."

"Let's go," Gao said, entering the elevator to the fighting stage.

"I'll go get everything ready."

"Ok."

"Alright, so while you battle Kiri, I'll watch the store for you, ok," Kyosuke said.

"Right, I know I can trust you with the customers," Shuutaro said, putting a hand on Kyosuke's hand.

"Aw, thanks. Good luck teaching Kiri," Kyosuke said as he went back to the store.

"Right!"

Soon, the fighting stage began to form, revealing to be a castle-like platform with several tower-like platforms around it.

"This is awesome, man! Do you know how awesome it is for us to be using the Castle fighting stage for this," Gao said excitedly.

"I can guess," Kiri said nervously. Soon the elevator brought to one side of the battlefield.

Epic, huh," Gao said as Kiri looked and marveled at the battlefield, I'll be here if you need help."

"Thanks."

Soon, sinister music began to play as smoke began to arise from the other side of the battlefield and as the smoke dissipated, it revealed the manager in a green and silver costume with wings, a hi-tech looking helmet with a deck case on top and a face of a dragon on the torso.

"Sorry for the wait. But hey, check out my core gadget: Super Demon Helm," Shuutaro said as he pointed to his helmet.

"THAT OUTFIT IS SWEET," Gao yelled back while Kiri nervously chuckled. As Kyosuke got back to the store's floor, he looked down to the stage and saw the outfit the manager was in and groaned, "Not that thing again…" Soon, he felt a poking on his shoulder and turned around, seeing a familiar blue-haired girl.

"Hello, stranger, remember me," the girl said to Kyosuke.

"Yeah," Kyosuke said as he remembered the girl he helped a while before he met Daigo, "You're Kylie, right?"

"Yeah, that's me, but my full name is Kylie Tanyama. I was hoping when we would meet again and I saw you talking to the Castle manager down there with some others. You work here?"

"More or less, yeah. So, you're here to find a buddy or have you found one yet?"

"Not yet, but actually I'm here to find a type of deck to use first before finding one again while my brother is busy shopping. So, what's going on here?"

"Well, one of my friends wants to learn how to Buddyfight, so my manager is teaching him how to play," Kyosuke said while pointing at the stage, "You see the guy in the costume? That's my manager."

"I remember him, but not in that costume," Kylie said as she sweatdropped, "Are you going to watch the match?"

"Yeah, if you wanna watch with me, you can. Then, we can look out what deck you like, ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, Kiri? To start the procedure, we each start with 10 life points, ok, and the first one to drop all 10 loses the fight," the manager explained.<p>

"Ok, so, if I inflict 10 damage points on you first, then I win, right," Kiri said.

"You got it, little dude! Ok, so let's Lumenize our decks. Trial Deck, Lumenize," the manager said as he revealed his 6 cards. Soon, a small silver platform floated to Kiri and Gao.

"What's this?"

"An all-purpose core gadget. By putting your deck on it, you can Lumenize it, even though you don't have a core deck case yet," Gao explained as the core gadget lumenized his deck.

"Ok, so, you want to charge two cards in the Gauge zone. The core gadget will automatically send for you. There are those two big floating cards next to your left. I'll tell you all about the gauge later. You got enough on your plate now."

"Listen, when I give you the signal, I need to call out, 'Raise the Flag, Danger World,' you got me," Gao said as Kiri nodded, "Ready? Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Danger World!"

(FYI: For the fight, Shuutaro will be "M" for "Manager" for this battle.)

(K: 10/Gauge: 2)

(M: 10/ Gauge: 2)

"Since this is just a practice game, we won't be using a buddy monster. In order to explain to you properly, I need to see your cards," the manager said as he used a screen to check Kiri's cards, "Why don't you go first? Call a monster, any one you want. Just be sure to call it to the center."

"I call this one to the center," Kiri said as he called his monster, revealing to be Armorknight Ogre.

"Good call! He looks pretty strong!"

"Buddyfight is one ultra-fast game, dude! The guy who goes first can attack only once, so give that monster a command!"

"Armorknight Ogre, attack the manager!" Armorknight Ogre leapt platform by platform, attacking the manager directly with his club and his cannons, reducing his points by 2.

"End of move."

"Yeah! You see, Ogre's critical is 2, leaving the manager with 8 life points."

"Wow, Buddyfighting is super fun," Kiri said excitedly.

"Not a bad start with Ogre. Wouldn't you say, Kylie," Kyosuke said.

"Yeah! This is going to be good," Kylie said with a big smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in town…<p>

"Get your dumplings! Get your red hot dumplings here," a merchant said as he flipped the dumplings and saw a certain Armordragon drooling over them, "You must be from Dragon World. You have any Earth money by chance? Is your buddy nearby?"

"Hmmm… I don't really have a buddy right now," Drum said as he sulked over the fact, "I used to, but we're kind on the outs now."

"Here. Eat this," the merchant said as he handed Drum some dumplings on a stick.

"Are you sure?"

"It's my treat!"

"They're delicious," Drum said as he ate them in happiness.

"Glad you like them. It's my family's recipe that's been handed down for generations. Maybe I can give you some friendly advice about the whole situation with you and your buddy," the merchant said, "Try looking at him in the eye and try listening to what he has to say. Take it from me; these kinds of disagreements tend to resolve themselves. Have these. You can share them with your buddy, kay?"

"Hey thanks," Drum said as he took the bag of food from the nice merchant. Soon, their conversation was interrupted by the cheering and laughter of people from a certain Buddyfight in the mall.

* * *

><p>Back to Kiri and the manager's Buddyfight…<p>

"The player who starts the game can only attack once. The one going second draws and begins the game with a hand of seven cards," the manager explained as he showed his actions.

"So, who has the advantage," Kiri asked, "The fighter going first or second?"

"You'd think going first would be best, huh? But, according to the stats, the winning chances are just about even. Get ready cuz I'm going to call my monster! I call Bronze Shield Dragon to the center!" Soon, the manager's defensive monster appeared in the center in a mighty roar.

"Next, I call Extreme Sword Dragon to the left position!"

"Two of them?"

"All the monsters come in different sizes. Whenever you call can't add up to more than three on the field, like one size 3 monster or three size 1 monsters," Gao explained.

"Exactly. Now I'm going to attack you with my two monsters, kid. But, oh no, I can't because you got Ogre in the center," the manager said as Kiri's monster acted tough.

"As long as there's a monster in the center, the player can't be directly attacked."

"So, it's like protecting me," Kiri figured.

"I have no choice! Extreme Sword Dragon, attack Ogre!" Both Ogre and Extreme Sword jumped to the center and began to battle.

"In a battle between monsters like this, their power and defense become essential," Shuutaro said as he showed the cards' stats on a screen to Kiri, "Extreme Sword Dragon has a power of 5000 and Ogre's defensive power is just 3000. So, if the power is greater than defense, then…" Just then, Extreme Sword sliced through Ogre's club and Ogre too, destroying it.

"Ogre!"

"And just like that, your center monster is toast. Bronze Shield Dragon, attack the fighter!" Bronze Shield Dragon sucked in some air and launched a fireball against Kiri, costing him 1 life point.

"End of move."

"Now over to you, Kiri."

* * *

><p>"Wow, one point, that's it? That's weak," Kylie said as the smoke cleared.<p>

"Actually, for a training battle like this, that's a good thing. If the manager was fighting with his usual deck, Kiri would've lost more," Kyosuke said, "But that doesn't mean this battle won't get interesting."

* * *

><p>"Your move."<p>

(K: 9/Gauge: 3)

(M: 8/Gauge: 3)

"Ok, now draw a card. Just touch a core gadget and it will draw for you," the manager said as Kiri drew a card from his practice gadget.

"Each time you draw a card, they're automatically shuffled, your opponent isn't able to see what you're up to," Gao further explained.

"You remember charging those two cards in the Gauge zone, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're allowed to put one card from your hand into the gauge, and then, draw another card," Shuutaro said.

"Hang on, if I charge one card from my hand, am I allowed to draw another," Kiri asked.

"Uh-huh, but only once during each turn. We call this 'Charge and Draw'."

"So can you tell me now what the Gauge is for?"

"When you play stronger cards, you pay a cost. The Gauge is what you use to pay these costs."

"So, it's like depositing cards in a bank?"

"You're catching on. Try to add to your gauge every turn."

"What's this," Kiri said as he held a card with a picture of a blue trident, "Boulder Piercing Spear?"

"You got the Boulder Piercing Spear? That's there an item card. You equip yourself with it and take part in the battle."

"Go on. Equip yourself," Gao said.

"Right. Equip Boulder Piercing Spear," Kiri commanded as his card changed into a weapon.

"You're frying my brain! With that card, you gained the ability to attack with 2 critical and 3000 power," the manager said as he pretended to freak out.

"But remember, you can't use it as long as there's a monster in your center, because then, you end up your monster in the back."

"Guess I'll call Armorknight Ogre to the right and I'll call Armorknight Minotaur to the left," Kiri said as he called his two monsters.

"The triple offensive maneuver! Oh man, that's my favorite formation!"

* * *

><p>"The triple offensive maneuver," Kylie said.<p>

"Yeah, it's when you place two monsters in the left and right positions and the player can attack in the center. Sure, it lowers the defensive position, but sure helps in aggressive worlds, like the Danger World," Kyosuke explained.

"That's so much cooler than letting three monsters attack at once," Kylie said with excitement.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

* * *

><p>"Sorry to dampen your excitement, but, in my center, I have Bronze Shield Dragon with 6000 defense," the manager said as Bronze Shield activated his shield.<p>

"My Boulder Piercing Spear only has 3000 power and Ogre and Minotaur only have 5000 power each. It won't be enough!"

"Kiri, you should try a link attack!"

"Link attack? What's that?"

"By attacking together the two at once, your power becomes the total of the two!"

"So, if I combine Ogre's power with my own…"

"That'll be a total of 8000 power! Not good," the manager said as he pretended to freak out more.

"Ogre, let's attack together!" As Kiri and Armorknight Ogre leapt towards the center and rushed towards Bronze Shield Dragon, the dragon was soon surrounded by its attackers on the side and simultaneously stabbed on both sides, destroying it.

"My Bronze Shield Dragon!"

'Oh, man, he's good with the acting…,' Kyosuke thought.

"And now, Minotaur, attack the manager!"

"Here, catch," Minotaur said as he threw his axe at the manager, taking away 3 life points.

"End of move."

"A link attack. Nicely done," the manager said as Drum ran past the window next to the battling arena.

"Way to go, Kiri," Gao cheered.

"That's Gao!"

(K: 9/Gauge: 4)

(M: 5/ Gauge: 3)

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Systemic Dagger Dragon to the center," the manager said as he called his monster, "Systemic Dagger, attack Ogre!" Systemic Dagger pounced on Ogre, sending into the water and destroying him.

"Now, Extreme Sword, attack!" Extreme Sword cleaved its sword against Kiri, taking away 3 points.

"End of move."

* * *

><p>"Why the manager attacked Ogre first? He should've attacked Kiri with both monsters, right," Kylie asked.<p>

"He could have, but remember, this is a practice fight, so the manager can't go gung-ho against a beginner. Plus, it's better so Kiri has less attacking options next turn," Kyosuke explained.

"Oh… Buddyfight is so cool and strategic!"

* * *

><p>(K: 6Gauge: 4)

(M: 5/ Gauge: 4)

"You learn fast! Welcome to the world of Buddyfighting, dude," the manager said.

"Uh, thanks! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Bloodwind Dragon, Elyrseager to the right," Kiri said as he called a medium-sized black and red dragon with white spikes on its wings. "My Boulder Piercing Spear has 3000 power and my opponent's Systemic Dagger Dragon has 3000 defense, so what if they're the same amount?"

"Attacking side wins," the manager said.

"This is for Ogre!" Kiri stabbed Systemic Dagger Dragon, destroying it. "Elyrseager, attack the manager!"

"Cast!"

"What!"

"I'll pay one gauge for Dragon Breath," the manager as his spell burned away Elyrseager.

"Ok then. Minotaur, attack the manager!"

"Cast Green Dragon Shield!" The Green Dragon Shield was activated, stopping Minotaur's attack and healed one of the manager's life points.

"End of move. Your Move."

(K: 6/ Gauge: 4)

(M: 6/Gauge: 3)

"The Green Dragon Shield shielded against your attack and I get a life point back. Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the center and cast Dragonic Destroy," the manager said as a monstrous hand picked up Minotaur to the void, "I'm going to pay two gauge to eliminate one monster! Now, Thousand Rapier and Extreme Sword, attack Kiri!" Both dragons furiously attacked Kiri, leaving him with one life point left.

"End of move."

"Uh, sorry. Sometimes, I get a little carried away."

* * *

><p>"This isn't good, is it," Kylie said with worry, looking back to Kyosuke for an answer.<p>

"Actually, this is when the Danger World truly shines: in a last-ditch effort to win. You'll see," Kyosuke said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

><p>"Your move."<p>

(K: 1/ Gauge: 4)

(M: 6/ Gauge: 1)

"I draw! Oh, no!"

"Come on, you still got a chance!"

"Charge and Draw! Yes!"

"What? Did you just draw the most powerful monster in the deck?"

"Go, Kiri!"

"I pay 3 gauge and call Armorknight Black Drake to the left," Kiri said as he called a black and bulky dragon in grey tank armor and spikes and green cannons and turrets on its back and sides.

* * *

><p>"Alright," Kylie said.<p>

"Now Kiri's got a chance," Kyosuke added.

* * *

><p>"But I have Thousand Rapier Dragon in my center. You'll have to destroy with your Boulder Piercing Spear and what will you do after that? Your monster only has 4 critical and with my 6 life points, it won't be enough," the manager said.<p>

"What if I use this," Kiri said as he held a card from his hand.

"What?! I thought you didn't even notice that card. This is not good!"

"I cast Crimson Slash," Kiri said as he threw a black crescent shaped blade at Thousand Rapier Dragon, destroying it. "Black Drake, attack the manager!"

"Have some of this," the monster said as he launched black bullets and a cannon blast at the manager, reducing his life points to 2.

"Keep going, Kiri!" Kiri threw his Boulder Piercing Spear at the manager, launching the final blow.

(K: 1/ Gauge: 1)

(M: 0/Gauge: 1)

"Game Over. Winner: Kiri Hyoryu."

As the game ended, everyone who was watching cheered for Kiri's victory, especially Kyosuke and Kylie. Even two certain students from Miyaji Academy were cheering for this young kid's first victory.

"Wow, Buddyfighting is amazing," Kiri excitedly said.

"You know it!"

"All the huge monsters and powerful magic! I can't believe I never tried it before! This is the greatest feeling ever!"

"You're still missing one thing: A Buddy," Gao said as Drum listened from outside, "Having a great Buddy like Drum makes the game even more exciting!"

"Wait a second! Did he just 'Great Buddy'?"

"Buddyfighting as a team is epic, whenever you win or lose!"

"Yeah?"

"Nope, only if you win," said a young boy with a whitish gray hair, a white blazer with a purple shirt and red bolo tie, purple pants and carrying a parrot with headphones and a weird necklace on his shoulder, "So, you're a beginner. Well, the Danger World is a excellent choice."

"Excellent choice," the parrot repeated.

"Yeah, I thought so, too. But, it was my friends who helped me choose it."

"Well, kid, now that you chose a Danger World Deck; be ready to show some determination."

"Determination?"

"No matter who you face, do what you want to win. That's what will make you stronger. Trust me," the boy said with a sinister smirk.

"Uh… You mean if I try hard, even I can become good?"

"Of course. Just remember this: the only thing that's important in this world is to winning!"

"Gotta win!"

"I don't think so! Sure, winning is important, don't get me wrong! But, it's not the important thing," Gao rebutted.

"Who are you," the boy said.

"My name's Gao, Gao Mikado, to be exact. I'm kind of new to Buddyfighting, but I know by doing your best, win or lose, is what any game is all about. Am I right?"

"You're wrong. Trust me, in Buddyfighting, sometimes doing your best isn't enough. Wait until you have a few losses. Later." As the boy began to leave, he almost walked into Kyosuke, who had a small smirk and looked at him curiously. "Can I help you with something?"

"No, I just came to you to talk about what you said to my friends: about winning. I just wonder if it is true or Gao's way of seeing Buddyfight. I guess we'll see if we ever see you battle."

"Whatever. What's your name, kid?"

"Kyosuke Akiyama at your service," Kyosuke said while he held his hand out for a handshake.

'Kyosuke, huh? Why does that name sound familiar to me?' the boy thought as he slapped away his hand, "Fine. See you later, Kyosuke."

"Hmmm… interesting, where have I seen that guy before," Kyosuke said to himself.

"That was so cool how you came up to him like that…," Kylie said before being interrupted by someone yelling in the stage.

"Hey, it's those two from the alley," someone said, revealing to be the same bullies that Kiri, Gao and Kyosuke remembered, "I'm going to pay you back, you whatumacallit fighter!"

"Not them again!"

"What are you doing here," the manager said.

"This will be fun," Gao said.

"GAO," Kyosuke yelled, "Don't mess with these guys, they're bad news! They're crooks!"

"Shut up, you," one of the bullies said, to which Kyosuke growled back.

"Don't say that to my employee and you're banned from the store because you threatened kids and tried to steal their cards," the manager said.

"Yeah, right! What do you try to fight me with cards, then?"

"It's ok! I can take these guys on my own!"

"But, Gao, your buddy's not even here, dude," the manager said.

"Forever alone," the lead bully said, to which he and the other bullies began to laugh, until…

"HEY! You're not bothering my buddy, are you," Drum said in his true form.

"Hey, pal!"

"About time he showed up," Kyosuke said.

"You think we're going to run away because your buddy's here? I don't think so!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Danger World!"

* * *

><p>From an unspecified number of turns...<p>

(K will be for the lead bully since his name is Kenta Zakoyama.)

* * *

><p>"CRASH, DRILL RAM BUNKER," Drum said as he inflicted 3 damage points onto the bully.<p>

"Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle," Gao said as he landed the finishing blow.

(K: 0/ Gauge :?)

(G:? /Gauge :?)

"Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado."

"Yeah, now that's how it's done."

"I'll get you for this," the lead bully said as he descended from the platform.

"That was amazing," Kiri said.

"Hey, uh, well, I'm really sorry about what happened," Gao said as Drum transformed back to his mini-form and leapt towards Gao.

"What do you mean?"

"So you're not going to make it easy for me, huh? Even though I didn't know it was yours, it's still my fault for eating your pudding, so I'm sorry."

"Here, you want some," Drum said, offering the food to Gao.

"Uh, maybe. what is it?"

"They're probably cold by now."

"I love octopus dumplings even when they're cold," Gao said as he opened the box, "Hey, there's only one dumpling left."

"Now you know how I feel about the pudding!"

"No way, maybe if I'd eaten four helpings!"

"You gonna eat it or what, because I'll eat it!"

"Someday, I hope to have a buddy like Drum," Kiri said with admiration.

* * *

><p>"So, is that what a buddy is all about," Kylie asked as she and Kyosuke watched as Drum and Gao continued to argue.<p>

"More or less. Now come on, you wanted to get a deck, right," Kyosuke asked until he almost walked into someone.

"There you are, Kylie. I was looking for you," said a boy who was the same height as Kyosuke, but had a large stomach and a large build, as if he had muscle for a boy at his young age. He was wearing a green bandana with a symbol of a shuriken on it, a yellow shirt with a logo of a world, blue jean shorts, black sneakers and was also holding a large bag of what it seemed to be hardware materials, "I was wondering where you were since you weren't at the CASTLE store."

"Hey, Jun! I'm sorry. I was hanging with my friend. Kyosuke, was it," Kylie said as Kyosuke shook his head at Kylie's question, "He's the one who told me to wait for a buddy, so it would be cooler when we meet."

"Oh, well, I have to thank you for that, Kyosuke. I'm Jun Tanyama, Kylie's older brother," Jun said as he held out his hand for a handshake, to which Kyosuke shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

"Ok, Kylie, it's time to go. We don't want to be late again, right?"

"Ok, you don't have to talk to me like that," Kylie said as she turned back to Kyosuke, "See you, Kyosuke!"

"See ya," Kyosuke said as he waved goodbye to his new friend and his brother, 'Interesting girl.'

* * *

><p>Later that night, back in Aibo Academy….<p>

"A mine in Mt. Fuji?"

"That is where you'll find the Photon Metal. I would like for you to retrieve some and bring it here," said a boy with tan hair and wearing a green military uniform.

"Whatever the cost," said the same boy from before.

"Yes. Do whatever is necessary, Aragami."

"Is that an official order, then?"

"Always questioning my authority. Why, does it look I'm joking," the boy said, pointing at his face.

"Hmph, I couldn't care less who's in charge of this. So long I have this," Aragami said as he held a black deck case with evil purple eye with a yellow and black narrow pupil and placed his deck in it, "I want to test the power of this dark core."

"You're dismissed."

* * *

><p>On the roof of the building…<p>

"Dark Core, activate Disaster Force," Aragami said as he was screaming in a purplish black flame, his hair getting longer, eyes changing to a purplish black and his clothes changed to a dark robe. While he was chuckling at the power, he took a card and called a monster. "Armorknight Cerberus!"

Soon, a gigantic Cerberus with hi tech military armor with drills and cannons came forth in front of Aragami, "We're here, Rouga."

"Don't call me that. My name, at this moment, is Wolf," Aragami said as he put a black and red mask.

"Dark Buddy Skill ON." His deck case transformed into a drill-like spear.

"Let's give them something they'll never forget," the boy, now known as Wolf, said as he ran off the roof and leapt into the nighttime sky along with Cerberus, as his laughter echoed in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter and sorry for the wait, but you know life. Anyway, next chapter, no spoilers or anything, but I can assure you it will include more Kyosuke and Daigo for this story and then the next episode will be about the 5<strong>**th**** episode of Buddyfight. But, for now, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6: Silent Jun!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 6: Silent Jun! Katana World Arrives!**

* * *

><p>Kiri: Today was my first day into Aibo Academy, which I could remember as one of my best days ever. First of all, I transferred into the class of the one who saved me from those bullies, Gao Mikado. I tried to hang out with him the whole day, but I may have been a little strong with my entrances. But, he and his friend Kyosuke introduced me to the CASTLE store manager, who also helped me learn about Buddyfight through battle. I chose Danger World as my beginning deck and even though I almost lost, I was able to beat the manager, thanks to the help from Gao, who says the only thing I need now is a Buddy, like Drum. I hope one day that I will have an awesome Buddy and I will become so strong that Gao will be proud of me!<p>

* * *

><p>In a dark void, Kyosuke, fully clothed, appears in the middle of the void, dazed and confused about his location.<p>

"What hit me," Kyosuke said as he shook his head in confusion, "Huh? Where am I? This place… It seems familiar, but…" As he picks himself up, Kyosuke begins to walk forward towards the void.

"Hello, anyone here? This place is emptier than a classroom on the weekends," Kyosuke said as he heard something. At first, it sounded like indistinguishable mumbling, but as it got louder, the sound began to sound like a child's laughter.

"Ok, am I crazy, or is that laughing," Kyosuke said, "Whatever it is, it sounds like it's coming from in front of me." As Kyosuke began to run towards the laughter, it got even louder. Soon a little boy appeared in front of Kyosuke out of nowhere laughing. The kid had the same colored skin as Kyosuke, but had white hair and black eyes with his hair covering one of his eyes. He was wearing ragged black winter clothing and a red scarf around his neck.

"Uh, kid," Kyosuke was about to say as the kid's body began to change into a purple flaming aura version and grew until it reformed into a giant purple flaming Cerberus.

"Uh, nice boy, sit," Kyosuke said as he tried to back away, but couldn't move, as if he was frozen by fear of the monster in front of him. The flaming apparition began to look down at Kyosuke with its menacing yellow eyes, it growled ferociously with anger. The Cerberus leaps up in the air at an unknown height and dive-bombs towards Kyosuke, becoming a fireball in the process. Kyosuke, unable to move from fear, braces for impact. As he does, he hears a voice in his head: "_Why? Why did you leave?"_

* * *

><p>'What was…?' Kyosuke thought right before the fireball crashes into him, causing to wake up in his bed in sweat. As he begins to recover, he looks around that he was in his room.<p>

"I guess it was nothing more than a dream, or maybe a nightmare," Kyosuke said to himself.

"Kyosuke? Is something wrong?" Kyosuke turned to the right and saw his buddy, Daigo, standing next to his bed with a worried look. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Kind of, but I'm ok," Kyosuke said, changing his expression to a happy one. As he began to get out of his bed, he saw the sunlight was gleaming out of his windows in a way that would wake up anyone.

"Hey, Daigo, you know what time it is?"

"Yes," Daigo said as he looked at the alarm clock on the dresser, "it is 9:30."

"Oh," Kyosuke said calmly before realizing what time his buddy said to him, "IT'S 9:30?!"

Kyosuke rushed to his dresser and started pulling out clothes like a madman until he put on his everyday clothes.

"Crud, I'm so late!"

"What's wrong now, Kyosuke," Daigo said with a confused expression.

"WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT I'M GOING TO BE LATE, THAT'S WHAT WRONG! COME ON," Kyosuke yelled as he grabbed his buddy's hand and ran out of his bedroom. As soon as he grabbed his deck, lunch and school bag, he ran out of the apartment, with Daigo running behind him and not even noticing that Shuutaro was in the kitchen area, eating a piece of toast, when he saw his friends run out in a hurry.

"That's the fastest I saw Kyosuke ever leave for school. When he wants to, anyway."

As the black haired boy with a golden cowlick and his buddy ran through the town, only one thing ran through Kyosuke's mind: 'I can't be late! I just can't!'

* * *

><p>At the entrance of Aibo Academy, a female student with white hair, green clothing and dull blue eyes was checking her watch and was about to go back into the school until she heard running steps. Suddenly she saw Kyosuke running towards the entrance of the school and abruptly stopped at the entrance, collapsing from fatigue and trying to catch his breath.<p>

"Uh, are you okay," she said with an uninterested tone.

"Yeah…just need…to…catch…my breath," Kyosuke said as he tried to get up, "Did the bus…to the Photon metal mine…already…leave?"

"Yes, they left 30 minutes ago. I believe a teacher was offering some late students a ride, but they just left as well."

Learning that the buses to the school trip he actually wanted to go to already left, Kyosuke fell back to his knees in sadness as his buddy caught up to him.

'Oh, why me?'

* * *

><p>A few minutes after his late run to school, Kyosuke decided for he and Daigo to go up to the roof of the building where they met and became Buddies. Even though Kyosuke began to get over the fact that he was late, Daigo was still a little sad that his friend and buddy missed the bus. As soon as they got to the roof, a small breeze of wind softly hit Kyosuke's head, refreshing him completely.<p>

"Ah! The breeze is so great! At least I can't be late for this," Kyosuke cheerfully said, but changed his expression when he saw his buddy, who was still a little sad.

"Kyosuke, I'm sorry that you missed the bus to your trip," Daigo said in a low tone.

"It's alright, man. Stuff like that happens sometimes. It just can't be helped," Kyosuke said as he got down to Daigo's level, "Besides, it gives us some time to rest up here since my classes are cancelled for today."

"Alright, if you say so."

After a while of staring up into the sky and watching the clouds slowly move through the sky, Kyosuke began to think.

'The clouds never stop moving, do they? Even though they have no place to go, they keep on moving, even at a snail's pace. In a way, they're kind of like me. You know if I keep thinking like that, I'll be alone forever," Kyosuke thought to himself and he sighed. He grabbed his school bag and rummaged around it, looking for something until he pulled a small red box with Japanese letters and pictures of sticks mostly covered with chocolate.

'Hmmm… wonder if they're still good.' As he opened the box and pulled out a chocolate covered stick, he looked over to his buddy, who was resting near the fence placed on the edge of the roof and staring up to the sky. To Daigo, looking up to the blue sky of Earth was a refreshing change to the darkened sky in Danger World.

'The sky here and the clouds, it's so peaceful. Ever since I came to this planet and became a buddy to Kyosuke, it's been this way,' Daigo thought as he closed his eyes, 'The humans seemed to be used this kind of peacefulness, even though they still have everyday troubles. Even the monsters from other worlds have adapted to it. It's great, but still… I wonder how Kyosuke will make me a strong fighter.' As he continued to drift more into deep thought, he remembers how Kyosuke acted watching Gao's match against Tasuku Ryuuenji and when Kyosuke fought against Tasuku and how happy he got fighting at a disadvantage. He then remembers the times Kyosuke hanged out with his friends at school and even when Kyosuke watched the match against Kiri and Shuutaro with Kylie.

'Kyosuke seems like the kind of human who always sees the brighter things in life and will help others, if given the chance. It is the kind of human I never thought to meet. However, it seems that there is something that is troubling him inside, like this morning. I wonder what it is…' His thoughts were interrupted when he felt tapping on his shoulder and saw that it was Kyosuke giving him something.

"You want one?"

"Sure. What are they," Daigo said as a chocolate covered graham stick out of the small box.

"It's a candy called Pocky. I thought you might like one." Daigo looked at the candy with curiosity, sniffed it a bit, and bit a piece of it off.

"It tastes great," Daigo said with a small smile.

"I knew you would like them," Kyosuke said as he placed another one in his mouth, "They have these in different flavors, but these are my favorite."

Before taking another Pocky stick, Daigo looked in Kyosuke's eyes and sighed.

"Kyosuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I know we haven't been buddies for long, but I can sense that there is something making you feel tense."

"Yeah," Kyosuke said as he looked at Daigo, knowing that he couldn't talk his way out, "So, you guess it, huh. What gave it away?"

"Actually, it was the way you act. You seem so happy when you hang out with your friends or when you Buddyfight and I admire that part of you. However, I can tell that there's a part of you that seems empty."

'Empty? Does he mean…'

"Yeah, well, to tell you the truth, I don't know why I'm like that. Maybe it's because of my amnesia."

"Right, your friend Shuutaro told me of your amnesiac condition, which is why you stay with him."

"Yeah, well, I'm ok with the pain," Kyosuke said as he placed his hand to his scarred cheek, "it's the only thing I got to tell me who I really was." As Kyosuke pressed his hand harder to his cheek, he began to cry a little at the thought of not knowing who he was.

"Kyosuke, I'm sorry I brought it up. I didn't mean to make you cry," Daigo said as he put his claw on Kyosuke's shoulder, trying to cheer him up.

"It's alright. I'm sorry I started to bawl like that in front of you," Kyosuke said as he wiped the tears from his eyes and face.

"It's alright. Stuff like that happens, right," Daigo said with a smirk.

"Whatever," Kyosuke chuckled at Daigo's attempt of a joke and soon, Daigo joined the laughter as well.

* * *

><p>Soon after that, Kyosuke and Daigo decided to go their friends usual hangout spot for lunch, which were bento lunches packed for both. The school grounds there were little empty, except for some students from other grades coming up for lunch.<p>

"I thought all the students went to the school trip," Daigo asked his buddy, who just smirked.

"Only the 6th graders went, Daigo. Although, it wouldn't be that surprising if some didn't go at all," Kyosuke said as he ate a bit of his lunch. As Kyosuke ate his lunch, someone was sneaking up on him, hiding behind a tree and looking at Kyosuke from afar. Daigo was the only one who heard someone quietly sneak up on them and quickly ignored it. Suddenly, Kyosuke felt a poking on his shoulder and remembered the last time where he felt this poking.

"I wonder who could be behind me, maybe a certain blue-haired girl," Kyosuke said with a smirk, "like Kylie?"

"Hello," said the friendly blue-haired girl.

"Hello, Kylie, I didn't know you went to Aibo Academy."

"Well, you know now," Kylie said as she looked over to Daigo, "And who is this?"

"Oh, yeah, I didn't introduce to you my buddy. Kylie, this is my buddy, Fighting Dragon, Demongodol, or Daigo, for short. Daigo, this is Kylie, the girl I told you about."

"Yes, I remember. It's nice to meet you…," Daigo tried to say as Kylie looked at the miniature dragon with sparkly and envious eyes.

"You're so fluffy and cute," Kylie said as she rubbed her hands through Daigo's fur and tried to hug him to a point where he couldn't breathe.

"Uh, Kylie, I know you like Daigo and all, but can you stop hugging him before he suffocates," Kyosuke nervously said as he saw his buddy's face started to change colors.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to do that, Daigo."

"It's ok, Kylie, though I must say you are strong for a young human."

"Thanks, I guess," Kylie said as she sweatdropped.

"Ok, anyway, you want to join us for lunch, Kylie," Kyosuke said with a smile.

"Sure," Kylie cheerfully said as she opened her lunch box, and in it were octopus dumplings and onigiri made to look like pandas.

"That's a nice lunch, Kylie, but what's with the onigiri," Kyosuke asked, pointing at the panda-like rice balls.

"Well, my mom and I make our lunches together, so I decided to make my food kinda cute. You like it?"

"Sure, it's cute. Speaking of family, how's your brother, Jun, was it?"

"Well, he's okay, physically. But, to tell the truth, I don't know about him now," Kylie said in a sad tone as she put her head down.

"What do you mean, Kylie," Daigo asked.

"Well, lately, Jun's been a little antisocial and he would only talk to his buddy, Shiden."

"Your brother has a buddy? And it's from Katana World?"

"Yeah, why do you think I wanted to find one?"

"No reason particularly…," Kyosuke said while rolling his eyes, "Anyway, do you know why he's being so antisocial?"

"Not really and I tried to talk to him, but every time I tried to, he pretends to ignore my questions and puts on a happy face or something. Even my parents tried to ask Jun and he won't open up."

'Poor Kylie. I don't know if I have any relatives or not, but if I did, I would try to help them, no matter what,' Kyosuke pondered as he looked at Kylie slowly ate her lunch.

"Kylie, I can't sit here and see you being sad over this. So, I'm going to help you."

"YOU ARE?! But, wait, why would you?"

"Well, to be frank, I don't want to see anyone be miserable over this kind of situation, especially a friend of mine," Kyosuke announced as he smiled to Kylie with his cowlick sticking up with confidence.

"A friend? I'm your friend?"

"Yeah, you're a friend in my book," Kyosuke said as he looked back to his buddy, "Right, Daigo?"

"Right," Daigo said as he crammed his whole lunch in his mouth and trying to swallow it, making Kyosuke and Kylie laugh at the sight of it, but Kylie stopped laughing and looked at Kyosuke in an endearing way.

'Kyosuke…,' Kylie thought.

* * *

><p>As soon as lunch was done, the group decided to rendezvous at a bench in the school center, where some students from other grades were there studying and talking to each other.<p>

"So, Kylie, where does your brother like to hang out," Kyosuke asked.

"Well, he either likes to hang out in the classrooms after class or he likes to sit around here and sort out his decks he builds," Kylie said.

"Decks?"

"Yeah, Jun is also a deck builder. He loves building decks almost as much as he loves to Buddyfight. That's why he goes to CASTLE sometimes with me to buy cards."

"Oh," Kyosuke said as he remembered last night when he met Jun holding the machine parts, 'With all that machine stuff, I thought he was building a telescope out of scratch. Boy, was I wrong.' Kyosuke stopped his thought when he felt his buddy tug his vest.

"Kyosuke, Kylie, could that be Jun over there," Daigo said as he pointed to a large boy with a slightly large stomach wearing a green bandana, a yellow shirt with a logo of a world on it, blue jean shorts and black sneakers sitting on a bench and looking at cards. Next to him was a miniature dark blue robot ninja with a torn crimson scarf who was the same height as Daigo.

"Yeah, that looks like him from before. What do you think, Kylie," Kyosuke said as he turned to Kylie, but saw that she already was running up to her brother.

"This child has the strength and speed of a warrior."

"Yeah, I wonder where she gets it from."

"Ok… If I put this card in this deck, I can use its full effect whenever I take damage from an Impact card," Jun said to himself as he was holding a Armorknight Wall Lizard card, "What do you think, Shiden, would this work?" His buddy responded to the question with a nod and a grunt.

"Ok, then, that will do then. Huh?"

"Hey, big bro! Hey, Shiden! What's up," Kylie said, rushing up to Jun and making him drop his cards.

"Oh, hey, Kylie, why did you do that? You know I don't like that!"

"Sorry, but I saw you sorting your decks out here and I want to keep you company and my friend wants to talk to you," Kylie said with her lips puffed up to add a cute act, which made Shiden sweat drop a bit.

"Your friend," Jun asked as he saw Kyosuke and Daigo walked up to Kylie.

"Yo, what's up, Jun?"

"Hello, Kyosuke. That's a nice buddy you got there. Fighting Dragon, Demongodol, right," Jun said in a quiet tone.

"Yeah and thanks, he is pretty cool."

"Hello, Shiden, my name's Daigo," the miniature Duel Dragon said as he tried to shake hands with Shiden, who only just grunted and turned his head slightly to the side.

"Ok, I'm getting the feeling you or your buddy don't want us here," Kyosuke said.

"Ooh, what gave you that clue?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you because your sister told me you've been a little antisocial lately and I wanted to be a friend to you."

"My sister should try to keep her nose out of the business where it doesn't belong," Jun said as he looked at his little sister with his icy blue eyes, which made her cringe a little, "And the answer to your statement is that I don't want to be friends with someone who got lucky beating Tasuku Ryuuenji with a half-baked deck, like your friend, the Mighty Sun Fighter."

"What do you mean?"

"Man, I knew you were lucky, but dense too? I mean that the deck you used was a scattered mess of cards from Danger World. Not to mention, the card you used to beat Tasuku was an ultra-rare card. Even I don't have it and you drew it at the right time to beat him? What a joke," Jun chuckled.

"Hey, my deck was assembled by my mentor and my friends helped me with my strategies, so I can say for sure that my win against Tasuku was because of my skills," Kyosuke angrily said.

"Sure, he did. Tasuku said that because you got your core deck case and buddy that day, so he was being nice to you. Otherwise, he wouldn't try to accept your friend's challenge because he would rather waste time watching grass grow," Jun said, which angered Kyosuke even more to the point where he was about to snap.

"Brother, that's enough," Kylie intervened, "That's going too far!"

"It's ok, Kylie. I understand what he is trying to do. So, Jun, you think that my deck is weak and unbalanced?"

"Maybe. What you are going to do if I am?"

"I'll Buddyfight you to prove you wrong," Kyosuke said as he held out his deck case in Jun's face.

"Ok, I'll fight you, but I should warn you that I use the powerful Katana World, as you could see by my buddy monster, Electron Ninja Shiden," Jun said as his buddy got up and posed.

"Whatever, Daigo and I will take you down. Right, buddy?"

"Well, ok. Right, my buddy," Daigo said as he looked at Kyosuke with a worried look.

* * *

><p>As the group ventured to the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage, Jun suggested that since the Buddyfight was only to settle the indifference between the fracas between Kyosuke and him, it would only make sense to keep the fight between them. As the two teenagers went to their chosen positions on the fighting stage, Kylie looked at her brother with a worried look.<p>

'Jun, I hope you do have some fun during this fight,' she thought as she looked over to Kyosuke, 'Kyosuke, I hope you and Daigo give him a good fight.'

* * *

><p>"Ready, Jun," Kyosuke said as his buddy changed into his true form.<p>

"Sure. Ready to see you lose," Jun said as Shiden changed into his true form as well.

"Kyosuke," Daigo said, "Are you sure you should go through with this? I understand that he undermined your Buddyfighting skills, but…,"

"I know, it's petty to fight him, but I'm not fighting him because of that," Kyosuke replied as he looked over to Kylie, "And besides, it could be fun battling against a Katana World Buddyfighter, don't you think?"

"Kyosuke… I understand, so let's fight, my buddy!"

"Right!"

"Let's get this over with! Fighting with stealth and strategy, the ninja always takes down his foes! Lumenize, Ninja Strike," Jun announced as his crimson core deck case transformed into a wooden staff with a large ring on top, four smaller rings connected on the bottom of the large one and his core deck case in the middle of the large ring.

"Alright, then. Unleashing warriors who have a bond as strong as steel! Lumenize, Brave Steel," Kyosuke said as core deck case changed into its fighting mode.

"Buddyfight! Raise the Flag!"

"I fight for Danger World!"

"And I fight for Katana World!"

* * *

><p>(J: 10Gauge: 2)

(K: 10/Gauge: 2)

"You may go first if you want, Kyosuke."

"Thanks! I Charge and Draw! I call Armorknight Minotaur to the center," Kyosuke said as he called his monster, "Armorknight Minotaur, attack the fighter!"

"Ok!" Armorknight Minotaur leapt from his original position and slashed Jun with his axe, costing him 3 life points.

"End of move. Your move."

(J: 7/Gauge: 2)

(K: 10/Gauge: 3)

* * *

><p>"Not bad, Kyosuke. But we still have a long way to go! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Accelerate Ninja, Hayate to the right and left and I call Armed Priest Soldier, Benkei to the center position!" As Jun called his creatures, two mechanical yellow ninja-like cyborgs, each holding a sword and a shuriken in their hands, appeared at their given positions. At the center appeared a gray robotic humanoid with strange orange symbols over him. On his back held an assortment of weapons and he held a spear with an electrically charged blade in his left hand and a bazooka in his right hand.<p>

I also cast Shinobi Scrolls," Jun said as his cards changed into a closed scroll that floated next to him, "If you don't know what this card does, I'll explain to you. You see, it allows me to…"

"Allows you to add one card from your hand without me seeing it and doing that will allows you to draw an extra card. Just because you ranked on my fighting skills doesn't mean you can ridicule my knowledge over the game."

"Fine, at least you know what you're up against. Hayate on the left and Benkei, attack Minotaur!"

Hai! Ikuze, Benkei," the yellow plated shinobi said as he leapt gracefully with katana in hand and disappeared.

"Yes!" As Benkei jumped forward and held his spear out attack Minotaur from an aerial assault, prompting the Armorknight to retaliate, Hayate appeared from behind and stabbed Minotaur in his torso, dropping his weapon. Benkei used this chance to slash Armorknight Minotaur, destroying it.

"Now, my right Hayate, attack the fighter!" The right Hayate threw multiple shurikens at Kyosuke, ripping away 2 life points.

"End of move. Your move."

(J: 7/ Gauge: 3)

(K: 8/ Gauge: 3)

* * *

><p>"I draw! Charge and Draw! I call Armorknight Ogre to the left and by paying 2 gauge, I call Axe Dragon, Dorcas to the right," Kyosuke said as he called his Armorknight monster and a silver bulky dragon with an axe shaped head to their given positions, to which Jun just chuckled at Kyosuke's move.<p>

"I heard that chuckling. What's so funny?"

"You, that's what! Don't you think that Axe Dragon, Dorcas would be better summoned to the center rather than the right," Jun said.

"Nope, because if I did, I couldn't equip my Steel Spear, Bravelance," Kyosuke replied as he equipped his trusty spear-like weapon, 'Alright, time to think. His Hayates can move, meaning as soon as I destroy his Benkei, they can switch their positions to the center to guard Jun and interrupt my attack, but if I attack them first, they can't move. I won't be able to inflict any damage at all, but it's better than nothing.'

"Ok, Ogre, attack the Hayate on the left!"

"Ogre!" Armorknight Ogre leapt to the center, to which the left Hayate leapt to as well. In the center field, Hayate tried to confuse Ogre by trying to move in speeds that Ogre couldn't keep up, but Ogre closed his eyes, waiting for the perfect time to strike and slammed in his waist with his club, destroying him.

"Ok, now, Dorcas, attack the Hayate on the right," Kyosuke commanded as Dorcas rampaged to the center and slashed the right Hayate with the axe shaped appendage on his head.

"Now, it's my turn." Kyosuke leapt to the center position as Benkei did. As they charged into each other and locked spears in battle, Benkei smirked, to which Kyosuke smirked as well, but stabbed Benkei in the torso, destroying it.

"End of move."

"Alright, Kyosuke," Kylie cheered.

'Not bad. Despite not inflicting any damage towards me, he was able to clear my field and stop me from using Hayate's abilities. However, that may hurt him more than help him,' Jun thought to himself as his icy blue eyes began to show.

"Your move."

(J: 7/Gauge: 3)

(K: 8/Gauge: 2)

* * *

><p>"I draw! Charge and Draw! I call Hundred Face Ninja, Muraku, to the right! Then I buddy call Electron Ninja, Shiden, to the left!" Jun's buddy monster appeared to the left position and on the right appeared a blue and silver ninja with yellow marks all over his body. Floating around his waist were multiple glowing kunai and he also held a blue and silver katana with its blade separated into multiple parts, connected by an electric aura.<p>

"I activate my Shinobi Scrolls! By paying one gauge, I can add one card into its soul and then draw 1 card. I can also activate this card during your turn if it's a Ninja Arts card," Jun said as he chose one card in his hand and threw it to the scrolls behind him, which opened up and absorbed it.

"Speaking of Ninja Arts, I activate Shiden's ability, Cyber Analysis! I pay one gauge and discard another Ninja Arts card from my hand to draw two extra cards from my deck!" Shiden held his hands together in a tiger hand sign and discharged electricity from his hands, allowing Jun to activate his ability.

"Then, I activate Ninja Arts, Snake Gaze! By paying one life point, I can rest one monster on your field and I choose Axe Dragon, Dorcas," Jun said as he showed his icy blue and soulless eyes towards Dorcas, intimidating him to kneel down. As Jun was using his spell, Daigo took a look at Jun's eyes and was puzzled at how effective his spell was.

'That spell is a normal spell, but his eyes are doing a lot more than just intimidating Dorcas, it's scaring him. How can this boy's eyes be that fearful,' Daigo thought as his teammate was freezing up over the sight of Jun's glowing eyes.

"Now, I equip Elite Sword, Mikazuki Munechika!" A samurai's blade and sheath appeared on Jun's left side and as Jun unsheathed his sword, a yellow and beautiful glow radiated from the blade.

"Ok, now, Shiden, attack Ogre!" Shiden disappeared from his position and appeared behind Ogre, slashing him in the back with his katana, destroying him.

"Now Muraku, attack the fighter! Muraku's many faces allows him to mimic any ninja from my hand and adds the attack, defense and critical from that ninja to his own. I discard Noble Ninja, Momochitanba," Jun said as Muraku's face began to morph and swirl into Momochintanba's face, which grossed out Kyosuke a little. Muraku held out his blade in both hands and slashed Kyosuke, taking away 3 life points.

"Now it's my turn," Jun said as he slashed Kyosuke with his sword, costing 2 more life points.

"Lastly, my blade is destroyed at the end of my turn," Jun said as his blade dissipated into the air.

"End of move. Your move."

(J: 7/Gauge: 1)

(K: 3/Gauge: 4)

* * *

><p>As Kyosuke tried to get up from his ordeal, he began to chuckle, which confused Jun and Kylie, and soon he began to laugh.<p>

"He's laughing?"

"What's so funny? Trying to have some happiness with your inevitable defeat?"

"Nope, I just love it when I Buddyfight someone who fights with a certain intensity, and you, my friend, have that! Especially with those eyes you got!"

"Whatever! I'm not your friend," Jun said as he rolled his blue eyes.

"Yeah, you are! I can tell you need one. I know why your sister told me of your problem and I understand it now. You need someone who's not scared of those eyes of yours," Kyosuke said in a more serious tone.

"Wh-wh-what? You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I kind of do. When you activated Snake Gaze, that spell did more than just stop Dorcas, it scared him and that's when it hits me that both the times I met you, your eyes were nearly closed to a point where no one could see them. That way, you couldn't scare anyone."

"Shut up. JUST SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND ME…"

"Jun! Please let Kyosuke help! He just wants to be a friend to you," Kylie yelled to his brother, which made Jun scowl a bit.

"Jun. I believe young Kylie is right. Kyosuke doesn't seem to be intimidated," Shiden said, surprising Kyosuke and Daigo, "I know your 'gift' can scare some people, but still, I don't think you should distance yourself from everyone, especially those who want to befriend you."

* * *

><p>Jun stood in silence over what his buddy said and began to tear up a little, 'He's right. My eyes have scared more people than I can remember. Only my family and Shiden stayed close to me and even then, I still believe they would be scared away sooner or later, so I tried to keep my eyes hidden. But even then, I…'<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright, Kyosuke, if you say that you understand me, then make me understand by winning this Buddyfight," Jun said with his voice cracking.<p>

"Right! I draw! Charge and Draw! I buddy call Fighting Dragon, Demongodol to the right by paying 2 gauge and putting Dorcas to the drop zone," Kyosuke said as his buddy appeared to the right, giving a prideful roar.

"I cast Buddy Charge and I call Armorknight Wizard to the left!" As Kyosuke's gauge increased to four again, a dark gray old man in a black robe appeared on the right, holding a prickled staff and had cannons and missiles sticking out of his back.

"I attack Muraku with Wizard! Blast 'em!"

"As you wish, my liege," Wizard said as his cannons and missiles were pointed at Muraku and fired at him.

"Hmph, sorry! I activate the spell from my Shinobi Scrolls: Ninja Arts, Shooting Cross Knifes: Right-Hand! Say goodbye to your monsters," Jun said as his scroll opened up and shoot out multiple shurikens which decimated Wizard and Daigo.

"Fine, but remember, Daigo returns with a vengeance," Kyosuke said as his buddy returned to the field.

"I link attack with Demongodol!" Daigo leapt up into the air and attacked Jun with a spinning kick and Kyosuke finished the attack by throwing his spear at Jun, reducing his life points to 3.

"Final Phase! Cast and Impact! FRENZIED RUSH!" Kyosuke leapt into the air and threw his glowing spear at Jun, which multiplied into thousands and rained upon Jun, erasing the rest of his life points.

(J: 0/Gauge: 0)

(K: 4/Gauge: 0)

"Game over. Winner: Kyosuke Akiyama."

"That was awesome."

"How did he get that card in his hand? It is one of a million," Jun said with his head hanging down.

"I'm confused about that as well, since I've had this card for a while," Kyosuke said as he and Daigo walk up to Jun, "But I think it's like that because this card represents me in a way, but I digress. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I have a lot more endurance than you think, but I admit one thing: I was wrong about you, Kyosuke. You do have some good strategies in that deck and fighting style of yours."

"At least you admit it."

"However, I wasn't exactly wrong about the deck. Besides Demongodol and a few of your cards, I don't think your deck is good enough yet to take on any powerful Buddyfighters, especially me."

"What do you mean by that, smart guy?"

"I meant that the deck I used was actually one deck I was perfecting. I do use Katana World, but, if I used my real deck, you would have lost and we wouldn't have become friends."

"Yeah, we would and I still would have beaten you," Kyosuke said with a smirk.

"Maybe, but more to the point, Kyosuke, I want to be a deck builder for you. I believe that my deck-making skills will help you become a stronger Danger World player and beyond that, if possible."

"Maybe…," Kyosuke said, 'He does have a point and Jun knew what he was doing when he was battling me, so even if that deck was imperfect, it would have thrown me for a loop if I didn't beat him then. Besides, having a great deck builder may help me become stronger and Daigo too. Maybe strong enough to find out who I really am.'

"Alright, Jun, you got a deal," Kyosuke said as he held out his hand and to which Jun shook it.

"Great."

"Shiden, I hope we can become friends after all this," Daigo said.

"Sure," Shiden said as he took out his hand, "I also want to apologize about the previous situation when you tried to shake my hand and I'd like to return the favor."

"Right," Daigo said as he shook Shiden's hand.

"Wait, don't forget me," Kylie said as she tackled down her brother and began to sob, "I'm sorry, Jun, I didn't mean to intrude in your situation."

"Kylie…"

"I just wanted to help…," Kylie said as her brother picked her up and hugged her.

"You silly kunoichi, it's okay, I should thank you anyway. I know now that I have three friends looking out for me," Jun said as he looked at Kyosuke and Daigo, Shiden, and Kylie, still in his arms.

"Yeah, and thank you, Kyosuke, for helping."

"No prob. Like I said, anything for a friend," Kyosuke said.

Watching this happy joining of friends was a familiar white-haired girl with dull blue eyes and wearing a green school uniform, observing with an emotionless face.

"So that's the new kid. I guess Mikado isn't the only kid we should keep our eyes on," she said quietly as she walked silently into the dark hallway and vanished into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Later that night, at Shuutaro's apartment…<p>

"So you didn't go on the field trip, but at least, you got some new friends and one of them is a deck builder," Shuutaro said as he was washing dishes with Kyosuke helping him put away.

"Yeah, I think that was better than seeing some mine. Although I wish I knew what happened today. No one called me about today, not Gao or Baku or Kuguru."

"Maybe it was boring, but you know, I'm happy that you did make some new friends, Kyosuke," Shuutaro said with a happy face.

"Uhh, guys, there's something on the TV you need to see," Ginga said as he came rushing in from the living room in a frantic mood, to which Shuutaro and Kyosuke dropped what they were doing and followed the Super Robot Demon back to the TV, to which Daigo was watching with a surprised face.

"Wow, how did this happen?"

"Man…"

On the TV was a news report about the attack at the Photon Metal Mine by some masked man named Wolf and a monster named Armorknight Cerberus, who was shaped as the Cerberus in Kyosuke's dream. It then showed him battling against Tasuku and Jackknife Dragon, and also showed Gao and Drum trying to help. As the others watched the news report some more, Kyosuke raced to his room, got his cell phone, and immediately dialed up the first person he could think of.

"Hey, Kyosuke, what's up?"

"Gao, what happened to you guys during the field trip today?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter and sorry for the wait with this one! But life and Pokémon Omega Ruby take up a lot of time, but the next chapter will be a certain one readers should know and that's all I'm going to say on the subject! Anyway, read and review, no negatives, and tell me what you think about Kyosuke's new friends. Should he get more or new rivals for the upcoming Aibo Buddy Cup? Review what you think, and as for me, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Wolf, Warrior of Disaster!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 7: Wolf, Warrior of Disaster!**

**Episode Basis: Future Force Shines!**

Kylie: Hello, Kylie here! It was kind of hard seeing Jun so quiet sometimes, because of the certain "ability" with his eyes, which scares everyone outside of the family, besides his buddy monster, Shiden. It also made him all grouchy and rude, probably making him believe that he doesn't need friends. It wasn't until I asked Kyosuke and Daigo to help him out and due to my brother's grouchiness, they decided to have a Buddyfight. Kyosuke was able to see past Jun and be a friend to him, and because of that, Jun decided to be a deck builder for Kyosuke. Kyosuke is so cool sometimes!

* * *

><p>It was the early in the morning at the Mikado household, where a certain mini dragon, naked, was coming out of the blankets of his buddy's bed and waking up and seeing the only thing he loves to see: pudding for breakfast.<p>

"Pudding..." As the young Armordragon began to drool, he took a bite, not realizing he was taking a bite at Gao's head, waking him up. Luckily, the rest of the Mikado family was already up and heard the cries coming upstairs.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Don't be angry, pudding…"

"YOU SLOBBERED ALL OVER ME!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mom, why didn't you wake me up? I overslept," Gao said coming downstairs and into the dining room with large bumps on his and Drum's heads.<p>

"I did wake you up, but you must have fallen asleep again. You're a big boy now; you should be more responsible," Suzumi said while a plateful of cups for the family.

"But he keeps me up all night with his snoring," Gao said, accusing Drum.

"Only a feeble man blames over for his problems," Drum said, eating 3 cups of pudding.

"BUT. IT. IS. YOUR. FAULT I DON'T SLEEP!"

That's enough, Gao! Hurry, you'll be late," Suzumi scolded.

"Yeah, I better get going! There's a field trip today," Ga o said as he poured all his food in one bowl and hurriedly ate it, only to choke on it.

"You ok? Here, drink this."

"You going to blame that, too," Drum said.

"So, your class is going to the Photon Metal Mine at Mt. Fuji," Takashi said.

"Yeah, I've been looking forward to where the core tech cases are made," Gao said as he began to pout, "Now I may miss it."

"Don't worry about that, Brother! Just ask Drum to fly you there with his Buddy Skill," Hanako said.

"Huh? What do you mean, his Buddy Skill?"

"It's like a special power you get from your buddy monster. It's different for each person, though," Hanako explained.

"What are we waiting for? Catch you on the flipside," Gao said as he ran out the door and pulling his mini-buddy.

"Gah, he's so obsessed with Buddyfight these days. I feel a little left out," Suzumi said as she sighed.

"I understand exactly how you feel, but it's natural for kids his age to be trying things and finding new interests," Takashi said.

* * *

><p>As Gao and Drum ran down the street to the school, Gao abruptly stopped, dropping Drum in the process and hard on his rear.<p>

"Alright, Drum! Give me some of that Buddy Skill stuff and fly us over to the school," Gao commanded, pointing in the direction of the school. However, he got no reaction from his buddy.

"Huh? Well?"

After a while of silence between the two buddies, they decided to hurry to the school before the buses to the field trip left without them. As they were running towards the school…

"What makes you think I'd let you use my Buddy Skill," Drum grumpily said.

"GAAAHH! Give me a break! We are buddies, aren't we," Gao said as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and almost pounced on his buddy, only for Drum to leap out of the way.

"Well, to be perfectly honest with you, kid, I'm not sure I want to be your buddy?"

"Keep it up, lizard brain! With or without your dumb Buddy skill, I'm going to make it on time for that field trip!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, I think you just miss the bus," Drum said as he and Gao saw that A bus from Aibo Academy drove on an above highway. On the bus, Gao could clearly see that it was clearly from Aibo Academy, according to the Japanese symbols on the bus saying it was.

"I blame you for this," Gao growled.

"You're so pathetic. You and your buddy dragon," A familiar and snide voice said.

"COME HERE AND SAY THAT," Both Gao and Drum said, only to see the snide remark came from Noboru Kodo, Gao's rival. Also with him were Kuguru, Baku, Kiri and Mr. Neginoyama.

"What are you guys doing here," Gao asked, "The field trip was today, right?"

* * *

><p>As soon as the five teenagers, plus their teacher left, Kuguru explained why they stayed back at the school for Gao…<p>

"Mr. Neginoyama offered us a ride with the school car."

"It's my pleasure. I'm just happy everyone will be able to attend," Mr. Neginoyama said.

"Thanks a lot, guys. I can't believe you guys waited for me. You all rock," Gao said while looking back at his friends and noticed someone was missing. Kuguru was able to figure out who he was looking for.

"If you're looking for Kyosuke, you're out of luck," Kuguru said.

"Why?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at a certain apartment, Shuutaro was trying to wake up his roommate…<p>

"Hey Kyosuke, time to get up," Shuutaro said with a yawn and knocking on Kyosuke's door, but got no response, "Come on, Kyosuke, you don't want to be late…" Shuutaro was about to finish his sentence when he was hit in a face by a pillow from a sleepy Kyosuke when he opened the door.

"Five more minutes, please," Kyosuke mumbled sleepily.

"Ok. Five more minutes, which will probably be another hour again," The shop manager said, closing the door, leaving a sleeping Kyosuke and his miniature Duel Dragon resting by him to sleep in.

* * *

><p>"I tried to call him, but no answer," Kuguru quickly said.<p>

"Maybe Goldie and his buddy are taking a page from you on how to be late," Noboru said with a smirk.

"Oh, well. I'll tell him about the trip later and how much he missed," Gao said with a large grin on his face.

"Whatever, I'm not that surprised that you would get to school late," Noboru said.

"Well, I'm happy that, at least, you waited for me, Noboru."

"It was not my idea to wait for you."

"But we all waited for you too, Noboru," Kiri said as Kuguru and Baku agreeing with him.

"Yeah, well, at least I got to school before Gao or his bonehead buddy did," Noboru nervously said, not noticing that Drum got out of his card.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BONEHEAD?! AT LEAST I DON'T PUT GEL IN MY HAIR…" Drum furiously said before Noboru literally shut his mouth closed.

"Uh, sir, excuse me, but Gao has his buddy monster out again."

"Ah!"

"You know the rules, Mr. Mikado: no monsters allowed. Understand?"

"Why does that rule exist anyway," Kiri asked, "Monster can't use their abilities outside of Buddyfights anyway, right? So why can't they stay out with us? They're pretty much harmless."

"They're cute, when they're not annoying," Kuguru interjected.

"You see, the reasoning is that all monsters, not limited to dragons, by the way, are beings from other worlds and so, they could be very dangerous, or some believe," Mr. Neginoyama explained as Drum changed back to his card form.

"Drum, dangerous?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a nearby factory situated in the middle of a crater-like canyon near Mt. Fuji, an alarm was blaring off, indicating some sort of trouble was occurring.<p>

"Have you located the intruder yet," a woman said, "What's taking so long? We need to find him and quick." As the workers searched for the intruder on multiple monitors, which turned off as they searched, they were able see on some monitors where multiple accounts of damage were left throughout the factory.

"Who do you think they are? Just look at the damage they left," one of the workers said.

"We need to stay calm," the woman said as she looked through the computer in front of her, "Please contact Aibo Academy and tell them to cancel the field trip scheduled today."

"We don't have time for that!"

"Radio the school buses and tell them to turn around immediately!"

"It's the monster," another worker said as they looked and saw a young boy in a black mask and clothing and holding an evil looking drill-like spear that was imbued in a purple aura. Behind him was a giant Cerberus with yellow armor and drills, "What will it do?"

"Evacuate all personnel at once! I'll call the Buddy Police," the woman said.

* * *

><p>Back on the school van…<p>

"Sir, your phone's ringing."

"Cell phones are not allowed while driving. Besides, we'll be at the mine soon. I can check my messages, then," Mr. Neginoyama said.

* * *

><p>At the Buddy Card Police Office…<p>

"The Photon Metal Mine has just been attacked by a mysterious intruder," the female officer said.

"But why on earth would they want to steal Photon Metal," a short man revealing to be wearing a red scarf with a wing like badge on it, a blue and white coat, green pants and silver glasses with large lens.

"Commander I, with your permission, I'd like to take this one. I will await your orders, sir," said a young man wearing the same work clothes as Tasuku, but worn green clothing underneath.

"Ok, do you need to bring your buddy monster with you?"

"There will be no need for that, sir," the male officer said with a salute and left.

"Commander I! I would like to join him," Tasuku said, calling from the monitor.

"But, Tasuku, don't you have school?"

"I'm all done with school for today. I finished early, but it's important that I should be there. It's just that… I have a bad feeling about this."

"You and me both. Alright, Tasuku, you can back up Takihara. But, remember, nothing reckless, okay," Commander I said.

"Yes, Sir! Time to get to work, Jack," Tasuku as his buddy came out of his card, "Let's go, Jack." As the gem on Tasuku's core deck case began to glow, Jack's eyes followed suit, activating his buddy skill, Sky Circle and changing Tasuku's core deck case into Star Pulsar, and soon they flew off in the direction of the mine.

* * *

><p>Back at the Photon Metal Mine, the kids plus Mr. Neginoyama soon arrived there. However…<p>

"It's unusually quiet," Kuguru said.

"Yeah, and where's the bus," Baku added.

"Photon Metal Mine," Gao said, reading the sign, "Maybe I'll be able to find something here to make me a stronger Buddyfighter." As Gao casually walked in the mine grounds, ignoring the worried looks from his friends, Mr. Neginoyama was carefully reading the messages on his cell phone and gaining more of a worried look as he continued reading.

"EVERYONE BACK INTO THE VAN," Mr. Neginoyama yelled, scaring the nearby birds out of the trees, "THE FIELD TRIP'S BEEN CANCELED!"

"Why? Did something bad happen?"

"They're reporting some sort of accident. The buses have already went back!"

"Uh, sir, Gao just took off towards the mine on his own," Noboru said in his casual tattletale tone as Mr. Neginoyama moaned in worry for the young Sun Fighter.

* * *

><p>As Gao continued to walk through the mine grounds, he began to see more holes through many buildings and began to wonder what happened.<p>

"What happened here," Gao asked himself as he saw the culprits of the destruction around leap up on a nearby building with the human partner holding some sort of suitcase.

"SURRENDER! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED," a green, four legged robot with a cylinder shaped head said as multiple robots of that kind surrounded the culprits, "THERE IS NO ESACPE!"

"Mission accomplished. I have my Photon Metal," the masked man said as his buddy monster gave three monstrous howls at once. The man dropped the suitcase through a black wormhole that formed out of nowhere.

"I'm going to enjoy the awesome power this will give me," he said as he glowed in a purple aura, which Gao gasped at, "I cast Thunder Devastation!" As he came down from the building, he slammed his spear through the ground, unleashing purple bolts of lightning and earth shaking shockwaves, disrupting the robots' circuitry and disabling them.

"I'm pretty sure that's a card from the Danger World," Gao muttered to himself as he saw this incredible feat done by one person, "So, I'm guessing this guy fights using a Danger World deck like Kyosuke, but…"

"Hey! What's going on, kid," Drum said as he came out of Gao's pocket.

"Stay back! You shouldn't be here!"

"Who is that," the masked man said as he saw Drum and soon, his buddy leapt from the top of the building to attack Drum.

"Game on," Drum said as he prepared his mini-drill for combat. The two buddies clashed, only for Drum to easily swat back and slid across the ground.

"Drum, are you okay?"

"This isn't… Buddyfighting, isn't it," Drum tried to say, "Something's… not right. You should… get yourself out of… here."

"Drum, wake up!"

"You want to play too, little human," the monstrous Cerberus said as he looked down towards Gao and his weakened buddy, "Come on."

"Why you! I'll get you for what you did to Drum," Gao said as he went into a fighting pose, "you mutant furball!"

"Well, well. What do you we have here? Maybe I should take you on myself!" As the masked man tried to grab Gao, the young Mikado intercepted his attempts by pushing his elbows aside and tossed him back.

"Not bad."

"Don't expect me to go easy on you," the beast said as he approached Gao, but suddenly, his attack was blocked by Takihara's shields.

"Criminal Buddyfighter, identify yourself!"

"Buddy Police?"

"Buddy Police Barrier," the officer yelled as he flew upward, "You better get out of here, kid, now!"

From space, the Buddy Police Satellite beamed a barrier around the Metal Mine, trapping everyone within the mine inside.

"This is a Buddy Police Barrier," Gao said as he looked around.

"This forcefield cannot be penetrated or broken until the Buddyfight is over, and one of our deck cases is destroyed. Now pull out your deck and get ready to Buddyfight!"

"With pleasure! Drill Bunker," the masked man said as his card transformed into a swirling drill-like energy attack, which destroyed Takihara's deck case. Soon, the forcefield was immediately taken down.

* * *

><p>As the forcefield was easily taken down, Mr. Neginoyama gasped for the worst for one of his students. "Alright, you kids stay in the van while I try to find Gao," Mr. Neginoyama said.<p>

"Yes sir, but what's going on? Is Gao hurt," Kuguru asked as she and others heard a massive roar coming from above. It came from Jackknife Dragon, who was coming in with Tasuku.

"Tasuku Ryuuenji," Baku said with awe.

"The Aibo Academy field trip has been canceled," Tasuku said as soon as he saw the others below him, "Leave the area immediately!" He soon heard a massive explosion and a pillar of smoke coming from the mine.

* * *

><p>"I've never seen an ability like that before. He destroyed my core deck case with one shot," Takihara said as the gem from the case fell off the case and snapped in half.<p>

"You've worked your last shift, Buddy Cop! Time to punch out the clock," the masked man said as he came in for final assault, but was stopped by Jackknife. Soon he and Tasuku came.

"Tasuku Ryuuenji, you're just in time!"

"Who are you and what have you done to Mr. Takihara?"

"Hmm… They call me the Wolf."

"Tasuku."

"Gao, is that you? Get out of here! Let me deal with it! Go back to the van with your friends!"

"Not a chance. You can't be alone with him. He's crazy and too powerful," Gao said.

"The more, the merrier, right? Let's see which one of you is the strongest fighter. Show me your defense," Wolf said as he tried to attack Tasuku with a purple shockwave, failed.

"Now I get it. That's not a Buddyfight skill at all," Tasuku said.

"Huh, so what is it," Gao asked.

* * *

><p>"Commander I, requesting the use of Future Force!"<p>

"But it's not ready yet!"

"If he needs it, we may not have a choice," Commander I said.

"Forgive me, but Future Force has never been use in an actual battle. The International Committee has to improve it first," the female officer said.

"I'll take full responsibility for this. Tasuku, I'm putting my faith in you. Please don't let me down."

"Permission to initiate Future Force granted!"

* * *

><p>"TIME TO UNLEASH THE FUTURE FORCE," Tasuku said as his core gadget expanded, showing blue and green glass-like armor and began to glow. As Tasuku began to be covered in the glow, his hair grew longer and the cards came coming out of his core gadget and surrounding him and soon returned to his deck, except one that Tasuku grabbed, "Now, time to test it out! I equip Dragonblade, Dragobrave!" As Tasuku was being equipped into the weapon, something was off about it, as if the blade had actually become real.<p>

"Whoa, that is unbelievable," Gao said with awe, "Tasuku somehow made the power of his cards real!"

"Did you say Future Force," Wolf said as he leapt up towards Tasuku, "How can you have such a thing?"

"Wolf was your name, right? This is how we treat criminals my way," Tasuku said as he attacked Wolf and appeared from behind and knocked him down with a kick. Wolf's buddy monster tried to attack him, but was stopped by Tasuku's Green Dragon Shield. Jackknife intervened with an attack of his own and soon Dragon and Cerberus clashed.

"Equip Hysteric Spear," Wolf said as he equipped a blood red drill-like spear, "Ok, so you got some moves, but that won't stop a warrior like me!"

"Oh man, this is unreal! It's nothing like the Buddyfight I know," Gao said he watched the two warriors clashed over and over, only for Tasuku to gain the upper hand.

"Mr. Takihara, are you okay?"

"Yeah!"

"Why are the cards' powers real? What's going on," Gao asked.

"I asked you guys to leave. Please, this top secret Buddy Police business," Tasuku said.

"I just thought you may need this," Gao said as he took out the very card Tasuku gave him: Gargantua Punisher.

"Why is that?"

"So you can be able to beat this guy, that's why."

"But that card belongs to you now."

"But I can still lend to you. We both know that the power of this card. You got to stop this guy," Gao said as he shook in anger, "He hurt Drum and he could hurt others."

"I don't need it," Tasuku quickly said.

"Take it for their sake," Takihara said.

"If you say so." As Gao handed the card to Tasuku, the picture on the card changed from Gao's to Tasuku's.

"Thanks, Gao, I accept your assistance and I will use it if necessary."

"Who knew they have that kind of power? Time to back off," the Cerberus said as Wolf got back up from the attack.

"You're not going anywhere! Buddy Police Barrier," Tasuku said as the satellite activated again, creating another barrier around the mine again.

"No barrier in the world can keep me in," Wolf said as he threw his Hysteric Spear towards the Star Pulsar, only for it to be bounced off.

"You can see that my Star Pulsar is different than Mr. Takihara's, so mine won't break so easily. The only chance you have to escaping is to beat me in a Buddyfight. Come forth, Assemble, dragon army! Dragonic Force, Lumenize!"

"You are a fool! Dark Lumenize, Savage Steel!"

"Raise the Flag!"

* * *

><p>(W for Wolf, and FFT for "Future Force Tasuku. Yep, he's just that cool.)<p>

* * *

><p>(W: 10 Gauge: 2)

(FFT: 10/ Gauge: 2)

"I'm going to call Extreme Sword Dragon to my center area," Tasuku said as he called the red burly dragon in armor, which quickly attack Wolf, costing 3 life points.

(W: 7/ Gauge: 3)

(FFT: 10/ Gauge: 3)

* * *

><p>(AN: I really don't know what their gauges really are, this is just a guess. That's what I hate about anime.)

* * *

><p>"I equip Hysteric Spear! Armorknight Eagle, to the left! I also Buddy call Armorknight Cerberus to the right," Wolf said as his fighting position was complete.<p>

"He got back a life point from a Buddy Gift and now it's his turn to attack. Come on, Tasuku!," Gao said.

"Now, Armorknight Cerberus, take over Eagle," Wolf said. Soon Cerberus took down and was wrapped in a flame-like aura and roared ferociously.

"I heard about Cerberus' power. He has the ability to make monsters' powers his own. Even while attacked, his soul takes the hit, so he takes no damage at all."

"The Soulguard, by absorbing other monsters, his monster grows," Gao said as he began to remember how Kyosuke's buddy did the same thing whenever he was called, 'When Kyosuke called Daigo, his buddy didn't even attack the ally, but why did this guy absorbed Eagle like it was nothing?'

"Armorknight Ogre, to the left! Attack the fighter along with Cerberus!" As soon as he was summoned onto the field, Armorknight Ogre joined in an attack with Armorknight Cerberus, which reduced Tasuku's life points to 4.

"Your move."

"I call Systemic Dagger Dragon to the left. I equip Dragobrave!"

"Uh-oh!"

As Tasuku and Systemic Dagger were able to join forces, they were able to reduce Wolf's life points to 3.

"Now, Jackknife, attack," Tasuku commanded.

"Jackknife Battle Blade," Jackknife said as he prepared his blade and came in with a spinning attack towards Wolf.

"Oh, man, here it comes," Gao said.

"I cast Battle Aura Circle," Wolf said as he was covered by crimson energy, which protected him from Jack's attack. He landed back on the ground safely, but was exhausted from the onslaught of attacks. "I survived your triple attack and I'll always be one step ahead of you."

"Using the Battle Aura Circle was a smart choice. Without a monster in your center, you can nullify my attack. Too bad for you. I expected that move. Time to end this! I cast Dragonic Charge! "

"You're going to increase your gauge now?"

"Cast! Remember this pain well for this is the blade that crushes all evil, Gargantua Punisher!"

"Tasuku Ryuuenji, I'll seek my revenge until my last breath!"

Just as the Gargantua blade was about to end the game, the Buddy Police Barrier immediately exploded out of nowhere.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, the barrier satellite exploded? Impossible, where did the assault come from," Commander I said with an angry tone.<p>

"There's no sign of attack, sir. It seems to be some sort of accident."

* * *

><p>"ERROR, THE BARRIER IS NOW OFF," the mechanical voice coming from Tasuku's Star Pulsar said.<p>

"No way, I don't understand," Tasuku said as he saw dark clouds discharging purple lightning come in from out of nowhere.

"They've come for us, Wolf," Cerberus said as he and Wolf were hit by a lightning strike and taken off into the clouds.

"My Buddy Police Barrier… It just disappeared…"

* * *

><p>As soon as the sun was setting, ambulances, a news team and even some members of Buddy Police were already at the mine to see what happened.<p>

"Thanks, sir. You be careful on the way back, ok," Tasuku said to Mr. Neginoyama.

"Indeed. You boys have it tough, don't you? Give my regards to Commander I," Mr. Neginoyama said, making Tasuku gasp with surprise.

"Please, I just have to know," Gao said as he came up to Tasuku, "What were those powers you and Wolf were using?"

"It's better that you don't know at all, Gao. Buddyfights are fun and you're one of my best opponents. Don't let what you saw today worry you, ok? Here."

"Yeah, but I just… What I mean is…"

"Please, it's for the best," Tasuku said as Drum began to wake up.

"What happened," Drum said with a weak voice.

"Oh, Drum, I'm so happy you're awake!"

"Come on, kid, you're not going to stop crying over me, are ya?"

"Not now, anyway! Whatever, are you okay? Are you injured?"

"Please let me help you!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, at Shuutaro's apartment, it was an hour after Kyosuke called Gao when Gao decided to explain what happened to him and his friends at the mine…<p>

"Wow, I mean wow," Kyosuke said with so much surprise that happened to his friend.

"I know, man. It was kind of a brutal day for me," Gao said.

"Well, If I didn't see the news report, I wouldn't have believed you. Anyway, is everyone all right?"

"Yeah, when I told them what happened, they were all 'no way' or 'you're awesome' or even 'you idiot'."

"I can tell who said that last remark. What about Drum? Is he ok?"

"Yeah, as soon as we got home, I had to make up something to Mom and Dad to say why we were late. I had to say traffic getting back home."

"Did she buy it?"

"Only for about two seconds, but Drum was okay as soon as he swallowed like 10 cups of pudding and fell asleep in my bed," Gao said as he looked over to the naked Armordragon, already asleep.

"Hahaha! That's good, I guess!"

"So, what about you, man? What happened to you today?"

"You know, overslept, got some rest and had a Buddyfight, same old, same old. I'll tell you more about it tomorrow."

"Alright, I better go before Mom knows I'm not asleep yet."

"Wouldn't want that. See ya tomorrow, Gao, night."

"Good night."

As soon as he got off the phone, Kyosuke got into a deep thought, 'The power to make your cards real. It seems dangerous, that Future Force stuff, but… Why does it sound familiar?'

"Kyosuke," Daigo said as he came in the room munching on a Pocky stick, "What did Gao say?"

"Only that the field trip was crazy," Kyosuke said with a smirk as he scratched his hair, trying to hide his feelings about what he was told.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for another chapter and remember, review for what you liked in this chapter! Since the Aibo Buddy Cup is coming up soon, for my readers, I have a suggestion: I want someone to come up with a new opponent for Kyosuke to battle in the ABC Cup in a certain Wild Card Match. Tell me what heshe should look like, their mannerisms, their deck cases, their decks or even their buddies, and I'll see which one becomes a permanent character in this story. So, as for me, This is BlasterDragonoid signing off! **


	8. Chapter 8: Rouga's Demonic Onslaught!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 8: Rouga's Demonic Onslaught!**

**Episode Basis: Rouga Aragami Attacks!**

* * *

><p>Tasuku: I thought today was going to be a normal day for me, but I guess that that doesn't normally happen for a Buddy Police Officer like me, especially fighting against someone like Wolf. I can't believe someone like him had a power similar to the Future Force power the Buddy Police was experimenting with. I was about to stop when all of the sudden, the Buddy Police Barrier Satellite somehow exploded. Anyway, Wolf escaped and with the Photon Metal Deck Cases and who knows what he would want with them, but as long as his influence still exists, I fear that could affect the future of Buddyfight forever. As a Buddy Police Officer and Buddyfighter, I'll make sure that Wolf and whoever may be helping him will be sent to justice!<p>

* * *

><p>It was the day after the Photon Mine incident in Aibo Academy, where everyone finally recovered from it when Noboru Kodo was seen going up the escalators, obviously distracted in thought.<p>

"It's about time I get serious about taking down Gao! I'll show that noob," Noboru said to himself as a mysterious person crept up to him and tapped his shoulder, "Hands off! Armorknight Eagle? No way! Rouga Aragami? Why you are...uh…what I mean is that want do you want from me? I'm just a second rank 6th grade Buddyfighter."

"I don't want you. I'm looking for Gao Mikado. It's very important that I speak to him," Rouga said.

"Yeah, kid, kitten shirt, you know him?"

"Hey, it's a tiger! Uhhh…what would someone like you possibly want with that doofus?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"I cast Green Dragon Shield," Gao said as he was showing his actions to Drum, Kyosuke and Daigo.

"5 out of 10," Drum commented.

"Very funny," Gao said.

"I think that deserved 6 out of 10," Kyosuke said as Gao rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Tasuku was so good at it," Gao said as he reminisced on how Tasuku was able to use Green Dragon Shield when he was using Future Force.

"Hi there, Gao," Kiri said as he appeared out of nowhere, spooking Gao and the others.

"Uh, hi, Kiri," Gao said.

"What are you up to?"

"Well, I was uh…"

"Hey guys," Kuguru said as she, Baku and Jun was coming over, "Baku and Jun just finished your decks!"

"I balanced out Gargantua Punisher by adding four Drum Bunker Dragons, Pile Bunker Dragons, and Steel Fist, Dragoknuckles," Baku said as he handed Gao's new deck to him, "It's super aggressive and might be my finest work."

"Sounds sweet," Gao said.

"Maybe. As for you, Kyosuke, I added some Drill Bunkers to balance out the only copy of Frenzied Rush you got in your deck and added some copies of Demongodol, Armorknight Lizardman, and Nightflight Dragon, Rahal," Jun said as he gave the deck to Kyosuke to observe, "It's not as aggressive as Baku's, but it will get the job done."

"Neat! Thanks, man," Kyosuke said as he shook Jun's hand.

"Come on, guys, let's try them out!"

"Nope!"

"No way, man! This deck is way too complicated for a total beginner like you to handle," Baku said as Gao grunted.

'And once again, Baku makes a comment on how bad Gao is at Buddyfight,' Kyosuke thought as he rolls his eyes.

"Man, what's it going to take for you to believe in me," Gao said.

"You can start with your lunch," Baku said as his stomach growled.

"You're hungry too, huh, Tanyama," Kyosuke said as he looked over to Jun.

"Well, Deck making does have its prices," Jun said as he looked to the side and his stomach began to growl, making Kyosuke sweat drop.

* * *

><p>In school, a class was being held for Judo for kids in the 6th grade where one peppy and dance loving 6th grader was practicing with another student or practicing his dancing with him, whichever came first in his head.<p>

"Yo, yo, yo," Tetsuya said as he was gripping his collar.

"Tetsuya! Stop goofing around!"

"Yo, yo! Why so serious, amigo?"

"Because if you lose focus, then somebody's going to get hurt," Gao said he came up to Tetsuya.

"Sorry, yo!"

As they were talking, Daigo was watching his buddy and the other students practice from the doorway and was a little surprised at how Gao was able to teach the class, despite his age.

'Impressive. Gao really knows how to teach fighting skills, let alone teach something like this to others. Makes me wonder how Master Blood is doing,' Daigo thought.

"So how does Gao know so much about this stuff," Kiri asked.

"He's won three consecutive national championships with his Mikado-style Aikijujitsu," Baku answered.

"What? He competes against adults?!"

"Yep, and he's also trained to Judo, so the teachers made him our instructor."

"So cool," Kiri said.

"Interesting," Daigo said as he felt someone kick him in the back, "Hey, excuse you, human!"

"Move out of my way, you rat," that person said, revealing to be Rouga.

"Hey, Mighty Sun Fighter! My new friend Rouga wants to talk to you about something," Noboru said.

"Watch out, yo! Gao's not in a good mood, you know what I'm saying," Tetsuya joked.

"Stop talking," Rouga said he pushed down Tetsuya.

"Stop talking," the Armorknight parrot-like monster repeated.

"We're right in the middle of our Judo class, so can it wait," Baku said.

"Are you alright," Gao said as he came over to Tetsuya.

"Yeah, Tetsuya's cool, yo!"

"Hey, wait. Isn't that…," Kiri said.

"Rouga Aragami," Kyosuke said as he and Daigo came up to Baku and Kiri, "the top ranking fighter in the 8th grade."

"So, what do you think he wants with Gao," Kiri asked as they watched Gao and Rouga stare at each other quietly.

"Funny, being one of the only rivals that Tasuku Ryuuenji acknowledges, I was expecting a little more," Rouga said.

"Am I supposed to ask what you want?"

"I challenge you to a Buddyfight during the lunch break. Come to the fighting stage and don't be late."

"To the fighting stage, rawk!"

"Why would I want to accept a challenge from you," Gao snapped back.

"Because of what I said to you the other day at Castle," Rouga reminded Gao.

* * *

><p>"<em>Remember, the only thing of any value in this world is winning!"<em>

* * *

><p>"I disagree then, and I disagree with you now!"<p>

"And that's why you'll accept my challenge now, because you claim not to care if you win or lose."

"Win or lose!"

"I don't buy it. You don't really care about me at all, do you? I'm just part of some scheme to fight my friend Tasuku and I don't want any part of it," Gao said.

"You little…," Rouga tried to say before slipping on a banana peel left by Asmodai, who chuckling in the background.

"I've seen it a thousand times, but it never gets old!"

"It's like you're always telling me, a tense situation always needs some comedic relief," Tetsuya agreed.

"Asmodai's your buddy, huh? You punk, you'll pay for the Great Rouga Aragami," Rouga said in anger.

"Great? Conceited human," Daigo said under his breath.

"Let me guess, the fighting stage at Lunch? You're on, we'll be there," Asmodai said as Tetsuya screamed over his buddy's agreement.

"Gao, do you really think that Tetsuya should fight him," Kiri said as Gao began to growl.

* * *

><p>At the Buddy Card Office…<p>

"Nothing yet. We're still trying to uncover why the Satellite self-destructed," Commander I said.

"And Wolf's abilities… Do you think he was using Future Force as well," Tasuku said.

"We don't know, but the fact that he stole Photon Metal suggests that he's planning to recruit other fighters and outfit with this special power as well," Commander I said, making Tasuku gasp at the fact, "He'll most likely target youngsters with natural Buddyfighting abilities."

"If that's true, then the first place he'll look is Aibo Academy," Tasuku said.

* * *

><p>Back at the school's fighting stage, where Rouga and Tetsuya's fight was about to begin…<p>

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Magic World!"

"Danger World!"

(R: 10/Gauge: 2)

(T: 10/Gauge: 2)

"Rouga will go first," Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw. I buddy call Armorknight Eagle to the center area," Rouga said as his buddy flew from Rouga's side to the center area.

"With a buddy gift, Rouga has 11 life points," Paruko said.

"Buddy call already?"

"Out of the darkness, leaving destruction in its path! I call Armorknight Demon to the right and give him Eagle!" As a purple winged demon outfitted with similar armor to Armorknight Eagle and with cannons for hands was summoned to the right, it blasted and destroyed Eagle, it roared as it glowed in a flaming aura.

* * *

><p>"He sacrificed his own buddy to the Armorknight Demon," Kuguru said.<p>

"It has 9000 power and 8000 defense. There's isn't a single card in Tetsuya's deck that compete with that," Baku added.

"If that's the case, Tetsuya's done as dinner," Jun commented as Kyosuke was in deep thought about the recent play Rouga did.

* * *

><p>"I equip Boulder Piercing Spear," Rouga said as he equipped a dark blue trident, "Demon will attack the fighter. Trident Cannon!" The Armorknight Demon pointed its cannon at Tetsuya and fired a purple cannon at Tetsuya, knocking off 3 life points. Meanwhile, Gao and Drum were watching the fight on a TV monitor from another classroom.<p>

(R: 10/Gauge: 3)

(T: 7/Gauge: 2)

"What an intense attack! Tetsuya has 7 life points left! It's going to be almost impossible to defeat this powerful demon with his Magic World deck," Paruko announced.

"So, what gives? It's not like you to refuse a challenge from anybody," Drum asked.

"It's just that thing he said… that winning is everything. You see, I used to do think that too…"

* * *

><p><em>When I first started training in Aikijujitsu, I really loved it. But the better I got, the more I hated losing. Before I knew it, all that mattered to me was winning at any cost. It was pretty extreme.<em>

"_I bet you can't handle this move," A younger Gao said as he gripped onto his opponent on his collar, who was about a year younger than him, and slammed him down with a lot of force._

"_He's using that Mikado-style throwing technique," Suzumi said to herself._

"_Aww, come on, I didn't throw you that hard, man," Gao said as his opponent got up slowly._

"_Are you okay, young man? Oh no, I think his wrist is broken! Someone quick, get him to the first aid station!"_

"_What were you thinking using such a dangerous technique," Suzumi angrily said._

_I was obsessed with winning. I didn't even think about my opponents or the fact that I could hurt them. It's not a time I'm proud of._

* * *

><p>"I had to change if I wanted to make friends."<p>

"I get it."

"I don't like Rouga because he'll do whatever it'll take to win."

* * *

><p>"Oh my, what's this? Tetsuya has called two Death Realm Metal Valefars at once!"<p>

"What a dilemma! What I'll do? Why not link attack with these two? My power will grow, double in size and give this demon a big surprise," Tetsuya rapped.

"I didn't see that coming! With more power, he'll be able to smash Armorknight Demon on the right," Paruko announced.

* * *

><p>"On the right?"<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I equip Boulder Piercing Spear!"<em>

* * *

><p>"Hold on! I see what Rouga's doing," Gao said as he ran out of the classroom with his buddy behind him, "Tetsuya, no, don't do it!"<p>

"Wait, kid!"

"Link attack to Armorknight Demon," Tetsuya said.

"Let's smoke him out of the water…"

"And fire him into the sky!" As the two Valefars began to attack, Armorknight Demon began to brace for attack.

"Cast, Battle Spirit UNITE," Rouga said as his card wrapped Armorknight Demon in dark purple light and his monster began scream in pain.

"Why didn't the link attack work?"

"Maybe we were out of tune?" Armorknight Demon threw a breath of fire at one of the Valefars, destroying him.

"End of Move."

* * *

><p>"Battle Spirit Unite is a card that has to be used with an item," Baku said.<p>

"So that's why he equipped it on his first turn. Rouga is as good as they say," Kuguru said.

"Yeah, and he's not done," Kyosuke said as the others looked at him, "Tetsuya's done because Rouga is going to win, hands down."

* * *

><p>"Draw! Charge and Draw!"<p>

"Rouga's preparing for his second turn! He's lived up to his excellent reputation so far."

"I call Armorknight Eagle to the left," Rouga said as his monster appeared.

"What! How can he call another monster with a size 3 Demon already out," Tetsuya said.

"Armorknight Eagle is a size 0 monster. We went over that in class the other day," Asmodai replied.

"Yeah, but I was sleepin'!"

"Prepare for the Trident Cannon!" Armorknight Demon charged his cannon and prepared to fire.

"Then I cast Solomon's Shield," Tetsuya said as he threw a yellow shield with strange markings to block the attack.

"Get ready," Asmodai said as Tetsuya began to tense up again.

"Now attack him again with the Trident Cannon!"

"Hey, how can he attack again?"

"A player can only attack once on the first turn," Asmodai said.

"Oh, that's right!"

"Uh oh, I guess Tetsuya forgot that Armorknight Demon can attack in one turn. What a rookie mistake," Paruko said as Armorknight Demon launched his attack, taking away 3 more life points.

"What a move! Only 4 life points left and now here comes Eagle's attack!"

Armorknight Eagle fired multiple bullets from its back machine guns, blasting off 1 life points from Tetsuya.

"Final Phase! Cast! Drill Bunker," Rouga said as his card transformed his weapon into a driil attack and leapt towards Tetsuya.

"Ahh! I cast Quick Summon and call Beleth to the center," Tetsuya said as Beleth was quickly called to guard against the impact attack.

"That's pointless! Drill Bunker can pierce through both you and your monster!"

"BELETH!"

"I never get to attack," Beleth said as he was quickly destroyed.

"Wow, that Drill Bunker sure has a devastating effect. Even with a monster in the center area, it's capable of inflicting 4 damage to the opponent."

* * *

><p>(R:10Gauge: 0)

(T:0/Gauge: 3)

* * *

><p>"Game Over. Winner: Rouga Aragami."<p>

As the crowd cheered for Rouga's victory, Gao came to the stands and growled quietly for not being able to warn Tetsuya in time.

"Rouga, my man, that was an awesome fight," Tetsuya said as he came up to Rouga.

"You're so pathetic. Did you honestly think that you could defeat me?"

"Can't defeat me, Rawk!"

"Hey, Tetsuya's my friend! You can't talk to him like that," Gao yelled.

"Is there something you want to say to me," Rouga said.

"Stop being a jerk! At least show some respect to the people you fight!"

"Oooh, did I strike a nerve, Mikado? What are you going to do about it?"

"Struck a nerve!"

"What?"

"My, you're so sensitive! You make it so easy! He was just the bait to attract to lure you out!"

"I'm just bait," Tetsuya said sadly.

"Oh, don't listen to him. He's just bitter that he can't bust a beat like you," Asmodai said softly.

"**Eclipsing the darkness with light and brightening the hearts of the mistreated, the mighty Sun Fighter is here! **Rouga Aragami, I challenge you to a fight," Gao said as Rouga began to laugh.

"Excellent! You'll meet me after school," Rouga said.

"Prepare yourself for what a real Buddyfight is!"

* * *

><p>Back at the guys' usual hangout…<p>

"Please? You got to let me use that deck!"

"No chance. I told you it's too much for a beginner like you handle," Baku said as their friends watched this debacle.

"I agreed to fight Rouga in front of the whole school. I can't back out now!"

"Not my problem, bro!"

"The guy's a bully and he embarrassed Tetsuya and without that deck, I can't beat him! Come on," Gao said as he tried to pull the deck out of Baku's hands.

"Let go!"

"Baku! Please!"

"Fine, take it!"

"You won't regret it," Gao said with a smile, "Time to cowboy up!"

"Yeah," Drum agreed as they left.

"I have a feeling this won't end well for Gao," Jun said.

"I never seen Gao so worked up before," Kuguru said.

"You're sure the deck is strong enough, though. Right," Kiri said.

"Well, it all comes down to experience. The deck can go either way: a total victory or a total flop. If Gao can use it properly, he would look like a total genius," Baku said.

"Wow," Kyosuke said, 'Gao's so fired up. I just hope he doesn't burn out.'

* * *

><p>As Tasuku and Jackknife flew to Aibo Academy, they overheard some announcing for a certain 6th graderreporter coming from the fighting stage.

"Welcome back to the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage. The battle between Rouga Aragami and Gao Mikado is about to begin," Paruko announced.

"Did she say Gao," Tasuku said.

"Hey, that's Tasuku! Hey, you're just to see my brother buddyfight," Hanako said as she spotted Tasuku.

"Oh, yeah?"

* * *

><p>"The same Gao Mikado who threw dumb luck in defeating Tasuku Ryuuenji and then went up to beating Tetsuya Kurodake! And now, Mister Doesn't Know When To Quit has challenged Rouga Aragami, the top ranked fighter in the 8th grade!"<p>

"Go Gao, you can do it!"

"You know it! Get this guy for me, yo!"

"Yeah, Gao, burn this guy down a peg!"

"Rouga will breeze over ths Mikado boy. He's only been Buddyfighting for a few months," a tan haired boy wearing a military suit said.

"Let's just hope the Master's plan works. Rouga blowing off steam will focus him back to our mission," a girl with white hair, dull blue eyes and wearing clothes similar to the boy said.

"Release Baku's explosive super amazing deck! Ultra Blast Fury, Lumenize!"

"I'll strike you with my blazing spear! Lumenize, Brutal Steel," Rouga said as his core deck case transformed into a silver spear with a drill-like blade and pulled out his hand.

"Wait, that sounds familiar," Tasuku said to himself as he remembered Wolf's introduction.

* * *

><p>"<em>You are a fool! Dark Lumenize, Savage Steel!"<em>

* * *

><p>"Buddyfight!"<p>

"Now, Raise the flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Danger World!"

(R: 10/Gauge: 2)

(G: 10/Gauge: 2)

"I'm so excited! Is Rouga going to show the destructive power of his Armorknight deck again? We'll soon see because he's going first!"

"Charge and Draw! I call Armorknight Ogre to the center area," Rouga said as he called his monster, "I also call to the center… Out of the darkness, absorb my Ogre, Armorknight Demon!" As he called his Demon, the Demon quickly destroyed Ogre and took its place at the center area.

"Once again, Rouga's quick in summoning the greatest monster in his deck: the size 3 monster Armorknight Demon!"

* * *

><p>"He made it absorb his own monster," Hanako said in a surprised tone.<p>

"It's that monster again," Kiri said.

* * *

><p>"Trident Cannon!" As Armorknight Demon fired his cannon at Gao, knocking off 3 life points, Gao hardly flinched to the attack.<p>

"End of Move."

(R:10/Gauge: 1)

(G: 7/Gauge: 2)

"Uh oh, he's three life points down! Unless Gao figures out how to destroy this demon soon, he'll be forced to wipe that inexcusable self conifdence off the stage in no time!"

"Hey, Gao, your move," Drum said.

* * *

><p>"Why is he just standing there? Do you think he's just having trouble deciding his next move," Kuguru said.<p>

"I tried to tell him he wasn't ready. I shouldn't have never let him have that deck," Baku said.

"No, it doesn't look like he's confused. It's more like he's planning for something," Daigo said out loud, getting the others' attention.

* * *

><p>"Come on, what's the big deal? You going to make a move or what? I'm not going to stand here all day," Rouga said as he banged the bottom of his spear to the ground as he watched Gao silently stare at his cards.<p>

"His luck finally ran out, just like I said it would," Noboru commented.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Call, Thousand Rapier Dragon to the right! Pile Bunker Dragon to the left and equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle," Gao said as he equipped his weapon and called a musketeer-like dragon and a blue dragon with white hair and shield-like weapons on its arms.

'Hey, that's the triple offensive manuever,"Kiri said.

"Yeah, because that demon is super crazy strong, yo," Tetsuya said worriedly.

"You're leaving your center open? Amateur, I can't believe Tasuku calls you one of his rivals. Maybe your friend Kyosuke can give me a better challenge."

"Okay, Pile Bunker, go attack Demon!" As Pile Bunker and Demon went to the center area, Demon focused his cannons and fired his cannons at Pile Bunker, who was barely able to handle the attack.

"Pile Bunker's power is only 4000. That's way less than Demon's 8000 defense! Does Gao have a plan or his inexperience finally caught up to him?"

"I cast Dragoenergy," Gao said.

"With the Dragoenergy, he adds 3000 power to his monster!"

"Doesn't he get it? Even with the extra power, he still doesn't have enough to beat Armorknight Demon," Paruko announced as she shook her head in confusion.

"I cast another Dragonenergy!"

"What? Two consecutive Dragoenergies at once," Rouga said as Pile Bunker became enflamed with both Dragoenergies powering him up. Armorknight Demon flew down to attack his opponent, but fell short as Pile Bunker Dragon pierced its chest with its spear and destroyed it.

"With a double whammy of Dragoenergies, Gao destroyed Rouga's demon and with Pile Bunker's skill to penetrate, he's going to inflict some damage to Rouga as well," Paruko said as Pile Bunker pierced through Rouga, taking off 2 life points.

"Okay, your turn, Thousand!"

"Right!" Gao and Thousand Rapier attacked Rouga with a simultaneous attack, reducing his life points to 4.

"I'm in shock! What a devastating move!"

* * *

><p>"Check it out, Rouga only has 4 life points left!"<p>

"It's still Gao's move," Kuguru said.

"Remember, when damaged by Dragoknuckle, you gain 1 gauge," Baku said.

"So, that means…"

"Gao's going to unleash 'it' against Rouga."

* * *

><p>"Time for the final phase! Cast and impact, GARGANTUA PUNISHERRRR," Gao said as he unleashed the mighty fiery dragon blade.<p>

"GAO MIKADOOOO! I won't forget this," Rouga said as his life points were reduced to 0.

(R: 0/Gauge: 1)

(G:6/Gauge: 0)

"Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado."

"You can all feel to cheer right now."

* * *

><p>"That's the Sun fighter for ya," Hanako said.<p>

"Crazy! It was only his first turn," Kiri said.

"I can't believe it. He annihilated the top ranked fighter in the 8th grade in one move, yo," Tetsuya said.

"I'm stunned! I never thought he beat Rouga Aragami," Noboru said.

"It was a quick battle. I guessed I underestimated Gao as well as Kyosuke. However…," Jun said to himself.

'Gao, that type of fighting really doesn't suit you,' Tasuku thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"HEY, THANKS FOR AVENGING ME, YO!"<p>

"Avenging? Hey, what happened to Rouga," Gao said as he figured out his own actions and began to cry.

"Hey, so you don't want Good ol' Drum anymore? Is that it," Drum said before Gao ran off in tears.

"Oh, man, Gao!"

* * *

><p>"Rouga! Hey, Rouga! Where are you," Gao said as he looked for his opponent to apologize to him, but no luck, "I don't get it, where did he go? I did it again!" As he slammed his fists into a desk, Mr. Neginoyama came in the room Gao was in.<p>

"What's the matter, Gao," Mr. Neginoyama asked, "Are you okay?"

"Have you seen Rouga?"

"Actually, He's left school for good. I'm afraid he has too much pride to accept his defeat."

"Oh man, back there, all I could think of is beating him and showing everyone that I was better. I promised myself that I wouldn't fight that way again. I know it's not just about winning, but Rouga was just like how I used to think and I wanted him to understand it was wrong."

"Then why don't you become his friend and try to explain it to him?"

"You're right, but it's too late for that now," Gao said sadly.

"Nothing is ever too late, believe me. When you get to be as old as I am, you get to see that it's our mistakes that make us who we are."

"I guess. Then, for me, this has taught me to be friends with everyone. Every opponent I fight, I'll try to become their friend," Gao said as his teacher laughed in joy.

"I'm glad. Just try not to be so hard for yourself when you make a mistake next time. What's important is that you admit to your mistakes and maybe even learn a thing or two," Mr Neginoyama said as Tasuku was listening on them.

"I'll try."

* * *

><p>As Tasuku and Jackknife flew back to the Buddy Card Office, Tasuku said something to himself: "I won't make the same mistake. Next time, I'll arrest Wolf!"<p>

As he walked home with Daigo during the sunset, Kyosuke began to think to himself…

'I hope that Gao doesn't feel bad for himself. As for Rouga, I hope that you become a stronger fighter too and maybe friendlier…'

"Well, is this where you walk home every day, huh, Akiyama?" A familiar voice said to Kyosuke, revealing to be Rouga, this time with a small three headed wolf cub with armor.

"Rouga!?"

"I want to have a talk about what you said to me other day."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter and what does it mean when Kyosuke meets up with Rouga while walking home? You can only guess in the next chapter. As for me, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Knight vs Dancing Joker

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 9: Knight vs. Dancing Joker!**

**Episode Basis: Deck Building to Victory!**

* * *

><p>Noboru: After the Photon Metal Mine incident, I decided to take down Gao and show everyone that his wins at Aibo Academy were just nothing but luck, but that's when I came across Rouga Aragami, the top Buddyfighter in the 8th grade. Even though I knew he was using me to get to Tasuku by taking down Gao, it still helped me. After beating that dance-a-holic loser Tetsuya, Gao decided to Buddyfight Rouga and even manages to beat him in one turn. This time, the "mighty Sun Fighter" has pushed me too far and now I'll make that the whole school sees that he's nothing but a Buddyfighting fluke and I'm superior to him in every way!<p>

* * *

><p>As Kyosuke was walking back home with his Duel Dragon buddy, he comes face to face with former Aibo Academy student, Rouga Aragami. Unlike the first time he came across this cynical Buddyfighter, when he wasn't trying to be a jerk, this time, Kyosuke felt that this encounter was different as his buddy could sense it as well.<p>

"Rouga, what do you want," Kyosuke said with a slightly angry scowl and holding his deck case in his hand, "If you want to Buddyfight me, then bring it."

"I didn't come to fight. I just want to talk about what you said that day at CASTLE."

"Right," Kyosuke said, remembering the words he said to Rouga after the confrontation between him, Kiri, and Gao.

* * *

><p>"<em>No, I just came to you to talk about what you said to my friends: about winning. I just wonder if it is true: your way or Gao's way of seeing Buddyfight. I guess we'll see if we ever see you battle."<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh, right. Well, if you want my answer about that, whether your way or Gao's way of Buddyfight is right, I can't give you a straight answer," Kyosuke said, "Maybe winning Buddyfights all the time could be true, but it won't mean anything if you don't respect your comrades or your opponents."<p>

"Respect?"

"After seeing how you Buddyfight, I can tell that you don't care about anything but winning and that caring about opponents or even your monsters is pointless to you," Kyosuke said in a slightly louder voice, angering the little Cerberus besides Rouga.

"You watch your mouth, human!"

"No, Cerberus. He's right. However, I wonder what's your way of seeing Buddyfight," Rouga said with a sinister smile as he walked closer to Kyosuke, "You talk about respect, yet you use the Danger World like me, a world where the strongest survive and respecting your foes either earns you a loyal subject or chance to die. I wonder if your little buddy there really respects you or he's using you."

"What," Daigo said with anger, "How dare you say that? I would never use Kyosuke! He's my buddy and friend."

"Maybe, but we'll see how long that it will last. You could be right or not," Rouga said as he turned around and began to walk away with his small buddy following him.

"Rouga, where are you going," Kyosuke said with a stern tone that stopped Rouga, "I deserve at least one question from you since you wanted to ask me one."

"And you want to waste that question asking where I'm going now?"

"Maybe, at least, what school you'll be going to now. I won't tell Gao or anyone else about this or this little conversation we had. I don't think they would care anyway."

As Rouga looks back at Kyosuke, who stared at him with trusting eyes, he senses that he could actually trust his words. "Imagine a school past the Rikado Mountains: a school that satisfies my urge of winning Buddyfights and becoming stronger than anyone. I hope that answers your question. See you later, Kyosuke."

As he sees the gray haired boy walks away, a few thoughts races through Kyosuke's mind: 'I guess that would be the perfect school for you, but I doubt you'll learn anything you need. As for me, I do respect my monsters, my friends and especially Daigo. Next time we meet, I'll show you how strong we'll become as Buddies.'

"Kyosuke?"

"Don't worry, Daigo. Let's get back home before Shuutaro locks us out."

"Right," Daigo said with a small smile as they continued the walk home.

* * *

><p>The next day in the park…<p>

"Welcome to Earth, sir. Are you here for some sightseeing," A young woman asks an old man with a long white beard, pointy ears and wooden cane and wearing a green cap, orange shirt with a purple long sleeved shirt under it, aquamarine pants and black sunglasses. On his side was a blond dog who looked as old as the man with fur that covered his eyes and mouth.

"Sightseeing? What do you take me for? I don't have time for such trivial nonsense. A knight's intellect seeks nobler pursuits," the old man said in anger.

"I apologize, but there must be other certain things you must be interested in," the young woman said as the dog picked up a smell that made him pant in a frenzy. Before long, the dog found that the smell was coming from an octopus dumpling stand. Soon the dog ran off, dragging his master by the cane.

"Wait, boy. Heel, Rocinante," the old man said as he was being dragged, "There's a reason I came to this world…"

"I'll check off some things," the lady said as she checked her tablet.

* * *

><p>"ABC Aibo Buddy Cup," Gao said as he was reading a poster.<p>

"Is it that time of year again," Baku said.

"What exactly is the Aibo Buddy Cup anyway?"

"Yeah, someone clue me in too on this."

"You guys really don't know," Baku asked.

"Oh brother," Jun said while rolling his eyes.

"You can't blame them for not knowing. Remember that they weren't even Buddyfighting the last time it was held and Kyosuke wasn't even here then," Kuguru said defensively.

"Yeah, but I figured they would at least heard of it, since one of them works at the CASTLE card shop," Baku said, looking at Kyosuke, who just rolled his eyes at Baku's remark.

"Well, the Aibo Buddy Cup, or also known the ABC Cup for short, is a major Buddyfighting tournament open to both the elementary and middle school students at our school. It's the number one event for those in the Buddyfighting class and my favorite tournament of the year!"

"Awesome," Kyosuke said with shaking fists.

"Seems fun," Daigo said.

"Oh wow, sign me up," Gao yelled.

"I can hardly wait," Drum added.

"Before you guys get too excited, this is a team competition. So, you'll need to form a group of two or more students."

"A team, huh? Baku, I want you to build my deck," Gao said.

"Sure, but only if you'll listen to me, ok," Baku said.

"First time for everything!"

"You're going to need an analyst, too, am I right?"

"What's an analyst," Drum said, "Something you can eat?"

"What a spoiled dragon. Is eating all you can think of," Daigo said.

"Shut up, Furball! I was just asking," Drum yelled.

"An analyst is a person who keep tracks of all the card data and commence card strategies," Kuguru said.

"In other words, Kuguru's a walking and talking card dictionary," Baku added.

"Wicked! We can use that," Drum shouted in happiness.

"Ok, Jun, want to join my team," Kyosuke said as he turned to Jun with his cowlick sticking up with excitement.

"Sure. I'm your card builder and friend, so I wouldn't mind helping as long as Shiden and Kylie can be our analysts."

"Shiden and Kylie?"

"Why your sister and buddy monster, dude," Baku said.

"Kylie may be a little spazzy, but she knows strategy. Not as much as Kuguru, maybe, but she can manage. Plus, Shiden can remember every card he sees because of a certain trick he knows," Jun said as Shiden appears besides him.

"I will assist in the ABC Cup in any way I can," Shiden said with a bow.

"Then, it's decided," Gao said as they all joined hands (and in Drum and Daigo's case, claws), "Now we have our teams!"

"All there's left to do is to come up with a good name for our teams," Kuguru said.

"Oh!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Let's call it Team Rising Tiger! I think that got to catch some attention," Noboru said as he was going down the escalators with two other boys.

"You sure you want us on your team," one boy with glasses said, "It just that we won't be much help."

"Yeah, we're not strong fighters like you are. We don't even know how to build a deck," said another boy with a yellow winter cap with goggles attached to it.

"Hey, that won't be a problem. You just need to make up the numbers. The rest, I'll do myself."

"You think you even stand a chance after yesterday?"

"Yeah, that Gao Mikado guy destroyed Rouga in just one turn."

"He obviously just got lucky. Beating someone on the first turn isn't something you can just plan. He just fluked out, that's all," Noboru said.

* * *

><p>"I think our team should be called the mighty Sun Fighters," Gao said with confidence.<p>

"Huh?"

"That's original."

"Yeah, well, I am the mighty Sun Fighter. Baku will the Mighty Deck Builder and Kuguru will be the Mighty Analyst. So, together, we'll be called the Mighty Sun Fighters! It's a no brainer! What do you think?"

"It sounds to me that you want to take all credit," Baku said in anger.

"No way, Jose. But I will be the one fighting on the team," Gao yelled back.

"Let's keep brainstorming, guys," Kuguru said.

"The Mighty Sun Fighters is a stupid name," Baku said as he stormed off.

"Fine, who needs you? I can build my own deck! How hard can it be to build one anyway?"

"Oh, yeah? You think it's just that easy? Fine, then I'll never ever make a deck for you again! And I'll form my own team," Baku screamed.

"Good luck with that," Gao said as he and Baku stared at each other with anger.

"Come on, boys."

* * *

><p>At the CASTLE Card Shop…<p>

"You guys are forming a team for the ABC Cup? Great, I can't believe an employee will be playing in it," Shuutaro said with a big smile.

"Yeah, but since we told you and Kylie, we still haven't picked a name," Kyosuke said as he scratched his head.

"It should be something that reflects all of us in a way, right? How about Team Kyosuke," Kylie said, which gave the guys and the buddies sweat drops.

"Ok, we'll keep that under 'Maybe'."

"How about Team Quint," Jun said as he pointed at each of his friends, "Because it will comprise of us and our buddies."

"Maybe, but I think it has to be something more powerful," Daigo said as he looked up to his buddy, who was in deep thought, "Right, Kyosuke. Kyosuke?"

"Draconis…"

"What was that, kid," Shuutaro asked his employee.

"I was thinking of something and that just came out," Kyosuke nervously said.

"Draconis, huh. Named after Draco, the constellation that never sets," Jun said under his breath, "That's it! Team Draconic!"

"WHAT?"

"Think about it: Since Kyosuke will be our Buddyfighter and he has a Duel Dragon as a buddy, it fits. Not to mention, his core gadget is shaped as a silver dragon, so it works, right?"

"If it does, but what about you guys," Kyosuke said as he looked to the other team members.

"Jun brings up a good point and it does reflect our nature in a way. I believe it will suffice," Daigo said.

"I agree with Daigo," Shiden added.

"I guess if everyone will agree to it, I will too," Kylie said as well.

"Looks like your fans have spoken, Kyosuke. What do you think," Shuutaro said as he looked at his employee.

"Hmmm… Alright, Team Draconic it is," Kyosuke said, 'Cool name, I guess. But why did I say Draconis? I didn't know about the constellation until Jun explained it. Whatever…'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the CASTLE Buddyfight Stage, where a certain someone was watching a Buddyfight between a yellow haired boy with a fixation on tigers and his team…<p>

"And now to end it. Ok, Geronimo, go on and attack the fighter," Noboru commanded.

"Not bad at all. For a Dragon Knight Deck, it's fairly well put together," the old man said as he watched Noboru's opponents scream and lose the rest of their life points.

"Game Over. Winner: Noboru Kodo."

"Buddy Cup, here I come."

"Like I told you, you're too strong for me."

"Alright, you're next, Niitani."

"Sure."

"What's with him?"

"Raise the Flag!"

"I fight for Dragon World!"

"I sense trouble for his future."

* * *

><p>At a park nearby Aibo Academy…<p>

"Why do you have to fight about it? You are going to regret going away," Kuguru said, only for Baku to ignore her and fall off the slide they were on.

"Ouch, I'm okay!"

"See, you're already regretting it, aren't you?"

"Nope, not at all! I think I need something to eat," Baku said as a nearby person gave him a banana from his hair.

"Here you go! It's high in potassium," the person said, revealing to be Tetsuya with his buddy, Demon Lord Asmodai standing nearby.

"Hurry up and eat, young man, before it spoils," Asmodai said.

"Ok, don't mind if I do," Baku said, quickly snatching, peeling and eating the banana, "That did the trick! As thanks for this banana, I, the grandmaster of all deck builders, will build your deck."

"You really mean it?"

* * *

><p>At the Mikado residence…<p>

"This deck building is easy," Gao said as he picked up a card, "This guy is one of my favorite monsters! Oh, yeah, I'm going to need this one here and this one to increase my gauge. There, my most powerful one yet."

"Are you sure they're all going to fit in your deck case," Drum said as he watched Gao fit his deck in his case.

"Nope. Not even close."

"I knew it."

"Maybe if I pushed a little harder," Gao said as his phone ringed and saw that it Kuguru calling him, "Kuguru?"

* * *

><p>Soon, Gao, wearing a disguise comprising of a dark tan coat and purple scarf over his hair, and Drum wearing his cat disguise, were seen walking down a neighborhood.<p>

"Man, she said that her house was somewhere around here, right," Gao said.

"You mean, like that big one over there in front of us," Drum said, pointing to a large castle-like house.

"Oh, right. She didn't tell me she lived here."

"What's this," Drum said as the sign on her house changed to a screen, showing Kuguru.

"Hi, guys, find the place ok?"

"Yeah, but did why us to disguise ourselves for?"

"Please, make yourselves at home," Kuguru said as her friends came in.

"Man, this place is huge," Gao said as he saw some shoes belonging to a certain food lover, "Hey, those are Baku's shoes!"

"And that's why you're incognito."

In the living room of the house…

"So, Tetsuya, what's the objective of your deck," Baku asked.

"That's easy. It's to win, of course, yo!"

"I mean, how do you plan to win? A speedy attack or defensive and counterstrike, or maybe deadly combo deck?"

"It all sounds good! How about giving me a bit of each?"

"Come on, you can't have everything! That would be asking a pro sumo wrestler to be a gymnast," Baku said as Kuguru giggled.

"That thing's possible for Demon Lord Asmodai," Tetsuya's buddy said as he transformed into a sumo wrestler and did a flip off the balcony.

"He just did that," Kuguru said in a monotonous voice.

"Ok, so you need to start with more focus, or maybe a certain card you want to use."

"Hmmm…," Tetsuya said as he began to think about Baku's suggestion. As soon as his trusty buddy reappeared, he got his answer, "How about my main man, Asmodai? How about a deck with a bunch of Asmodais to show off their wicked skills, yo?"

"Ohhh, Tetsuya…"

"Oh, yeah and we can call it something like 'Asmodai's Crazy Dance Spectacular Deck'!"

"Actually, I preferred something a little edgier," Asmodai said as he began to uncontrollably bawl.

"Not a problem! I can work with that!"

"Yeah, sounds good!"

"What are we doing here again," Drum asked in a annoyed tone.

"I don't know," Gao answered.

"First, we'll add more Asmodais. Given Asmodai's transitive abilities and his synergy…"

"Wow, yo, he's mixing!"

"So, that's what a deck builder at work," Gao said as he watched Baku's quick movements in setting up Tetsuya's deck.

"Amazing."

* * *

><p>Back at the CASTLE Stage…<p>

"Game Over. Winner: Noboru Kodo."

"That's 10 wins in a row," Noboru said.

"You're just too strong for us, Noboru."

"Let's go again, Mihara!"

"I can't. I got chess club, remember," Mihara said.

"Yeah, and I got a test to study for," Niitani added.

"Oh, alright, catch you later then."

"Kid ain't bad," the old man said to himself as he saw the young Dragon Knight Buddyfighter say goodbye to his friends. After Noboru came down from the stage and walked home, the old man began to follow him. "You could be a better Buddyfighter."

"Hmmm…"

"Slow down, kid! Hey! Listen! Hey! I watched your fight back there and I think I can help. Your deck's well balanced, but you let your gauge get too low. Against a good fighter, it will cost you. Are you even listening?"

"Why are you even following me," Noboru said as he turned to the old man.

"Why not add an 'El Quixote' to your deck? It has the handy ability of adding gauge," the old man told Noboru but only succeeded in angering him.

"I don't actually like the El Quixote card."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

* * *

><p>Back at Kuguru's home…<p>

"That should do it," Baku said as he put down the deck.

"Wow!"

"You'll get stronger using your deck with every match you play."

"This is so totally wicked! There's no way I could build a deck like this!"

"Let's blow this place, Drum," Gao said as he left.

"Huh? Why?"

"Kuguru…,"Baku said, looking at Kuguru with knowing eyes.

"Yes," she said innocently.

"I know what you're up to. It was worth a try…"

* * *

><p>Back at the mall…<p>

"Give me one reason why you dislike El Quixote."

Because he looks weak. And he's really old," Noboru said, "You saw my fights earlier, right? I didn't lose a single fight."

"So? It's not saying much."

"Yeah, well my setup's pretty good as it is," Noboru said as he saw Tetsuya and Asmodai walking in front of him.

"Aw, yeah, super stoked about my deck," Tetsuya said with a smirk.

Well, why don't we try it out," Asmodai said.

"It's Asmodai and Tetsuya."

"I know that buddy monster," the old man said, "which must mean that boy is really tougher than he looks to have a buddy like that."

"Not really. The only reason he's a Buddyfighter because Demon Lord Asmodai asked him to be one. Wait a minute. As a warm-up match before the big tournament, I'll destroy that noob."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the CASTLE Card Shop, where Jun was helping Kyosuke set up his deck…<p>

"Ok, since your deck is going to have more Duel Dragons, you're going to need to have some good ones," Jun said as he took out his large card holder and put it on one of the tables, "Especially those are easier to call on the field."

"What do you mean, Jun," Kyosuke said.

"You've seen how you call Daigo, right? He takes up two cards in the gauge, a monster on the field to sacrifice and two top cards to put in his soul. It's a tough call and playing in the wrong way could screw you up. No offense, Daigo."

"None taken, I guess."

"Not to mention, some dragons in the Danger World are hard to call on the field. Plus, since the Danger World works best with the player having low life points and lots of gauge, it would probably be best to have increase life points and your gauge."

"Like Beast Aura and Buddy Charge, right," Kyosuke said.

"Yeah, but I think, instead of Buddy Charge, let's add this: Lord Aura Meditation. You won't have to wait to call Daigo to play it," Jun said and as he heard those words, Kyosuke began to feel a little down.

"Actually, let's keep Buddy Charge in my deck, ok," Kyosuke said in a quieter tone.

"Why, dude, it's a no brainer to have that card," Shuutaro said as he came over to the table.

"Yeah, but I like using it because with Daigo on the field, it shows how strong we are together. I mean, Lord Aura Meditation is good to have in my deck, but I think I don't want to get rid of this. Sorry, man, but I respect Daigo to get rid of it," Kyosuke said as he held up the card and looked at Jun with a strong gaze.

"Kyosuke," Daigo said to himself.

"Aww…,"Kylie said.

'He's too stuck in his own way, but it's not exactly a bad thing,' Shuutaro thought to himself.

"Honorable and yet so thickheaded. Alright then, but if that's the way it's going to be, you need some easy dragons to call and maybe a few Armorknights to balance it out, and not to mention your special card and Drill Bunker and spells and let's work out the synergy," Jun said as he rapidly sort out the cards at near superhuman speed with his hands.

"Wow, Jun…"

As he looked over to Kyosuke, Daigo began to sigh, "Kyosuke does respect me…"

* * *

><p>The next day at school…<p>

"Really, Noboru challenged you to a Buddyfight?"

Hmhm, he challenged me on my home yesterday. We're fighting at the stage after school. Come check it," Tetsuya said, getting Gao and Kyosuke's attention.

"You do realize he's the second best fighter in our grade, right? You haven't had time to practice with your new deck yet," Kuguru said.

"So, Noboru, huh? Couldn't ask for a better opponent," Baku said. As Gao kept listening to their conversation, his friend besides him knew that he was feeling some negative feelings.

"Good morning, guys," Kiri greeted.

"Oh, hi," Gao said in a surprised tone.

"Hey, Kiri," Kyosuke said.

"Well with deck, your odds are good. Go and get your first victory, ok," Baku said.

"Alright, thanks, Baku! I'll do my best, yo!"

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon…<p>

"The ABC Cup's just around the corner and we've seen some exciting practice matches lately as the big day approaches," Paruko announced from the fighting stage, "Today's game, though, doesn't promise to be much as Tetsuya Kurodake is known as the worst fighter in the 6th grade, but with buddy monster, Demon Lord Asmodai in the house, prepare to be dazzled. And his opponent today, also from the 6th grade, and ranked 2nd in his grade, the lover of tigers big and small, Noboru Kodo!"

"My buddy monster will be Red Baron," Noboru said as he held a card with a picture of a Dragon Knight flying an red armored dragon with the wings of a biplane.

"You can do it, Noboru," Niitani and Mihara cheered.

"We'll see," the old man said.

"You can do it, Asmodai, you teach that kitten shirt a lesson," Hanako cheered.

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to cheer for Tetsuya," Gao reminded.

"But Asmodai's so cool, yo!"

"Right, yo! Go, Asmodai, yo," Kylie cheered.

Oh, brother, not the 'yo' thing," Jun muttered.

"Although Noboru has yet to draw a Buddy Rare card, he's shown superior abilities and who among us can't commend him for his great skills? I don't think he'll have trouble with Tetsuya," Paruko said.

"Come on, you people, and get down with the beat! Those new dancing demons, it's time to defeat, yeah," Tetsuya announced as he activated his core gadget.

"They've equipped their core gadgets, Buddyfight!"

"It's time to raise the flag!"

"I fight for Magic World!"

"And I fight for Dragon World!"

* * *

><p>(N: 10 Gauge: 2)

(T: 10/ Gauge: 2)

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya will go first."<p>

"Charge and Draw! Time to try my Asmodai Crazy Dance Spectacular Strategy, yo!"

"Please don't use that name," Asmodai said with tears in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>To give the kind of deck you wanted, I had to… And that meant I had to add four of these cards," Baku said, holding four copies of "Nice one!"<em>

* * *

><p>"I cast! I activate Nice One, yo!"<p>

"He's going to use it right away," Gao said.

"Playing Nice One, Tetsuya can draw two cards!"

"Yo, yo, yo, two extra cards, hey, that's pretty cool, I take a like to it in this Buddyfight Duel and I'm going to call and who could be better? Fallen Angel of Rage, Beleth to the center," Tetsuya rapped, "Beleth, my man, get him!"

"Glow of power," Beleth said as he threw his lance at Noboru, costing three life points.

"End of Move."

"I'm in total awe! It was a punishing attack by Fallen Angel, Beleth," Paruko announced.

"Your Move."

* * *

><p>(N: 7Gauge: 2)

(T: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

><p>"Ha! I've dealt with a lot worse and now I draw! Charge and Draw! Dragon Knight, Alexander to the center, call! and Dragon Knight, Masamune to the left," Noboru called as he called a Dragon knight with Spartan armor and riding a large grey dragon with the same colored armor to the armor and a dragon knight with dark blue armor, an eye patch and holding twin swords, riding a dark blue and golden dragon, "Masamune, attack Beleth!"<p>

"Do your worst, Dragon Knight," Beleth said as he and Masamune approached the center stage in mid-flight. Beleth attacked the dragon with his lance, only to miss. Masamune jumped off his dragon and quickly slashed Beleth in half, destroying him.

"Now, Alexander, attack Tetsuya!"

"Glorious Break," Alexander said as he attacked Tetsuya with his glowing sword, costing him 3 life points.

"End of Move."

"It isn't just Tetsuya's fault. Magic World itself is weak. When a high powered monster is placed at the center, you guys are just hopeless!"

"Well, that's where you're wrong," Asmodai said.

"Oh, yeah?"

"And this is where the real fun begin," Baku said as he ate some popcorn.

"What do you mean, Baku," Jun said.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>(N: 7Gauge: 3)

(T: 7/Gauge: 2)

* * *

><p>"I buddy call my number one favorite buddy, Demon Lord, Asmodai to the center," Tetsuya said.<p>

"Aww, you're my favorite too," Asmodai said as he appeared in a flaming funnel, "IT'S SHOWTIME!"

"You think a lame Size 1 monster is going to help you?"

"Huh, Noboru doesn't know about Asmodai," Gao said.

"That's right," Baku said, "once Asmodai's been called, by discarding one card, he's got the super cool ability of destroying any one of his opponent's monsters on the field."

"Dangerous Backdrop!" Asmodai (and his giant double) slammed down both Alexander and his dragon, destroying them both.

"For Sparta!"

"It's Asmodai's trademark move, Dangerous Backdrop, and get ready, folks, because he's still allowed to attack! Not expecting to have his center cleared, Noboru's in big trouble!"

"Buh-But that's impossible!"

"I call Demon Realm Warrior, Zepar to the right and left," Tetsuya said as he called two warriors with a silver rider's helmet with horns, a black suit with a flame insignia and skates on it.

"Now you can experience how powerful the Magic World is."

"Asmodai, attack Masamune!"

"Ok!" Asmodai disappeared in a flaming funnel and reappeared behind him and slammed Masamune and his dragon in his Tombstone Piledriver attack.

"And with that, Noboru has no more monsters on the field! Could we be seeing an upset here," Paruko announced.

"Don't make me laugh! Cast, Dragonic Thunder! Destroy the Zepar on the right," Noboru said as his card obliterated one of the Zepars.

"Curbside Blaster," Zepar said as he slashed Noboru with his attack, taking out 2 of his life points.

"End of move."

"That's why Noboru's ranked 2nd in the class! Keeping the damage count to a minimum like that takes skill!"

"Your move."

* * *

><p>(N: 5 Gauge: 2)

(T: 7/ Gauge: 4)

* * *

><p>"I'm giving you no mercy! Draw! I'll show you why it's impossible to beat me once I get serious! Charge and Draw! I call Dragon Knight, Geronimo to the center," Noboru said as he called an Indian chief-looking Dragon knight holding tomahawks and riding a gray dragon with strange marks and armor that resembles a totem of some kind.<p>

"Paying 3 gauge, Dragon Knight, Geronimo's called with its 7000 defense. He's not making it easy!"

"Always placing an iron strong monster in your monster in your center and while it is how an old man may fight, it will reduce your losses by doing so," the old man said, surprising Noboru's teammates.

"Geronimo's power equals the number of Dragon Knights in the drop zone multiplied by 1000 and it also has Soulguard, allowing it to stay on the field after it's been destroyed once."

"So, how many Dragon Knights could be in the drop zone," Kyosuke asked.

"Well, adding Alexander and Masamune, plus any Dragon Knights in the Gauge before Noboru played it, it could be an amount between 2000 and 6000," Jun said, surprising the others.

"Plus with Double Attack, it can destroy any one of Tetsuya's cards," Baku added.

"Now with Double Attack, Geronimo, first, attack Asmodai," Noboru said.

"Go ahead, I'd like to see you try," Asmodai said as his opponent's monster slung crescent slashes from his tomahawks to blind Asmodai and struck him down with one of his tomahawks.

"You're going down! Get ready!"

"Huh?"

As Geronimo jumped off his dragon, the dragon gave a menacing roar, intimidating Tetsuya and some others in the stands, Finally, Geronimo slashed Tetsuya with both tomahawks, taking away 2 life points from him.

"End of move."

"He has much to learn. He's a user of Dragon Knights and yet has no clue what they're all about and his opponent, mind you, is showing a lot of determination and spunk. It's clear where this match is heading."

* * *

><p>(N: 5Gauge: 0)

(T: 6/Gauge: 4)

* * *

><p>"Don't mess with the amazing skills of Noboru Kodo!"<p>

"Yeah, you're doing great! I'll draw! But I got a pretty amazing deck because Baku's mad skills as a deck builder are totally off the charts," Tetsuya said.

"I guess we'll see," Noboru said.

"Charge and Draw!"

"Now it's time for the deck to really begin to shine!"

"You know I'm going to cast Devil Advantage!"

"I like that spell! When it's played, a fighter can pay one gauge and bring two 72 Pillars monsters sent from the drop zone back to their hand," Kuguru said.

"Nice strategy! That means Asmodai can come back," Gao said.

"Even though Asmodai's defense isn't the greatest, but that's why I made a deck that keeps bringing him back into play, no matter how many times he's defeated, "Baku said.

"That's amazing, man! A great deck for someone like Tetsuya!"

"Two Asmodai cards have returned to Tetsuya's hand," Paruko announced.

"I call Asmodai to the center and the right," Tetsuya said as he called back his buddy and another Asmodai.

"So what you'd think? Magic World's lot more fun than you think, huh?"

"I discard a card and activate Asmodai's ability. Time to destroy Geronimo!"

"Ok!"

"Oh, wow! There it is again! Asmodai's ability!" Asmodai destroyed Geronimo and his dragon with his Dangerous Backdrop.

"Hang on a sec! Geronimo has Soulguard! Even if destroyed, this ability allows to come back as long as he has cards in the soul!"

"If one's not enough, I'll drop another card, yo!"

"Once again, he's destroyed Geronimo!"

"How are you supposed to defend yourself against that," Gao shouted.

"Asmodai breaks the defense and sets the finishing move! Not bad for the first time using his new deck," Baku said.

"Hey Zepar, now it's up to you! Show him what you can do!"

"That won't happen! I cast Dragonic Shoot," Noboru said as he blasted a fireball at Zepar, destroying him.

"I'm not finished yet, I have another go! Asmodai, attack Noboru, yo!"

"At least I have Dragonic Thunder! What?"

"Guard again, Noboru," Mihara said.

"Use your Dragonic Thunder," Niitani said.

"He can't, even if he wanted to," the old man said.

"If I had one more gauge…" Both Asmodais attacked Noboru with two simultaneous dropkicks, reducing his life points to 3.

"After that double Asmodai attack, he has 3 life points left!"

"Begin final phase! Cast!"

"You're kidding me!"

"Diabolical Hardcore!"

* * *

><p>(N: 0Gauge: 0)

(T: 6/Gauge: 0)

* * *

><p>"Owned it!"<p>

"Game Over. Winner: Tetsuya Kurodake."

"HE ACTUALLY DID IT! Incredible, Tetsuya just defeated the 2nd ranked fighter in grade 6! I don't believe it," Paruko shouted.

"Hey, Tetsuya! Not too bad out there!"

"It's all thanks to you, yo!"

"It was you playing the cards," Baku said.

"Unbelievable deck building, man! It's no way I could do that! Sorry for what I said," Gao said.

"Apology accepted, bro."

"How about Baile du Soleil," Kuguru said as her flashlight accessories glowed.

"Huh?"

"It's French and it's means 'the Sun Rockets.' I was thinking it could be our team name, so what do you say? You guys have anything wrong with that name?"

"Nope!"

"It's way better than Sun fighters!"

"Hey, doesn't my opinion matters," Drum said as he appeared out his card.

"And what about me, guys," Kiri added.

"Okay, we got our sights set on the ABC Cup," Gao said.

"That's good, Gao," Kyosuke said as he clapped his hands, "But remember, we, Team Draconic will be there to win as well!"

"So true," Jun said.

"That's right," Kylie added.

"Team Draconic will be ready to win," Daigo said as he and Shiden appeared out of their cards.

"Right!"

"Cool, we'll need the competition! Alright, let's promise, we'll meet at the ABC Cup finals," Gao said as both teams gathered their hands together.

"Cool with me!"

That'll be great!"

"I can't wait!"

You better train, Furball, cause I'm going to crush you!"

"Whatever you say, Spoiled dragon."

"Alright! Let's do it," Gao said as both teams raised their hands in the air.

"TO THE ABC BUDDY CUP FINALS!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter, in the way I WANTED to end it with both Team<strong>** Baile**** du Soleil and Team Draconic focused for the ABC Cup to win. A few things first, though. The name Draconic came to me when I was reading something about the constellations and I saw the Drago and the stars the make it up are named after Draconis, so it fits since my character has somewhat of a fixation on Duel Dragons. Second, for any OCs left out there for the Wild Card Match, I will start voting for the best one by the next chapter, so drop them in reviews or by PMs, whatever works for you readers. So, if that's all said and done, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off!**


	10. Chapter 10: Final Breakthrough!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 10: The Final Breakthrough! The ABC Cup Qualifiers!**

**Episode Basis: Break Past the Final Qualifiers!**

Kuguru: Ever Since the Aibo Buddy Cup was announced, the school was aflutter as everyone in the elementary and middle schools were trying to set up teams. As Gao, Baku and I, it didn't go as smoothly as Baku and Gao got into an argument about the team and how prideful Gao was acting, which made Baku lose it and storm off, saying that he was done building decks for Gao and decided to make his own team. I told him that he was going to regret it, but he wasn't listening, right before Tetsuya and Asmodai came up to us. I tried to get Gao and Drum to see how Baku set up his decks when he was helping Tetsuya with his deck for the ABC Cup at my house, but Gao didn't get it and went off and Baku knew I was trying to get Gao to apologize. The next day, I was surprised that Noboru challenged Tetsuya to a Buddyfight after school, but after seeing the battle and how powerful Tetsuya was with his new deck, I think Gao got the picture on how well Baku makes his decks and they made up. I suggested that we should be called Balle du Soleil or "the Sun Rockets" in French, to which they agreed to. Now we're ready to take the ABC Cup by storm! I believe this will be exciting!

* * *

><p>At the Buddy Police Card Office, searching on the database of multiple suspects in which Rouga Aragami's face was on there, Tasuku and the other officials were still uncovering the mystery of the villain, Wolf, the one wo attacked the Photon Metal Mine and took multiple unfinished core deck cases with Armorknight Cerberus and used a power similar to the Future Force. In addition, they were also uncovering the whereabouts of Rouga Aragami, the former 8th grader at Aibo Academy and the one who tried to battle Gao to coax out Tasuku. However, to Tasuku, he had a feeling that the missing villain and 8th grader may have more of a shared connection.<p>

"Where did Rouga Aragami disappear to after leaving Aibo Academy," Tasuku asked.

"His whereabouts are unknown. We're still searching for him," Stella, one of the Buddy Police's operators, said as she pulled up Rouga's profile on the monitor.

"It's vital we find him."

"Tasuku, Rouga's only a suspect in the Fuji Photon Mine theft. Nothing more, as you are so determined to make us believe," Takihara said as he turned to Tasuku, "It's still a little premature to conclude that he was the Buddyfighter, Wolf."

"I'm afraid Mr. Takihara is right. The surveillance videos from the mine is inconclusive. No matter what we do, this is the best image," Stella said as she showed a very scrambled picture of what looks like Wolf from the videos.

"How can that be?"

"I don't know how it was pulled off, but it was no fingerprints, no traceable DNA signatures or any other leads left behind at the scene."

"It's undoubtedly the work of this Wolf character you mentioned in your report. All we can go on now are eyewitnesses' accounts of those who were at the Mine," Commander I said.

"Commander, I know what I saw back there," Tasuku said as he remembered the battle between him and Wolf.

* * *

><p>"<em>Did you say Future Force," Wolf said as he leapt up towards Tasuku, "How can you have such a thing?"<em>

"_Wolf was your name, right? This is how we treat criminals my way," Tasuku said as he attacked Wolf and appeared from behind and knocked him down with a kick. Wolf's buddy monster tried to attack him, but was stopped by Tasuku's Green Dragon Shield. Jackknife intervened with an attack of his own and soon Dragon and Cerberus clashed._

"_Equip Hysteric Spear," Wolf said as he equipped a blood red drill-like spear, "Ok, so you got some moves, but that won't stop a warrior like me!"_

* * *

><p>"You mentioned in your report that during the incident, Wolf was fighting besides Armorknight Cerberus, but Rouga Aragami's registered buddy is Armorknight Eagle," Stella said as she pulled up more of Rouga's profile and as she did, Tasuku continued to reminisce about Rouga's later fight with Gao Mikado.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll strike you with my blazing spear! Lumenize, Brutal Steel," Rouga said as his core deck case transformed into a silver spear with a drill-like blade and pulled out his hand.<em>

_I call Armorknight Ogre to the center area," Rouga said as he called his monster, "I also call to the center… Out of the darkness, absorb my Ogre, Armorknight Demon!" As he called his Demon, the Demon quickly destroyed Ogre and took its place at the center area._

* * *

><p>"We can't just accuse Rouga of being Wolf," Stella said.<p>

"To verify it, you need proof," Commander I said as his chair descended down to the three officials, "Though it is likely possible for someone to have more than one Buddy at his or her disposal, that said, the perpetrators have a similar power to our Future Force, so I wouldn't put it past them."

"Perpetrated horrors," Takihara said.

"The Buddy Police Satellite was destroyed moments before Tasuku was about to arrest Wolf," Commander I reminded the others.

* * *

><p><em>Just as the Gargantua blade was about to end the game, the Buddy Police Barrier immediately exploded out of nowhere.<em>

"_What do you mean, the barrier satellite exploded? Impossible, where did the assault come from," Commander I said with an angry tone._

"_There's no sign of attack, sir. It seems to be some sort of accident."_

* * *

><p>"It's highly likely that he could have pulled it off on his own. I'm certain that the handyman has to be one large organization at work here." Just as Commander I was finished speaking, a notification ringed on the monitor.<p>

"We just got a Buddy notification application in the 700th block in the West Tokyo district. It looks like the grounds of Aibo Academy," Stella said as she read the notification and displayed a picture of an old man in knight armor riding on a small yellow dragon and holding a gray lance.

"So, who applied?"

"El Quixote, to be buddies with Noboru Kodo."

"Hmmm… Arrange for his core deck case."

"Yes, sir."

"Hmmm… Aibo Academy, was it?"

"What's wrong," Tasuku asked.

"Just thinking out loud, I guess. It's probably nothing. Maybe this whole Wolf thing is just got me suspicious, but when Drum Bunker Dragon and Fighting Dragon, Demongodol first appeared in Aibo Academy, we picked up on something, which is why we sent you there, Tasuku," Commander I said, which Tasuku smile at the memory of meeting Gao and Kyosuke, "I know it sounds strange, but deep down, I have a feeling that the school is connected to this situation somehow."

* * *

><p>During sunset at Aibo Academy…<p>

"So, what do you think is going to win the ABC Cup," one girl said to her friend while looking at the poster showing the details of the ABC Cup.

"I was thinking Rouga Aragami, but I don't know now, since he dropped out."

"I know. He was pretty cool, don't you think," she said as the door next to them opened, revealing a young boy wearing a military uniform and having pale brown hair.

"President Shido? We thought everyone went home and my, those boots look great with your uniform," the girl said as she and her friend bowed to him.

"As Student Council President, I'm often here late. Speaking of that, if I remember our school regulations, then staying after school without organized activity is well, how do I say it? Well, it's a serious offense," Shido said as he flipped his hair flamboyantly and turned to the girls, "So, should I report you two? Upholding proper conduct is paramount to a successful institution. I am obligated to mention to the Principal and depending on your records, you may be suspended, or even expelled."

As Shido cracked down the whip, the two girls began to whimper a little at the thought of being kicked out of Aibo Academy just for staying late.

"However, I guess I can be lenient and let you off with a warning this time. Now move along and stray on home," Shido said with a devious smile that would scare off most people.

"YES, THANK YOU! WE'RE SORRY!" The girls frantically ran off in fear and tears as Shido giggled at the sight of what he just did.

"That was rather fun. I had them scared there for a second. Right, Vice President Sofia," Shido said to his second in command, a white haired girl wearing an aquamarine uniform with a vest worn over it and had a blank, emotionless expression.

"Sure, if you said so. So, are we going to do this, or what," Sofia said with a slightly annoyed tone, "I'm quite busy."

"Alright, alright. You're in a mood tonight. Back to work," Shido said as he went back to his desk, "Let's watch more thrilling clips of the Aibo Elementary Fighters who are entered in the ABC Cup. How boring. It's not like any of these little twerps are really going to win."

"Well, then, there's no need to watch it, is there?"

"Then again, it never hurts to be prepared," Shido said as he clicked the remote to the profile of the elementary school fighters.

* * *

><p>"Elementary school, Grade 6, an unranked fighter, Gao Mikado, a member of Balle du Soleil and user of the Dragon World deck," Sofia explained.<p>

"So this is the Buddyfight Tasuku had against him that everyone's been talking about."

"_Right." Thousand Rapier and his opponent approached the center of the stage and stabbed Dominar Dragon in his weak spot, destroying him._

"_Systemic Dagger, let's attack Tasuku together!"_

"_You got it!" Systemic Dagger rushed in to Tasuku's position and slashed him, costing him 2 points. After that, Gao slashed right in, slashing his points another 3 points, ending his turn._

"_And next, I cast Dragonic Shoot!" Tasuku's card became a fireball that instantly destroyed Systemic Dagger Dragon._

"_Up next, Dragonic Flame!" Tasuku's other card became a fiery dragon's head whose fire breath destroyed Thousand Rapier Dragon._

"_Then, I cast Dragonic Crunch," Tasuku announced as his card became a blue astral-like dragon that crunched through Gao's blade, destroying his weapon._

"_Let's end this, Gao!" Tasuku ran across the field and slashed Gao for two points._

"_Alright," Drum said as he prepared his attack, "CRASH, DRILL RAM BUNKER!" As Gao lept through and started his last attack, Tasuku closed his eyes and braced for the impact._

* * *

><p>"He just happened to draw a Dragonblade, Dragobrave at the right time to win it? I must admit, now having seen the content, this one's celebrated victory was nothing more than plain luck," Shido said as he chuckled almost insanely, to which Sofia watched with a bored expression, "I still can't believe that someone like that beat Rouga! It makes me want to see him embarrass himself again. These videos aren't really so bad after all." As he continued to chuckle to himself, Shido immediately clicked to the battle of Gao Mikado against Rouga.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>What? Two consecutive Dragoenergies at once," Rouga said as Pile Bunker became enflamed with both Dragoenergies powering him up. Armorknight Demon flew down to attack his opponent, but fell short as Pile Bunker Dragon pierced its chest with its spear and destroyed it.<em>

"_Okay, your turn, Thousand!"_

"_Right!" Gao and Thousand Rapier attacked Rouga with a simultaneous attack, reducing his life points to 4._

"_GAO MIKADOOOO!"_

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHA! Look at the expression on his face," Shido laughed before falling out of his seat and groaned in pain, "Alright, enough fun for one night. Let's get back to business."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ho ho ho, I guess you learn from that mistake, huh, buddy," a familiar voice said out of nowhere.<em>

"_Hey that voice…," Gao said as a flaming vortex formed by Tetsuya, revealing to be Demon Lord, Asmodai._

"Elementary school and unranked fighter of Team Tetsu and Dai, Tetsuya Kurodake uses the Magic World."

"Who would have believe that Asmodai was the buddy of a student here at our elementary school? It's a shame that the boy is the weakest fighter in his grade.

"_Now, I cast Devil Advantage!"_

"_Diabolical Hardcore!" The dark ball of magic was launched at Gao, taking his down, but not out of the match._

* * *

><p>"Maybe Asmodai's great magic skills, well, I don't know, rub off on the kid and help make him a better Buddyfighter, although, in this particular battle, he lost to Gao, didn't he? Wait, didn't he win a match?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes, his opponent was elementary school and ranked fighter of the 6th grade, Noboru Kodo. He is ranked number 2 of his grade and part of Team Rising Tiger. He uses Dragon World."<p>

"_Dangerous Backdrop!" Asmodai (and his giant double) slammed down both Alexander and his dragon, destroying them both._

"_For Sparta!"_

"_Ok!" Asmodai disappeared in a flaming funnel and reappeared behind him and slammed Masamune and his dragon in his Tombstone Piledriver attack._

"_Curbside Blaster," Zepar said as he slashed Noboru with his attack, taking out 2 of his life points._

"_End of move."_

* * *

><p>"His deck must have greatly improved after his fight against Gao. How else would he have defeated that boy? He was ranked second," Shido said to himself.<p>

"What's wrong," Sofia said sarcastically, "You don't sound worried, do you?"

"Me, no. He beat a number 2 fighter, so he's as dangerous as Captain of the Chess Club. However, there is one fighter in the 6th grade that we have to watch out for."

* * *

><p>"Ah, yes. Elementary school, unranked fighter and part of Team Draconic, Kyosuke Akiyama. He uses the Danger World."<p>

"I remember, along with Gao Mikado, he challenged Tasuku Ryuuenji as well and defeated him as well. Unlike the previous battle, this boy used skill to beat Tasuku, despite being at a disadvantage for most of the battle."

"_Draw! Charge and Draw! To the left, I call Armorknight Ogre!"_

"_To the right, I call Armorknight Minotaur! Next, I equip Steel Spear, Bravelance!" After a red bull-like monster in white armor, holding a black axe, appeared on Kyosuke's right area, a red spear with golden spikes appeared in Kyosuke's left hand._

"_Armorknight Ogre, attack together with me," Kyosuke ordered as he and Armorknight Ogre leapt towards the center. Bronze Shield Dragon activated its shield, creating a cyan glow. However, Armorknight Ogre picked up the dragon, allowing Kyosuke to stab it in the chest, destroying it._

"_Now, Extreme Sword, attack the fighter!" Extreme Sword quickly flew in and slashed Kyosuke, taking out 3 life points._

"_Now, it's my turn!" Tasuku attacked Kyosuke, taking out another 2 life points._

"_Alright, Double Sword, it's your turn!"_

"_Hmph!" Double Sword Dragon struck Kyosuke twice with his twin blades, reducing his life points to 1._

"_I send Armorknight Ogre to the drop zone and pay two gauge, so I can Buddy call Fighting Dragon, Demongodol to the right!" As Armorknight Ogre disappeared in a ray of orange light, Daigo leapt onto his position and gave a loud roar._

"_I cast Survival Chance!" As Kyosuke raised one of his cards and used one gauge, that card split into two more cards._

"_Looks like you weren't able to finish me," Tasuku said as he got back up from the attack._

"_Actually, Tasuku, I have one last trump card for you," Kyosuke said as he activated his last card, "Final Phase! Impact!" As he jumped in the air, the spear began to glow a radiating golden light that almost became blinding. "FRENZIED RUSH!" As Kyosuke threw his spear, the spear began to multiply until they were thousands raining upon Tasuku, taking the rest of his points away._

* * *

><p>"Having skill and getting a buddy monster on the same day as Mikado is one thing, but beating Tasuku with an impact card never heard of in Aibo Academy school history? The boy is somewhat of a wild card, so to speak," Shido said as he swerved his chair to face the window behind him and back, "However, he is a bit of a mystery. Don't you think, Sofia? After all, you saw one of his matches, right? Let's click to it."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Not bad, Kyosuke. But we still have a long way to go! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Accelerate Ninja, Hayate to the right and left and I call Armed Priest Soldier, Benkei to the center position!" As Jun called his creatures, two mechanical yellow ninja-like cyborgs, each holding a sword and a shuriken in their hands, appeared at their given positions. At the center appeared a gray robotic humanoid with strange orange symbols over him. On his back held an assortment of weapons and he held a spear with an electrically charged blade in his left hand and a bazooka in his right hand.<em>

"_Fine, at least you know what you're up against. Hayate on the left and Benkei, attack Minotaur!"_

_Hai! Ikuze, Benkei," the yellow plated shinobi said as he leapt gracefully with katana in hand and disappeared._

"_Yes!" As Benkei jumped forward and held his spear out attack Minotaur from an aerial assault, prompting the Armorknight to retaliate, Hayate appeared from behind and stabbed Minotaur in his torso, dropping his weapon. Benkei used this chance to slash Armorknight Minotaur, destroying it._

"_Now, my right Hayate, attack the fighter!" The right Hayate threw multiple shurikens at Kyosuke, ripping away 2 life points._

"Ah, yes. This was the fight between him and Jun Tanyama of Grade 6. Beating someone like Tanyama couldn't be that hard, but still…"

"_I draw! Charge and Draw! I call Hundred Face Ninja, Muraku, to the right! Then I buddy call Electron Ninja, Shiden, to the left!"_

"_Speaking of Ninja Arts, I activate Shiden's ability, Cyber Analysis! I pay one gauge and discard another Ninja Arts card from my hand to draw two extra cards from my deck!" Shiden held his hands together in a tiger hand sign and discharged electricity from his hands, allowing Jun to activate his ability._

"_Then, I activate Ninja Arts, Snake Gaze! By paying one life point, I can rest one monster on your field and I choose Axe Dragon, Dorcas."_

"_Hmph, sorry! I activate the spell from my Shinobi Scrolls: Ninja Arts, Shooting Cross Knifes: Right-Hand! Say goodbye to your monsters," Jun said as his scroll opened up and shoots out multiple shurikens which decimated Wizard and Daigo._

"_Fine, but remember, Daigo returns with a vengeance," Kyosuke said as his buddy returned to the field._

"_I link attack with Demongodol!" Daigo leapt up into the air and attacked Jun with a spinning kick and Kyosuke finished the attack by throwing his spear at Jun, reducing his life points to 3._

"_Final Phase! Cast and Impact! FRENZIED RUSH!" Kyosuke leapt into the air and threw his glowing spear at Jun, which multiplied into thousands and rained upon Jun, erasing the rest of his life points._

* * *

><p>"Still, he is just a 6th grader, but why does he seem so off? Maybe he could become the next Rouga Aragami with his big bad buddy, Demongodol," Shido said before realizing what he just said and exploded in laughter, "HAHAHAHA! HIM, THE NEXT ROUGA ARAGAMI! THAT WOULD BE FUN TO WATCH, EH, SOFIA? HAHAHA…"<p>

Ignoring Shido's raucous laughter and comments, Sofia thought to herself, 'I wonder if that boy…'

"Hello, Sofia," Shido said, snapping her out of her thought, "I guess that's enough laughter for one day. Besides this wild card, there is also someone else we need to keep our eyes on. At last year's ABC Cup, this kid, an elementary school student, did something we can never let happen again: He defeated a middle school team. His name is Zanya Kisaragi."

* * *

><p>The next day at Aibo Academy, multiple students already gathered for preparation for the Aibo Academy Preliminaries. Soon, they all gathered at front of the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage for the teachers to start the event…<p>

"Good afternoon, everyone! The elementary school preliminaries for the ABC Cup are about to begin! Before we begin, I'd like to ask the principal, Ikarino, to say a few words," Mr. Neginoyama said, exciting the students.

A old man with a silver monocle on his left eye, a velvet robe and shirt underneath, a gray hairdo that was shaped as a clawed hand and holding a silver staff with a purple orb came behind from Neginoyama and came onto the podium.

"Eh hem, I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL PRINCIPAL IRON CLAW IKARINO, THE PRINICIPAL OF AIBO ACADEMY ELEMENTARY SCHOOL," Ikarino screamed, "What do you say, kids? Are you ready to battle in the ABC Cup?"

"YEAH!"

Do you pledge, if you lose that you will admit that you will train even harder?"

"YEAH!"

"ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY PROMISE?"

"I am so pumped up that I don't even want to think about losing," Gao said.

"Yes, good point. It's true that mental preparation for battle is key, but I forgot what I was going to say to tell you all. Oh, yes, I declare that this year's ABC Cup is OFFICIALLY OPEN," the principal said, putting all the kids in an exciting frenzy.

* * *

><p>As the ABC Cup preliminaries officially began, one after another, teams began to battle each other to qualify to participate in the next stage of the event. As battling continued, Teams Balle du Soleil sat in the stands, watching the battles for analyzing and preparing for their next battles.<p>

"So, how are you holding out, Gao," Kuguru asked, looking at Gao.

"Don't stress him out. Remember, he's fighting with my deck," Baku said as he ate a handful of popcorn.

"Yeah, you said it, Baku, we'll show the whole school how tough we really are," Gao said, "Let's go, Team Balle du Soleil!"

Unknown to them, a familiar raven black haired boy and his team were looking at Team Balle du Soleil from part of the stands, and as he saw Gao get pumped up from the competition, he couldn't help but smile from watching.

"If Gao's this confident, We can't disappoint him or his team," Kyosuke said as he got up, placed his hand on his chest and looked at his teammates, "Okay, guys, are we ready to give it all we got and win?"

"Of course, Kyosuke," Kylie said, winking her eye in a cute way.

"With our help and my deck building skills, we can't lose," Jun said, tightening his bandana.

"We won't lose," Shiden said with a serious tone.

"Kyosuke, my buddy, I'm ready to give it all we got," Daigo said as he looked up to his human partner.

"Right. If that's true, then, Team Draconic," Kyosuke said as he looked at his teammates and then, up to the sky, "Time to raise the flag!"

Meanwhile, at another part of the fighting arena, where Noboru was staring at a card and holding a blue and yellow lance, when suddenly…

"We heard the great news," someone said to Noboru, revealing to be Mihara, who was with Niitani, "That's so great! You got a buddy monster just in time!"

"That core gadget's way cool," Niitani said as he marveled at the lance like core gadget Noboru was holding, "So who'd you get? Some wicked dragon?" Noboru didn't reply to his teammate's question and stared at the card of his new buddy.

* * *

><p>At the fighting stage, where a fight between a young boy with purple hair set in a ponytail, wearing glasses and a white school uniform and another is commencing as Paruko Nanana was announcing the fight…<p>

"Welcome back," Paruko announced, "We've seen some exciting battles today! Now it's time to go over the rules of this Elementary School Qualifier. The first four teams to have one of their fighters win five Buddyfights will participate against the middle school, the main event of the ABC Cup! In addition, we have a special surprise for the preliminaries, set up by the principals of both the elementary and middle schools! Oh, wow, back to the fight, Zanya Kisaragi of Team Kisaragi, the top ranked team in the 6th grade is already one win away from making it past the qualifier."

"I draw! Charge and Draw," Zanya said, "Get ready, my Cybernetic Ninja Technique is flawless! You won't even know what hit you! Buddy call, Tsukikage to the center!" As fast as lighting, a bulky ninja in black and silver armor, a helmet with a moon symbol on it and a cape appeared in the center area. "Accelerate Ninja, Hayate, attack the center monster!"

Using its rockets placed on his back, Hayate rushed at top speed towards Thousand Rapier Dragon, who immediately dodged it, but couldn't completely evade the attack and was destroyed in mid-air. Soon, Tsukikage landed the finishing blow, defeating the fighter.

* * *

><p>(AN: "UF" is for Unknown fighters in this chapter and will be numbered as well.)

(Z:? / Gauge: 2)

(UF1: 0/Gauge :?)

* * *

><p>"Game Over. Winner: Zanya Kisaragi."<p>

"The first team to advance has the only student from the elementary school who won against the middle school last year. You know who I'm talking' about: Zanya Kisaragi, user of the Katana World."

"Zanya's doing really well. What do you think, Jun," Kylie said, in which Jun stared at Zanya with his icy blue eyes.

"Sure, whatever. Let's go. Kyosuke's match will start soon," Jun said in a quiet, yet angry tone.

* * *

><p>Unknown to everyone else, President Shido was watching from afar on the roof of one of the Aibo Academy buildings.<p>

"Well, that was an expected result. I'm counting on you, Yamigitsune," Shido said to a humanoid buddy with white skin and wearing purple clothing, a bone necklace and a mask covering his face, who quickly disappeared, "Our preparations are complete. We should have no trouble winning the ABC Cup."

* * *

><p>In another fight, Tetsuya and Asmodai were battling against a fighter and was about to finish him…<p>

"Come on, Tetsuya, let's do it," Asmodai said to his buddy.

"You got it, yo," Tetsuya said, "Final Phase! Diabolical Hardcore!"

* * *

><p>(UF2: 0 Gauge: ?)

(T: ?/Gauge ?)

* * *

><p>"We have our first major upset! The second team moving on to the next round, from Team Tetsu and Dai, Tetsuya Kurodake!"<p>

"How did that banana brain make it through ahead of me again," Noboru said to himself.

"Best on focusing on our own match instead of the action of others," El Quixote said, which annoyed Noboru.

"I know that! I buddy call El Quixote to the center…"

"No, the right! You got a Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem item card in your hand. How in the world could you forget that?"

"Fine, then buddy call El Quixote to the right and equip Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem," Noboru said as Gao, Baku and Kyosuke were watching the battle.

"Hey, if you win your next battle, you'll go through," Kiri said as he came up to them.

"Awesome."

"There are actually some fighters who are one win of passing too and aren't you one win from passing, Kyosuke," Baku said with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Yeah, that's right."

"We'll be fine," Gao said, "It just means one will have to win."

"True and it will be me," Kyosuke said as Noboru finished off his opponent.

* * *

><p>(UF3: 0Gauge: ?)

(N: ?/Gauge: ?)

* * *

><p>"Game Over. Winner: Noboru Kodo."<p>

"He's done it! Let's hear it for the third team to win it: Team Rising Tiger! That's Noboru Kodo, the second ranked fighter in his grade."

"Nice moves back there," Mihara said.

"Congrats, dude," Niitani added.

"Yeah, big whoop. It's just the qualifiers," Noboru said as he walked away.

"Great match, Noboru," Gao said to him, "Awesome cardfighting, man."

"Yeah, good job, kitty shirt," Kyosuke said with a smirk, which almost gave Noboru an ulcer.

"It must be great to advance," Kiri said.

"Oh, please. I'm the 2nd ranked fighter in whole grade. It was obvious to everyone that I was going to pass the qualifiers. However, it would be amazing if one of you two to advance to the ABC Cup, wouldn't it, Gao and Goldie? It's too bad that only one of you can get there while the other will be stuck watching your close friend being crushed, but still would be fun for both of you to get there, so I can enjoy beating both of you."

"Awesome!"

"If that has to be possible, then okay then…"

"Huh?"

"One of us will qualify as our honor as Buddyfighters," Both said at once.

"Just wait for one of us in the ABC Finals," Gao finished, which surprised El Quixote, who was unknowingly watching from behind and smiled.

"Come on, Gao, we have to hurry," Kuguru said.

"Right."

"Kyosuke, come on, we don't have much time," Kylie said.

"Alright then."

* * *

><p>"As you know, three teams have already passed. We are now waiting on the fourth team. Here are the teams moving forward: Team Kisaragi with Zanya Kisaragi, Team Tetsu and Dai, the rap-dancing team who took by surprise with Tetsuya Kurodake and his amazing buddy, Demon Lord Asmodai. Last but not least is Team Rising Tiger with 2nd ranked fighter in his grade, Noboru Kodo," Paruko announced, "Now let's check up on our last two fights in which one could decide which team will advance. In one fight, Gao Mikado of Team Balle du Soleil is facing against a size 3 Armorknight Demon, who has a critical of 3 and ability to attack twice in one turn. In another fight, Kyosuke Akiyama of Team Draconic is battling an Armorknight Trent in the center with a whopping 10,000 defense and a deadly 4 critical. With Akiyama and Mikado both having 3 life points, it looks like a battle between these fighters for time."<p>

* * *

><p>In Gao's fight, Armorknight Demon was preparing his attack and fired.<p>

"Gao," Drum yelled as the fighter commanded his demon to attack again.

"I cast Blue Dragon Shield," Gao said, which repelled Demon away.

"Wh-wh-what? An unexpected counter spell! A startling upset! Gao Mikado barely manages to survive," Paruko announced as she heard another voice.

"Cast, Battle Aura Circle," Kyosuke said, which repelled the monstrous tree from Danger World.

"At the same time, Kyosuke escapes the jaws of defeat using a Battle Aura Circle from Armorknight Trent's attack. It's like I'm watching a tug of war between these two determined fighters and one of them is about to snap!"

"Come on, man, hurry up," Baku said.

"Gao only has three life points left and if he doesn't hurry," Kuguru said as she looked over to the other match besides them, "He has to win this turn, or…"

Back to the other match…

"Kyosuke is between a rock and a hard place. He has to crush that Trent and win in time," Jun said as he bit his lip in frustration.

"Kyosuke may have a card that could mow down that thing, but I hope he draws it in time," Kylie said as she held her tablet to her chest.

"Your move."

As Gao and Kyosuke looked at their opponents with frustration, a recent thought ran through their minds from their talk with Noboru…

"_It's too bad that one of you can only get there while the other will be stuck watching your close friend being crushed, but still would be fun for both of you to get there, so I can enjoy beating both of you."_

"Hey, Gao, wake up," Drum said, snapping Gao out of his funk, "Get your head into the game! Focus on the match!"

"Kyosuke," Daigo said, snapping him out, "Come on, we need to win this, my buddy, so focus!"

"Sorry, but I just figured out my next move!"

"Alright, yeesh," Drum said to himself, 'High maintenance, huh."

"Hehehe, sorry, Daigo, I was just thinking on my next move."

"Ok, then, go for it!"

"Draw," both fighters said in unison as their core gadgets glowed, "Charge and Draw!" As soon as they drew their cards, they smirked, as if they knew one of them was about to win.

"I think he's got it," Baku said, "His Gargantua Punisher!"

"Armorknight Demon is his opponent's center, so he can't use it yet," Kuguru pointed out.

"Here I go, I cast Crimson Slash," Kyosuke said as his card transformed into a dark crescent blade, which destroyed Armorknight Trent in a flash.

"I equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle," Gao said as he equipped his favorite item.

"By paying one gauge, Dragoknuckle can gain 2000 points to its power," Baku said as Kuguru checked her tablet.

"Armorknight Demon only has 8000 defense."

"So, if Gao pays 3 gauge, he'll have…," Kiri said as Gao paid three gauge to increase his weapon's power by 6000, making it 8000.

"I equip Steel Spear, Bravelance," Kyosuke said as his favorite weapon appeared in his hand.

"He needed a weapon in his hand because, with Demongodol, he can inflict 4 points of damage," Kylie said as she checked her tablet.

"Then, if he has Frenzied Rush in his hand, then it means…"

"Here I come," Kyosuke said as he slashed his opponent for two damage.

"Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle!" Gao socked Armorknight Demon in his face, destroying it.

"Wow, both fighters are blazing out loud! Gao destroying the size 3 Armorknight Demon and Kyosuke striking down his opponent. It's almost too much to handle! Both their opponents' center positions are open!"

"Alright! CRASH, DRILL RAM BUNKER," Drum yelled as he struck his opponent for 3 damage.

"Here we go," Daigo said as he jumped and karate chopped his opponent for 2 damage.

"Final Phase!"

"Here it comes," Baku said as Kuguru and Kiri began to shiver in worry.

"Final Phase!"

"Here goes nothing," Jun said as Kylie clung onto his pants.

"CAST! GARGANTUA PUNISHERRRRR!/FRENZIED RUSSSHHHH," They both yelled as they unleashed their impact cards, defeating their opponents instantly.

* * *

><p>(UF4: 0Gauge :?)

(G: 3/Gauge: 0)

* * *

><p>"Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado."<p>

"I brought it and I brought it good!"

"Game Over. Winner: Kyosuke Akiyama."

* * *

><p>(UF5: 0Gauge: ?)

(K: 3/Gauge: 0)

* * *

><p>"That was an awesome rush."<p>

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! BOTH GAO MIKADO AND KYOSUKE AKIYAMA HAS BEATEN THEIR OPPONENTS AT THE SAME TIME," Paruko yelled into the microphone and then looked at her camera, "However, according to the video feed, it seems that the Gargantua Punisher landed two seconds before Frenzied Rush did, so it looks like Team Balle du Soleil will qualify."

Despite the cheers coming from the crowds of schoolmates cheering for Gao's victory, Kyosuke hung down his head in sadness as his team came over to him. Even Team Balle du Soleil, was happy in seeing Gao qualifying saw how sad Kyosuke was and stared in worry.

"Too bad Kyosuke didn't make it," Kuguru said, "It was amazing that he tried."

"Yeah, but are you gonna do," Baku added.

"It was amazingly cool that he tried, but Gao got the victory in time. Oh, well," Kiri said.

"Kyosuke, I'm sorry," Daigo said as he transformed back to his mini-form.

"It's alright. Besides, we get to watch Gao and the others now. I can't be sad for myself if I didn't qualify. I tried and that's what counts," Kyosuke said as he lifted his head with a happy expression. As he turned around, he saw Jun, who was holding a straight face, and Kylie, who was smiling.

"Good job, Kyosuke. I wish the time didn't beat us, or you know…," Jun said with a sad tone.

"It's cool, Jun. These things happen. Can't fall apart like the world ending," Kyosuke said with a happy smirk, "What about you, Kylie? Are you alright?"

"I guess. I wish we won, though," Kylie said, "It was cool though, watching you and Gao use your impact cards at the same time. It was amazing."

As Gao looked onto Kyosuke and his team, he tried to walk towards them, but as soon as he could, he heard some clapping from someone. When he and his team turned to find that clapping, they saw it was Principal Ikarino walking over to Kyosuke, which stunned mostly everyone, except for Kyosuke who stood still.

"Well, I must say, it was a good try, young man. I wonder, however, on your hasty use of your playstyle, why," Ikarino asked as he put his arms behind his back.

"Well, I was trying to, well…,"Kyosuke tried to explain as he looked over to Gao, who just smiled at his friend and looked back to Ikarino, "I was trying to win without thinking twice and I just made a mistake, but I'll just learn from that mistake and come back stronger next year. Now, I have to thank my friends for qualifying."

"Well, if that's so, then you need to perk up. I see some potential in you and I would clearly hate it if I just let it flow away. Miss Paruko!"

"Yes, sir," Paruko said as she hastily flew down to Ikarino, who whispered something, which made her eyes bug out at hearing it, "I understand, sir." As the 6th grade reporter floated back to her previous position, the kids began to wonder what was going on there between their principal and Team Draconic.

"Sorry for the previous interruption, but some interesting news has come up. From the mouth of our dear Principal Ikarino, it seems that Team Draconic will participate in the Wild Card Challenge, the secret surprise kept by the prinicpals of the elementary and middle schools," Paruko said as the children cheered in a uproar.

"I guess that means you will participate, Kyosuke," Gao said to his friend, who was still stunned in surprise, but smirked in response.

"Oh, well, I get a chance to take Goldie as well as Gao, if he lasts," Noboru said to himself, while Zanya stared at Kyosuke and had a side glance to Jun, who was coming over to Kyosuke with Kylie.

"This also means, Furball, you and I have a chance to tussle," Drum said in his true form, who looked down at Daigo.

"Sure."

"If everyone's done cheering for our Wild Card, this concludes our ABC Cup qualifiers and our teams, including the special Wild Card have been determined. Hold on, folks, I'm going to interview our chosen teams, starting with…," Paruko said as she floated down to Kyosuke, who gasped in surprise at the reporter hovering down to him, "Team Draconic! So, tell our viewers: How does it feel to have a second chance to fight in the ABC Cup as our Wild Card?"

"I guess, if I have to say anything, I'm glad and I'm ready to give everything I got, right, guys," Kyosuke said with fierce determination.

"Yeah," Kyosuke's team agreed in a happy tone.

"Ok, then, let's go to…. Zanya Kisaragi, ready for the big tournament?"

"Girl," Zanya said in fear and disappeared in leaves.

"Well, then how about you guys," Paruko said as she hovered to Team Tetsu and Dai, "any word about your wins today?"

"Oh, yeah, it was just bananas, yo," Tetsuya said as he picked a banana from his hair.

"I'm not giving up just yet! Any thoughts, sir?"

"Gao just got lucky again and Goldie just got a second chance, as usual," Noboru said in an annoyed tone.

"That's very illuminating! Any words for your fans," Paruko said.

"First off, I want to give a shout out to my team: Baku, Kiri, Kuguru and my buddy monster, Drum."

"So how'd you win," Paruko asked as Drum leapt onto Gao's shoulder.

"Hey, what's that," Drum asked.

"The only reason I won that last match was because of Drum's advice."

"I'm not just all good looks, you know," Drum said with his nose held up high.

"Drum's ego aside, we're feeling real good about the next round," Gao said.

"What!?"

"So, Gao Mikado and Kyosuke Akiyama, huh? They don't look like much, if you ask me," said a young man with purple hair with one red cowlick sticking out.

"But you've taken an interest in the boys, right? All the same," said a girl whose tan hair covered her eyes, in which the man chuckled.

"Very perceptive, Megumi. Let me see… I need some clever strategies to throw these them off," the man said as he walked past Yamigitsune.

"You mean, thrown, by which you mean, ruin, right?"

"You know me well," the man said as he tossed two black die into the air and they landed on 2 and a 1, "An odd number. I think I have an idea.'

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter and how did you like my twist for Kyosuke and Gao? Was it good, bad, so-so or what? Tell me what you think, but nothing too negative, just honesty, ok? Anyway, the wild card voting will start soon, so one last chance to place any OCs, so until then, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: The Thief and the Tuner!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 11: The Thief and the Tuner!**

**Episode Basis: The Stolen Dragon Deck!**

* * *

><p>Paruko: Hello all, Paruko Nanana here to tell you all about what's been going abuzz at Aibo Academy lately! The famous event, the Aibo Buddy Cup, or ABC Cup, started with fantastic results as four teams have qualified, plus a special surprise set up by our own principal, Iron Claw Ikarino and the principal of the middle school. So far, the teams qualified are Team Kisaragi, led by none other than Zanya Kisaragi, the winner of the last ABC Cup who defeated a middle school team all by himself, Team Tetsu and Dai, led by the dance loving wonder boy, Tetsuya Kurodake, Team Rising Tiger, led by the 2nd ranked fighter in the 6th grade and tiger aficionado, Noboru Kodo, Team Balle du Soleil, led by the so-called Sun Fighter, Gao Mikado and our Wild Card, Team Draconic, led by the fighter of the Danger World, Kyosuke Akiyama. With our teams in set, this is sure to be one Aibo Buddy Cup nobody will soon forget!<p>

* * *

><p>The night after the day of the ABC Cup qualifiers, most of the teams were safely at home, either resting or training for the big days ahead of them at Aibo Academy. Meanwhile, two certain members of Team Balle du Soleil were planning as they were setting up Gao's deck…<p>

"Don't you remember," Baku asked Kuguru.

"Huh?"

"It was during the last Buddyfights Gao and Kyosuke were in the qualifying rounds."

"_With both Akiyama and Mikado both having 3 life points, it looks like a battle between these fighters for time," Paruko announced._

_In Gao's fight, Armorknight Demon was preparing his attack and fired._

"_Gao," Drum yelled as the fighter commanded his demon to attack again._

"_I cast Blue Dragon Shield," Gao said, which repelled Demon away._

"_Wh-wh-what? An unexpected counter spell! A startling upset! Gao Mikado barely manages to survive," Paruko announced as she heard another voice._

"_Cast, Battle Aura Circle," Kyosuke said, which repelled the monstrous tree from Danger World._

"_At the same time, Kyosuke escapes the jaws of defeat using a Battle Aura Circle from Armorknight Trent's attack. It's like I'm watching a tug of war between these two determined fighters and one of them is about to snap!"_

"It was crazy. Gao and Kyosuke each dodged a bullet and were racing for time using their counter spells. If Gao didn't have that card, he would've lost for sure."

"So there's a weak point in his formation, huh," Kuguru said.

"Yeah, it's a risk leaving the center open in an offensive maneuver."

"So, there must be some way to strengthen it."

"We've gotta tweak the formation somehow. Otherwise, he's going to get his butt handed to him in the ABC Cup. If only there was a card that could provide some protection in your center when it's wide open…"

"Hmmm..." Just then, Kuguru just got an idea, illustrated by turning on the flashlights decorations in her hair. "I've got it! I think I know a card like that!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Jun and Kylie's home, they were also planning on strategies, especially for the Wild Card Match for their team…<p>

"It's lucky that we got into the ABC Cup's Wild Card Match, but I don't know how we're going to handle it," Jun said while looking at Kyosuke's deck and sighed.

"You know, I never understood the point of a Wild Card. What is that anyway," Kylie said while swerving around in a chair.

"Lady Kylie, A Wild Card Match is like a one-time entry into a tournament or competition in which a competitor or competitor fights against another that is randomized and chosen for them. In this case, it could be anyone that our team could face," Shiden explained.

"Which is what worries me, Shiden. Since it was set up by the principals of the elementary and middle schools, so we could be fighting a tough team, and even with Kyosuke's skills, we'll need to train as best as we can."

"So why don't we get a tuner for him? A tough, but cool one who could help us?"

"Maybe, Kylie, but… What a minute. I know who could help us," Jun said as he ran to his cell phone and quickly called someone, "Hello? Yeah, it's Jun. Yeah, I got a favor to ask…" The night ended with Jun and Kylie giggling to themselves over the foreboding scheme that was bound to come.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, where the team of Balle du Soleil was strategizing at their school hangout spot…<p>

"Thunder Knights Halberd Dragon," Gao said while reading the card, which looked a winged dragon in silver and yellow armor holding a halberd and shield, "Size 2 with an attack and defense power of 6000. Now's that my kind of dragon. Looks awesome, Baku. Why don't you go and add it?"

"I thought you'd say that, so I already did. Here," Baku said, handing the improved deck to Gao.

"Thanks," Gao said as he fanned out the cards of his new deck and marveled at them.

"Besides from Halberd Dragon, we also added some extra size 1 dragons to your deck. According to my calculations, it'll increase your chances of forming a triple offensive maneuver by 130%," Kuguru calculated using her tablet.

"That sounds great."

"And we also added more Dragoenergies as well."

"Altogether, it's going to create a perfect synergy with Halberd Dragon and its strengths."

"Synergy means compatibility with other cards," Kiri asked.

"That's right!"

"I don't really get it."

"What part don't you understand?"

"Well, synergy I understand, but it means to protect me, this monster will have to move from the left or right positions to take a hit that's meant for me," Gao said as he remembered the time Drum took a hit for him when he battled Tasuku the first time, "No, no, no, no! It completely goes against my code to sacrifice a dragon to save my skin. I take a lot of pride to fight aside my monsters, man. Sorry, but I'm going to be able to use this new deck of yours."

"Gao, don't be ridiculous. Kuguru and I put a lot of work into this deck."

"Well, I can't just go against everything I stand for," Gao said as he placed the deck right to Kiri and left, "I gotta go."

"Gao, wait a second," Kiri yelled, waking Drum from his catnap.

"I'm starving. Where's Gao? Where'd he go?"

As Baku, he was grumbling to himself in anger over Gao dissing a deck he and Kuguru made over his self-proclaimed pride.

"HE'S GOT MY LUNCH," Drum yelled. Unknown to them, a wily buddy monster was listening in on their conversation.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back on the roof, Kyosuke and Daigo were meditating there to focus their mental abilities on the Wild Card Match. To them, they understood that even though it was a chance to enter the ABC Cup, they both knew they could face any opponent that the principals of the elementary and middle schools could set up for them to Buddyfight. For that reason, Daigo decided that simple meditation would help Kyosuke focus more on the matches and work off any anxiety he could have thinking about the Wild Card Match. As they were meditating in a pretzel leg stance, Kyosuke was mentally discussing with himself.<p>

'This is great. At first, this meditating stuff was a little boring, but I think I'm getting the hang of this. Now, what to do about,' Kyosuke said to himself as he thought about what happened just a few hours ago…

* * *

><p>"<em>Ok, Kyo, here's your deck," Jun said after he and Kylie met with Kyosuke and Daigo in the school plaza, "It's a masterpiece for the Duel Dragon aficionado, if I do say so myself."<em>

"_You do, huh," Kyosuke said as he fanned out the cards and awed at them, "Well, this deck is something else, man. I love it! What do you think, Daigo?"_

"_It's good, especially with all the Duel Dragons. Kind of make me feel I'm fighting with my own kind," Daigo said happily._

"_Yeah, and I made something for you, Daigo," Kylie said as she handed Daigo a white box wrapped with a red bow. As soon as Daigo opened it, his mouth was open agape as he took out a vest that was similar to what his buddy was wearing, but was white and there was a logo of Danger World on the back, but was red._

"_This vest is for me?"_

"_Of course, silly. You're a part of Team Draconic, so you need to look the part," Kylie said with a smile._

"_Thank you, Kylie. I will wear it proudly, knowing that you made it for me," Daigo said as he put it on._

"_Sure," Kylie said, 'Although my mom mostly sew it, I just made the designs for it. Hee hee hee!"_

"_Ok, so your deck has a balance of Beast Aura users, so you can prolong the battle as long as you can, as well as the specific cards I added in there for you," Jun said as he took back the deck and showed two cards, one that looked like Bronze Shield Dragon, but was more lizard-like and had silver plated armor and another monster that was a gargoyle made out of construction machines, "Armorknight Wall Lizard can help reduce damage by removing itself off the field by 2 points, which can help you in a pinch. As well as Armorknight Gargoyle "A" can be put into the soul of a weapon and nullify an attack against an opponent. Both cards can be total lifesavers if used the right way."_

"_Hmmm…"_

"_As well I added monsters that can demolish the field in an instant, like Raging Dragon, Zagararis," Jun said, showing him a card of that a dragon that looked like a bird more that was discharging electricity._

"_Well… I LOVE IT! It's perfect for the Duel Dragon wonder and perfect for the Wild Card Match," Kyosuke said as he was about to take it, but Jun took his hand and the deck back, making Kyosuke almost fall out of the bench._

"_Wait a minute, kimo-sabe! __You can't just take it and think you could use it! This deck is like a sword made from a sword master for his pupil and you need to master it before you use it in the wrong way," Jun said while wagging his finger like a teacher, making Kyosuke sweat drop._

"_Ok, master," Kyosuke said, putting emphasis on his words, "if I need to master the sword, then I should look for a tuner, right? So, why can't you do it?"_

"_I got things to do after school, that's why," Jun said while turning around and putting his hands behind his back like a big shot, angering Kyosuke a little._

"_But why not?"_

"_Sorry, Kyosuke, but the master has spoken!"_

"_If you won't help me with this, then I'll find someone who can," Kyosuke said as he picked up his school bag, new deck and walked away with Daigo walking behind him, still rubbing his new vest._

* * *

><p>'Well, if Master Jun wants me to master this new deck on my own, then I will! But who to battle? I can't battle Gao or Tetsuya since they're in the competition and I doubt Kiri wants to help an possible enemy team now," Kyosuke thought while fidgeting a bit, which made him lose his concentration a bit.<p>

"Kyosuke."

"Yes?"

"Meditation for training needs to have your utmost focus into it and not on fidgeting, ok?"

"Sorry, bud, but I'm still thinking about the deck. I can't believe Jun won't train with me to use it."

"Maybe he thinks you could master it yourself if you find the person you human Buddyfighters call a tuner."

"Probably, but it's not like I can find one out of thin air," Kyosuke said as unbeknownst to him, a letter was floating from the sky and the wind blew it into his lap. As Daigo opened his eyes to look over to his buddy, he saw the letter in his lap and picked it up.

"What's this," Daigo said as he held in his claws and smelled it, obviously not knowing what a letter was.

"It's a letter, man. Let me see," Kyosuke said as he got the letter and observed it, "It doesn't seem to have a name on this or a forwarding address on this or anything. It's just blank." Unbeknownst to them, they were being spied on by a nearby creature in the trees watching through binoculars.

* * *

><p>Later, after school, as everyone was leaving, including Gao, who was still quiet on the subject of his new deck…<p>

"Aw, just great! Talk about high maintenance! This kid's stubborn as a mule once he makes up his mind about something," Drum said. As the team was getting off the escalators, they were walking besides two people who suddenly walked into Baku, making him drop his deck box, which made Gao turn around.

"You should be more careful with this," the purple haired man said.

"Yeah, thanks, man," Baku said, "Sorry about that." However, to Gao, he felt that the man walking into Baku was more than an accident, but he shook it off.

* * *

><p>Later that night at Shuutaro's apartment, during dinner…<p>

"So, you got a letter with no name or forwarding address? Not even a stamp," Shuutaro asked.

"Yep."

"And Jun won't help you master your deck in time for the Wild Card Match in the ABC Cup, right?"

"Yes for 2 points," Kyosuke said rhetorically.

"It seems almost too off-putting, as if something's going on," Daigo said as he ate, or in this case, gobbled his food.

"Yeah, well, I can't say anything about the letter, which could be nothing. But, as for your deck, maybe you should look for someone who could help you work it out," Shuutaro explained.

"You're probably right," Kyosuke said with a smile.

"I know I am, little man," Shuutaro said as he took his bowl to the sink. As for Kyosuke, he got up and went to the bathroom, but as soon he went in, he took out the letter from his pocket. He had a funny feeling that the letter falling from the sky was more than convenient, as if it was for him, so he carefully opened the folded flap on the envelope and took the paper inside. As soon as he read it, he was astonished about what the letter said.

* * *

><p>Back the Mikado residence…<p>

"Dinner's ready!" As the family was setting up the table, Suzumi couldn't help but wonder but her son was.

"Drum? Where's Gao," Suzumi asked.

"He said he wasn't hungry," Drum answered.

"Well, I guess we'll have to start without him," Suzumi said as she gave Drum's favorite pudding to him first.

"Ha ha ha, come to papa, pudding," Drum greedily said as he quickly ate the pudding, "Ah yeah!"

Meanwhile, in Gao's room, where his Sun fighter garb and core deck case was spread all over the floor, Gao was still deep in thought about something…

"I really can't believe those guys," Gao said to himself, "Ahhhh! There's no way I can't just change my whole fighting style."

* * *

><p>The next day at the Mikado training dojo…<p>

"You're lacking focus," Suzumi said as she got Gao in a hold, "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Gao quickly got up and got into his fighting stance, ignoring the question. "Look, I'm totally fine!" As soon as he retaliated, his mom/sensei quickly threw him down to the ground.

"Looks like my big bro's in for a long class, huh," Hanako asked.

"Yep," Drum answered.

"Gao, bad news," Kiri said as he came in the dojo.

"Hey, Kiri," Gao said as Baku and Kuguru came from behind him.

"Your card deck's been stolen!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yeah, it was missing when I got home yesterday," Baku said.

"Hey, wait. What about…" Just then, Gao remembered the last events yesterday at school when Baku walked into the purple haired man who helped him up and his deck box, "That sketchy looking guy at the bottom of the escalator…"

"Oh, yeah. You mean Jin Magatsu. He's in Grade 7. He's called the uncrowned king of Buddyfighting, but he had no major wins lately. He's in the Naniwa Card Association, a group that gambles on cardfighting and he's known for stealing."

"What do you want to do, Gao?"

"That's easy. Get the Dragon Deck back," Gao said with a determined look in his eyes.

"Ok. Enough talk. We are in the middle of training after all," Suzumi said with an annoyed tone.

"Mom, I mean, Sensei, please, can you let me out of training early today," Gao pleaded as he bowed to his mom.

"Is this something so important that you absolutely must leave right now?"

"Yeah! It's something I really got to do. You got to let me go," Gao said as both mother and son stared at each other intensely.

'Well then, I shouldn't stand in his way. He is doing the right thing by helping his friends stand up to a problem among them,' Suzumi thought, "If it means that much to you, then class dismissed."

"YES, YOU'RE THE BEST, MOM!"

"CALL ME SENSEI! Just promise me you'll do it without doing any Sun Fighter business."

"Not a problem. Come on, Drum."

"I'm coming."

* * *

><p>Soon, after the group left Gao's house, they called Kyosuke, who was at work at the CASTLE Shop, at the time, and informed them on the situation. Luckily, he agreed to help the others find the missing deck, and soon, they met with him at the mall…<p>

"So, where do you find this Jin Magatsu guy," Gao asked.

"I heard that he hangs out at the mall," Kyosuke said.

"Is that Gao," Noboru said, who was hanging out by himself and saw Team Balle du Soleil plus Kyosuke running somewhere, "Where are those guys going to in such a hurry?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the infamous Jin Magatsu was sitting in a coffee shop with his peach-haired companion and a blond haired boy with white streaks one side of his hair, wearing a pilot's jacket, black jeans and black boots and blue goggles in his head sipping a drink.<p>

"Let's see if our fish will come, right, Kenji? Megumi?"

"Yeah, I hope they come," Kenji said in a happy tone.

Soon, their answers were met, as the group came to them.

"JIN MAGATSU," Gao yelled.

"The one and only."

"I'm Gao Mikado and we all go to the same school."

"Are they friends of yours," Megumi said.

"Never met them."

"What do you think, Drum," Gao said as Drum smelled for the scent on the cards.

"Aside from stale coffee and biscotti, I smell Baku's toolbox on that deck," Drum deduced.

"I knew it! That's Baku's deck right there," Gao yelled.

"Bravo, you found out, young redhead," Kenji said as he clapped slowly.

"You could be right on that, but wait, are you by any chance, Kyosuke Akiyama," Jin said as he pointed to the raven haired boy.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I was wondering if you got my letter. I'm sorry I didn't leave anything on the envelope, but you must know what I wrote in it, or rather my friend did," Jin said as he pointed to Kenji sitting next to him, who was smiling and chuckling.

"I know, it said that I want to learn more about the Wild Card Match, I should find someone who is 'one with the sky' or something. I just didn't know that you would be up to this and Gao's situation at the same time."

"I'm a busy man, but since Mr. Mikado wants to know if this is his deck, I have an idea: I will challenge Mikado to a Buddyfight and my friend here will fight you himself. What do you say, boys," Jin offered.

"What?"

"Are you nuts?"

"You two aren't afraid of fighting middle school students, are you, because I'm really in the mood for a decent fight and so is my friend," Jin said lazily.

"Doesn't look like it," Megumi said.

"Come on, kids, let's tussle a bit," Kenji said while holding up his hands in a fake fighting pose.

"Even if we agreed, I can't fight without Baku's deck," Gao said.

"Actually, you can fight him with this one," Baku said as he took out another deck.

"Yeah, but isn't that the new deck with Halberd Dragon in it?"

"Halberd Dragon," Kyosuke said under his breath as Gao growled.

"What is your deal, bro? We'd built this to make you stronger. You're the only one good enough to handle it."

"Gao, I think you should listen to him. I can tell Baku means that a lot," Kyosuke said as Gao stared back at Baku.

"Ok, fine, then. I'll use it."

"Good, then it's decided. Kenji, why don't you and Akiyama battle here in the battlefield in the mall and I follow this tough guy where he wants us to fight?"

"Sure. Time to play in the sky, Danger boy," Kenji said with a snide chuckle.

* * *

><p>As instructed, Gao and the rest of Team Balle du Soleil went off to the Fighting Stage in Aibo Academy while Kyosuke and Kenji prepared for their fight in the mall's fighting stage. At the fighting stage, as patrons gathered around to watch the match, Kyosuke was shuffling his opponent's deck as he looked at his opponent, who looked back with a gleeful look and went back to shuffling.<p>

"Hello, this is Paruko Nanana, here to inform all viewers about this incredible match we are about to witness. On one side is our grade 6 Danger World wonder, second to strength to the missing Rouga Aragami, lovable CASTLE store clerk and contestant in the Aibo Buddy Cup's Wild Card Match, Kyosuke Akiyama. On the other is the grade 7 Kenji Seiryu, said to be known to be an unpredictable Dragon World player, always said to have his head in the clouds. With the rumble about to happen between these two, we can only guess what will happen!"

'I never fought someone from the middle school, but maybe if I fight him with Jun's new deck, I can get a better grasp on it before the ABC Cup,' Kyosuke thought as he walked back to his platform with his buddy.

"Ready, Akiyama? If you are, let me show you my buddy first," Kenji said as he snapped his fingers and what appeared in a small twister was a white dragon in yellow and black armor, holding a small sword and had a pair of binoculars hanging off his neck, "This is my buddy, Blue Sky Knight, Seeker Penguin Dragon, but you can call him Penn for short."

"Hi," Penn said as he waved in a friendly manner, "let's have some fun!"

"Okay, weird. Fine," Kyosuke said, obviously creeped out by the little dragon's friendliness, 'I hope Gao is having a better time with the other one.'

* * *

><p>Back at the Aibo Academy's Fighting Stage, where Gao and the others were getting ready for their match…<p>

"You sure about this," Kiri asked, "Going in without permission?"

"Relax, it's Sunday. No one's going to know about it," Jin said as they prepared themselves, "My buddy is your, or should I say my dear friend, Drum Bunker Dragon." Soon another Drum Bunker Dragon appeared behind Jin, but was different colored compared to the original, which startled Gao and the Original Drum.

"Drum Bunker Dragon!?"

"What's he up to," Noboru said, hiding way up in the stands where the others didn't notice him.

"Are we doing this or what?"

"Time to raise the flag!"

* * *

><p>(AN: Since this is my first chapter doing two simultaneous Buddyfights, I will switch off when I see fit. Also, since Kenji and Kyosuke both start with "K", they will be labeled "Ke" for Kenji and "Ky" for Kyosuke.)

* * *

><p>"Dragon World!"<p>

"Dragon World!"

(G: 10/Gauge: 2)

(J: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

><p>Back at the mall…<p>

"Let's go! Time to fly! To say that the sky's the limit is an understatement! Lumenize, Blue Sky Rising," Kenji said as his core deck spun in his hand and transformed into a pilot's cap and put in on his head.

"Right, then! Arise, dragons of nature and fight with honor and teamwork! Lumenize, Dragonic Warriors," Kyosuke said as his core deck transformed to his fighting mode.

"Looks like they're ready, so let's Buddyfight!"

"Raise the flag!"

"Danger World!"

"Dragon World!"

(Ke: 10/Gauge: 2)

(Ky: 10/ Gauge: 2)

"Kenji will go first."

"Charge and Draw! I call Blue Sky Knights, Slenje Dragon to the left," he said as a blue dragon in similar armor than Penn came to the field, but was holding syringe-like pistols in his left hand and a shield in his right, which gave Kyosuke a confused look.

"What's that," Kyosuke asked.

"It's a Blue Sky Knight, the ones in Dragon World who fight with a heart of caring for all denizens of Dragon World and muscle to beat down their foes and that's not all," Kenji explained as Slenje Dragon pointed his guns at Kenji and shot a green blast at him, which increased his life points by 1.

"What the?!"

"There it is! The Blue Sky Knights' favorite skill! With Slenje Dragon's power, if called to the left or right while the center's empty, he can heal the user by one life point. Talk about making a doctor house call," Paruko announced as Kenji gave a thumbs-up to Slenje Dragon.

"Uh-oh! It looks like Kyosuke is in trouble," Shuutaro said as he watched his employee fight, "Those Blue Sky Knights can heal just as much as his Duel Dragons' Beast Aura."

"And Kenji is known to throwing off his opponents with his Blue Sky Knights strategy, always using it in unpredictable ways," Jun said as he and Kylie came from the side of Shuutaro and looked over the battlefield.

"Jun, do you know something about this?"

"More or less, but Kyosuke will have to strategize well to beat Kenji," Jun said with somewhat of a devious smirk.

* * *

><p>Back to the Aibo Academy fighting Stage…<p>

"Rookies first," Jin said.

"Ok, Charge and Draw! I buddy call!"

"That's what I'm talking about!"

"Drum, to the right," Gao commanded, "and I get one life point back."

"Let me guess. you want me to attack this guy, am I right?"

"You just read my mind, buddy!"

"Then, let's squash this thief and grab some takeout," Drum said as his drill activated and blasted him into Jin, "CRASH, DRILL RAM BUNKER!"

"End of move."

* * *

><p>(J: 7Gauge: 2)

(G: 11/Gauge: 2)

* * *

><p>"I got out of bed for this," Megumi said as she was using her tablet.<p>

"Your move."

"Draw! I charge and draw. How shall I pick first? I buddy call Drum Bunker Dragon to the left," Jin said as his Drum Bunker Dragon went to the left position.

"Whoa!"

"I get a life point back! Ha, I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the right position and I equip Dragonblade, Dragofearless," Jin continued as he called his second monster to the right and jumped to the center with sword in hand.

"The Triple Offensive Maneuver," Noboru said.

* * *

><p>Back to the mall, where Kenji just finished an amazing attack with his Blue Sky Knights, Slenje Dragon, Gust Charging Dragon, which was a large dragon in red armor and yellow horns on his head and yellow claws, and his Dragonblade, Dragowing, which was a large black blade with wing-like handles. As for Kyosuke, he had Armorknight, Lizardman on the left and Bloodwing Dragon, Elyseagar, to the right.<p>

* * *

><p>(Ke: 7Gauge: 3)

(Ky: 5/Gauge: 3)

* * *

><p>'Ok, then, this guy isn't too bad and if I didn't use my Battle Aura Circle against that blade, I'd be worse off. But, still, this battle is a little weird, as if this was more of a set-up by that Jin guy,' Kyosuke thought to himself, as he looked over to the side and saw his bossroommate cheering him on with two familiar Tanyamas next to him, 'Well, well, that's what's going on.'

"Kyosuke, do you see them," Daigo whispered as he looked over to the side.

"Yeah, and if this is what I think it means, then Gao's match is probably a set-up too. We might as well play along," Kyosuke whispered back as Kenji and Penn saw them whispering to themselves and smirked at each other, knowing that they may have found out something.

"It's Kyosuke's turn, but it looks like he's having a discussion with his buddy monster. Sometime today, boys," Paruko said, getting their attention.

"Right! I draw! Charge and Draw! Let's go! I call Armorknight Gargoyle "A" to the center position," Kyosuke said as he called the monster shown to him by Jun, "Next, I equip Steel Spear, Bravelance and activate Gargoyle's skill by putting him into the soul." Armorknight Gargoyle "A" flew up and into Kyosuke's weapon and combined with it, leaving an aura form of the monster behind Kyosuke and a grayish glow around his weapon.

"That was awesome," Kylie said as her eyes sparkled at the move.

"The "A" or Ace monsters of Danger World are really nifty, as they can combine themselves with their weapons and Armorknight Gargoyle Ace is no exception," Jun said with his hands crossed, "Looks like Kyosuke is handling that card well."

"Well, it looks like that monster is more attached to your weapon than you," Kenji joked, giving Kyosuke and his buddy a sweat drop, "but I wonder what it can do."

"What would you like to know? You'll just have to find, bud! But, I pay two gauge and send Elyseagar to the drop zone and buddy call Demongodol to the right position." As Elyseagar disappeared in a ray of orange light and cards, Daigo took his place and roared, scaring Penn enough to hide behind his buddy's legs.

"Whoa, scary, ain't he," Penn said as he looked up to Kenji.

"He doesn't look that tough, Penn, my friend."

"Well, he is, just to let you know! Now, Armorknight Lizardman, attack Gust Charging Dragon!"

"Ha ha ha! Time to rip 'ome flesh," Lizardman said in an Australian accent as he jumped over his target and tore him apart with his saw, as if he almost enjoyed it, which grossed out Kyosuke, Daigo and some others who actually looked at the carnage.

"Ok, that will scar me and some others for life. Anyway, Daigo, attack the fighter!" Daigo jumped over in a somersault and slammed into Kenji with a karate chop, which blew away two life points from Kenji.

"Here I come!" Kyosuke jumped onto the center field and thrusted his spear into Kenji, taking away two more life points.

"End of move. Your move."

* * *

><p>(Ke: 3Gauge: 3)

(Ky: 5/Gauge: 1)

(A/N 2: I meant to put that my fanmade card, Steel Spear, Bravelance takes one gauge to equip, so I apologize for any inconvenience with this card.)

* * *

><p>"Next! I draw! Charge and Draw! I buddy call my little warrior, Penn, to the left," Kenji said as he called his buddy monster to the left position, but flew back to Kenji.<p>

"Can we say we fought and don't," Penn said as he quickly waved his hands in a panic.

"Young dragon warrior, I may not know about Blue Sky Knights well, but I've seen Dragon World creatures who have shown a lot more bravery. In fact, I know a particular spoiled one who is very brave as well, so if you can fight for your buddy with no fear, then I will fight with you with bravery too," Daigo said as he looked at the timid dragon with determined eyes, which calmed the white dragon down a bit.

"Wow, encouraging the enemy to fight! That's a new one on me," Paruko announced.

"R-r-really," Penn said as Daigo nodded to his question, "Fine, let's go, Kenji!"

"Right," Kenji said as he gripped his sword harder, 'Wow, I didn't think that an enemy monster would try to encourage Penn like that, especially someone from Danger World and this Kyosuke isn't half-bad either. Looks like my intel wasn't lying.'

* * *

><p>Back at the school's fighting stage, Gao was growling at the fact that Jin was actually able to copy the triple offensive maneuver perfectly…<p>

"Thousand Rapier, attack Gao's Drum Bunker Dragon," Jin commanded.

"Gladly!" As he and Drum leapt to the center, Drum tried to take a hit, but Thousand Rapier kept leaping around until he attacked Drum with his multithrust attack from the back, but Drum quickly returned due to his Soulguard.

"You're up, Drum Bunker. Take out your look-a-like." Both Drums clashed their drills together until the original's drills gave out, giving the copy to swipe him down.

"No, Drum!"

"Instead of worrying about your friend, worry about your life points," Jin said as he slashed Gao with Dragofearless, taking away two life points.

"End of Move," the computer voice said as Gao's friends looked at the Sun Fighter with worried expressions, "Your move."

(J: 7/Gauge: 3)

(G: 9/ Gauge: 2)

"Draw! Charge and Draw," Gao said as he picked up the card he was worried to use in the match.

"Why is he stopping," Kuguru said.

"He's probably not sure if he wants to call Halberd Dragon or not," Baku answered.

"You mean there's a chance he might not use it?"

"Hmmm…"

"Any day now, you know."

"I choose to call Thunder Knights Halberd Dragon to the right," Gao said as he called the Thunder knight, "And then, I call Double Sword Dragon to the left! I also equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle!"

"That's the real Gao formation," Kiri said cheerfully.

"Halberd, attack Jin Magatsu!" The Thunder Knight flew upward and thrust into Jin, causing a field of flames appeared around them and costing Jin 2 life points.

"Okay, Double Sword, you're up. Attack Thousand Rapier," Gao commanded as Double Sword and Thousand Rapier waited for the perfect time to launch their attack until Thousand Rapier struck, allowing Double Sword to anticipate the attack and sliced him in half.

"Remember me," Gao said as he pounded Jin with his fist, taking away two life points.

"End of move."

After the attack, Jin began to chuckle and laugh out loud, as if he enjoyed the attacking onslaught by Gao. "That makes it even! You're good! Better fight I've had in ages. I hope my friend is having fun with Akiyama, though."

"His life points are down to four and he's laughing and worry about Kenji? What a weirdo," Megumi said.

* * *

><p>Back to the mall…<p>

"Time to end this fun, sad as it is," Kenji said as he made a sad puppy face, "Not! I activate Dragonic Heal! I gain two life points back."

"With his Dragonic Heal and buddy gift restoring his life points, Kenji Seiryu has made his reputation of being the unpredictable warrior he is. Not to mention, that Dragowing of his gains an extra critical when he gains life points back, so it's at a whopping three critical! If Kyosuke can't stop this strike, he'll be done in no time," Paruko announced.

"Now Slenje and Penn, take down his points a bit, will you?"

"Gladly!"

"Right!" Slenje Dragon shot off his syringe bullets onto Kyosuke and then Penn slashed him in the torso, which both attacks took away three life points.

"Now you're mine!"

"Not so fast, I activate Armorknight Gargoyle Ace's skill! Protect my life points now," Kyosuke said as the aura form of his monster jumped out of his weapon and guarded him against Kenji's strike, ending the turn.

"End of move. Your move."

* * *

><p>(Ke: 6Gauge: 4)

(Ky: 2/Gauge: 1)

* * *

><p>"I draw! Charge and Draw," Kyosuke said as he began to chuckle a little, "Not bad, bud! You know, if I forgot about my Armorknight in my weapon's soul or you played a stronger monster, I would've lost. But, I think there was something you didn't do right that caught my attention, like someone else planning this."<p>

As soon as Kyosuke said that and looked up to his deck builder with serious eyes, Jun smirked back as a response, knowing what Kyosuke was talking about.

"So, you finally figured the fun plot in this, huh?"

"Yeah, I had an idea that you were snickering and having too much fun at my expense, so I decided to play along. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to end this. I play Lord Aura Meditation. Then, I play Bravelance's skill! By paying one gauge, I can increase the critical of the weapon by one and it's continuous, too," Kyosuke said as two of his gauge flew into his spear.

"So now what," Kenji said as he tilted his head a bit.

"I'm going to skip my attack phase," Kyosuke said in a surprising tone, surprising mostly everyone.

"Wh-wh-what!? Kyosuke announced that he will skip his attack phase, but why?"

"To play this! Final Phase! Cast and impact," Kyosuke said as he jumped with his spear, which the tip began to spin quickly until it produced a drill-like aura, "DRILL BUNKER!"

"Oh, well, I guess the plan's busted," Kenji said as he shrugged before being stabbed by the drill attack, ripping away the rest of his life points.

"Game over. Winner: Kyosuke Akiyama."

"That was a spin on things, ha," Kyosuke said as the whole mall audience applauded for his victory against a middle school student.

"Awe-inspiring! Glorious! Kyosuke has just defeated a middle school student, despite his disadvantage against Kenji! What a show!"

"Awesome, that's my employee," Shuutaro yelled as he applauded.

"Is that how you wanted it to go, Jun," Kylie asked.

"In a way, but I think we got caught on our plan."

"I guess you win, my ma…," Kenji was about say until Kyosuke came up to him and held up his hand, signaling him to stop.

"Wait a minute. Before I accept your thanks, I want to know: who was else in on this plan," Kyosuke said.

"We both know that our deck builder and his sister were part of this and that Jin guy, but we want to know who else was involved in this," Daigo added.

"Well, actually…"

* * *

><p>Back to the other fight...<p>

"To the right position, I call Systemic Dagger Dragon," Jin said as he called the burly dragon, "And now I think I'll cast Dragonic Grimoire! It may be a waste throwing away my hand like this, but I can't win with monsters alone, you know?"

"I never heard of Dragonic Grimoire," Kiri asked.

"It's a spell. It's basically a card exchange that lets you throw away your entire hand and draw three new cards," Kuguru explained as Jin commanded Drum Bunker Dragon and Systemic Dagger to attack Gao, slicing away 5 life points.

"Do something," Noboru yelled, not caring if he was noticed or not. Lastly, Jin slashed Gao, reducing life points to just 1.

"End of move."

* * *

><p>(J: 5Gauge: 3)

(G: 1/Gauge: 3)

* * *

><p>"Aw, man, I can't watch anymore, Baku said.<p>

"Baku! Kuguru! Kiri," Kyosuke said as he and his team came to the stands.

"What are you guys doing here," Kiri asked.

"Because of something I need to know," Kyosuke said, looking angrily at Baku, who sweated a little and had a side glance to Jin, who didn't even noticed.

"Kyosuke, I think that can wait for a minute," Daigo said, pointing down to the match.

"Alright, so what's going on?"

"As you can see, Gao is down to 1 life point, but he has Thunder Knights Halberd Dragon." Kuguru explained.

"If that's so, why didn't he use it to protect him before? He has Move ability," Jun said in a louder tone.

"It's because of his Sun Fighter code or something, he says that he won't use a monster to take the hit for him," Baku said.

"But if that's so, then…"

"So, is Jin going to win soon or what," Kenji said as he and Penn took their seats next to Megumi.

"Don't know, but didn't you have a battle?"

"I lost, and I think someone knows about a plan we cooked up."

"You mean you guys cooked up, not me. It's not it was hard to find out, especially with you not being able to keep a secret."

"That hurts, Megumi," Kenji said with a fake sad face and looked back to the match, "It doesn't matter anyway."

"So, what is Gao going to win with only one life point left," Kiri said.

* * *

><p>"I gotta say, tough guy. I think I won the match, but there's a small chance of you bouncing back, if you use an all-out attack in your next turn, so is it going to be?"<p>

"It sounds like you want me to do that…"

"You really think I'm baiting you?"

"I bet that you have a counter spell in your hand, am I right?"

"Are you going to attack or not," Jin said, slightly annoyed.

* * *

><p>'Knowing what I found out about this, I think that Jin does have a counter spell in his hand. Boy, I hope I'm wrong,' Kyosuke thought to himself.<p>

* * *

><p>"I gotta. If I don't, I can't win," Gao said.<p>

"Then do it and hurry it up."

"If you don't have a counter card in your hand, I win. I'm going to send Double Sword Dragon to attack you first!" Double Sword leapt over and sliced Jin for two life points.

"Halberd, attack!" Halberd landed his attack, taking away another two points.

"Steel Fist Dragoknuckle!"

"Cast! Green Dragon Shield! By using Green Dragon Shield, I recover one life point."

"End of move."

"That was so close," Kyosuke said.

"And now it is his turn," Jun added.

* * *

><p>(J: 2Gauge: 4)

(G: 1/Gauge: 4)

* * *

><p>"Face it, you got lots to learn," Jin said, patting the blade on his back.<p>

"Gao Mikado, listen to me," Halberd said, "It's time for you to use my ability."

"Huh? I can't. I'm not going to use you to take the fall for me."

"Boy, all the rumors about you are so true. You're too goody goody to be champion of the ABC Cup. You might as well drop out of the tournament," Jin said, making Gao gasp at the fact.

"Playing on a little thick, Jin, my friend," Kenji said to himself.

"Gao, please."

"Huh?"

"Am I correct in understanding that you refuse to call forth a dragon to protect you from harm, so matter what happens?"

"Yeah."

"But don't you see that acting as shields for our comrades is the way we dragons of the Halberd clan are trained to fight."

"I know, but…"

Halberd Dragon soon gave a bow to Gao. "It would be dishonorable of me to use my strength. I was created to protect you. Unleash my ability and you'll achieve victory here." Soon, Gao soon remembered where he saw this pleading from.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom, I mean, Sensei, please, can you let me out of training early today," Gao pleaded as he bowed to his mom.<em>

"_Is this something so important that you absolutely must leave right now?"_

* * *

><p>"I guess doing the right thing is what's most important. I don't want to offend Halberd Dragon and the guys did work hard on my deck. So, I'll win this battle and win Baku's deck back!"<p>

Baku and Kuguru gasped in amazement over hearing that and Kyosuke quietly nodded his head to it as well.

"I'm sorry that I offended you like that, Halberd Dragon, but now I understand exactly what I gotta do! Let's win this thing!"

"Thank you! You won't be sorry."

"Halberd Dragon moves to the center," Gao commanded as he leapt back and Halberd teleported to the center area.

"I will use all of my power to protect you, Gao Mikado."

"He did it," Kuguru said.

"About time," Jun said.

"Halberd's defense is 6000. And Drum Bunker Dragon's 5000."

"You should have played that card a little earlier, kid. I cast Dragoenergy," Jin said, powering up his Drum Bunker Dragon, "Now Drum Bunker's attack is 8000."

"Oh no!"

"I cast Dragoenergy!" Soon Halberd Dragon was bathed in the same glow as his opponent and roared.

"He did it!"

"Dragoenergy gives Halberd the ability to counterattack," Kuguru said as two dragons fought, only for Halberd to win, but Drum Bunker soon recovered.

"Systemic Dagger and Dragofearless, link attack against Halberd," Jin commanded as they came in to attack.

"I cast Dragon Breath on Systemic Dagger," Gao commanded as the Dragon Breath destroyed Systemic Dagger, ending the attack.

"End of move. Your move."

"Thanks a lot for protecting me, Halberd. You rock."

"it's been a honor and a privilege to fight alongside you and now it's your turn."

* * *

><p>(J: 2Gauge: 4)

(G: 1/Gauge: 3)

* * *

><p>"Yeah, it's my turn! Leave it to me! Draw! Charge and Draw! Halberd Dragon, move to the right! Ready or not, here I come!"<p>

"Come on, show me what you got!"

"He's as good as done," Megumi said.

"He, at least, had fun," Kenji said with his tongue sticking out as he laughed.

Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle!" Gao soon pounded Jin with it, ending the battle.

* * *

><p>(J: 0Gauge: 4)

(G: 1/Gauge: 4)

* * *

><p>"Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado."<p>

"Dang, yo. That was a close one."

"I don't believe it. This is Jin Magatsu we're talking about," Noboru said as Quixote and Rocinante came out.

"Oh, it seems the skills of your classmate are far better than I first thought," Quixote said, only making Noboru growl in anger.

"Sorry, but that's the best I could without my real deck. Baks, Junie, was that good enough," Jin yelled back at the two deck builders.

"Baks?"

"Junie? You mean?"

"I knew it! I knew that something was up," Kyosuke said.

"That you did, so what," Kenji said with his tongue sticking out.

"IT WAS ALL AN ACT," Gao and Drum said while frozen.

"We're sorry, guys, but it had to be done."

"You can't say it wasn't funny to watch."

"Our bad."

"Yeah."

"We had to do it, so please don't hate us."

"If you can't trust your own friends, who can you trust," Kyosuke said.

"Baks, Junie and I go back a long time ago and Kenji is from the same grade and club as me, so he tagged along for the ride," Jin explained, "And they did it because they thought it was best. You guys should forgive your friends. You too, Drum and Fur…,"

"Don't you say that name or else," Daigo said, looking at Jin murderously.

"The name's Son of Drum Bunker Dragon fang Slade Extraterrestrial the 13th and don't you forget it!"

"Alright, I'll remember."

"Wouldn't be the first time…"

"He's funny, just as I thought, right, Penn?"

"Right! It's an honor to meet a dragon of your caliber, Drum Bunker Dragon Fang Slade Extraterrestrial the 13th," Penn said as he bowed to him.

"You're from the Blue Sky Knights, right? It's nice to meet someone from Dragon World too," Drum said as he shook his hand.

"Aw well, I guess it can't be helped. I'm sorry for getting angry at you, Jun. I should have known I had to get someone to help me with the deck," Kyosuke said.

"It's alright. Like you said, I can't act like the world's falling apart and you have to admit Kenji is strong, in his own way," Jun said.

"Yeah," Kyosuke said as he walked over to Kenji, "Kenji, you may be the goofiest guy I ever met here in this school, but you got skill. Can you be my tuner for the ABC Cup?"

"Oh, yeah, I can. You guys are more fun than I thought," Kenji said as they shook hands.

"Yeah, and I also apologize too to you guys as well. I mean, I didn't listen to you," Gao said.

"No worries."

"And thanks to this deck, I fought with Halberd Dragon and I'm really glad I did, because I get you gotta do what's important."

"Yeah, with my new deck, I can finally get ready to challenge the Wild Card Match with no fear, because even though it may be unpredictable, I have to be ready, no matter what."

"You got that right," Jun said.

"Being there for your friends is what's all about and what makes us all good friends," Baku said.

"Yeah, you're right. So, where's the deck?"

"It's all yours," Jin said as he handed back the deck.

"You know, I have to admit, but you guys had me believing that you stole it from us," Gao said.

"I'm theatrically inclined," Jin said.

"And I'm a good actor, too," Kenji said with his chest puffed out.

"Not really, but close enough," Megumi said, which made Kenji deflate his chest.

"Anyway, you two, you should be happy that all your friends went through so much trouble to aid you, and friends like that are rare indeed."

"I am happy," Gao said.

"I'm certainly happy," Kyosuke said.

"Good, because I'm going to help you train from now on," Jun said as he gave Kyosuke a noogie.

"So, you admit that this deck is your new one, right?"

"No, it's not mine. This deck belongs to Team Balle du Soleil!"

"Right!"

"This deck will be the symbol for Team Draconic, right, guys," Kyosuke said as he held his deck.

"Right, my buddy."

"So true."

"That's right."

"Blah, blah, blah. Teamwork, symbol stuff, who cares, let's just eat," Drum said.

"I got an idea, let's the Soleil from our team name and call the deck the Soleil Dragon Deck," Kuguru said as she flashed on her headlights.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Gao! I promise I won't go so easy on you in the ABC Cup," Jin said, surprising Gao.

"You're going to compete in it too," Gao said.

"Of course I am, and not just me or the Wild Card, but… Come on out, I know you're there!"

Suddenly laughter echoes through the stage as the side doors of the stage opened, revealing a girl dressed in an extravagant yellow dress with red bows, holding a pink fan and her blond hair curled like a butterfly's wings. On her side was a butler with horns of a goat, bowing next to her.

"Quite the entrance she makes, huh?"

"It's not Halloween, is it," Gao said sweatdropping.

"Either that or Christmas, because she has too many bows on her," Kyosuke said.

"That's Lady Suzuha Amanosuzu!"

"Amano-who-zu?"

"Wait a sec! That name sounds familiar," Kiri said.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of it. The Amanosuzu group is one of the top 10 international super-companies. It's the largest transportation manufacturer in the world. Lady Suzuha is the company founder's only daughter."

"Gao Mikado, it is my pleasure to observe your cardfighting skills this afternoon, but after watching you fumble your way along, I am most certain that I can tear you to pieces in a Buddyfight," Suzuha said.

"You think so, huh?"

"She's pretty conceited," Daigo said under his breath.

"I must say that was a most elegant inspirational speech, Lady Suzuha," the butler said.

"You agree, of course, don't you, Student Council President," She said as the stage lights flashed on President Shido, who was on the other side of the field.

"Of course, milady. Forgive me for being so bold, but you're looking particularly radiant today." Shido said.

"Magoroku Shido," Baku said.

"The Student Council President of the Middle School," Kenji said.

"But what is he doing here?"

"Our three teams, along with Team Seifukai and our Wild Card, will be the five teams representing the middle school in the ABC Cup."

"Seifukai?"

"They uphold the moral standards of the Academy and the group members are mainly from the School cheering squad, and are given the special privilege of competing in the ABC Cup without having to compete in the qualifiers," Kuguru said.

"They're that good," Kyosuke said, scratching his chin, "Hmmm…"

"So, what you're saying is that they are pretty powerful, huh?"

"Yes. Without question."

"It will be an interesting tournament," Gao said with determined eyes, "I can't wait to shred through the middle school guys with our Soleil Dragon Deck."

"Let's blaze through those guys like the teams we are, guys," Kyosuke said.

"You ready, Kyosuke, to give your all?"

"Maybe, and you?"

"You know, I am!"

"ABC Cup, HERE WE COME," They both said with their decks raised high. Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching from the shadows.

"So that's my opponent in the Wild Card, huh… Kyosuke Akiyama…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, guys, that's it for this chapter. Sorry for a long chapter, but you try combining two thought-up chapters into one, it's hard, but you did see a new character (for a while) and Kyosuke's new tuner. Nonetheless, the ABC Cup will start soon. So, I'm starting the voting polls for the OCs given to me by readers, and you can see them on my bio. Just review and place a vote over the one you want to see and I choose it by time of the Wild Card Match, probably after Christmas, but before New Year's. So, until then, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off and happy holidays to all!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: the Indecisive Dragon Knight

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 12: Noboru, the Indecisive Dragon Knight**

**Episode Basis: The Card of Heroes!**

* * *

><p>Kenji: Hello, ladies and germs, Kenji Seiryu is here to tell you what went down so far! First, my friends and fellow 7th graders Jin and Megumi (mostly Jin) asked me to assist them in playing a prank on the 6th graders who beat Tasuku Ryuuenji: Gao Mikado and Kyosuke Akiyama. To tell the truth, I heard about these two in school, so I decided to play along with my buddy Penn helping by delivering a blank letter to Kyosuke. Soon, those 6th graders came to us, with Gao challenging Jin for the stolen Dragon Deck and Kyosuke battling me for knowledge of the middle school Wild Card's identity. Even though I did give him somewhat of a challenge, Kyosuke quickly learned that the plot by Jin was actually a trick by Baku and Jun to appreciate their decks and teams a little more and I became a tuner for Kyosuke for the ABC Cup. I have to say, those elementary school kids are fun to hang out with!<p>

* * *

><p>At the Buddy Card Office, where Noboru was speaking to the receptionist in front, who was Stella, the young dragon knight wannabe was explaining his reason for something…<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Until about a year ago, I thought I could do about anything."<em>

_As Noboru reminisces about the times of being a Buddyfighter, he remembers the time where in the CASTLE Shop where he was showing his friends, Mihara and Niitani, the Dragon Knight cards he had collected so far to show his supposed superiority. _

"_Wicked! Look at all the cards you've collected!"_

"_Quite the collection!"_

"_Wow, dude, Dragon World and is that a Dragon Knight Deck," the manager said as he spied at the album of cards Noboru was holding._

"_Yeah, I really prefer the Dragon Knights! It's totally epic that they fight riding dragons! That's just one of the amazing things that give them their reputation as fearless heroes. I mean, what's not to like?"_

"_But El Quixote's missing from your collection."_

"_I'm sorry, but there's no way I would include him. He's just some lame crazy old man who tried and failed to be a real knight!"_

* * *

><p>"…So that's the deal! I wanna switch."<p>

"What," Stella said in an astonished manner.

"Where's your respect, boy? You're being very rude to Stella here," Quixote said with slight anger in his tone.

"Huh? You know my name?"

"Yes, you welcomed me when I first arrived on Earth. Forgive me, but it's a knight's duty to protect the beautiful princess," Quixote said, making Stella blush.

"Oh, my!"

"Heh," Noboru scoffed, crossing his arms, "You call yourself a Dragon Knight? I heard that you thought a dumb old windmill was a giant monster. You attacked it and became a laughingstock."

"You're misinformed. Imagine if that windmill really had been a terrible monster. I charged at it in order to protect the things I hold dear. If that's not doing a Knight's duty, I don't know what is."

"You see what I'm dealing with here? I don't want a nutbar for a buddy," Noboru said, making Quixote growl at the comment, "And that's why I came here: to swap buddies."

"I see. Well, we never had a case like this," Stella said.

"Once a buddy's been assigned, we can't change it," someone said from behind Noboru and Quixote.

"Tasuku Ryuuenji!"

"Yes. Hey, you're Gao's and Kyosuke's friend, aren't you? Let me see, kitten shirt, right?"

"It's a tiger, not a kitten! Forget it, what's the point? All I want to do is cancel my Buddy contract, ok," Noboru said.

"Don't do it, kid," Quixote pleaded.

"So you're actually going to wait and see to draw another Buddy rare card," Stella asked.

"Nope, I'm finished! After all, Buddyfight is a game of luck. Anyway, I'll be in Junior High next year, so it's time to move on." Suddenly, an alarm began to blare throughout the building.

* * *

><p>Up in the Buddy Card Police main HQ...<p>

"We've located the missing criminal fighter, Akaoni Konmae," an officer said as the monitor displayed the thief hiding in an alley corner, waiting for time to flee. "He uses the Danger World and his buddy monster is Axe Dragon Dorcas."

"Takihara," Commander I said as he descended to Takihara's level, "You and Tasuku take this one, but you better be careful. He's pretty strong."

"Roger that."

"Someone get me Stella right away."

Back at the ground floor…

"Sorry, but I really have to get going. And I'd think it would be a real shame if you quit Buddyfighting," Tasuku said to Noboru before leaving on his mission just as the phone at Stella's desk began to rang.

"Really? No, are you sure about that?"

* * *

><p>At the mall, certain parts of it were decorated with flyers and posters, celebrating the upcoming Aibo Buddy Cup at Aibo Academy. Multiple kids flooded some parts of the mall, especially the CASTLE Shop as the Aibo Academy Committee put on a festivities party to celebrate.<p>

"As you know, the 10 school teams have been decided," Paruko announced, "The ABC Cup gets underway tomorrow, so in true Aibo Spirit, let's forget it's a fight to the finish and have fun!"

Everyone raised their glasses in happiness and cheered over that. "And FYI, the party is brought to you by the Middle School Student Council, President Magoroku Shido. Now then, let's take a moment and introduce this year's participating teams! Hey, has anyone seen Team Rising Tiger around," Paruko said as she looked around.

"I don't even think Noboru came to school today," Gao said.

"Yeah, this day did seem a little peaceful," Kyosuke said, chowing on some rice.

"Please welcome to the stage Team Tetsu and Dai!"

"With Demon Lord Asmodai and Tetsuya Kurodake…," Asmodai said.

"…the coolest hip-hoppest team in the tourney, yo," Tetsuya finished.

"Is it wrong to let these inferior teams get their hopes up for entering the tournament," Shido asked.

"Anything could happen in battle. You said so yourself," Sofia answered.

"What I exactly said is that anything goes in battle, which is why I'm definitely going to win."

"Dibs on the chicken," Baku said, drooling over the smell of the chicken, which was suddenly swiped away by Drum.

"Ah, ah, ah! I don't think so."

"I'll just have one of these," Baku said as he reached for the sandwiches, also swiped away by Drum.

"Nope, mine too. You snooze, you lose, bro."

"Why, you…," Baku said as he was about to pounce on Drum until Kuguru intervened, holding a plate of chicken.

"Here, have these."

* * *

><p>As other kids had fun at the party, three buddy monsters were watching from aside and chowing on some foods they collected from the tables.<p>

"I guess this is how humans socialize at a party," Daigo said as he reached for a sandwich with Shiden and Penn chowing on food as well.

"Yeah, if humans know how to have fun, celebrating for Aibo Buddy Cup, this is it. I'm amazed that you and Kyosuke have qualified for it the way you did, Daigo," Shiden said.

"Yeah, you guys must be pretty good to make this far and I know you're stoked for the Wild Card Match you're in. Got to warn ya, though. The Middle School's Wild Card is said to be a powerful fighter," Penn added as he ate some rice.

"That being said, do you know who it is?"

"Hmmm…. I'm not saying, Mr. Duel Dragon. You guys are going to have to find out," Penn said as he wagged his finger at Daigo, making Shiden and him sweat drop.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. Even if we do, we still have to fight the other teams, especially that Seifukai team that Kuguru talked about," Daigo said, slowing his intake of food as he talked.

"Well, it doesn't matter, your worry dragon. It's a celebration and time to relax. Thinking too much about something like that will get your nerves on end and that will weaken your focus on the competition. Besides, it's supposed to be a fun competition, so calm down," Shiden explained.

"Right. Thanks, Shiden."

"Sure."

"Hey, guys," Kyosuke said as he walked to the buddy trio, "It's almost time until they call our team up. And, Daigo, I'll need your help with unloading the special card packs Shuutaro sent for, ok, bud?"

"Right."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Gao was still looking for the AWOL leader of Team Rising Tiger…<p>

"It's weird that Noboru didn't show up," Gao said to himself, "Maybe, he's sick."

"Hi, Gao," Kiri said as he pounced on Gao from behind.

"Hello… So, have you seen Noboru?"

"Actually, no."

* * *

><p>Back at the Buddy Card Office, Stella answered to the call from Commander I, which was a call about the missing criminal Akaoni, but Stella still had to settle with Noboru's request of revoking his Buddy contract with El Quixote, so she brought Noboru and his buddy to the command center after explaining to the commander I about the situation.<p>

"So, you're Noboru Kodo. Welcome to Buddy Police HQ. I'm Commander I."

"Uh, hey. I'm not sure why I'm here. I mean, isn't this place top secret," Noboru said.

"Normally, yes. But, there is something I wanted to see before you decide to stop Buddyfighting," Commander I said as he turned to the screen showing Akaoni riding on Axe Dragon, Dorcas and fleeing from Takihara.

* * *

><p>"He's cornered in Area G," Takihara said. Akaoni and Dorcas quickly turned into a small alley, trying to lose the officer behind him. Suddenly, they reached a small lot.<p>

"Hehehe, I lost them," Akaoni said. Unbeknownst to him, small transmitters located right above him began to glow, creating a barrier around the lot.

"Whoa, what's going on?"

"Look who fell into our trap," Takihara said as he came on top of a building, "I guess in your haste, you fell to notice the barrier generators above you."

"You dirty… You're gonna pay! Come on," the criminal said as Tasuku and Jackknife Dragon flew down to him.

"As I see it, you have two options: you can give yourself up or you can Buddyfight me," Tasuku said.

"Bring it on, ya punk. I'll make the earth tremble. Monster Festival, Lumenize! Aw, yeah," Akaoni said as he lumenized his core deck into a underwear-like gadget and his core deck at a place where no male Buddyfighter should have their core gadget at. As soon as he revealed his core gadget, Takihara, Noboru, and Commander I gasped at the core gadget with Stella just covering her eyes at it.

* * *

><p>AN: Who in the world would any respectable male Buddyfighter would have their core gadget there!? I mean really? I ask the male audience of this story, if Buddyfight was like this in real life and you had a core gadget, would you have it right there? I could think of a way it could be destroyed, but since this is a kids' fanfic, I won't say anything explicit for respect.

* * *

><p>"TELL ME THAT ISN'T YOUR CORE GADGET," Jack said as he uproared with laughter at the sight of it.<p>

"Stop it, Jack, you shouldn't…," Tasuku said before he began to stifle with laughter as well.

"Stop making fun of me. Hurry up and lumenize your deck," Akaoni said in a whiny manner.

"Assemble, Dragon army! Dragonic Force, Lumenize!"

"Akaoni Konmae targets Buddy cards. He's an infamous criminal who steal rare cards and sells them to the black market," Commander I explained.

"What's Tasuku doing out there, then? If he's that dangerous, why can't some other officer do something," Noboru said.

"Don't worry. Tasuku's doing exactly what he wants to," Stella said, confusing Tasuku.

Just then, Tasuku commanded his Bronze Shield Dragon to attack Akaoni's Clash Dragon, Gaelcorga and then Jack to attack him directly, ripping away three of his life points.

* * *

><p>(A: 7Gauge :?)

* * *

><p>"Let me fill you in on Tasuku's background. It would be almost four years ago now. During the Disaster, he found himself for three days, walking aimlessly through the rugged mountains. During that time, he says he came to realization that adults in society have heavily sheltered him and children like him. He wants to take care of himself and make his own decisions. He met his buddy monster, Jackknife Dragon, and soon decided to someone who needs protecting to someone who can provide it."<p>

* * *

><p>Back to the match, Akaoni buddy called his Axe Dragon, Dorcas, regaining a life point back and then, called Armorknight Ogre to the left position and Armorknight Eagle to the right.<p>

"Alright, Axe Dragon, go and attack, Bronze Shield Dragon," Akaoni said as his buddy ran towards his target.

"At first, we were rather skeptical about him. But, he convinced us all that he was definitely capable of carrying a Buddy Police Shield."

"I cast Dragoenergy," Tasuku said as his dragon became aglow with golden energy and roared. As Axe Dragon attacked, Bronze Shield Dragon reflected the attack, bouncing him back to his original position.

"Fine, then, I'll use a link attack!" Both Armorknights on his sides attack together, destroying Bronze Shield Dragon.

"End of Move," the mechanical voice said as Akaoni breathed heavily.

"I use all my creatures to attack him and I couldn't do one damage to him and I barely destroyed one of his monsters."

(T: 12/Gauge: 2)

(A: 8/Gauge: ?)

"Your move."

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Latale Shield Dragon to the left! I also equip Dragonblade, Dragobrave," Tasuku said as he equipped his weapon.

"You're forgetting I have Dorcas to the center. Your buddy won't be able to break through, ya punk!"

"Ready," Tasuku said as he was holding a card in his hand.

"Yeah," Jack responded.

"Ok, Jack, unfold first form! Become one with the lightning and strike him down with your power," Tasuku commanded as dark clouds gathered where he threw his card in the air and Jackknife flew into the center of the clouds, "Evolve, Jackknife 'Thunder Storm'!" As Jack came out of the clouds, he was cloaked with lightning and was infused with blue and yellow armor that resembled the lighting itself.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm, so he made his dragon evolve."<p>

"You mean, there's a card that can do that," Noboru said in surprise.

"There is, and Tasuku's the only one who has mastered it," Commander I said.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Use 6 life points," Tasuku commanded, surprising Noboru.

"That's insane!"

* * *

><p>Let's go, Jack! Thunder Raid," Tasuku said as he slashed away 6 of his own life points to activate his dragon's skill. Suddenly, the sky became dark again as Jack was covered with electricity and blasted it towards Akaoni's monsters, obliterating them.<p>

"Oh, man, I got thunder struck!"

"Ok, Latale, attack the fighter now!" Latale Shield slashed the opponent his shield-like dagger, taking off 2 life points.

"Thunder Blaster!"

"Dragobrave!"

As Tasuku and Jack attacked together, a lightning bolt struck down on Akaoni, ripping away the rest of his points and destroying his core gadget.

* * *

><p>"Way cool."<p>

"The situation is now under control, sir," Takihara said.

"Well done. Let's reconvene at HQ."

"Roger that."

"Crazy, he didn't even take any damage," Noboru said.

"That's true, but I worry for Tasuku. He increased his strength by giving up half his life points to his buddy monster. I think he's trying to grow up too fast and that drives to take risks when he really doesn't have to," Commander I said as he looked at Tasuku through the monitor, "He really should be enjoying his childhood more. Maybe you hang out with him more, Noboru, and help loosen him up a little. Get his mind off the real world and do kid stuff," Commander I was saying as Noboru ran out of the headquarters.

"El Quixote, forgive me. I hope it wasn't something I said."

"It's hard to say. He can be a little touchy. Well, then, let's go, boy," Quixote said as he and Rocinante left as well. As Noboru ran through the city and to the mall, his mind was consumed with thoughts of his own self-doubt.

* * *

><p>"The nerve of that guy! He doesn't know me," Noboru said as he almost ran into someone and fell on his knees hard.<p>

"Owww… Hey, watch where you're going," Noboru said to the person he almost ran into. Suddenly, he took a second look and saw that he ran into a certain raven-black haired boy with a gold cowlick and his furry Duel Dragon buddy.

"Sorry, Noboru," Kyosuke said, "By the way, where have you been all day? Your team and Gao have been looking for you."

"It's none of your business, Goldie. So, why don't you beat it," Noboru scoffed.

"Hmmm…," Daigo said as he tugged on Kyosuke's vest, "He's not telling the whole truth. He seems troubled."

"Yeah, I can guess, but I think we should keep our noses out of it, especially since it's not our problem, Daigo," Kyosuke responded in a soft voice that Noboru wouldn't overhear, but as soon as he turned around, he saw El Quixote and Rocinante walking towards them.

"Noboru… blasted child…," The old buddy said before stopping to take a breather.

"Hey, you're Noboru's buddy, aren't you?"

"He WAS my buddy. Not anymore," Noboru corrected his classmate.

"If it's not wrong to ask, can you tell us what's wrong with this guy?"

"Kyosuke, shouldn't we get to the deliveries soon?"

"Yeah, but I can't let this continue. I don't know what, but something tells me I should at least know about the problem," Kyosuke said as he turned to Quixote, "Can you tell us, if it's not wrong to ask?"

"You know, it is said curiosity can lead to disaster. That being said, you do have a kindness that care for others. Very well, I will explain it to you, if Noboru doesn't mind," Quixote said as he looked over to his former buddy.

"Like I care what you do. If Goldie and his shag carpet of a buddy want to pry into my business, let them."

"Hmmm… Alright, then…"

* * *

><p>Back at the CASTLE SHOP, where the festivities continued, the teams for both the middle school and elementary school were called, except for Team Rising Tiger and the Wild Card for the middle school, who was also missing. Luckily, President Shido came to the rescue, saying the person who the Wild Card for the middle school didn't like parties like this, so he decided to cut them a break and say that the team will show themselves when the tournament begins. Soon, after that, the CASTLE manager, Shuutaro, came up to the stage…<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen and dudes of all ages, to commemorate the ABC Cup this year, I've ordered a hundred thousand Buddyfight cards. In fact, my buddy, Ginga is bringing it here soon, and my employee, Kyosuke will soon return with all the cards you can get."

Meanwhile, Ginga was driving a truck loaded with the cards and humming a cheerful tune as he drove.

"So, that's where Kyosuke and Daigo went," Jun said.

"I hope he returns soon. I want to see if I can get a Buddy Rare in it," Kylie said cheerfully.

"Maybe, little kunoichi…"

"I think Noboru got his cell phone turned off," Mihara said as he tried to call his teammate.

"He's not at home," Niitani said.

"Maybe he ran away," Jin said as he, Megumi and Kenji walked up to him.

"What makes you think that?"

"He's the 2nd ranked fighter and he hasn't fought Zanya in a while. Don't you think he would like to fight the top ranked fighter? In the tournament, he'll probably face you, Kyosuke, Tetsuya, and Zanya. If you ask me, the guy must be a nervous wreck by now. He's probably convinced himself that if he competes, he'll be dethroned."

"Dethroned," Gao repeated.

"He means defeated," Megumi corrected.

"Maybe he is too chicken," Kenji said as he chuckled a little.

"Come on, the fact that he isn't even here just proves I'm right."

"He's got a point. If he thinks he's going to lose, then he might not compete," Mihara said.

"He's not the type to do that. He's a hard worker, always beating me in soccer and on tests at school," Gao said proudly as the boys nervously laughed at his unnecessary modesty.

"This kid is something else! You can't say he's not proud of himself," Kenji said.

Soon, two ladies in matching dresses brought in a cake coated with white and pink frosting and decorated with red frosting in a red rose design, amazing the kids who saw the decadent cake.

"Look, guys. Lady Suzuha Amanosuzu has brought cake for everyone," Paruko said.

"Lady Amanosuzu, thanks very much," a group of girls said, which included Hana and Kylie.

"I must say it was rather thoughtful of you. Well done, my lady," Sebastian said as everyone lined up to get a piece of cake.

"Gao, this stuff called cake is awesome," Drum said as he got two plates of cake.

"I'm going to save some cake for Kyosuke and Daigo," Kylie said as she got two extra plates of came.

"Good, sis. I hope he comes back soon for it."

* * *

><p>Back at the mall square, after Quixote explained the previous events of their day to Kyosuke and Daigo, much to their amazement…<p>

"So, that's what happened. I gotta say, it's amazing that you got to see Tasuku in action, let alone be able to go to the Buddy Police HQ. But, still, I don't get why he feels inadequate in Buddyfighting to just quit," Kyosuke said after listening to Quixote's tale.

"Because I want to, that's why! Buddyfight is just…"

"It just what," Kyosuke asked.

"It's just nothing but a game of luck."

"What are you talking about," Quixote said from behind Noboru.

"Remember what that guy said. Tasuku's got all that tragic past. And then there are people like you and Gao, winning Buddyfights through something I thought was luck, but…"

"Noboru, I don't think it's luck that helps them to win," Daigo said as he walked up to the side of Noboru.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Gao and my buddy win their Buddyfights because of their desire to be better in the game, not because of luck. Yet, you want to think that their strength is nothing but a fluke and I think that's pathetic of you to think that," Daigo continued. As soon as Noboru heard those last words, Noboru snapped a little inside, but kept his composure.

"Like you know, you shag carpet of a buddy! I don't need your response on this, of anyone or their buddy monsters," Noboru said as he had a side glance to Kyosuke.

"Noboru…," Kyosuke said before Quixote held his cane to him, telling him to stop.

"Don't you get it now? I could never be like Gao, Tasuku or even you. I just dealt a bad hand, so I rather quit than to risk it."

"Listen to yourself. Tell me, do either of you know what the second most popular book in this world is," Quixote asked.

"What are you talking about," Noboru said.

"Yeah, what do you mean," Kyosuke added.

"It is said to be Don Quixote."

"Who is Don Quixote," Daigo said.

"He is the main character of a famous story, which is actually named after me. Why would people read about an old man, who according to you, Noboru, is just an old wacko that didn't do anything? It's because I can relate to them. I may chase impossible dreams and may seem crazy to some, but by ignoring what others think of me and doing what makes me happy, I have lived a full life and with no regrets. You see, happiness is finding something you really want to do and giving your all to be successful, which determines your true potential," Quixote explained, which shocked Noboru, Kyosuke and Daigo.

"He's right, you know. I can relate to him too, because I wanted to be in the ABC Cup just as much as Gao did when I heard of it, because it would test me as well and I could tell you possibly wanted to do it as well for some reason," Kyosuke said.

"Very good on your reason, Kyosuke. Now, tell me, Noboru, what is it that you really want to do?"

"Uhhh…," Noboru was about to say when suddenly…

"Shake a leg! We're in a hurry here," someone said loudly, which caught Noboru and Kyosuke's attention.

"Who's that," Noboru said, looking at a thin, pale brown skinned man with dark blue spiky hair, a pointy nose, wearing a black rider's suit with the jacket open with no shirt underneath and holding a green core deck. He was talking to a small dragon who looked a little like Daigo, but had small wings and club-like tail and had a mask-like face.

"I don't want to be a bad guy anymore," the small dragon said in a nasally voice.

"Calm down, my brother promised to keep the police busy," the man said.

"Busy," Kyosuke said under his breath.

"Come on, we gotta go! Give me a Buddy skill!"

"Is he actually forcing that little dude to do that? That is so wrong," Kyosuke said angrily.

"I agree, how dare he force one of my _kind_ to do that for him," Daigo growled with anger in his tone.

"I said I'm not gonna!"

"You think they're talking about the criminal fighter," Noboru said.

"You mean, the guy that Tasuku arrested," Kyosuke said before Quixote and Daigo went over to them, "Hey, Daigo, wait!"

"Hey, you! What are you up to," Quixote said.

"Are you nuts?"

"Making your buddy monster to help you break the law of the land. As a knight, I cannot allow such a travesty," Quixote said waving his cane towards the crook.

"Is he making you do this, Gaelcorga," Daigo asked his fellow dragon, to which Gaelcorga nodded.

"Yeah, I only helped because I thought it was a game, but I'm done with evil," the small dragon said before teleporting back into the man's deck.

"HOW DARE YOU! USING AN INNOCENT DANGER WORLD MONSTER TO COMMIT CRIMES IS UNFORGIVABLE," Daigo growled, which hardly shook the criminal as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. There's no way I could get the job done without my buddy skill," the criminal said as he looked down to Daigo and then looked at Noboru's deck case with a look of malicious desire in his eyes.

Back at the Buddy Police HQ...

"Akaoni Konmae has an older brother," Commander I said.

"Yes, Aooni Konmae. His buddy monster is Clash Dragon, Gaelcorga," an officer said.

"A hundred thousand Buddyfight cards are being delivered to CASTLE today," Stella said as she looked at her monitor.

"Then, that must be their plan. They were just using Akaoni to distract us," Tasuku said as Takihara growled.

"Both of you head to CASTLE right now," Commander I commanded. Back at the mall, Noboru and Kyosuke were tackled into the elevator leading to the mall's battlefield, along with their buddies.

* * *

><p>"Hey, be careful," Quixote said, "Watch the threads, bub!"<p>

"What do you want with us anyway," Noboru said.

"You two are Buddyfighters, aren't ya," Aooni said, "I challenge one of you to a Buddyfight. If either of you win, I'll hand over my buddy rare card. But, if I win, not only I want your decks, I want your buddy rare cards as well, no questions asked."

"What? You're crazy! No way we…"

"We accept," Quixote said, surprising Noboru and Kyosuke.

"WHAT?!"

"Are you forgetting that this guy is a criminal fighter," Noboru reminded his buddy.

"Which is why we will fight, Noboru."

"No way!"

"You rather give up without a fight? You plan to live your whole life that way?"

"I'm not saying that, but…"

"Enough talk," Aooni said as he leapt over to his side and as Noboru whimpered, Kyosuke placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Noboru, you're going to have to fight, for both our sakes," Kyosuke said in a serious tone.

"Let's do this! Forceful Clash, Dinosaur Festival, Lumenize," Aooni said as he lumenized his core deck to the same kind of gadget his brother had from before.

"Really, that's his core gadget," Kyosuke said with a surprised face.

"You should have seen his brother's core gadget…"

"Come on, kid. Enough squawking to your friend and Lumenize!"

"Argh! Lumenize, Knight Force," Noboru said.

"Time to raise the flag!"

"I use Dragon World!"

"You're going down, loser!"

"I fight for Danger World!"

"Hmph," Gaelcorga said as he dropped the Danger World flag.

"What gives?"

"After now, I'm canceling our Buddy contract. I'm returning to my world," Gaelcorga said.

"Wait, Gaelcorga! You don't have to go back to your world! You can come with us! I can help you find a better buddy than that jerk of a buddyfighter," Kyosuke yelled, surprising the criminal.

"Really," Gaelcorga said, which Kyosuke and Daigo nodded as a response, "Alright, then." Gaelcorga then teleported back to Noboru's side in his mini-form. "I hope you mean that, kid."

"Sure, he does," Daigo said as he walked to the fellow Duel Dragon.

"WHAT!? Fine, you little traitor! I'll win without you and win me a better buddy monster," Aooni said as he hollered and flung his arms in anger.

"Like that will ever happen, loser! Crush this guy, Noboru! I know you can do it," Kyosuke said as he held the Dragon World flag for Quixote, "And we'll be here on your side."

* * *

><p>(As a quick note, since I did "A" for Akaoni, I'm going to do "Ao" for Aooni.)<p>

(N: 10/Gauge: 2)

(Ao: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

><p>"Hey, someone's Buddyfighting," a kid said as others ran to the ledge of the floor.<p>

"Isn't that the second ranked fighter at Aibo?"

"Yeah, and look, it's one of the guys that beat Tasuku Ryuuenji!"

"Noboru," both Mihara and Niitani said.

"Hey, they're talking about Noboru and Kyosuke," Jun said as he heard the kids from outside.

"What, let me take a look," Gao said as he and his friends ran off to see it, not noticing they spun their teacher around.

"I buddy call Gaelcorga to the right position, or I would, if the traitor joined you little brats," Aooni said as he called a copy of him, making Gaelcorga stick his tongue at his former buddy, "I'm going to crush you all, you little brats!"

As soon as he said that, Armorknight Ogre crushed his center Alexander and then commanded his other Gaelcorga to attack Noboru directly, costing 3 life points. Finally, Aooni attacked with his Boulder Piercing Spear, costing Noboru two more life points.

"End of move."

Soon as the turn ended, Tasuku, Takihara and Jack flew down to where the battle was happening ran to the others, who watching from above.

"Everyone, get back. This guy is a criminal Buddyfighter," Takihara said.

"So why are Noboru and Kyosuke fighting the guy," Gao asked.

"My guess is that he forced them to fight," Tasuku answered.

* * *

><p>"I call Red Baron to the left and El Quixote to the right! I pay two gauge to equip Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem," Noboru said as he called his creatures to their positions and equipped two small yellow daggers, "You're going down and you're going to pay for threatening me and my friends! I always admired the Dragon Knights and dreamed of becoming a Dragon Knight. I know I really can't, but at least I can fight alongside them, and even though I'm not a hero, this game makes feel like one! Hey, I get it now! This is I want to do now." As soon as Noboru realized that, he looked over to his buddy, who nodded in response.<p>

"Finally, he sees that he decided to do something that makes him what he is," Daigo said.

"Yeah, it makes him a better person, admitting that," Kyosuke added as Gaelcorga clung to his leg.

"El Quixote, attack the fighter!"

As El Quixote cried his battle cry, he struck Aooni with his lance, taking two life points and adding a card to Noboru's gauge due to his ability.

"Red Baron, attack!"

Red Baron fired multiple bullets at Aooni, taking off 1 life point.

"Get ready," Noboru said as he leapt up for his attack.

"I think the boy's found himself," Quixote said to himself.

* * *

><p>"I have no choice but to end this fight," Takihara said.<p>

"You can't. Noboru's about to win," Gao pleaded.

"You don't know that for sure," Jin said.

"I know he won't! He's got too much riding on this to lose to a criminal fighter. Give him a chance!"

"It's your call, Tasuku."

"If we intervene, there's a chance that Aooni could escape. I want to wait and see how this will end," Tasuku answered.

"Well, let's see how this plays out."

* * *

><p>"End of move."<p>

"If your stinking Red Baron hadn't move to protect you, I would've won! You just got lucky, punk," Aooni screamed.

"Your move."

"Draw! Charge and draw! Luck's got nothing to do with it. It's all about the fighting style we choose," Noboru said as Kyosuke and Daigo nodded to his statement, "I call Masamune to the left! I'm going to take this to the final phase with attacking!"

"WHAT!?"

"I'll pay four gauge and cast! When I attack with two of my knights, it's a combined impact attack called Dragon Cavalry Arts, Ultimate Smash!" As he cast it, Noboru, along with his knights combined into a azure-colored spear of energy that smashed into Aooni.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>(A: 0Gauge :?)

(N: 2/Gauge: 0)

* * *

><p>"Game Over. Winner: Noboru Kodo," the mechanical voice said as Noboru chuckled.<p>

"He just defeated a criminal fighter," Jin said.

"I told you, didn't I? He's wicked strong…" Gao was going to say, when the criminal Buddyfighter was about to attack Noboru from behind.

"GIVE ME YOUR BUDDY!"

"NOBORU!"

Just then, Noboru's core gadget flashed at the same time as El Quixote flashed his eyes, and called out, "Buddy Skill On!" Just then, a glowing plate of armor formed on Noboru's chest, repelling Aooni away and into the wall, where he fell into the water.

"Noboru has a buddy skill! So awesome," Kyosuke said as he and the two Duel Dragons leapt down to the center stage.

"El Quixote, what's this?"

"Not so fast, you punk, I'm not done with ya…" Aooni said as he got out of the water and suddenly, he was shadowed by two large shadows and a medium one, revealing to be Kyosuke, Daigo and Gaelcorga (in their true forms), scaring the crook.

"Yes, you are, unless you want me and my dragon friends here to settle our fight, you might want to go to the police officers over there, NOW," Kyosuke said in a tone so scary, it scared Aooni enough to hop over to where Tasuku and Takihara landed at. Soon, they all came down from the elevator with criminal in custody and the two young Buddyfighters and their monsters safe and greeted by their friends, who were waiting to congratulate them.

"Nice Card fight, man and Kyosuke, nice move scaring that guy," Gao said.

"He had it coming, being the crook he is, but it was Noboru who saved the day," Kyosuke said as he patted his new friend's back.

"Yeah. Anyway, that guy wasn't so tough," Noboru said.

"Uh, Noboru…"

"What's that glowing armor thing on your chest?"

"It's a buddy skill," Tasuku said, "Am I right, El Quixote?"

"Yes."

"A buddy skill, huh? How come Asmodai buddy up some of that," Tetsuya said, "Aw, how I'm going to win the Buddy Cup without that crazy powers?"

"Oh brother," Jun said under his breath.

"Yeah, he's definitely the guy to beat now!"

"Yeah, well, you guys can try. I guess Buddyfighting is my thing after all," Noboru said as he scratched his cheek.

"I just hope we get to meet in the finals," Gao said in a determined tone.

"Wait a minute, man. Before that, he's going to have to battle me first," Kyosuke said.

"I can take you both on, so don't forget it," Noboru said as the three boys exchanged determined looks.

"Hey, Kyosuke, dudes! The new cards just arrived," Shuutaro said from above the floor.

"Looks you guys were way off about them," Megumi said.

"I guess so. I underestimated him and now anyone is capable of winning this," Jin said.

"Maybe, but still, we should keep our eyes on them, just in case," Kenji said as he looked to Shido, "Right, President Shido?"

"He's right. You could be in trouble, Mr. President…"

"It's all playing the way I predicted it would…"

* * *

><p>Later, as the party in CASTLE was soon ending, the kids were going home to prepare the big day tomorrow and as Kyosuke and Shuutaro were beginning to clean up the store, Noboru came towards Kyosuke…<p>

"Hey, Goldie."

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to say… Well, I'm trying to say…"

"He's trying to say thanks for supporting him and stopping that crook from before," Quixote corrected his buddy.

"I was going to say that! Way to steal my thunder. Anyway, thanks."

"You're welcome, but you can really thank me by doing your best in the ABC Cup tomorrow," Kyosuke said as he shook his friend's hand.

"Fine, but you better hope I don't crush you!"

"Quixote, before, when you asked us to stay back, why did you ask Kyosuke about that Don Quixote story as well as Noboru," Daigo asked.

"Well, Noboru isn't the only one trying to go for what he wants. I believe your buddy may have a destiny ready for him, as the same thing goes for you, young Duel Dragon. But, that's one old Knight's theory," Quixote said before he began to chuckle.

"Whatever, I better go before it's too late. See ya later, and you better win the Wild Card Match tomorrow," Noboru said as he and Quixote left the store.

"Right!"

'If Kyosuke does have a destiny ready for him, it must mean…,' Daigo thought to himself as he repeated those words from El Quixote.

"Daigo, let's win the Wild Card Match tomorrow! We got friends to meet at the Finals," Kyosuke said as he held out his fist.

"Yes, my buddy, let's do it," Daigo said as he met his fist with Kyosuke.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to them, a shadowy character was watching from the other side of the mall and chuckling in an evil manner, "Time to see if you are who you really are, Akiyama…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, that's it for this chapter! Review what you like in this chapter and personally, I'm proud of Noboru in this one and especially in this week's new episode. He's really grown up as a fighter, but Quixote can go back the way he is, if anyone saw him. Anyway, next chapter starts the ABC Cup, starting with the special Wild Card Match between Kyosuke and the middle school representative, so hurry up with those votes and I will decide it by the beginning of the chapter, so review or give me a PM of your choice soon! As for me, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: The Mysterious Wild Card!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 13: ABC Cup's Premiere! The Mysterious Wild Card Match!**

**Episode Basis: some of The Start of The ABC Cup!**

* * *

><p><strong>Before the prologue of the last chapter, here are the votes of the selected OC's:<strong>

_**Thomas Sharp (kingdomsavior90): 0 votes**_

_**Sumiko Kagawa (Tomorrow's Hero): 2 votes**_

_**Yuuten Amamiya (Mizuhara Yukie): 3 votes**_

_**Miyuki Sukimura (Toto-guest): 0 votes**_

_**Kiro Yamato (Johncoolman86-guest): 0 votes**_

**Between these five OCs, the winner is the OC done by Mizuhara Yukie, a great guy and master of summaries and discovering voice actors for my characters, Yuuten Amamiya. For those who did offer the other OCs, I will hold them for uses in my Buddyfight stories, if they continue past the second season, because I liked them and they were very unique, despite being a little less descriptive on their bios. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>El Quixote: It seems that Noboru did still not understand his true reason of playing Buddyfight, so he decides to quit the game altogether and removing our Buddy contract. After seeing that young Buddy Police cop, Tasuku Ryuuenji, arrest a vile villain called Akaoni Konmae, and learning of Tasuku's background of how he came to be what he is now, Noboru was even more frustrated with himself about being of an average Buddyfighter, compared to Tasuku and his other rivals. After a run-in with the Akiyama boy, I explained to them both that everyone has a goal to get to through their own actions and that they only need their own satisfaction to do it. Noboru finally understood it when we were all captured by Aooni Konmae, the brother of Akaoni and user of the Danger World, and defeated the villain. Noboru may have understood his reasons of becoming a great Buddyfighter, but he'll need to prove it in the ABC Cup, especially against his rivals…<p>

* * *

><p>In another dark void, Kyosuke finds himself, once again, lost and slightly confused about his current surroundings.<p>

"Uh oh, it's that dream again. I wonder if I'm going to get eaten by that dog-thing again. I hope not," Kyosuke said worriedly as he started to walk towards the endless void. As he continued to walk, he began to see a small light in front of him. It was like a light shining through a pinhole-sized hole.

"I wonder what that is. It can't be worse than last time," Kyosuke said to himself, "I wonder why I said that…" Kyosuke began to walk a little faster to the light and as he did, the pinhole-sized light began to get brighter and bigger. By the time he got halfway closer to the light, it was the size of his own buddy monster, blinding him a bit, but somehow by instinct, he kept going towards the light, blocking the light in his eyes with his vest. When he got to the light, he saw that the source of it was a core deck case, similar to his, but was silver-colored.

"Is it this core case making all this light," Kyosuke rhetorically asking himself before trying to reach it, but suddenly, he heard an almost ear-screeching roar coming from all around him. However, he didn't care about it as he continued towards the case and as soon as he got it, the flashing light receded a bit before flashing out in an enormous explosion, consuming Kyosuke, but not hurting him. Suddenly, he heard a voice that sounded familiar to him: Always trust your instincts, Kyosuke. _Let them guide you to your true strength…_

Soon as the voice quieted down, the young Danger World user woke up in his bed, covered in sweat, but not as much as before. He looked around his bedroom and saw that was almost sunrise, according to the clock in front of him showing "5:30 am."

'At least that dream wasn't as crazy, but twice as confusing. I wonder why that core deck case was there,' Kyosuke thought to himself before getting up to his dresser and opening it up, pulling out his own, which was still the brown one he got from Tasuku along with his own buddy, Daigo. Thinking about his buddy made him wonder where the young Duel Dragon was, as he wasn't at his current position on the bed. Kyosuke then looked outside of the window and saw Daigo, in his true form, meditating in a pretzel stance on the small balcony outside of the room. Kyosuke chuckled to himself a bit, wondering how the balcony was able to hold a Duel Dragon that was slightly taller than Shuutaro and probably weighed a lot more than he thought, but he ignored that funny fact in his head and walked out to the balcony, joining him in meditation.

"I guess you were still a little restless about the ABC Cup, huh, my buddy," Daigo spoke after a few seconds of noticing Kyosuke joining him.

"Yeah, a little and a dream about a flashing silver deck case helped in that, too," Kyosuke responded sarcastically, "So, what's your excuse, getting up early?"

"Nothing at all. In the Danger World, I always meditated with my master before the morn, although we didn't talk as much."

"Sorry. You know, you never talk about your world that much since we became Buddies. I would love to learn about it sometime. I mean if you want to," Kyosuke said as his buddy monster took a big breath and opened his eyes, looking at his smiling Buddy.

"Maybe soon, my buddy. But I believe this time would be best for meditation before the ABC Cup starts later today," Daigo said calmly.

"Oh, right."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the twosome was finishing breakfast with Shuutaro and Ginga was cleaning up the dishes…<p>

"Alright, you got your deck case?"

"Check."

"You got your lunches?"

"Check."

"You got your vests?"

"Shuu…"

"Hahaha! Sorry, Kyosuke, just joshing with ya! Just making you were ready for today," Shuutaro joked as he got up and walked over to Kyosuke, who was checking his stuff in his school bag.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it all. You sure you'll be watching the ABC Cup?"

"Sure, and I'll be cheering for you and Gao. Just make sure that you have fun in the competition and not worry just about winning. It could be a chance for someone recognizing you out there."

"I know. I've been living here for about a few months and I'm still wondering if someone's looking for me out there," Kyosuke said in a quieter tone, "But I guess it will happen when it does."

"It will, man, just gotta have some hope for it, alright. Although, whatever happens, you'll still be my bro, right," Shuutaro said as he held out his fist.

"That's for sure," Kyosuke responded, tapping his fist to his guardian's. Soon, they packed up their stuff and the humans and buddies left the apartment, walking in direction towards Aibo Academy and the mall. Soon, after a few minutes of walking, Kyosuke saw some familiar faces in front of him. It was both his team, Jun and Kylie, followed by the team of Balle Du Soleil.

"GUYS, HEY," Kyosuke yelled as he and Daigo ran up to them.

"Hey, Kyosuke, Daigo," Gao greeted, "What's up?"

"Nothing, just…," Kyosuke was trying to say before Kylie tackled him a bit, almost making him fall, and making the others chuckle a bit.

"Looks like Daigo's been replaced by the kid," Drum joked.

"Kylie, it's nice to see you too, but, uh…," Kyosuke was trying to say as he tried to get the young Tanyama off his waist.

"Just wanted to see if you were ready for today, Kyosuke," Kylie said. As Kyosuke looked at her, he saw that she had let her hair down almost half her back and wore red reading glasses.

"I see you got ready too, analyst Kylie."

"Yeah, Kylie wanted to make sure she was focused to assist anyway she can today," Jun said as he walked up to his sister.

"It seems Team Draconic is ready for their match," Baku said while licking his sucker in his mouth.

"It seems so," Kuguru added.

"If the teams are ready, I guess you should be going now," Shuutaro said as he walked up to them, "You don't want to be late for the matches."

"Oh, right! Let's head out, guys," Gao commanded.

"Who made you the leader today," Drum rebuked.

"Don't start, Drum, I'm too stoked…"

As he and his buddy watched the two teams walked off, Shuutaro smirked and chuckled a bit, 'Good luck, Kyosuke. Don't forget to have some fun…'

* * *

><p>Later, at Aibo Academy, the tension around the school was set at an unbelievable level as multiple fireworks were launched in the sky and all the students on campus were gathered in the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage, as a young reporter was announcing…<p>

"Welcome to this year's Aibo Buddy Cup tournament! What atmosphere! You could feel the excitement in the air! It's no surprise we got packed a full house here today as we are ready to kick things off! But, before we do, I got a couple of announcements: over the next three days, campus will be living and breathing the ABC Cup, which means no classes, yay, and all students not competing in the Cup will be cheering on their teams. Ok, now we're ready to bring out this year's competitors," Paruko announced, "But, before that, I would love to call upon our principals to make the official introductions."

On both sides of the fighting stage, there were two statues of elderly men in costumes, which one of them cracked open and revealed in a flashing glow the principal of the elementary school, Iron Claw Ikarino.

"HAHAHA, I am Iron Claw Ikarino, fierce master of Aibo Academy," The principal of the elementary school said as he came out, holding out the school, "Alright, kids! Time to raise the flag! Come out, young warriors, and represent your school with pride! First, I call Team Rising Tiger to the right!" The right pedestal opened up and revealed Noboru with El Quixote and Rocinante to his side.

"So, do you think I'm ready," Noboru asked his elderly buddy monster.

"True Buddyfighters don't ever question their actions," Quixote answered.

"Next, I call Team Tetsu and Dai to the left!"

"Ha, ha, yo! Epic," Tetsuya said as he and Asmodai came out.

"Get used to it. This is your future, kid!"

Now, I call Team Kisaragi to the center! I call to the stage the Wild Card: Team Draconic and last, but not least, I call Team Balle du Soleil to the flag area," Ikarino announced as the other elementary school teams were revealed.

"This is awesome," Gao squealed.

"So, this must be to be like a celebrity," Kiri said as the audience's cheers surrounded the teams.

"Aw, yeah! A dragon could get used to this," Drum said.

"This is amazing! Totally fantastic," Kylie said as she twirled around a few times and her brother smiled in happiness.

"Never thought I'd part of a team in the ABC Cup," Jun said as he chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, so let's give it everything we got," Kyosuke said with a determined look in his eyes.

"Right, my buddy," Daigo agreed.

"Well, folks, those are our five contenders! So, let's meet the participants they'll face in the first round," Paruko said as the second statue started to crack and break open, revealing an elderly man in a blue suit, a green gem on his white tie and a tan hairdo of a fist.

"Bonjour, everyone! I am Merikomu Nigirikobushi and my students are the best," the middle school principal said in a French accent as he held the middle school flag, "Ok, raise ze flag as you say, and so, Voila! Our five daring and magnificent teams! I call ze President of the Student Council, Monsieur Shido." Suddenly, the flag area on the other side of the stage opened up, revealing Shido.

"Please hold your applause. They'll be plenty of time for that," Shido said in a smug tone.

"And I will call the other teams together, s'il vous plait! Team Naniwa Card Club, Team Seifukai, The Wild Card: Team Mirage and Team Amanosuzu Group," the principal said as the four spots on the field opened up, revealing four cardboard standees of the competitors at their positions.

"What gives?"

"That's weird! What's with the cardboard standees?"

"Why Shido's the only one out there? Where are the others," Kuguru asked as the audience around them booed and complained over the missing teams.

"This is weird with these creepy cutouts," Baku said.

"Maybe they thought we didn't notice," Kiri said.

"That is disrespectful, coming out in this. It's like they're kidding with us," Jun said with slight anger in his tone over the standees.

"You, you pompous puff pastry! What's the meaning of this charade," Ikarino said, pointing his cane at Merikomu, who just wagged his finger at his rival.

"Ah, ah, ah! Zip it, you wannabe pirate! We all know they will defeat your pathetic school teams! They will come the minute the real tournament begins," Merikomu said, angering the competitors.

"He's right. Your school for babies should just forfeit," Shido added.

"Oh, chuck it, you tan-haired wannabe military loser," Kyosuke yelled, which Shido just ignored the insult.

"Hey, School Council President!"

"What is it?"

"In a few minutes, they're going to draw to see who will be fighting in the first match of the opening round, cause you're the only one here, your school will lose by default if any team but yours is picked," Noboru said, to which Shido scowled at the correct fact.

"That is absolutely true! After the ABC Cup officially opens, two teams are drawn to compete in the first match, but if one of them isn't there, they lose the match!"

"What kind of swine would rather lose by default than lose in the match!?"

"Well, don't need to be mad! Now, go away, or I will taunt you a second time," Merikomu said, to which Ikarino snarled at him. As they finished, a wrestling field came up in the middle of the battle field.

"You just asked for it, you croissant-eating cockatoo," Ikarino said as he leapt on the field, discarding his clothes, wearing jumpsuit pants and having a toned body, to which some kids just shielded their eyes.

"I squish your face like the grapes that make wine," Merikomu said as he leapt onto the field, wearing boxing gloves and boxing shorts. The two principals struck each other with a single fist, (or in Ikarino's case, claw) and as they did, a large shockwave was produced at the impact. On their backs was in Japanese characters saying together, "Raising the Curtain!"

"LET THE ABC CUP BEGIN!"

"Here we go, we're about to draw the first competitors for the first Buddyfight," Paruko said as the lights in the stage grew dark, "The opening bout will be between…" Suddenly, the lights flashed on Kyosuke's team and the Wild Card Team of the Middle School. "Our Wild Cards: Team Draconic from the elementary school and Team Mirage from the middle school!"

"Alright! We get the first shot in the fight," Kyosuke said with grinding teeth.

"Let's see how this will happen. Right, Yui," said a calm male voice, coming up to the platform.

"Hmmm, we'll see," said a young female voice.

"Now, ze Wild Card will reveal herself onto the stage," Merikomu said, as the center platform revealed a young girl about Baku's height, having baby blue hair with a braid on the left side of her head and short bangs across her forehead with emerald eyes. She was also wearing a light brown cardigan with a silver shirt worn underneath that had a design of blue flowers and brown pants with black boots with a core deck holder on her waist. Next to her was a tall man with glasses and baby blue hair in a small tail in the back. He was wearing a black lab coat with a blue and white shirt worn underneath and white lab gloves.

"Ladies and ze Gentlemen, welcome the Wild Card of the Middle school that begin our reign of victory, Yuuten Amamiya and her Buddy Monster, Magical Secretary, Genjuro Saki," Merikumo said, pointing his hand at the team.

"You can call me Saki. As for our team, I hope you can suffice as being worthy competitors for us. Right, Yui," Saki said he looked over to his buddy.

"Yeah. I've been checking out the competition, and it seems pretty good, especially with Team Kisaragi over there," Yuuten said, pointing at Team Kisaragi, "But, before we battle them, I want to see how strong the other half of the Wild Card is."

"She's confident," Baku commented.

"I guess it comes with being a Middle school Buddyfighter," Kuguru said while sweatdropping.

"You think Kyosuke and the others can take her, Gao," Kiri asked, looking back at Gao, who just snickered.

"Don't worry. Kyosuke and the others said they would meet us in the finals. No way they're going to lose their cool now!"

"Hmmm…," Drum growled.

"If you're going to be our opponent," Kyosuke said quietly, which caught some attention for the other team and some of the audience, "Then you better bring your A-game!"

"Well, it looks like our teams are getting ready to rumble, so let's clear the field for the first Buddyfight," Ikarino said as the platforms holding the other teams descended. The President of the Middle School Council looked at Yuuten harshly as he descended.

'You better not lose to him, Yuuten. I need to see if this boy's the Wild Card he truly is,' Shido thought.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the elementary school teams and Shido's team went back into the stands, waiting with the audience when the first round will begin. In a teal-colored room with computers and a large monitor showing the fighting stage where both competitors were waiting…<p>

"You ready, sis," Jun said as he stood by one of the computer screens.

"Yep! Ready, Bro!"

* * *

><p>"It looks like our teams are almost ready to start," Paruko announced, "Before I forget, let's explain the rules of the Wild Card. In this match, our two teams will compete for the chance of being the Wild Card of the competition, in any case, a fighter from either school is unavailable or unable to compete in the next rounds of the ABC Cup, then the winner of the battle will take their place and in addition, they'll be allowed into the final battle of the ABC Cup without competing in the other rounds! Now, don't you think that rocks?" The audience gave an absolute roar of cheers over the explanation. "Now, let's see if our fighters are ready to fight as they shuffle each others' cards."<p>

"Hey, Yuuten," Kyosuke said as he placed his deck on the left platform and took Yuuten's deck to shuffle.

"Yeah?"

"Before we start, I got a question: If you're the Wild Card, why weren't you at the party yesterday? You know that it was for all teams competing, right?"

"He's got a point! Besides Team Rising Tiger, the Wild Card Team, Team Mirage was also absent there. Care to comment," Paruko announced as she zoomed over to Yuuten with her microphone in her face.

"Yeah, the reason is that I… uh… fell asleep in the park and woke up when the sun was setting, because I was studying up on my deck for today," Yuuten said while scratching her face while Paruko almost fell out of her UFO, Kyosuke and Daigo (in his true form) sweatdropped and the audience just awed.

"WHA-WHA-WHAT!? The Wild Card of the Middle School didn't come because she fell asleep in the park," Paruko yelled.

"What is with these humans," Drum said in shock as the other team members of Balle du Soleil chuckled nervously.

"Oh, brother. This is our opponent," Jun said while rolling his eyes.

"At least I had a reason I wasn't there," Noboru commented.

"Yeah, almost canceling our Buddy contract," Quixote added, which Noboru ignored.

"I keep asking myself: Why do we let these teams join," Shido said to his vice president, Sofia.

"It's a mystery, sir," Sofia said rhetorically.

"Well, if you have a reason, that's fine with me! Just make sure you can make it up by giving a good battle," Kyosuke said as he got his deck back and placed in into his core deck case.

"Sure, I can do that for ya, as a Middle School competitor, don't cry if I beat ya," Yuuten said as she got her deck and placed it into her deck case.

"Now, Yui. Don't be too cocky, ok?"

"Right, Saki. Let's go! Turn the moments of dreams into reality! Mirage Spiral, Lumenize," Saki said as her violet core deck changed into a silver bracelet on her right hand with a purple gem in the center.

"Not bad. Let's bring it! Arise, dragons of nature and fight with honor and teamwork! Lumenize, Dragonic Warriors," Kyosuke said as his core deck case transformed into its fighting mode.

"It looks like they're ready, so say it with me: Let's Buddyfight!"

* * *

><p>"Raise the flag!"<p>

"Danger World!"

"Magic World!"

(K: 10/Gauge: 2)

(Y: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

><p>"So, the girl's using Magic World, huh? I wonder if what kind of tricks she'll have," Asmodai questioned.<p>

"What do you think, A-dog," Tetsuya asked.

"We can only guess, but it will be a blast," Asmodai answered as he crossed his arms.

"Yuuten Amamiya…,"Kuguru said as she checked her tablet.

"What does it say for her, Kuguru," Gao asked.

"It says that she is a user of Magic World, particularly Wizards that reduce the cost of her gauge to use powerful spells, so I hope Kyosuke can handle it."

"It's going to be bad if she gets a upper hand on those spells against Kyosuke, but…," Baku said as he shoved some popcorn in his mouth.

* * *

><p>"Kyosuke will go first," Paruko announced.<p>

"Charge and Draw! I call Spined Dragon, Spike Vine to the center position," Kyosuke said as a large dark green spiky dragon with yellow eyes and multiple teeth was summoned with a deep roar, "Spike Vine, attack the fighter!"

Spike Vine began to produce a green energy on its back and then rapidly shot out multiple spikes from its back that targeted Yuuten like torpedoes, which shaved off 2 of her life points.

"End of Move. Your Move."

(K: 10/Gauge: 3)

(Y: 8/Gauge: 2)

"Kyosuke starts off first with a tough size 1 monster with 6000 defense. How will Yuuten deal with this defensive wall," Paruko announced.

"I'll show you! Draw! Charge and Draw," Yuuten said as she checked her cards and smirked a bit, "I call Dragowizard, Burning Wand to the right position!" A small, red dragon in green and blue wizard attire and holding a wooden staff with a green orb was called to its designated position, which to some of the girls in the stands looked cute.

* * *

><p>"Awww!"<p>

"What's with the awwing? It's just a Dragowizard! Lousy wimps who didn't even stay in Dragon World to gain strength like me," Drum said as he stuck his nose in the air.

"Yeah, I guess they didn't want to be a cool dragon like you," Gao said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I… HEY, ARE YOU MOCKING ME!?"

"Anyway, that was a good call she played because of Burning Wand's skill," Baku said as Burning Wand's wand charged up a fiery orb and fired past Spike Vine and onto Kyosuke, making him lose 1 life point.

"What just happened," Kiri said.

"That's Burning Wand's skill. By resting him, it can take off 1 life point from the opponent, even if a fighter has a monster in the center, but just once per turn," Kuguru explained.

"If this girl has a card like that, Jun…" Shiden realized.

"I know. She may have a strategy over cards like Danger World," Jun finished as Kylie looked up at the monitor.

* * *

><p>"If you like that, wait until I show you this! I call Healing Hand of Wind, Lispel to the center by paying one gauge and Magician of Glass, Will Glassart to the right position," Yuuten said as two creatures appeared at their designated positions: a man with long green hair covered in a forest green cloak and wearing a black jumpsuit and another man with white hair and white suit and cape, holding a crystal staff.<p>

"Just to explain to all you Magic World savvies, Healing Wand of Wind, Lispel heals the opponent by one point when called to the field and Will Glassart allows the player to draw one card when he inflicts damage, so it looks like this will be a tough match if it continues."

"Lispel and Glassart, link attack Spike Vine," Yuuten commanded as she pointed towards Spike Vine.

"Right! Ready, Will," Lispel said as he jumped over to the center stage with his right side partner.

"Ready, Lispel," Will Glassart answered as they ran over to the hulking dragon, which tried to grab them, but missed when they teleported and struck him from behind with a simultaneous attack of magical energy, destroying him.

"End of Move."

(K: 9/Gauge: 3)

(Y: 9/Gauge: 2)

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kyosuke, watch out for her. That Magic World deck of hers is trickier than you think," Kylie said when her face appeared on a floating monitor in front of Kyosuke and Daigo.<p>

"Right, you got any plans about that," Kyosuke said.

"Not yet, but keep vigilant," Kylie continued as the screen disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Your Move."<p>

"I draw! Charge and Draw," Kyosuke said. 'Alright, if she's packing cards like that Dragowizard and Lispel, then I should keep on the defensive while taking her life points.'

"Kyosuke better be careful, or he's going to see first-hand why the Magic World is so tricky," Asmodai snickered as Tetsuya raised his eyebrow in slight confusion.

"I call Clash Dragon, Gaelcorga to the right and Armorknight Wall Lizard to the left by paying one gauge," Kyosuke said as the two dragons appeared, which one looked familiar to a tiger-striped boy and his buddy.

"Wait, is that the same dragon from yesterday," Noboru asked.

"It seems it is. He must have joined Kyosuke's team for the time being," Quixote answered with Rocinante responding with a bark.

"Alright, Kyosuke, I'm ready to fight," Gaelcorga said he looked back at Kyosuke and Daigo.

"Right. Let's see what you guys got," Kyosuke said, to which the creatures agreed, "I also cast Thunder Devastation!" Kyosuke's card changed into lightning above Yuuten's creatures, which electrocuted and destroyed them.

"Whoa, what a blast! Thunder Devastation completely obliterated Yuuten's field. Just what you'd expect from a Danger World fighter," Paruko announced as the crowds cheered.

"Not bad. He completely removed all the monsters on her field. It's something a former classmate of ours would do, don't' you think, Sofia," Shido asked.

"Please. It's a common skill anyone could do, even you," Sofia rebutted.

"Well, still…"

* * *

><p>"I attack with Wall Lizard! Attack the fighter," Kyosuke commanded, at which Wall Lizard launched a fireball towards Yuuten, blasting away 3 life points.<p>

"Now, Gaelcorga!"

"Not so fast! I cast Magical Goodbye," Yuuten yelled as she threw a yellow ring towards the attacker, who flew back to Kyosuke's hand.

"End of move."

(K: 9/Gauge: 1)

(Y: 6/Gauge: 2)

"It looks like the Middle school Wild Card won't be falling down without a fight," Paruko announced.

"Not bad, Kyosuke. But, I have a lot of skills left! I draw! Charge and Draw! I play Key of Solomon, First Volume," Yuuten said as two of her top cards on her deck flew into the gauge, "Next, I cast the Second Volume!"

* * *

><p>"Using that in a combo will allow her to get one life point back and draw an extra card," Jun explained.<p>

"If she's doing that, then she's planning for something big soon," Kylie realized.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I call Magic Artist, Andy to the left and buddy call my friend, Saki to the right," Yuuten said as her buddy monster and a young man in white clothing and glasses holding a black paintbrush appeared, "Remember, I get a buddy gift!"<p>

"I remember! You're pretty good, Yuuten!"

"You're not bad yourself, kid!"

The complements between these two put an uproar in the audience, wondering why would they complement each other's actions.

"What's she doing? Why is she complementing this guy? He's an Elementary school loser," Shido hissed with a small scowl while Sofia ignored him.

"Looks like she's not the cocky person we thought," Baku said.

"I could tell. She's focusing on the match, but at the same time, she's fighting the match with honor, like a lot of Buddyfighters should," Gao explained, to which his teammates nodded to that.

"Now, Andy and Saki, attack the fighter!"

"As you wish."

"Time to paint a canvas for our victory."

Saki pulled out a book of spells and chanted some words in an unknown language, which produced a lightning bolt, which took away 2 life points off Kyosuke. As for Andy, he painted some strange symbols in the air, which turned into fireballs and hit Kyosuke as well.

"End of move."

(K: 5/Gauge: 1)

(Y: 8/Gauge: 4)

* * *

><p>"Yuuten Amamiya is showing her strength well. Let's hope our Elementary school fighter doesn't chicken out yet!"<p>

Kyosuke began his usual snickering, which caught Yuuten and Saki's attention, as some others from the audience who didn't know about this snickering habit of his. As for the friends of Kyosuke and his buddy, they knew what this meant: that Kyosuke wasn't giving up anytime soon.

"This is fun! I draw! Charge and Draw! I call Gaelcorga again to his original position and then I pay one gauge to equip Steel Spear, Bravelance!"

* * *

><p>"He's using up a lot of his gauge, bro…"<p>

"I understand, sis, but remember the cards he drew," Jun said, which Kylie understood, "Kyosuke knows what he's doing."

"I also play Survival Chance! Then, Invigorating Breath!"

"Combo skills galore for the Danger World fighter," Paruko announced, "Let's see what he has got!"

'Hmmm… If I remember, Saki's skill allows her play spells at an easier cost, but Andy's skill allows her to play a Wizard at an easier cost too, and I can't risk a shot like before, so…,' Kyosuke thought.

"Come on, Kyosuke…," Gao muttered.

"I attack Saki with Bravelance!" Kyosuke said as he ran across the field and slashed Saki with his trusty spear, destroying him.

"Now, Gaelcorga and Wall Lizard, take her down," Kyosuke continued. First, Gaelcorga came in with a one-two punch, reducing her points by 3. Lastly, Armorknight Wall Lizard sucked in some air and launched a fireball that hit Yuuten.

"End of move."

(K: 9/Gauge: 0)

(Y: 2/Gauge: 4)

* * *

><p>"She's resilient, that's for sure," Baku said as he shoved more popcorn into his mouth.<p>

"Yeah, she has four cards in her gauge, soon to be five and four cards in her hand. What could she be planning," Jun said to himself.

"Thanks, Kyosuke, for a great fight," Yuuten said with a smile, which turned into a serious look, "But for my Middle school friends, I'm going to end it now!" Everyone gasped at that statement.

"I draw! I charge and draw! I play Bye Bye Later, sending Andy into the soul!" Andy turned into a star-like shape and went into the gauge, "Next, I pay three gauge and call the most destructive monster of my deck, Witch of Destruction, Hearty the Devastator to the center!"

"Here it comes, folks! One of the most powerful monsters in the Magic World: the Size 3 monster, Hearty the Devastator! Some say she combines beauty with her deadly skills! Let's see how Kyosuke handles her," Paruko said as a futuristic-looking witch with a staff and mist around her appeared, seductively blinking towards the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Man, she is cute! Just my kind of gal," Asmodai said with a look of smitten admiration.<p>

"She does look fly, yo! She's probably got some crazy skills," Tetsuya said.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Yuuten, if you brought me out now, then it means you're having difficulty with a fighter again," Hearty said in a smug tone.<p>

"It's not that! I just thought you would be best to finish that guy off," Yuuten said with her lips puffed up in anger.

"Whatever you think, honey…"

"Whatever! I pay two gauge and equip Gunrod, Stradivarius!" In Yuuten's hands came a silver and brown pistol-like weapon, "I fire!" Yuuten's pistol fired two bullets, which struck Kyosuke in his chest.

"I also play two copies of Trans-Flame!" Yuuten's cards changed into small bluish flames, which also struck Kyosuke again.

* * *

><p>"This must be her strategy: inflicting damage over and over," Kiri said.<p>

"But, still… Her strategy uses a lot of cards in her hand. If this is not pulled off correctly, Kyosuke will take it home next turn," Baku said.

"And if it does?"

"Then, she wins," Kuguru said.

"Come on, Kyosuke! Do something," Kylie yelled, but was ignored.

* * *

><p>"Hearty, attack the fighter," Yuuten said as Hearty launched her mist around Kyosuke and lit on fire around him, taking off two life points, "Not only that, Hearty can attack you again!"<p>

"What?"

"That's right! The Witch of Devastation not only comes with beauty and power, but the Double Attack ability, as well," Paruko said as Hearty attacked again, deducting two more points off.

"Why isn't he doing anything? He's down to two life points," Drum said angrily as Gao stared carefully at his friend.

"Lastly, I call the Final Phase! Cast and Impact," Yuuten said as Hearty's mist cumulated more and more until there was a cloud of it the size of a school bus, "Taste the impact of Hearty herself: DE GUAITA CRUSH KNUCKLE!"

"Kyosuke!"

The large cloud of mist fell upon Kyosuke's field and just when the perky blue haired girl was smiling for her imminent win, the mist cleared, leaving Kyosuke with just two life points, leaving an uproar of cheers around them.

* * *

><p>"Kyosuke's okay, yo!"<p>

"WHAT!? How can this be?"

"What just happened," Kiri said.

"It was his Armorknight Wall Lizard," Baku said, which confused the others besides Gao, who just smiled.

* * *

><p>"It looks like you weren't paying attention to my field, Yuuten. If you did, you would've known my Lizard's ability," Kyosuke said, which gave Yuuten a shock on her face.<p>

"When Wall Lizard is discarded, just when the player takes damage from anything, they can discard that card and reduce the damage by two," Kylie said as she was reading the info from her tablet.

"And since all he was taking was 2 damage, it erased the damage completely from her impact card," Jun finished, "And that's not all…"

"If you did that, why did you wait until now to activate the skill when you were about to take damage from the impact," Yuuten questioned.

"Because, if I did, I couldn't play this! I cast Bold Retaliation," Kyosuke said as cards from his deck flew into the gauge until there were seven cards floating there.

"Bold Retaliation is a spell that allows the player to gain a card in the gauge for each damage point they took and counting all the damage she inflicted onto Kyosuke was seven, so he gets seven gauge back. What a surprise!"

* * *

><p>"I knew Goldie wasn't going to lose like that! Any rival of mine should be able to take a hit and bring it back," Noboru said in a smug tone, to which Quixote chuckled a little.<p>

"That wasn't bad. Using the damage itself to regain his gauge and stay in there was good," Baku said with popcorn in his mouth.

"Yeah, but remember, Kyosuke still has to get rid of Yuuten's center monster and it has 6000 defense and his Gaelcorga only has 2000 attack power. It won't be enough," Kuguru said worriedly.

"He'll make it through. He's got this far," Gao said.

* * *

><p>"Draw! Charge and Draw! You guys ready," Kyosuke said as he looked at his Duel Dragons, who both nodded at the same time, "I send Gaelcorga to the drop zone and two cards in my gauge to buddy call my main dragon, Demongodol!"<p>

"Whew! I thought I was in trouble there," Yuuten said as she wiped some sweat off her head.

"You still are, Yui," Saki said from the drop zone.

"What do you mean, Saki? I know they will link attack Hearty and her ability will block it anyway, so I'm safe!"

"Check your hand," the Magical Secretary said slowly. As Yuuten did, she realized that she had no cards in her hand and screamed with a face that represented the face from "The Scream."

"Here we come!" Kyosuke and Daigo both jumped and attacked simultaneously at Hearty with both a piercing punch and stab, which destroyed her.

"Lastly, I cast! Impact! FRENZIED RRRUUSSSHHHH!" Kyosuke leapt with his shining Bravelance into the air, which Yuuten marveled at until Kyosuke threw his spear, which multiplied into the thousands and fell upon her.

"Oh man!"

(K: 2/Gauge: 2)

(Y: 0/Gauge: 0)

"Game Over. Winner: Kyosuke Akiyama."

"That was an awesome match," Kyosuke said as the crowd went to loud applauding and cheers surrounding the winners.

"Alright! The winners of the first match of the ABC Cup are the Wild Card: Team Draconic! What a close match," Paruko announced as most of the audience applauded.

"HOW!? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? He's in the Elementary School! This must be a bad dream! An mirage! That's all," Shido said as he began to panic and lose it while Sofia stared carefully in deep thought at Kyosuke.

"Alright! Way to go, man," Gao said as he and his team got down closer to the field.

"Thanks, but I was pushing it a little close," Kyosuke said as he scratched his head.

"Not at all, young man," Saki said as he and Yuuten came up to the winners, "You beat us fair and square and you should feel honored to win the match. We certainly do, right, Yui?"

"Right… Hey, I wouldn't mind if we fought again in a quiet place," Yuuten said as she looked around the yelling fans in the stands.

"Hahaha! Sure! You're pretty good yourself, Yuute…," Kyosuke was about to say when he was tackled again by Kylie.

"You did it, Kyosuke! That was a great match," Kylie said as she hugged her hero a bit, which Jun had to pull her off again.

"Yeah, you did great and now, we're closer to the ABC Cup finals now," Jun said as he put down his sister.

"That's right and we know who will be waiting for us there," Kyosuke said as he and Daigo stared at their rivals, who stared back with intensity.

"You know what this means, right, Drum?"

"That we gotta win it now, huh? I'm right behind you on that, Gao!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the Wild Card chapter of the ABC Cup! Tell me what you think about Mizuhara Yukie's OC, Yuuten. I liked introducing her into this, so next chapter will start our second match in the Cup between Gao and Suzuha, if you all know. Review and comment and as for me, this BlasterDragonoid signing off!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Princess vs Sun Fighter!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 14: The Princess vs. The Sun Fighter!**

**Episode Basis: the rest of The Start of the Buddy Cup!**

* * *

><p>Paruko: Hello there, Paruko Nanana here to report to you with all the news from Aibo Academy's infamous ABC Cup! As soon as the first round began, the first ones to begin the Elementary Schools' showdown with the Middle School were our Wild Card, Team Draconic, led by Kyosuke Akiyama, an rising fighter of the Danger World. Their opponent was the Middle School's Wild Card, Team Mirage, led by Yuuten Amamiya and user of the Magic World. Even though Amamiya used a combo of damage-inflicting spells and monsters to Kyosuke's brute Duel Dragon deck, which almost won the game for her, our Wild Card was able to use that strategy against his opponent with Bold Retaliation, which takes the damage inflicted to the user and channels it into their gauge. With that, Kyosuke was able to dig deep and defeat Yuuten with his rare Frenzied Rush impact card. Now, with one win in the first round for the Elementary School, it seems that anything that can happen at this point, so stay tuned for the action!<p>

* * *

><p>Ten minutes went by since the first battle of the ABC Cup's first round against Kyosuke and Yuuten. Soon after the fighting stage was cleared and both Wild Card teams came into the stands, the Elementary School and Shido and the cutouts of the other Middle School teams returned to their original positions on the fighting stage, waiting to be chosen as the next two competitors of the second match. As an uproar of cheering students, staff and fans surrounded them, the 6th grade reporterbuddyfighter Paruko Nanana was hovering around in her makeshift UFO/Buddy monster, getting ready to announce the next match's pairings.

"Alright, students of Aibo Academy, after an exciting first match between the schools' Wild Cards, we're back to the fighting stage, getting ready to see who will be fighting in the next round," Paruko announced as the teams below waited in patience, or least some of them, "Now, let's dim the lights and begin… it looks like…" The lights came back on, shining on Team Balle Du Soleil and the cutout of Suzuha Amanosuzu. "The next round will be Team Balle Du Soleil from the elementary school vs. Team Amanosuzu Group from the middle school!"

* * *

><p>In another location, where the young heiress was getting her hair done…<p>

"Pardon me, milady…"

"Oh, is it my turn already," Suzuha said.

"Yes, Milady, your opponent has been decided," Suzuha's butler, Sebastian said, "You're matched up against Team Balle Du Soleil."

"Balle Du Soleil… That's the team of Gao Mikado, isn't it? How marvelous! That is precisely the team I was hoping to get to fight against anyway."

"Oh and why is that, milady," both Suzuha's servants said.

"As the new owner of the Gargantua Punisher card, I need to know for myself whether or not this Gao Mikado boy is actually worthy of one of Tasuku Ryuuenji's rivals. I guess we'll have to see, won't we," Suzuha said as she looked up to her buddy, Mary Sue, who giggled and soon a beep rang, signaling Suzuha's hair was done as her servants came with hair supplies, fixing her hair, which gleamed as it came out. "Come now! Let's give them a great show!"

* * *

><p>Back at the fighting stage…<p>

"The Team Amanosuzu Group was selected for the next match today, but they haven't shown up yet. They better get here soon, they'll lose by default," Paruko announced as she looked at the cutout, which fell down due to the wind.

"Really? Is this the Middle School Teams going to make us wait like this," Jun said as he looked over to Yuuten and Saki, "No offense, Yuuten, Saki."

"None taken and to tell the truth, Lady Suzuha always comes in on time and in a lovely manner," Yuuten said with stars in her eyes.

"Is that so," Daigo said.

"Lady Suzuha," Kyosuke said.

"Come on! I wanna fight! What's taking them so long anyway," Gao barked in anger.

"Maybe they stop for snacks," Drum said as he made small air punches.

"So, should we announce the loss," Paruko asked to the President of the Student Council.

"Hmmm… No need. They're already here," Shido said as sounds came from above the fighting stage as Asmodai was first to look up.

"Whoa, that's cool! I didn't know the roof could open up," Asmodai said.

"Wow! Off the charts, yo," Tetsuya said as the roof began to open up.

"Hey, did anyone order a chopper?"

"It sounds like bells to me," Quixote said.

"That's just weird," Noboru said.

"Hey, look! It's Lady Suzuha," Kuguru shouted.

"Where? I don't see her anywhere," Gao said as he looked up and saw something that made his eyes bug out, "Oh man!" It was a gargantuan aircraft carrier, carried by two large and pink blimps on its side.

"I like big blimps and I cannot lie," Baku blurted out. (A/N: Anyone get the reference?)

"That's just one of the many ways that Lady Suzuha gets around," Kuguru said, "It's her Sky home!"

"It's huge! We could've had the tournament in there," Kiri said.

"And I thought my mom's purse was too big," Gao said.

"Is that what you mean by coming in a lovely manner,' Kyosuke said in a surprised tone.

"In a way. Lady Suzuha's Sky home is the only way for her to travel," Yuuten explained.

"It's colossal. I never knew humans had such large modes of transportation," Daigo said in not much surprised, but more of an amazed tone.

"It's time, Mary Sue. If you would be so kind…," Suzuha said as her buddy chuckled and activated her Buddy skill, revealing a pair of glowing butterfly wings on Suzuha's back.

"So, how is she going to get down from there?"

"Maybe she'll fly over on her broom…," Baku said as the team gasped, watching her opponent gracefully float down on her butterfly wings.

"Her Buddy Skill," Kuguru figured.

"Sorry to keep you waiting…"

"Fantastic! Team Amanosuzu Group has arrived," Paruko said as her servants and Sebastian came down with jetpacks on their backs.

"Greetings, everyone. Thank you for coming to cheer me on."

"And let's get this party started," Gao said with determination.

"You know the deal, other teams, time to vacate and clear the area," Paruko said as the other teams descended on their platforms.

"Now the ABC Cup's second match is about to begin, so don't go anywhere cause it's going to majorly mind-blowing!"

* * *

><p>A little later after the teams retreated back to the stands and the other team supporters went into their team HQs, both fighters were ready at their positions.<p>

"As you all may or may not know, we have a real trend celeb here today, daughter of the Amanosuzu family and leader of Team Amanosuzu Group, Suzuha Amanosuzu. Their opponent for the next match, with the leader as the kid we all come to know as 'Dumb Luck Gao,' is Team Balle Du Soleil."

"Just do what I told you, ok, Kiri," Kuguru said.

"Right," Kiri answered.

"Preparations complete," one of Suzuha's servants said.

"Oh, Sebastian…"

"All clean and ready, Milady," Sebastian said as he brought at what it seems to be a core gadget on top of a tray of confectionaries in one hand and a deck in the other.

"According to Buddyfight rules, as before, players must shuffle their decks before beginning a match," Paruko said.

"That's okay. I don't care. Besides, you seem pretty trustworthy, Lady Suzuha," Gao said as he held his head up high.

"Trust is exactly why we should shuffle the decks," Suzuha said, shocking Gao out of his confident stance, "Buddyfight is a fair and modest game. Accordingly, as an act of honor, we should shuffle each other's decks. If we wish to participate in the tournament, we must follow basic protocol. Now, please place your deck on the tablet. I'll shuffle your deck and you'll shuffle mine and remember, there's no peeking allowed."

"Uh, yeah, okay," Gao said as he placed his deck on the left platform which floated TO Suzuha, "Thanks for telling me. I guess this is pretty legit."

"Yes, well, it is. Buddyfighting is fun, but it is also respect and honor, not just towards your opponent, but for yourself."

"I guess, in a way, Buddyfighting is based on the same codes as Aikijujitsu," Gao said as he finished shuffling his opponent's deck and placed it back on the platform.

"The pre-match shuffle is complete!"

"Ha! Showering the sky with scorching sun rockets! Soleil Dragon deck, Lumenize," Gao said as he activated his core gadget.

"Not too bad, but wait until you see until you see what I got. Ready, Sebastian?"

"Always," Sebastian said as he kneeled down for Suzuha to activate her deck case.

"Prepare yourself for a miracle! Angel Queen Serenade, Lumenize!"

"Come on, people, say it with me, Buddyfight!"

"Time to raise the flag!"

"Dragon World," Gao announced. However, Suzuha's world flag emblem was a yellow bell as Mary Sue floated up to it and chuckled, "It's a different flag! Never seen that one. What world is it from?"

"Can't tell, but from here, it looks like… Wait, that's the company flag of the World famous Amanosuzu Group," Paruko said with a sweat drop as Gao and Drum comically fell in surprise.

"Enough fooling around, Mary Sue. Now, raise the right flag. I fight for Magic World!"

* * *

><p>(G: 10Gauge: 2)

(S: 10/Gauge :2)

* * *

><p>"It looks like that Suzuha uses the same world as Yuuten did," Kylie said.<p>

"It may be a popular deck choice, but Suzuha must be packing some powerful cards in her deck to make it here," Kyosuke said.

"Yeah. That's why I fashioned my deck to be like hers," Yuuten said, surprising the others, except Saki.

"Gao will go first."

"Charge and Draw! Come on, Drum! Let's make our team proud and defeat this lady! First up, I call Extreme Sword Dragon to the center," Gao said as the knight-like dragon appeared in front of him, "Time to show this girl who's boss!" Extreme Sword Dragon quickly flew up to Suzuha and slashed her, taking away 3 life points.

"End of Move."

* * *

><p>(G: 10Gauge: 3)

(S: 7/Gauge: 2)

* * *

><p>"Hahaha! This is more fun than I thought! And now, it's my turn!"<p>

"Your move."

"Draw! Charge and Draw! First, I'll call Magic Knight of Light, Licht to the center and then, I will call Magic Knight of Knight of Darkness, Dunkelheit to the right. Last, I will call Magician of Glass, Will Glassart to the left," Suzuha said as she called Will Glassart, one in a white fancy uniform and holding a white sword and another one with a similar clothing and hairstyle as his counterpart, but was in dark clothing, "This beautiful damsel is counting on you, my brave knights."

"Yes, milady," They all said in unison.

"I will also pay one gauge and equip myself with Gunrod, Bechstein," Suzuha added as a rectangular gun-like weapon appeared in her hands, "I can use this weapon, even if our centers are occupied."

"Really," Gao said nervously. Suzuha answered as she fired a blast of energy from her weapon towards Gao, taking away one life point.

"Wow, that card lets her bypass the defenses and inflict direct damage!"

"And now, Dunkelheit, attack Extreme Sword Dragon!"

"Done." Dunkelheit jumped into the air and slashed Extreme Sword Dragon in an upward thrust, splitting him in half.

"How did that happen," Kyosuke said, "Dunkelheit couldn't have destroyed Extreme Sword Dragon with his power."

"Uh… guys, Dunkelheit's attack is only 4000, but it increased to 7000," Kiri said.

"Then they got to be combo cards," Baku realized.

"Knights of Light and Darkness, Licht and Dunkelheit, have uber combo strength! If called together, they can add 3000 to their power and defense," Kuguru explained as she looked at the cards' stats.

"You're up, Licht. Teach Mr. Mikado here a lesson."

"Right. Eat the blinding blade of light," Licht said as he slashed Gao, taking away one life point.

"Now, Glassart, do your magic."

"Yes," Glassart said as he blasted Gao with shards of glass, taking away two more life points, "Glass Crystal Torrent!"

"When Glassart inflicts and a payment of 1 gauge is made, she gets to draw another card, so my guess is that she's going to use a gauge here," Paruko said as Suzuha used 1 gauge to draw a card.

"End of move."

* * *

><p>(G: 7Gauge: 3)

(S: 7/Gauge: 1)

* * *

><p>"Wait, why didn't you do that when we fought, Yuuten," Kyosuke said, which made her sweat a bit at the mistake of forgetting one of her own cards' skills.<p>

"Well, it's because she forgot. Isn't that right, Yui," Saki said from behind them.

"WATCH IT, SAKI," Yuuten said angrily.

"Still, you weren't kidding when you said your deck was similar to Suzuha's, so, how Gao's going to fight her," Jun said, which made the others besides Kyosuke think about it.

"He'll do what he can and figure it out! You can win it, Gao!"

"Your move."

"Those knights are sick! Magic World is no match for us, though. Draw! Charge and Draw! Equip, Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle," Gao said as he equipped his trusty armored fist weapon, "I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the right and I call Halberd Dragon to the left! I cast Dragonic Shoot!" Gao launched a massive fireball that destroyed Will Glassart.

"Why would he use that now," Kiri asked. "Isn't a counter spell much more effective during the opponent's turn?"

"Maybe he's using whatever spell he can while he has a chance," Kuguru said.

"I know what he's up to and I have a hunch what is his next move will be," Baku realized.

"Here we go! I cast Dragonic Grimoire!"

"Wow, a powerful spell that lets him exchange his hand and draw three new cards! Only usable when he has five or less life points," Paruko announced.

"I link attack Licht with Thousand Rapier and Dragoknuckle," Gao said as he and his monster leapt up to the center stage.

"Dunkelheit, take care of Lady Suzuha," Licht said as he leapt into battle.

"Licht!" The link attack went into action as Gao carefully dodges Licht's slashes, only to distract him from Thousand Rapier's strike from behind, which destroyed the white knight.

"Alright! The combo power's no more!"

"You sure about that?"

"He's right! If either Licht or Dunkelheit leave the field, then their power return to normal," Kuguru explained.

"You're up, Halberd. Now attack our fair lady!"

"I cast Magical Goodbye," Suzuha said as she sent Halberd back to Gao's hand.

"That bites!"

"End of move."

* * *

><p>(G: 5Gauge: 3)

(S: 7/Gauge: 1)

* * *

><p>I hate that card! It's so annoying," Kyosuke said as he scratched his head in frustration as his team, Saki and Yuuten chuckle softly.<p>

"A superb maneuver, Milady."

"They don't call her a Amanosuzu for nothing, huh? Gao's seriously got to up his game if he wants to win this!"

"It's time to shine! I need you, my marvelous and precious friend. I buddy call Center of the World, Mary Sue to the center position," Suzuha said as her buddy floated to the center.

"With a Buddy gift, she restores one life point," Paruko explained.

"Isn't she amazing? With her, I can do anything I want and as long I have the Center of the World, everyone revolves around me."

"Ok, chock her up one point for presumptuous and annoying," Jun said as he crossed his arms.

"When I call her, I can select one spell card from the deck, and, then add it to my hand. Pretty spectacular, don't you think?"

"Uh-oh…"

"THAT IS INSANELY POWERFUL! PICKING UP ANY CARD ANYTIME YOU WANT IN PRACTICALLY AS GOOD AS IT GETS, BRO! IT MEANS SHE CAN ESCAPE FROM ANY DANGER AND PLAY COMBO CARDS AT WILL," Baku yelled.

'If she plays her buddy in the right way, then that means…' Yuuten thought to herself.

"Cast, Key of Solomon, 1st Volume," Suzuha said as her gauge increased to two, "Pay attention, because you're going to witness why the Magic World reigns supreme! I cast! Witness this, Great Spell: My Grandfather's Clock!"

Suddenly, in the sky, a giant golden face of a clock with a background of space came appeared above the fighting stage as the clock hands were on the "4" and "2".

"That is universally striking, my lady," Sebastian said.

"It's a miracle. By cleverly playing the Grandfather's Clock spell, all the cards in her drop zone can return to her deck!"

"That's it!? I was expecting something cool, like a tornado or something. All you did was get your drop zone cards back," Gao said in a disappointed tone.

"Here's my Gunrod, Bechstein," Suzuha said as she launched another blast onto Gao, taking away another point, Now, Dunkelheit and Mary Sue, make this young Gao eat his words."

Soon, Dunkelheit quickly slashed Gao and Mary Sue launched an attack of barbed vines from herself and was about to attack…

"I better cast Green Dragon Shield," Gao said as the vines only hit the glowing green shield and receded back to Mary Sue, "I also get back one life point."

"End of Move."

* * *

><p>(G: 4Gauge: 3)

(S: 8/Gauge: 0)

* * *

><p>"Ok, Milady, it's my turn for a comeback. Hey, what's going on?"<p>

"Oh, this isn't good. The Grandfather Clock does more than just recover cards from the drop zone," Kuguru said as the Grandfather Clock's hands went counterclockwise until they met at 12.

"You won't get another turn for the rest of the match, thanks to my magic," Suzuha said.

"That's the thing about the Great Spells. They're a form of spells that are hard to play, but powerful enough to overwhelm almost anyone," Saki said, making the others, except Saki, look over to him with surprised faces.

"You mean there are other kinds of Great Spells," Daigo said.

"Yes, Yuuten has one: The Great Spell, Deus EX Machina. Play it right and it can obliterate all the cards on the field. Spells, items, and even monsters," Saki continued, making Kyosuke shiver at the thought of witnessing a spell like that, "As for the Grandfather Clock, as seen just now, it allows the user not only recover cards from the drop zone, but also allows to have another turn. It's quite powerful."

"Your move."

"That's lame! She can't do that!"

"The Grandfather Clock is full of surprises! What now, Mikado? That's some serious GIRL power," Paruko said.

"Not again!"

"Your tournament is over, Gao Mikado." Soon, Suzuha launched her attack, reducing Gao to 3 life points.

"It's crystal clear that you're definitely not worthy of being one of Tasuku Ryuuenji's rivals and the same can be said about your Danger World friend."

"What!?"

"Obviously, the only person who is suited for that role is…," Suzuha said as she imagined her and Tasuku in a field of flowers.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's you, Suzuha."<em>

"_Oh, thank you, my sweet prince."_

"_Not only you can Buddyfight, you are most beautiful. If you ask me, you're the perfect one to be my rival, my princess…"_

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Milady, you're doing it again," Sebastian said, knocking her out of her daydream.<p>

"Mary Sue, go finish that imposter once and for all," Suzuha said, as Mary Sue rushed towards Gao.

"I cast counter spell, Dragonic Paratrooper and call Halberd Dragon," Gao said as he leapt back, letting Halberd take his place.

"Outstanding! He just cast Dragonic Paratrooper! This spell lets him call an Armordragon from the hand to the center."

"Thank you, Gao Mikado. I will protect you," Halberd said as Mary Sue floated around, "It is a privilege and a duty."

"Now, Dunkelheit, attack Thousand Rapier!" A quick slash from Dunkelheit destroyed Thousand Rapier Dragon, ending the turn.

"End of Move."

* * *

><p>(G: 3Gauge: 3)

(S: 8/Gauge: 1)

* * *

><p>"You may have survived my Grandfather's Clock spell, but I'm far from being done with you," Suzuha said with a scowl.<p>

"Your move."

"You know, where I'm standing, looks like you're the one who's through because I'm planning this match right now, " Gao said as he charged a card into his gauge, "I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the right and move Halberd to the left! Come on, guys! Thousand Rapier, attack Mary Sue!"

Thousand Rapier leapt up and quickly thrusted the Magic World monster with multiple strikes, destroying her.

"Halberd, attack Suzuha!" Halberd jumped up and sliced Suzuha with his trusty weapon, taking away three of her life points. As for Gao, he attacked Suzuha with his Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle, taking her down to 3 and giving him an extra gauge.

"SAY WHAT!? That move gives him one gauge! Does this mean we'll see the colossal card of his again!?"

"Absolutely," Baku answered.

"Here it comes. I love this part," Kyosuke said, which confused Yuuten.

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch."

"The final phase… CAST! IMPACT! GARGANTUA PUNISHERRRRR!" The mighty blazing sword slammed down upon Suzuha, burning all her life points.

* * *

><p>(G: 3Gauge: 0)

(S: 0/Gauge: 1)

* * *

><p>"Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado."<p>

"Hoo yeah! That's how we do things downtown!"

"Gao Mikado has won again! He is one lucky kid and he has made to the second round of the ABC Cup," Paruko announced.

"And I thought my De Guaita Crush Knuckle was strong. That was…. that was….," Yuuten stuttered until Kyosuke wrapped his arm across the back of her neck.

"Epic? I know. That's what you see when you have a friend like Gao Mikado on your side," Kyosuke said with a big smirk, looking at Yuuten, who couldn't help but blush a little.

"Nice one. You fought well and thanks for teaching me more about the game," Gao said, shaking Suzuha's hand, "You were really close from beating me too. It would be so awesome if we would have a rematch sometime."

"Did you say you want to do this again? Well, I can't say I'm surprised. A pretty girl like myself tends to be a little bit of a magnet, you know?"

"Huh," Gao said as Suzuha activated her buddy skill.

"Ta-ta for now! Come on…"

"Coming, milady."

"Wait for me, milady."

"Tasuku is definitely classy and that I suppose that Kyosuke is bit of a enigma, but Gao is way too cute. Now, I got to embarrass myself in front of him," Suzuha said as she quietly whined into her hands.

"Man, girls are sure weird," Gao said as he looked up in the sky. Meanwhile, Drum was a little bummed, but it wasn't noticed as Gao watched the Sky home fly off.

"I don't get it. I didn't even do anything," Drum whined as Daigo looked from the stands at the Armordragon with curiosity.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for another chapter! Two rounds down, three more to go! What else could happen: new monsters, tough opponents or maybe a new power inside a faithful hero? It's all possible in the ABC Cup, so for moi, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off again!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Doai vs Kisaragi!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 15: The Next Round! Doai vs. Kisaragi!**

**Episode Basis: Power vs. Ninja Arts! A Fierce Competition!**

* * *

><p>Saki: Hello, all. Last time, the next round of the ABC Cup continued as the Team of Balle Du Soleil was chosen to fight the Team Amanosuzu Group, led by the beautiful Suzuha Amanosuzu, who is the only daughter of the founder of the Amanosuzu Corporation. Anyways, as the battle between the Magic World and Dragon World, Suzuha led off a combination of Licht, Dunkelheit and Will Glassart, three good friends I know by the way, overwhelm young Gao, but he was able to muscle through. Then it seemed, once Suzuha was able to call her buddy, Center of the World, Mary Sue, and activate her most powerful card, Great Spell: My Grandfather's Clock, she would be able to defeat the young elementary schooler, by allowing her to skip his turn. She actually thought that Gao or Kyosuke weren't worthy to be rivals of Tasuku Ryuuenji and thought she was best, but I guess that arrogance led to her loss. Soon as it was his turn, Mikado was able to increase his gauge enough to activate the Gargantua Punisher and defeat her. This boy, Gao Mikado, is such a powerful buddyfighter, I wonder if Yui could learn something from him and maybe I could, too…<p>

* * *

><p>At the Student Council President's office…<p>

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE SNEAKING AROUND HERE! WHAT ARE YOU UP TO!?"

"Genma, what a pleasure to see you," Shido nervously said to a tall young man with dark brown skin, wearing a dark gray uniform and a hat similar to Gao's with a golden G on it, who slammed his hands on Shido's desk.

"Don't you play with me, you twitchy little ferret! I am the leader of the Seifukai," Genma roared.

"We received reports that implicate you in a suspicious fraud case," Sofia said, reading off her tablet.

"Hmph! Obviously, they're wrong!"

"Isn't it true that the deck you'll be using in the ABC Cup has been handed down from year to year in the Seifukai," Sofia asked.

"It's one of our oldest traditions," Genma said, holding a small wooden box, with the Japanese characters imprinted on it saying "Koryukien" on it.

"Well, good! Then, you won't mind if we examined it," Shido said, in which Genma looked down at him with a gaze that could actually give the scared President a heart attack.

"For what!?"

"Being so old, some of the cards may have some marks of wear and tear."

"Some people may see this as an unfair advantage to know your cards before playing them," Sofia added.

Genma growled, thinking that even that he would he would never trust Shido or his silent partner, they could be right in that fact. "The Seifukai take pride in self-discipline and fairness, so please, examine away, "Genma said, as he slid the wooden box over to Shido's side of the desk and turned around, "I have nothing to hide."

Unbeknownst to Genma, Shido gave a happy, yet malicious smile as soon as the leader of the Seifukai turned around, "Sofia…" Sofia pressed something on her tablet, activating a trap door under Genma, sending him to whatever it was meant to go.

"Well, that takes care of him," Shido said as he opened the wooden box, revealing a gray core deck case with a deck already inserted, "They might as well as engraved my name on the cup already…"

* * *

><p>Later, after the matches between Suzuha and Yuuten, Gao and Kyosuke, along with their buddies, decided to sit and relax outside while their team members worked on their decks. However, as Kyosuke and Daigo were eating the lunch made by Shuutaro, Gao was still thinking about the Buddy Skill Suzuha used before and after their match…<p>

"It must be cool," Gao muttered, in which Kyosuke heard.

"About what, Gao?"

"To be able to fly…" Gao then remembered how Suzuha was able to use her Buddy Skill from Mary Sue to fly back to her Sky Home. "What gives, Drum? When are you going to stop holding out on me and use your Buddy Skill, huh?"

"I keep telling ya, kid, I'm not sure I want you to be your buddy," The little Armordragon said, to which his Duel Dragon rival rolled his eyes as he ate.

'He won't even trust the boy. That just signifies his arrogance of not trusting Gao,' Daigo thought as he looked at Drum with an indifferent look.

"Oh, aren't you hilarious? Something tells me that you don't even have one anyway," Gao said.

"Take that back!"

"Alright, guys, enough with the arguing…"

"Are you guys at it again," Kiri said as he mysteriously came from the bench Gao was sitting on.

"Oh, hey, Kiri…"

"Hey!"

"If he's here, then," Kyosuke said as he felt a tug on his neck, seeing that it was Kylie holding on his neck in a lovingly and almost bone breaking way.

"Hey, Kyosuke! What's going on?"

"Nothing, Kylie. Just trying to breath," He tried to say as he got her arms off him and breathed in some air.

"Look alive, guys! We got a lot of work to do," Baku said as he, Kuguru and Jun came over to them.

"Wait until you see! We're going to tweak your decks just a little before the next match," Kuguru said.

"Yep! It won't take long," Jun added.

"Why bother? Lizard breath here doesn't even think we are not even real buddies," Gao said, to which Drum turned around.

"So, still with the animosity between you two, huh," Jun said with a sweatdrop.

"Will this ever get old to you?"

"I know, right? It's like Bro, feel the Buddy love already," Baku said as they saw some men dressed in dark gray uniforms run in front of them, "What are those Seifukai cronies up to?"

"Whatever it is, they are sure in a hurry," Kiri said.

"Scoping the opposition," Gao included, as Jun slightly opened his eyes in suspicion, as if he knew what was going on.

* * *

><p>"What have you done with our leader? Tell me," one of the Seifukai members said as he and others surrounded the leader of Team Kisaragi, Zanya, and his little brother, Akatsuki, who was the tuneranalyst for his team.

"Easy there, tough guy. You're a little too intense. I know that the stakes are pretty high because of the Cup, but take it down a notch," Zanya said with a nonchalant tone.

"Stop acting like you're innocent, kid!"

"I'm Zanya Kisaragi! Seriously, can't you Neanderthals even remember my name?"

"Big brother..."

"Well, look at that. The mini-me has a mouth on him too, huh," Another Seifukai member said as he tried the younger Kisaragi, but was stopped by Zanya, who slapped the man's hand away.

"Don't you even think about touching my little brother! You think you guys are scary? I don't care how many of you guys are here! You're no match for me! You're easy to fight! You all think the same and you even dress the same!"

"It's not smart to talk to the Seifukai like that!"

"Tsukikage," Zanya called as his buddy monster in his mini-form came out of Zanya's deck, whose eyes gleamed.

"Buddy Skill on!" The core deck case Zanya held transformed into an unsheathed katana with a crescent –shaped visor on his forehead appeared as well.

"This will be an excellent warm-up for my next match. Nothing personal, comrades," Zanya said as he was about to pull out his katana.

"Save some fight for me, man," Gao said as he came out, holding his jacket in the air, "**Eclipsing the darkness with flames and brightening the sky hearts of the mistreated…"**

("Who is he?"), Tsukikage's scroll said in Japanese.

"…**The Mighty Sun Fighter is here."**

"The Mighty…"

"Sun Fighter?"

"Nine against one, huh? How about I even things up," Gao said as he walked up to the Seifukai members.

"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, kid! We're the Seifukai!"

"Yeah, so spare us the sideshow act! Move along, Sunshine!"

"Tell you what, you overdressed wannabes! I'll give you the count of three to take a hike or else. One, two…," Gao said.

"Or else what?"

"Don't worry! I'm going to show you what," Gao said as he was about to attack, when…

"Break it up!" Suddenly , a dark-skinned man with the head looking like a Moai statue and wearing the same uniform as the Seifukai came racing to them on a golden statue that slightly resembled a hovercraft.

"Moai," Gao said as he saw the man rush over on his core gadget.

"Deputy Leader," The members yelled.

"Drop it! Do you think these little kids have anything to do with Genma?"

"So Moai is a real person…"

"I don't know who this Moai person is, I'm Doai, yes! And you are finished here," Doai said as he turned to Zanya, still posed to attack at any moment.

"No, Zanya's finished when he said he is," Zanya said as he was about to pull out his blade.

"Gao, are you okay," Kuguru said as the others ran over to him.

"A girl," Zanya squealed as his glasses began to break.

"What's wrong? All of a sudden, you don't look so good," Akatsuki said.

(What's wrong?)

"Uh, I'm fine," Zanya said as he turned around to hide his fear, "It's nothing. Let's get out of here." Zanya grabbed his brother and ran off alongside Tsukikage, leaping on the nearby buildings to escape.

"Whoa! Check the Buddy Skill on him," Gao said as he looked down to his buddy.

"Oh, yeah? Didn't notice," Drum said.

"Zanya still has that fear, huh," Jun chuckled, which Kyosuke and Daigo overheard.

"You know him, Jun," Kyosuke asked.

"You could say that," Jun said as he looked to the side as Kylie looked to her brother with a slightly worried look.

* * *

><p>Later, after the debacle, the two Elementary teams were invited to the Seifukai headquarters, which was a small hut a little bit away from the school grounds. Inside, the groups sat on some tools as Doai sat back on the couch in the back on the hut.<p>

"So you're Gao Mikado and you're Kyosuke Akiyama. The great Buddyfighters everyone's talking about who defeated Tasuku Ryuuenji," Doai said, flattering Gao.

"Aw, it wasn't as awesome as everyone was saying," Gao said, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah. We did what we could," Kyosuke said as he looked to the side, scratching his head in embarrassment as well.

"The thing is, it seems that our Seifukai leader, Genma, has gone missing," Doai explained, making the others gasp at the fact.

"Whoa, seriously," Kuguru said, "But what about the tournament? Everybody knows that Genma is the favorite to win again this year."

"Yeah, bro, he's going to miss the match," Baku added.

"Unless he turns up soon, which I doubt it, I will have to take his place," Doai said, taking out his core deck case.

"What about the Koryukien?"

"Yeah, it's the famous Seifukai deck that's been passed down from generation to generation of leaders of the Seifukai. If it's gone, what are you going to use instead," Jun pointed out.

"Don't worry. My team is always prepared. Are for you, Mr. Mikado when you get to middle school, I hope you join the Seifukai. And the same could be said for you, Mr. Kyosuke," Doai said, which made the two boys gasp, "It's the best place for training to be exceptional Buddyfighters. You two have potential and it's guys like you that the Seifukai need, joining their ranks."

"Can you imagine that," Kuguru said.

"Gao and Kyosuke as Seifukai," Baku said.

"How would that be like," Kylie said as they all envisioned Gao and Kyosuke in Seifukai uniforms, saying "Hoho!" with Tetsuya and Kiri dressed the same and with nervous looks on their face. The thought of that made the three snicker a bit.

"Just imagine, seeing them in one of those Seifukai suits!"

"Don't make me laugh!"

"It'd be a riot!"

Suddenly, a card from Doai's deck came out, saying, "It's a rare thing for Doai to be so interested in drafting someone that young, especially two of them at once."

"Wait, that voice…"

"Is that…" Suddenly, the card appeared as a Demongodol similar to Daigo, but slightly taller and wearing a black jacket.

"Hey! It's sure been a long time, Drumstick, Smallfry."

"Old man Demongodol," the two buddy monsters said, to which they looked as each other, wondering how the other knew him, to which the larger Demongodol just laughed.

"Holy Similar! He's looks like Daigo, Jun," Kylie blurted out.

"Of course they do, sis. They're the same kind of creature, just a little different."

"How do you know them," Doai asked.

"Our Dragon relatives have known each other for many years now. As for Drumstick here, even though he is from lowly Dragon World, they've shared countless competition with my Danger World Brethren and it seems that's still true," Demongodol said as he looked over to Drum and Daigo.

"You know, it's because of fights with this guy here that I got such a hard head on my shoulders," Drum said, rubbing his helmet.

"So, you don't say. But, how do you know Daigo, then," Kyosuke said.

"Huh, Daigo, is that right? You let your buddy nickname you, huh," Demongodol said, grabbing his kin and giving him a noogie.

"It's a good name," Daigo tried to say.

"Whatever. As for Smallfry here, I fought some fights with his master, Valfares Blood and I helped the little dragon in his training a little."

"Yeah, when Master Blood didn't beat you to the ground, which he always did."

"Ha ha, yeah! That was some good times," Demongodol said as he patted Daigo on his back, almost making him fall.

"In a way, Daigo, he's like your senpai," Kyosuke said as he chuckled.

"Senpai?"

"Yeah. It's like someone you look up to, like a mentor," Jun explained.

"It makes sense," Demongodol agreed as the three dragons exchanged looks between each other. Suddenly, Demongodol jumped to punch the two, in which Daigo swiftly moved to the left and Drum was about to attack head-on, but was stopped by Demongodol's fist, "Ha, you still can't see anything until it's right up under your nose." Soon, Daigo was about to unleash a punch behind his older kin, but was elbow blocked and his fist was put into a lock.

"What!?"

"It seems you're still trying to fight with your head, Smallfry, trying to find the fastest way to counterattack," Demongodol continued as Daigo tried to pull his fist out.

"Well, what do you think, you two," Doai continued as Gao and Kyosuke looked at each other and exchanged looks.

"The Seifukai has got, like, unique training to make you become a fighter, huh," Gao asked.

"Yeah, you could say that," Baku said.

"It sounds interesting…," Kyosuke said, tilting his head a bit.

"Nah, I don't need to join you. Come on, I'm the Mighty Sun Fighter," Gao said, making Doai gasp a bit.

"Alrighie roo, the next match of the ABC Cup is about to begin. Participants, it's go time," Paruko announced across the entire school grounds through the PA System, "Starting positions, please."

"Good luck, Doai. Seifukai or not, I'm your side," Gao said as the two teams said and suddenly as Kyosuke and his buddy were the last to leave, they stopped at the door and turned around to Doai, who was surprised.

"I know that Gao said that he wouldn't want to join, but, I would like to see if I could have a chance to learn from you guys," Kyosuke said, making Doai and his buddy smirk, "As soon as you guys find your leader, I'd like to learn a little more about the training…"

"Hurry up, Kyosuke," Jun yelled.

"Right! See ya later, Doai. Good luck."

"You too, Senpai," Daigo said as he bowed and they soon left.

"Can't get them all, but at least we got two candidates, huh," Demongodol said as he walked up to Doai.

"Ha ha ha! Yeah, I guess. Anyway, I wouldn't worry about Gao. He's young. We'll see what he'll say soon," Doai said as he remembered what Gao said to him, "Mighty Sun Fighter… Come to think of it, Genma mentioned that name before."

* * *

><p>A little later, when the gang got the fighting stage in time for the next match…<p>

"Oh, nice! Front row seats," Gao said as they came to some vacant seats.

"Shotgun," Kyosuke said as he and Daigo pulled out their seats.

"Uh, guys, this section are reserved for the Seifukai members only," Kuguru said as the others looked up to the other members of the Seifukai.

"Relax, we're tight with them anyway. I wouldn't worry about it too much," Gao said.

"Welcome back! I'm Paruko Nanana, Buddyfight's favorite tournament host! Are you ready, because Match #3 is about to begin," Paruko said as she flew around her makeshift UFO/Buddy. Suddenly, the Seifukai began to sing in harmony.

"_At the core of the school is a great hall to be sure…"_

"This is going to be awesome!"

"We'll see," Jun muttered.

"We're at the makings of an incredible match, folks. These two teams met in last year's ABC Cup, but the question is, will Buddyfighter Zanya Kisaragi and his team be able to win this time," Paruko announced as she looked over to Zanya and Tsukikage in his true form, prepared for the fight.

"Hey, it's the ninja guy," Gao said.

"You mean you really didn't know about him, Gao," Kiri asked.

"Man, you didn't recognize him from Buddyfight Class," Baku added.

"Wait, isn't he in the other 6th grade class you're in, Jun," Kyosuke said as the others turned to Jun, who just nodded and grunted.

"You okay, Jun," Gao asked.

"Yeah, let's just see how this match goes, okay," Jun said as the others turned back to the match.

"What's this? Instead of defending champion, Genma, the fighter who defeated Zanya last year, the Seifukai's sending out Buddyfighter Totsuo Doai!"

"_Know there are no shortcuts to the path to victory…"_

"Maybe we should come up with a fight song of our own, hey, Kuguru," Baku said, making Kuguru gasp.

"Why not just hand me the Cup now? It won't matter who I face next. Neither of these two tryhards are any match for me," Shido smugly said, flipping his hair flamboyantly.

"Sword of Destiny, pierce hearts of darkness and evil! Behold the Kisaragi Ninja Arts," Zanya said as he transformed his core deck case into a katana with a red sheath.

"Forging a path with order and obedience! Lumenize, Muscled Dynamite," Doai said as his core deck case transformed to its fighting mode.

"Help me out here, guys! How does it go? Buddyfight!"

"Now let's raise the flag!"

"I use Katana World!"

"I use Danger World!"

* * *

><p>(D: 10Gauge: 2)

(Z: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

><p>"Awesome! Go, Doai," Kyosuke cheered.<p>

"Hmph! This won't be any fun at all. Defeating you won't take all the humiliation I received at the hand of Genma last year," Zanya scoffed.

"Ha ha ha ha! You may be right, kid, but Genma doesn't need to waste his time fighting you because I'm capable of demolishing you myself," Doai said as Gao watched with swelling anticipation about the match.

"Doai will go first."

"Yeah! Charge and Draw!"

"Roger that! Charging Soaring Dragon, Slyphide from the hand to the gauge and drew Survival Chance," one of the Seifukai members on Doai's team said.

"Call to the center! Clash Dragon, Gaelcorga, attack the fighter," Doai said as he called his monster, who gave Zanya a one-two punch, slashing away three of his life points.

"Whoa! As we expected, Doai is on a terror right off the bat!"

"End of move."

* * *

><p>(D: 10Gauge: 3)

(Z: 7/Gauge: 2)

* * *

><p>"Yeah, way to go, Doai!"<p>

"Oh, yeah! Hey, kid, let's do the wave!"

"Duel Dragons all the way, Doai!"

"Hmph! You're all power and no skill. So predictable. You should learn to adapt," Zanya said.

"You're just jealous that I don't need to rely on foolish tricks, ninja," Doai barked.

"I guess you missed the subtle hint that you are never going to cut it as Genma's replacement. Draw!"

"Tame that Seifukai, but I think we should save that card you pulled until the time's right," Akatsuki said.

"Okay, will do. Good work. Now, let's have a little fun with this wannabe. I'm going to charge and draw! I call Electron Ninja, Shiden to the right," Zanya said as he called a monster similar to Jun's Buddy monster, "Shiden's skill: Cyber Analyze! I pay one gauge and discard one Ninja Arts card from my hand and I draw two cards! I also call Phantom Ninja, Kashinkoji to the center! Now, I can inspect your hand to see your cards!"

"With eyes everywhere and all-knowing power, Phantom Ninja Clairvoyance," an old man with long gray hair and wearing ceremonial Japanese robes with a golden dragon in a flaming aura said as his right eye glowed, revealing two of Doai's cards in his hand as spells and three of them as monsters.

"Your Ninja tricks are so old school, but I got cards that will take you down real easy! Just read them and weep," Doai said.

'Doai needs to be careful. Even in the Kisaragi's hands, the Katana World's cards can easily overwhelm someone," Jun thought as he opened his blue eyes.

"Your cards aren't very impressive. My guess is that your entire deck could belong to any Average Joe, bud."

"Why, you…"

"You're out of your league and you may have some skills, but compared to the Ninja Arts, you're just a bottom feeder," Zanya said as his glasses gleamed.

"You see that? Zanya's glasses gleamed! That means he has a secret move up his sleeves, folks! What sort of trap does he have set for Doai," Paruko announced.

"Shiden, destroy Gaelcorga!" Shiden quickly dodged Gaelcorga's attack, only to slice him from behind, destroying him.

"Kashinkoji, attack the fighter!"

"Gurenenbu, with dragon breath comes truth!" The golden dragon besides Kashinkoji fired a purple beam of energy that blasted away two of Doai's points.

"Ha ha ha ha! That was weak!"

"Final Phase!"

"What the what?"

"Lethal Formation," Zanya cast as a blue spell circle appeared in front of him.

"A special move," Kiri said.

As it was activated, three cards flew out of Zanya's deck and appeared in front of him, which transformed into scrolls. As Zanya chose one of them, the other two went back to his deck and the one Zanya chose was placed into the spell circle, or soul of the card.

"That's his final move, but it looks like it won't activate for quite some time," Kiri said.

"Yeah. Lethal Formation is special. It's from Katana World and it's an impact card set on the field," Baku explained.

"It's not used alone, but in pairs with Secret Sword cards. Each Secret Sword card can be activated for different effects: Shooting Star for an item, Star Crusher for spells and Moon Fang for impacts," Kuguru said.

"It can be played in response in an opponent's move. Kind of like a counter attack."

"So, if he chooses a Secret Sword card and puts it in play after predicting what your opponent will do," Gao said.

"That's pretty cool!"

"So, if Kashinkoji was used to spy on Doai's cards, it means that…," Kyosuke pointed out.

"It means that Zanya will have a Secret Sword card ready for him the moment he plays a certain card and can inflict 3 damage onto him, but still, it's not perfect," Jun said as he shrugged his arms.

"He's right. There's no guarantee that your opponent will do what you think," Gao said as Doai charged his next card.

* * *

><p>(D: 8Gauge: 3-4)

(Z: 7/Gauge: 2)

* * *

><p>"If you're all done playing tricks, I call Armorknight Eagle to the center area," Doai called.<p>

"I got a bad feeling about this," Armorknight Eagle crowed.

"The way he's setting it, I know who's coming next," Kyosuke said as he looked over to Demongodol.

"Time to for you to come out, my friend! I buddy call to the center Fighting Dragon, Demongodol!"

"I knew it," The Armorknight said as he was clocked in the beak and sent to the drop zone.

"Alright! Go, go, go, Demongodol," Kyosuke cheered.

"Calm down, Kyosuke," Daigo said, sweatdropping.

"My Demongodol has two cards in the soul and although he's a dragon, he has perfected skills and combat sports. My buddy really kicks some! Ha ha ha!"

"Just like you, he's all muscle, but not a lot of brains," Zanya insulted.

"Says you. I call Gaelcorga to the right! Demongodol, attack Kashinkoji!" Demongodol leapt up into the air and landed a devastating punch towards the elderly ninja, destroying him. As for Gaelcorga, he landed another attack, taking three life points away.

"End of move."

* * *

><p>(D: 8 Gauge: 2)

(Z: 4:/ Gauge: 2)

* * *

><p>"Doai unloads another fierce attack! An incredible display of power! This match could go either way!"<p>

"Your move."

"You're eating out of my palm, little Doai. Prepare for utter humiliation! Skill: Cyber Analyze!"

"That move again? Fight me and quit with all the stalling!"

"Call to the left, Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo," Zanya said as a ninja with blue hair and purple clothing and scarf appeared to the left position, "Let's show some Cyber Ninja dominance! We've surpassed human intellect! I buddy call Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage to the center!"

"There he is! I wonder where he would make an appearance or not! Zanya's buddy has the ability to vanish and appear at will, so who knows where he will materialize next, so girls, clear out of the changing room," Paruko said.

"Nin!" ("Wrongful accusations,") Tsukikage said.

"Oh man, why did she have to go there," Zanya said, blushing, "I cast Clear Serenity!"

"He just increased his gauge," Gao said.

'He's almost ready now,' Jun thought.

"Kirikakure Saizo, attack Gaelcorga!" Mist began to form around the Duel Dragon, and Kirikakure Saizo sliced through the dragon, who tried to dodge.

"Okay, Shiden! Attack Demongodol!" Shiden and Demongodol were locked into a fierce fight and Shiden was able to destroy Demongodol, only for him to come back and crush him from behind.

"What just happened?"

"It's the effect that we Demongodol have perfected, as well as Soulguard. It allows us to counterattack and destroy our foes," Daigo explained.

"Wow! That's powerful!"

Tsukikage was next to attack and destroy Demongodol, only for him to return back to the field and strike back, when…

"Tsukikage's skill: Nanomachine Body Replacement," Zanya said as he discarded a card to teleport Tsukikage to his previous position.

"No way!"

"SAY WHAT? Did I tell you or did I tell you? How can they attack what's not there. All this disappearing and coming back to life reminds me of a zombie movie on Pay-per-view," Paruko said as she pretended to be a zombie.

"Okay," Kyosuke said as he sweatdropped.

"I think she needs a holiday," Kuguru commented.

"Tsukikage keeps coming back as long as cards are discarded from the hand," Kiri said.

"Yeah, whatever," Drum said as Gao stared in thought.

"Something's not right."

"Like what?"

"Your move."

"I draw," Doai said.

"Wish that you could come get me, hot shot? You'll have to defeat Tsukikage first, but good luck with that! He's invincible!"

"I don't need any advice from a beginner like you! Charge and Draw!"

"This just doesn't make any sense! Unless he's trying to use Tsukikage as bait," Gao said to himself.

"I call Ogre to the left! Go and crush that stealthy ninja dweeb standing in the center," Doai said as Ogre went to attack Tsukikage.

"Nice try! Nanomachine Body Replacement!"

"Tsukikage has returned to the field once again! Seriously, How many times are we see this zombie rise?"

"SEIFUKAI NEVER QUIT! DEMONGODOL, ATTACK!"

"I cast Demon Way, Norohikagami," Zanya said as a large mirror in front of Demongodol's path appeared, stopping his attack, "That's your reflection in the mirror! Your attack is reflected back at you and took out your own monster!"

"End of move."

* * *

><p>(D: 9Gauge: 3)

(Z: 5/Gauge: 4)

* * *

><p>"Impossible! My Demongodol!"<p>

"Seriously? Is that all you got? This is the most boring match I've been in," Zanya confidently said.

"You little punk… You'll pay for destroying my buddy!"

"Your move."

"Draw! Now you'll see I'm the best! So, now I'm going to call Kirikakure Saizo to the right! Attack the fighter, ninja warriors!"

As Doai braced for impact, the twin Saizos simultaneously attacked with a twin attack, taking away 4 life points and as for Tsukikage, he landed a clean hit, taking his life points to three.

* * *

><p>(D: 3Gauge: 3)

(Z: 5/Gauge: 5)

* * *

><p>"Wow! Zanya's ninjas are wiping the floor with Doai down there! The Seifukai might have made a tactical error, keeping Genma on ice!"<p>

"Your move."

"Ha ha ha ha! So, it appears that I might have underestimated this guy, but I'm not done yet! It's time to put an end to this fight! Draw! Charge and draw! I must rely on your strength once again! I call Gaelcorga to the right and I equip Boulder Piercing…"

"What are you doing? It's dangerous to keep your center open…"

"SILENCE! Don't you question me and now, I equip Boulder Piercing Spear!"

"Too easy! You fell right into my trap," Zanya said to himself.

"No! Don't do it, Doai! Call your monster to the center to protect yourself," Gao pleaded.

"Defense? Earth to Gao, I thought you were a fan of offense," Drum said.

"Zanya's luring him into a trap! I can see it!"

"You do seem to have a sixth sense about these things," Kuguru said.

"I wanna know what Zanya predicted. We've seen all of Doai's cards from before," Baku said.

"I hope you're wrong, then maybe Doai has a chance," Gao said as Drum looked back at forth with a confused face, wondering what they were talking about until he remembered what Demongodol said.

* * *

><p><em> "Ha, you still can't see anything until it's right up under your nose."<em>

* * *

><p>'What's Gao seeing that I'm not?'<p>

"It's too late for Doai anyway," Jun said with his blue eyes showing, which everyone looked at him, "Once he plays it, it's over."

"Plays what," Kyosuke said.

"I'll get that showoff in the scarf. You're going to see what the Seifukai are all about, Ninja boy! I cast…" Suddenly, Doai was teleported into a different space of different nebulas and galaxies around him, holding the card he was about to activate.

"What? What happened? What's going on and how come my card didn't activate?"

"Your predictability led you right here. When Kashinkoji helped to see your hand, I knew just how you would respond. Once I showed you Tsukikage's ability, I figured out, under the pressure, you would use that card," Zanya said as he floated, appearing and disappearing around Doai, "I will pay three gauge to activate Lethal Formation! Secret Sword, Star Crusher!" Soon the scroll appeared, revealing a star, in which Zanya slashed in half, inflicting 3 damage onto Doai, defeating him.

* * *

><p>(D: 0 Gauge: 4)

(Z: 5/Gauge: 2)

* * *

><p>"Game Over. Winner: Zanya Kisaragi."<p>

"Totsuo Doai, I am so sorry. I got so carried away with the battle and pushed things too far. You're a great warrior and it could've gone either way today."

"I'm sorry too for making fun of your proud ninja skills. I was wrong," Doai said.

"What a finish! With so many mind readers, why didn't no one knew that the middle school was going to lose 3 times in a row? Zanya's secret Sword Star Crusher allowed him to cancel out Doai's spell and inflict 3 damage points. That ninja's one tough buddyfighter!"

"Well, that was good for Doai. He lasted longer than I thought we would," Jun said.

"You know, it wasn't because Doai or his deck was inferior," Baku said.

"Yeah, it was Zanya. He's good."

"Yeah, the Katana World is so interesting," Kyosuke said, "And Zanya knows how to use it well."

"You guys agree with that," Kiri asked.

"After seeing today's match, I gotta say, Zanya's one of the guys we need to defeat," Gao said as he looked down to the stage, where he was wondering about something…

"Where are you, Genma? I really should have been fighting you today," Zanya said to himself as he heard a certain President boast.

"That was terrible. What a humiliating loss! Doai's a disgrace to the middle school," Shido said as Zanya activated the magnifying feature on his glasses, "If I knew this was going to happen, I would have made sure that Doai had Genma's deck to use. Well, it does change the fact that I'm going to win this tournament."

As soon as he saw Sofia and Shido leave, Zanya turned to his buddy, "Tsukikage, follow them."

Nin! ("Acknowledged!")

'Why does Shido have Genma's deck? What is he planning?'

A little later, after Zanya walked outside of the fighting stage with his brother following him…

"That was awesome, Big Z. I knew you would win, but still those Seifukai had no chance against without Genma," Akatsuki said.

"I know. It makes me wonder what happened to him if they sent out Doai," Zanya said.

"It was a pretty good match, Zanya, but if anyone had to win, it would be you, huh," Someone said as the person was hiding behind a tree.

"I knew it wouldn't be hard. So you think the guy on the team, huh, Tanyama," Zanya said with a smirk as the person behind the tree was Jun, along with Shiden.

"Maybe, but that's not the thing on your mind, huh," Jun said as Zanya turned his head to the side to hide something, to which Jun scratched his head, "Whatever. Just remember to focus on the tournament and sooner or later, your answers will come to you. Let's go, Shiden."

"Right," Shiden said as he and Jun went behind the tree and vanished.

"What do you think Jun meant? I thought he didn't like you, Big Z."

"He normally doesn't, meaning he knows what's going on," Zanya said as he looked up to the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter and for next chapter, someone we all know and love will get a new power to help a certain police officer and get a new monster! Can you predict who it is and if you can, review who you think it is, along with any thoughts about the chapter, so as for me, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off again!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Future Revelations

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey **

**Chapter 16: Future Revelations**

**Episode Basis: Powers Unite! Dragonic Punisher!**

* * *

><p>Jun: As we were about to get ready for the next round with Team Balle du Soleil, there was an small problem occurring between the Seifukai, the Middle School club whose code is to train upcoming Buddyfighters with a moral code of honor and respect, and Team Kisaragi, led by Zanya, a 6th grade student who I regret knowing. Luckily, Gao and the Seifukai's Deputy leader, Totsuo Doai, came in to calm the problem, although it was Kuguru who made Zanya flee, as most girls make him do. We then learned that the leader of the Seifukai's leader, Genma Todoroki, along with the legendary deck of the Seifukai, the Koryukien, were both missing, so Doai explained that he may have to replace Genma's in today's 3rd match and even gave Gao and Kyosuke a chance to join the Seifukai once they get into middle school. I don't know about Kyosuke, but Gao quickly declined the offer, saying that he doesn't need to join because of him being the mighty Sun Fighter. Soon, after that, the next round started with Doai fighting against Zanya. However, Doai was playing into Zanya's hands once he let his emotions get the best of him and activated the card that was needed to activate Zanya's combination of Lethal Sword Formation and Secret Sword: Star Crusher, winning Zanya the match. Even though Zanya did win, at least I know, besides Gao's team, they will be something to look forward to in the next round. Still, I wonder where Genma went off to…<p>

* * *

><p>It was only 30 minutes after the match between the Deputy Leader of the Seifukai, Doai and the leader of Team Kisaragi, Zanya and a while before the 4th match began. While Team Balle du Soleil and Jun and Kylie thought it was best to see what their dance-loving friend, Tetsuya Kurodake, was doing before his match with the devious 7th grade fighter, Jin Magatsu, Kyosuke and Daigo thought it would be best to relax a bit and lay around on their special roofhangout where they met. In Kyosuke's head, he could think of nothing but remembering the last match, where he saw how quick and powerful the ninjas of the Katana World were. Although he did have sort of an idea of how they were, learning from working around the CASTLE Shop with Shuutaro and practicing a bit with Jun, seeing someone just as skilled as his deck building friend was just as amazing.

'Katana World, huh? The monsters are so hi-tech and quick and the spells… I still can't believe how Zanya was able to predict how Doai was going to use the card that allowed him to play his impact card. I wonder, though…,' Kyosuke thought as he took out his deck case, 'If I face him, can I beat him? I mean Doai and I have similar decks, I guess. Not to mention, our buddy monsters…' Those last words made him turn to his buddy monster, who was next to the fence at the edge of the roof ledge, meditating. Kyosuke looked at the meditating Duel Dragon and then shook his head, 'What am I doing? Self-doubting myself? It's a tournament to have fun, not worry. If anything, I'm going to have fun battling Zanya, if I get the chance to. Gao seems just as confident to battle him too, so we'll see.' Kyosuke got up and walked a little bit to Daigo, who took a small breath before saying something.

"Is there something the matter, Kyosuke," Daigo asked.

"Nothing. I just thought we would take a small walk before meeting up with the others to see the next match. What do you say," Kyosuke said.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Choice, yo! I finally got it! Great Duke Astaroth! That's legit," Tetsuya said, holding a card of a white-colored man with greenish blue hair and a fire design of his chest, wearing blue clothing and spiky armor that resembled somewhat of a ghoul's face.

"Ha ha ha ha! Knew you liked it! Besides, the next round's going to get tougher," Asmodai said, who was dressed like Kuguru.

"Yeah! If we keep winning, we could meet your little friends here in the finals," Another Asmodai dressed as Baku said while he looked to the other children, who were a little confused on the Asmodai look-a-likes.

"Uh, Tetsuya? Who are these guys," Kiri asked.

"They're my analyst and deck builder. Here to represent for Team Tetsu and Dai, yo," Tetsuya explained.

"I analyze stuff," Asmodai-Kuguru said.

"And I build stuff," Asmodai-Baku said.

"That explains a lot," Jun said sarcastically, scratching his head.

"Bro, I'm seeing double here," Baku said, pointing out to the Asmodai doubles, "Are they alter-egos of Demon Lord Asmodai?"

"Yep! Spot-on, yo! The real one's doing his thang!"

"Ok, I guess," Kuguru said.

"HEY," someone said, running up to the two teams, who they looked at running to them, "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, yo," Tetsuya said.

"Wait, aren't you the Wild Card of the Middle School, Yuuten Amamiya," Kuguru said.

"That's right. I was wondering where you guys were after the 2nd match. By the way, Gao, that was some good fighting against Lady Suzuha," Yuuten said, giving the Sun Fighter a thumbs-up.

"Ah, thanks! It was nothing! It was fun battling her," Gao said, scratching his head in embarrassment, while Drum just looked away.

"So, what are you doing here, Yuuten," Kiri asked.

"Well, I, uh…," Yuuten stuttered before a card from her deck came out, revealing to be Genjuro Saki.

"Yui came here to ask if she could watch the next matches with you lot," Saki said, as Yuuten was looking at his buddy with blushing cheeks, "Apparently, she saw how excellent you children were, cheering each other on, so…," Saki tried to continue before Yuuten placed her hand over his mouth to keep him from talking anymore.

"Saki, why do you do this to me," Yuuten said, as she climbed onto Saki's shoulders to keep his mouth shut, while the others watched, sweatdropping over they were seeing.

"Looks like those two have a complicated friendship," Kuguru said.

"You sure? If I didn't know any better, they act like they were family members," Kylie said.

"Yeah, like two peas in a pod, yo," Tetsuya said before Gao walked up to the bickering duo, who stopped once they saw Gao holding out his hand.

"You guys seem all right, especially how you guys act together. So, put it there," Gao said, offering his hand, which Yuuten slowly took.

"Thanks, I guess," Yuuten quietly said, before she looked around for a certain someone, "Um, where's Kyosuke?"

"Oh, bro said that he needed to take a break or something, so he and Daigo went somewhere. To where, I don't know," Baku said.

"Hopefully, they will make it before the next match starts," Kuguru said.

"I hope so," Yuuten said scratching her arm a bit, wondering where her opponent from the Wild Match went.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Student Council President's office, where Shido was discussing something with Team Naniwa Card Club, which consisted of Jin, Megumi, and Kenji…<p>

"You know the plan. All you have to do is win your matches for us to succeed and when the tournament's over, the one holding the cup on stage, adored by everyone, will be yours truly, Magoroku Shido. But, if the plan's going to work, you'll have to win, no matter the cost, you understand me or should I spell it out," Shido said.

"Well, if I got to win it at any cost, some of it should be paid to me, if you catch my drift," Jin said, holding his hand out in a begging way, which infuriated Shido.

"How dare you!? I've already given you more than enough!"

"This guy, huh? Doesn't know how to negotiate…"

"He's not very generous on the giving, isn't he," Kenji chuckled.

"Ah, well. You can't blame a guy for trying. It's been real, Shids," Jin said before he and his partners began to leave.

"Don't you see this is important? Where is your school pride? You sense of honor?"

"If we had any of those, we wouldn't waste it with you. Ta-ta," Kenji said before Megumi closed the door to them.

* * *

><p>Back to Kyosuke and Daigo, who were walking around to the school plaza…<p>

"So, Daigo, do you think we have a chance beating that Zanya guy after what we saw," Kyosuke asked his buddy monster.

"I don't really know, Kyosuke. Zanya seems like a very focused Buddyfighter who searches for a weak point in his opponent's playstyle and exploit it and it's not just that," Daigo said, "When he fought Doai, he forced him to fight head-on and used that Secret Sword card to finish him when Doai played the card Zanya needed him to play…"

"Yeah. Secret Sword: Star Crusher. According to Kuguru, there are two others that respond to other plays the opponent make as well, so there is no sound strategy to play at that, except…," Kyosuke said as he remembered the words he heard in his last dream…

* * *

><p>"<em>Always trust your instincts, Kyosuke. Let them guide you to your true strength…"<em>

* * *

><p>When Kyosuke remembered those words, he stood frozen in thought, wondering where about that dream, 'That dream was so vague. It was like a message or something, and what was it about with the silver deck case,' he thought to himself.<p>

"Kyosuke," Daigo shouted, snapping Kyosuke out of his thought, "Is there something you're thinking about you're not telling me?"

"Actually, I…," Kyosuke was about to say, before he heard a ear-screeching roar that made him fall on his knees and cover his ears in pain, "AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Kyosuke, what's wrong!?"

"I don't know, Daigo, but it… sounds like…something screeching," Kyosuke said as he tried to get up, before hearing another screech, "Can't you hear it?"

"No, I can't," Daigo said before going into thought, 'I don't know what's wrong with Kyosuke, but I need to keep an eye and get some help.'

"Daigo… something's telling me we should go to where that screeching is come from."

"WHAT!? We don't even know where it's coming from, especially if you're the only one who can hear it," Daigo exclaimed.

"Exactly. If I can hear it, then I can probably find where it's coming from," Kyosuke said, turning to his buddy, "If anything happens to me, though, I want you to find Gao and the others and get them to help, ok?"

Daigo took a minute to think before sighing, "Right, but I'm staying with you until then, alright?"

"Alright. Now, I just need to listen for it," Kyosuke said as he calmed down and looked around his surroundings and heard another screech coming from the left of him, which made him seethe his teeth a bit in pain, "It's coming from over there! Let's go!"

As they ran, Daigo looked to his buddy with worry, 'I wonder if Kyosuke's pain is something is caused by something or someone…'

* * *

><p>At the same time, at the Buddy Police HQ…<p>

"Commander I," Tasuku said, calling from another location as he showed on the monitor dressed in a school uniform and glasses, "I'm just outside Aibo Academy."

"Perfect. According to the radar, the unknown monsters are still close by," Commander I said.

"Remember: You're under cover. We don't want anyone recognizing you," Takihara said.

"No problem there," someone said, revealing to be Stella, dressed in a girl's version of the school uniform Tasuku was wearing, "Everybody knows glasses are a perfect disguise."

"I still don't see why I can't go in and investigate as myself," Tasuku said, which Stella chuckled to before her tablet beeped.

"I got…two signals from our mystery monsters," Stella said as she looked on her tablet.

* * *

><p>Back at Shido's office…<p>

"What a total rip-off. Why does he have to make things so difficult," Shido said as he paced in front of his desk while Sofia watched. Suddenly, the room darkened as the curtains blew and an entity of three dragon heads with two horns, glowing sets of eyes and cloaked in almost an evil-looking aura appeared behind them.

"Why are you waiting," the entity said.

"Azi Dahaka!"

"Our deepest apologies," Sofia said as she bowed to the floating entity, "It's proving difficult finding a new Dark Core possessor. Rouga's not easy to replace."

"Enough excuses! Master desires someone tenacious, powerful and well-suited to possess the Dark Core Deck," Azi Dahaka said.

"Uhhh… Maybe Jin Magatsu would be a good fit. He's arrogant and only cares about himself. He's perfect for the powers of darkness," Shido said as he smiled.

"Make it so."

* * *

><p>Back to Jin Magatsu, who walking along with his team, and tossing his set of black die into the air…<p>

"Let's see what the dice say," Jin said as he caught them in his hand and looked, "Ok, that settles it. I've decided I'm going to lose my next match."

"And what about your promise to Shido about helping him win," Megumi said, to which Kenji chuckled.

"As if he cares what that wimp of a president, right, Jin?"

"Right. Besides, he was foolish enough to pay me upfront and he won't give me any more. I always say, you gotta pay to play," Jin said.

"Such good words to live under," Kenji said.

"You really do live up to your reputation, Jin Magatsu," Tasuku said in front of the team with Stella behind the officer.

"Tasuku, this is an undercover operation," Stella said to Tasuku, who ignored and took off his disguise under his Buddy Police uniform.

"I understand you're taking bribes to fake a Buddyfight. I never could figure out why they call you "The Uncrowned King", but I guess here it is, huh?"

"Well, this is awkward," Megumi said, while Kenji hid a bit behind the two, scowling a bit.

'Why is he here? Of all times,' Kenji thought.

"You know my name. I gotta say I'm impressed the great Boy Wonder cop would know who I am."

"We believe someone's secretly entered an illegal Buddy contract with powerful monsters, just like Rouga Aragami did. Our GPS pinpointed that the monsters are prowling somewhere along here."

"And you think I have something with it?"

"You tell me. But, for the record, I don't acknowledge someone like you as a True Buddyfighter," Tasuku said, which Megumi growl a bit at him, "Purposely losing a card fight is an insult to your opponent and the game."

"I don't really care what others think about me. I just keep my head down and do what I'm told," Jin said in an indifferent tone.

"Well, if that's so, it's a pathetic attitude. You may not be behind this, but it doesn't matter because wherever there's trouble, you can always be found close by," Tasuku said right before he heard someone yelling.

"It's coming over there, Daigo," Kyosuke yelled, seething from the screeching pain in his ears and running past them, "Come on!"

"I'm coming," Daigo said, trying to run after his Buddy on his tiny legs.

"Kyosuke? Where's he going," Tasuku said, just before another beep came from Stella's tablet.

"Sorry, Tasuku, but I'm picking up the monsters over there," Stella said pointing to the right and making Tasuku gasp, seeing that was where Kyosuke and Daigo were going.

'That's the same direction where…,' Tasuku quickly thought, "I guess not. I'll be watching you." Soon Tasuku and Stella walked off.

"Keep those streets safe," Jin rhetorically said. Unbeknownst to them, a certain Demon Lord was eavesdropping on the situation between them. Soon, the black haired boy with the golden cowlick and his Buddy monster came into a part of the school grounds where the fighting stage was nearby.

"Ok! So this is where the screeching was coming from," Kyosuke said.

"You hear any," Daigo said.

"No, I don't. But I don't understand. This is where…"

"KYOSUKE," Tasuku said as he and Stella came, running up to Kyosuke, "What are you doing here?" Suddenly another beep came from Stella's tablet.

"The signals are coming from here, but I don't see any…," Stella was about to say. Just then, the area darkened and Azi Dahaka appeared behind the three teenagers and Daigo.

"Wha-what is that," Kyosuke said, shivering a bit in fear, as his Buddy monster transformed into his true form and began to growl. Suddenly, Jack came out of Tasuku's deck and roared at the entity as well and attacked him with his blades. Soon, the entity retaliated by attacking Jack and Daigo with lightning that pulled them into some portal that was sucking them in.

"JACK, NO!"

"DAIGO!" The two Buddyfighters grabbed their monsters' tails and were also pulled into the portal as well. Stella drops her tablet, stunned by the recent phenomenon that occurred right in front of her.

"Something's wrong! I've lost Tasuku's signal from Aibo Academy," an operator said.

"Commander, it's worse than that and not just him. Tasuku and another individual have seem to have vanished from the planet completely," Takihara added.

Soon after that, Tasuku begins to wake up in another location and sees his Buddy monster, Jack, unconscious as well, next to him.

"Jack," Tasuku said as he walked to his buddy monster and tried to wake him, "Wake up, Jack!"

"Uhhh… Tasuku…"

"Hey, pal," Tasuku said just before he heard another grunt. It was coming from Kyosuke, who he and Daigo were teleported to the same area as well as the Buddy Cop and Jackknife Dragon.

"Kyosuke!"

"What time is it," Kyosuke groggily said as he got up, "Wait a minute! Daigo!" Kyosuke looked around, ignoring Tasuku and saw his buddy monster, unconscious, as well.

"DAIGO! Daigo, wake up. Wake up please," Kyosuke said as he tried to wake his buddy monster up. Suddenly, Daigo began to open his eyes and yawn a little.

"Kyosuke…"

"Are you two OK," Tasuku said as he and Jack came up to them.

"Yeah, we are. Right, buddy?"

"Yes, my buddy," Daigo said as he got up slowly.

"Good. But, now we need to know where are we," Tasuku said as they all looked and saw they were in some kind of stadium a little similar to the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage, but the sky was a dark violet with red and blue galaxies forming.

"It ain't home, I can tell you that," Kyosuke said. Suddenly, a door in front of them began to open, and coming from them was a large humanoid dragon in black and blue armor with wing-like appendages on the armor. He was also holding a sword and shield made in the same design as his armor. Both Jack and Daigo focused an posed for any combat this monster may bring.

"Is that a…," Kyosuke said.

"Super Armordragon, Galvanic Thunder Dragon," Tasuku finished, "I've never seen the real thing. We must be in the Dragon World."

"You are wrong, young prey…," a deep and dark voice said above them. Above them all was a large dragon on four legs, encased in blood red and yellow armor with a long claw with scythe like nails on his right hand and a shield-like weapon on his left and yellow eyes that stared at the four like predator to his soon-to-be prey. The sight of the dragon made Daigo a little nervous, but Kyosuke awestruck.

"That's Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan. He's one of the most powerful Duel Dragons out there," Kyosuke said, his mouth agape.

"As Gael said, you're wrong. It's a battlefield," the Super Armordragon said as Gael Khan landed besides him, only being taller than him by a few inches.

"Yeah, but, why would you bring us all here?"

"Monsters from other worlds gather here to compete. The winner is recognized as the strongest and added to the ranks of Azi Dahaka's army of darkness."

"Azi Dahaka," Tasuku repeated.

"It must be that weird creature that brought us here," Daigo said as he turned to Kyosuke, "And it must be the creature's screeches that you heard, Kyosuke."

"Yeah," Kyosuke said.

"We don't want any part of it. So, let us go right now," Jack commanded.

"Jack is my buddy monster and I won't let him or any others get caught in a battle like that," Tasuku said, raising his hand to Galvanic Feather.

"How cute. You think we care about your reasons, human," Gael Khan said as he cackled a little.

"We are the Gatekeepers of this arena. If you wish to leave here, you must fight us," Galvanic Feather Dragon said.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, in the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage, the 4th match of the ABC Cup already began with Tetsuya against Jin. As Tetsuya finished charging, he called Demon Realm Warrior, Zepar and ordered to attack, already taking 2 points away from Jin.<p>

"End of move."

* * *

><p>(J: 8Gauge: 2)

(T: 10/Gauge: 3)

* * *

><p>"Wow, is this really the same kid who was called "The Weakest Fighter" in his grade? Tetsuya Kurodake, of Team Tetsu and Dai! Give it up, folks," Paruko announced.<p>

"Your move."

"Draw."

"Hey, check it out. I had no idea Jin used Katana World as well," Gao said.

"For sure, bro. It's a world where toms of skilled fighters used because it's the best of making counterattacks," Baku said.

"Which is why I use it," Jun said as he puffed out his chest.

"And no one really cares," Kylie said under her breath.

"Only he would draw Demon Way, Karakurenai right away," Megumi said as she and Kenji were checking on the monitors, "It's an impact card that deals four damage and can only be cast when your opponent has four or less life points and two or less cards in their hand.

"Still, if Jin wants to lose, he'll try to get rid of it," Kenji said in a low tone only Megumi heard.

"It's time to knock those kids out of their running," Shido said as he watched with a sneaky grin.

"I'll add it to my gauge," Jin said as he moved the impact card to the gauge and drew again, "Guess I better make it look like I'm trying. Buddy Call! Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune to the center! I call Blood Knife, Kimensai to the right and Sea-Splitting Irukamaru to the left." Soon, Yamigitsune, a monster with an Oni mask, gray armor and tattered pants and another with pale skin with white and blue clothing and purple wisps on its shoulder appeared on their designated positions.

"Is that a ghost and goblin," Kiri stuttered.

"Not even. They're Skull Warriors from Katana World," Kylie said calmly.

"Yeah, they are," Kuguru confirmed.

"A Skull Warrior is born when someone's soul is brought back to Earth as a demon and that is my monster," Jin explained.

"I have risen for battle and destroy you," Kimensai said.

"Aw, yeah. I've been dying for a fight," Irukamaru said as Yamigitsune chuckled maliciously. Soon, Asmodai joined in with his own laughter, confusing and scaring Tetsuya.

"Ahhh! What's so funny!? You're freaking me out, yo," Tetsuya said.

"Heads up," Asmodai said as he pointed to Kimensai leaping in to attack, which Tetsuya screamed. Kimensai destroyed Zepar with a slash of his blade and then inflicted two damage to Tetsuya.

"Kimensai has the ability of Penetrate," Asmodai-Kuguru figured.

"Aw, man. That's not good for us, you know what I'm saying?"

"Relax, kid. Kimensai will probably vanish after this turn," Asmodai said.

"Vanish?"

"The thing about Skull Warriors is that most of them are destroyed at the end of the turn. These kind of monsters can only be summoned to our world for one attack," Kuguru said.

"No matter how strong they are, I'm not scared of them," Drum said confidently.

"Whoa, take a look at that," Gao said as they turned back to the field.

"To Darkness," Yamigitsune said as he exhaled a lavender mist that engulfed an destroyed Kimensai.

"His turn's not done. Why he'd vaporized him, yo," Tetsuya said.

"I choose to send Kimensai to the drop zone and then draw a new card. To Darkness is Yamigitsune's ability. You'll see that the goblins aren't destroyed for nothing. Look alive, kid," Jin said as Irukamaru slashed Tetsuya and Yamigitsune whipped him for a total of 4 damage.

"Check out that continuous attack! Now Tetsuya is down to 4 life points."

"If you kept Karakurenai in your hand, you would've been done in your next move," Megumi explained.

* * *

><p>(J: 8Gauge: 3)

(T: 4/Gauge: 2)

* * *

><p>"Come on, A-dog, let's throw it down, yo," Tetsuya said as he and Asmodai danced together, "Check it, oh yeah, I'm going to pay three gauge, get this monster out his cage! I call Great Duke, Astaroth, he'll take you to town, dawg! You want to surrender with this home boy in the center!"<p>

"Let's feast on some Katana slime for lunch. He he he he…"

"That's his new card. Broski doesn't waste any time, does he," Baku said.

"Yo yo yo! A link cast is best for destroying all the rest! With Astaroth, it takes 0 gauge to unleash my spell card rage! No charge in my hand and take two, yo! Chicka chicka what! Yeah," Tetsuya rapped, "Increase gauge with Key of Solomon, 1st Volume! Add life with Key of Solomon, 2nd Volume!"

"A steady assault of spells. Now I get why the guy picked Magic World," Gao said.

"Now I buddy call my main man, yo! Demon Lord Asmodai to the right!"

"A buddy gift boosted his life points to six and he sends a fierce lineup to the field!"

"Boom chicka chicka wa wa! Yo! Asmodai's legit! You'll see it it's true! One second, he's there! Hey, what's he up to? A sneak attack, Dangerous Backdrop, yo," Tetsuya said as he activated Asmodai's ability.

"Like I said, they're not destroyed for nothing," Jin said as Yamigitsune reformed to the center stage, much to Tetsuya's surprise.

"Hey, I defeated that guy!"

"Incoming," Asmodai said.

"Demon Way, Geppakugiri," Jin cast as Yamigitsune went in to destroy Astaroth, but he returned back to the field to which Jin growled a bit, "I guess I'm only able to take out his soul."

* * *

><p>Back to the coliseum…<p>

"If this coliseum is only for monsters, then humans have no place to be here," Jack said.

"Indeed. We have no use for such pathetic creatures. I don't know you two ended up here, humans, but begone," the Super Armordragon commanded.

"Go, Tasuku," Jack said in a low tone.

"But, I'm not leaving you here," Tasuku said.

"He's right, Daigo. I'm not leaving you here with them," Kyosuke said.

"They're willing to let you two go free. Don't worry, Tasuku, you won't be alone," Jack said as he looked to Kyosuke, "Besides, another will appear, just as I did."

Just then, Tasuku remembered the first time he met Jack…

* * *

><p><em>It was in the small forest I was left in after the Disaster, where I had nowhere to go. Suddenly, I found this card that came out of nowhere and it came out of my hands and changed into Jackknife Dragon.<em>

"_I am known as Jackknife Dragon, Findar the 100__th__. Young man of destiny, just what are your desires," The large dragon said to me._

"_I wanna… help people," I said in a scared tone, "But, I'm young. I need to be an adult to do that. Can you help me?"_

"_If it's what you desire, I shall help, young one."_

* * *

><p>"I get it. You don't want me to get hurt. You're protecting me, just as I should protect others from danger," Tasuku said as he looked to Kyosuke.<p>

"Tasuku…"

"Listen, Tasuku… It's your destiny. Your battle should not end here today," Jack said as Tasuku thought for a bit, and then grabbed Kyosuke's arm.

"Tasuku, what are you doing?"

"We need to leave. I'm sorry you got tied into this, but look, if we have this chance to leave, then we should take it, Kyosuke," Tasuku said in a serious tone.

"But, what about…"

"Kyosuke, leave with Tasuku," Daigo said, making his buddy gasp, "I'll stay with Jack and help him fight. As a buddy and a friend to you, I can't let you get hurt or worse. It would not only compromise our bond, but our pact, remember?"

'He's right…'

* * *

><p><em>It was the first night that Daigo came to this world after defeating Tasuku. Shuutaro and Ginga were excited that I finally got a buddy monster, especially from the Danger World. Before we went to bed, we had a small talk about being Buddies.<em>

"_So, Daigo, if we're going to be buddies, then we need to try to know some stuff about each other," I said as I began to tell him who I was and about my condition. Luckily, Daigo knew about amnesia and accepted my condition._

"_I understand. It's the reason why you're staying with this other human, even though he's not related to you by blood. So, if I tell you something personal like you did, can I tell you something personal about me, right," Daigo said as he looked to the window._

"_Maybe, if you're comfortable with it," I said._

_He sighed a bit before telling me, "I know I'm classified as a Fighting Dragon and even my kind is meant to fight as a way to live, but when I lived in the Danger World, I saw many fights with creatures fighting to survive, fights for dominance, and fights for even territory. It made me think a bit that fighting constantly for something is pointless if it doesn't have a true purpose. It's one reason why I'm here, as your buddy, to gain a better purpose for fighting, so maybe I can become a leader for the Danger World and maybe guide the creatures to find their reasons of fighting. I know it sounds ludicrous and a pointless endeavor, but I feel it's a dream for me to fulfill." I stood there for a few seconds before going down to his level and putting my hand on his shoulder._

"_It sounds like a goal you won't give up on, right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Then, let's make a pact. A dream for us. I'll help on your dream if you help me with my dream and we make sure each of us won't get discouraged or get hurt towards it, okay," I said as I put my hand out for a handshake._

"_Okay, my buddy."_

* * *

><p>"I remember our pact," Kyosuke muttered.<p>

"And I know it's your dream to learn who you were and you'll have friends to help with it. So, I'm willing to put my dream past, so you can accomplish yours," Daigo said, making Jack gasp as he heard this. Kyosuke began to growl in sadness.

"Let's go, Tasuku," Kyosuke said as he and Tasuku ran past the gargantuan creatures and past the gate.

"So, some of the prey left. Oh, well. We can still have fun with these guys," Khan hissed as he chuckled a bit.

As soon as they were a little past the gate, Tasuku stopped a bit and pulled Kyosuke back, making him stop.

"Hey, we need to leave, right?"

"Kyosuke, I can't leave Jack, like I said before and I know you can't leave your buddy, right," Tasuku said as Kyosuke looked to the side, "I'm going to try to help them a bit, but I want you to stand back. Don't worry. We'll all leave together." Suddenly, Tasuku took out his deck case and held it out. "TIME TO UNLEASH THE FUTURE FORCE!"

Suddenly, a flash blinded Kyosuke and when it died down revealed Tasuku with longer hair and the cards from his deck floated around him.

'This is the Future Force Gao was talking about,' Kyosuke thought as he saw Tasuku transform before his eyes. Tasuku blasted the creatures behind with his Dragon Breath.

"I will fight you both instead," Tasuku said as he equipped his Dragonblade, Dragobrave, "In place of Jack and Daigo!"

"No, Tasuku! Just stand down," Jack pleaded.

"I don't want to lose you! He's my only family," Tasuku said, making Kyosuke gasp as he heard this.

"What are you doing? You're putting your own desires before the needs of others. But you know this makes you like…"

"The same as Jin Magatsu? Yeah, well maybe so, but, it's also like Daigo," Tasuku said, "He's willing to keep his buddy safe at the risk of losing his dream, so I will do the same. I will choose to protect you," Tasuku said as he felt a hand on his shoulders and turned around. "Kyosuke?"

"I'm staying too. I can't fight like you can, but I'm not letting my buddy lose to save my hide. I'll be there to support him, no matter what," Kyosuke said with a determined gaze.

"Kyosuke…," Daigo softly said as Kyosuke's deck case shined a little for no one to notice.

"Okay, but stay behind me, okay. I can't risk a friend to get hurt," Tasuku said

"Right," Kyosuke agreed as he and Tasuku charged in.

* * *

><p>Back to the fighting stage…<p>

"End of move."

"Whoa! After that link attack by Astaroth and Asmodai, Magatsu's down to four life points!"

"Next turn, I'm going to finish the score and represent with Diabolical Hardcore," Tetsuya rapped.

"Yeah," Asmodai agreed.

"Jin, do you really plan on losing to this guy," Megumi said.

"He does seem to be a little weird," Kenji said.

"That's calling the kettle black. Let's see. I pay one gauge and call Yamigitsune to the center. No, wait. Make that to the right. I call Tempest, Garo-oh to center," Jin said as he called Yamigitsune and then, a creature with the head of a bovine's skull, wearing a dirty cloak and holding a scythe-like weapon.

"Talk about a boneheaded move. What is he thinking?"

"Yeah, Kimensai and Garo-oh are the same: they both go to the drop zone after they attack," Jun explained, "It will disappear if it attacks, so it means…"

"His center will be open for the start of Tetsuya's turn," Kuguru finished.

"He's practically saying to him: Hit me with your best shot, bro. Fire away."

"What's this? Is the pressure getting to him? Has he totally lost it," Paruko announced.

"What a dunce! What's Magatsu thinking," Shido panicked.

"I pay one gauge to activate Garo-oh's ability," Jin said as Garo-oh roared and was bathed in a fiery aura, "Now, Yamigitsune, attack Astaroth!" Yamigitsune produced a few purple fires in his hand and threw them at Astaroth, which engulfed and destroyed him, only for him to return.

"He came back with Soulguard, yo!"

"I'll end with Garo-oh." The Skull warrior came in and slashed through Astaroth. "As you can see, Garo-oh's ability increases his power and allows him to Double Attack." Garo-oh finished his second attack, inflicting 2 more damage to Tetsuya. "Yamigitsune, now to Darkness."

Yamigitsune was about to activate his ability, when…

"So what's the deal, Shortstop? Your buddy's trying to win or not," Asmodai said, making the undead sorcerer put down his mask a bit.

"You were eavesdropping."

"I'll admit I may have overheard a thing or two," Asmodai said as Yamigitsune continued his actions, destroying Garo-oh with his ability.

"With Darkness, A Skull Warrior that inflicted damage to the opponent, it can be sent to the drop zone and then, one card can be drawn."

As Jin was about to draw a card, he began to envision a bright light shining above him. "What's this? It looks like the sun," Jin said as Gao's face came into view.

"_Hey, man! I'm really looking forward to seeing you Buddyfight in the big tournament!"_

"Gao…"

"With the effect, To Darkness, you can draw one card, just so that you know," Megumi said, snapping Jin out of his vision.

As he drew his card, Jin's eyes bugged out a little as he drew, "I drew it. I really drew it!"

"Karakurenai…"

"Looks like he is going to win, after all. I wonder what made him change his mind…"

"Now that I've drawn it, what do I do? I can't believe it… I guess, somewhere deep inside me, I really did want to play this card. Karakurenai can only played when both centers are open. You gotta think this happened for a reason," Jin said.

"Why do you say that," Megumi asked.

"I saw him up there," Jin said as he raised his hand, "The Sun Fighter! I have to win now because I seriously want to beat him in the Finals."

"That's the spirit! Tetsuya, we lost this one."

"Say whaaaa?"

"Don't worry. It'll make you stronger," Asmodai said as he winked to his buddy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the coliseum, Tasuku was still trying to protect Jack with his blade, but was quickly threw down by the impact. As for Daigo, he tried to land a spinning axe kick on Gael Khan's crest, the Emperor Dragon quickly slammed him down with his claw while Kyosuke stood there, helpless to do anything.<p>

"You two didn't think that helping your friends would make a difference," Galvanic Feather said, "A human too weak to fight and another that can't fight."

"It's almost poetic," Gael Khan cackled, "But completely correct. You'll perish, knowing that your decisions will serve in your destruction!"

"We can't give up," Tasuku said.

"That's enough. You and your friend must go."

"We can't. Remember when we were rookie cops on our first mission," Tasuku said as he remembered that event, "We were sent out to recover a core deck case and found ourselves surrounded by the gang of criminal Buddyfighters."

"But we don't have that power anymore," Jack said.

"The moment our powers became as one, that card was born," Tasuku said Kyosuke ran to where Daigo was lying, "Kyosuke, what are you doing?"

"I'm done," Kyosuke sobbed, "I'm done watching this. Listen up, you overgrown lizards! You won't hurt my friends anymore!"

"And what makes you think you can do anything, human? Your creature is risking his life and you stand there, doing nothing," Khan said.

"Well then, fight me instead," Kyosuke said as he took out his case, "I'll take you and protect Daigo because he's not only my buddy; HE'S ONE OF MY FAMILY!" Suddenly, his case began to glow a blinding light that blinded everyone.

"What's going on," Jack said.

"This human…"

"Kyosuke, is that?"

"TIME TO UNLEASH THE FUTURE FORCE!" Kyosuke yelled as his case turned silver and his hair began to grow as long as Tasuku's, but changed to a silver color, except for his gold cowlick. His eyes began to change, turning to golden colored and began to resemble a dragon's eyes. Finally, his core deck case transformed to its fighting mode, but looked more defined, as it gained more scales and the core deck began to spill out and surround him. As the others were stunned by this transformation, Tasuku got up and looked with shock.

"Kyosuke, how... I thought… but…"

"I know it seems weird, but, believe me, it's a shocker to me too. All we can do is fight, so, trust me: we'll all be leaving together," Kyosuke said as he turned to Tasuku, who nodded and smiled.

"Kyosuke…"

"Come on, Daigo. Let's fight together," Kyosuke said as he grabbed a card out of nowhere, "I equip Twin Explosive Axe, Duel Destroy!" Suddenly, a pair of Ono-like axes with blood red cutting edges, steel handles and sharp peens, glowing a glowing in a golden color formed in Kyosuke's hands.

"I understand. It's the same when…," Tasuku said as Daigo got up behind Kyosuke.

"It's the power of miracles. Tasuku…," Jack said as Tasuku walked to Jack.

"We need to follow his example. By fighting together and making our strength one, we can win this."

"Here's to fighting with a major bang," Jack said as he and Tasuku were teleported to a dark void and came out with Tasuku holding a glowing card.

"We have a new impact card," Tasuku said as Jack roared. Suddenly, Tasuku and Kyosuke exchanged looks and soon both Buddyfighters and buddy monsters faced their backs to each other.

"Ready, guys?"

"Ready!"

"Galvanic Thunder!/Emperor Flame," both gatekeepers said as they charged their attacks, but stopped.

"CAST!/CAST!" Tasuku and Jack were wrapped in a golden glow together as Kyosuke and Daigo were wrapped in a blood red glow.

"Let's combine all our energies into one," Tasuku said as a gargantuan sword was being pulled out of its steel chains by a reptilian arm.

"Right," Kyosuke said as his axes began to form a pair of glowing dragons' heads in a blood red color that began to glow until it was as large as Gael Khan.

"IMPACT! DRAGONIC PUNISHER!/IMPACT! FRENZIED RUSH!" The attacks were so large and powerful that they nearly slashed the floating coliseum in half and pushed it a few feet away from its original position. Both Galvanic Feather and Gael Khan fell to their knees, weakened by the tremendous impact cards as the buddies landed to their feet.

"Forgive us. I always believe humans to be inferior to our kind," Galvanic Feather said as he looked to Tasuku and Kyosuke, "But who would have known there are those who can bond their powers to the powers of their monsters?"

"It's unbelievable that we did lose to you, but since we did, our lives belong to you both," Gael Khan said as he bowed to them as soon both dragons glowed and changed into their card forms and flew to their hands.

"Let's all go home," Tasuku said as he looked to everyone.

"Yeah."

"Certainly."

"Right!"

* * *

><p>Back to Jin and Tetsuya…<p>

"Final Phase! And I cast," Jin said as the stage began to glow red and his Skull Warriors appeared behind him, "One who calls calamity! This world shall be tainted red! Demon Way, Karakurenai!" The Skull Warriors transformed into a gigantic fireball, in a swirling motion, blasted Tetsuya, stripping away the rest of his points.

* * *

><p>(J: 4Gauge: 0)

(T: 0/Gauge: 3)

* * *

><p>"Game Over. Winner: Jin Magatsu."<p>

"Awesome! Talk about a finishing move," Gao said.

"It's too bad Kyosuke wasn't able to see this," Kylie said as Jun got up with an angry look on his face.

"That's it! I'm going to look for him," Jun said as he walked out in a huff with Kylie following him and the others laughing while sweatdropping.

* * *

><p>At the Seifukai Hall, where Doai had rounded the Seifukai members…<p>

"What do you mean you still don't know the whereabouts of Genma," Doai said as a kunai was thrown into the wall near him with a note tied onto it.

"A message," one member said, "From who?"

"Silence!" Doai took the note off and read it as Zanya and Tsukikage listened in from the bushes outside the hut and vanished, "Dear Seifukai, I thought you should know that Genma's Koryukien deck is hidden in the Student Council Office!? What the!?"

* * *

><p>Back to where Kyosuke and Tasuku came back from that different dimension, Stella almost dropped her tablet when she saw both Tasuku and Kyosuke with the same hair, glowing core gadgets and bruises on them and their buddy monsters. She figured out that Kyosuke used Future Force, but as Tasuku tried to explain, she almost fainted, but Tasuku was able to catch her and wake her up before she actually did. Soon after that…<p>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO TO THE BUDDY HQ WITH YOU," Kyosuke yelled as Daigo sighed again.

"Calm down, Kyosuke. We just want to know why and how you used Future Force. As you can probably guess, it's not a power normal humans have. I may be breaking some protocols, but we need to make sure if you're not linked to a certain person," Tasuku explained.

"A certain person? Who do you mean," Daigo asked.

"That's what we need to find out," Tasuku said, "Stella, if you're well enough, can you take Kyosuke and his buddy to the Buddy HQ?"

"Yeah, I think so. If you would, please follow me," Stella said as she walked to Kyosuke, who took a deep breath and sighed.

"Fine. Let's go, Daigo." Kyosuke and Daigo soon followed the Buddy Police official. As Tasuku watched as they walked off, a beep came from Tasuku's receiver as it was someone calling.

"Tasuku, come in!"

"Yes, Mr. Takihara!"

"Thanks goodness! We thought, after we lost your signal, we thought we lost you."

"I'm alright. I'll explain everything as soon as I get back."

"What about the other signal? The data showed that another buddy monster and human disappeared the same time you did."

"They did. The civilians were taken at the same place Jack and I were taken, but they are alright as well. Stella's taking them to the HQ for investigation. You see, while we were in there…"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for this chapter! That's right as I am leaving it like that! With Future Force Kyosuke, the future is unpredictable! A few reasons I need to explain on this story though…<strong>

**1. The reason why I ended it like this is to add mystery to the story. You read a story with an ending like that, it will make you want to read more to find out the rest. **

**2. I will add that part of the story where Kyosuke is examined and asked about his power from the Buddy Police in the next chapter, but the reason I gave him Future Force in this chapter is the course of the story. You'll all see soon enough! Same thing for why Kenji hid from Tasuku in the chapter. Try to guess why!**

**3. This pertains to another question I have been asking in my reviews and such. I want to add new forms of Daigo, well since he has a rivalry to Drum, having one evolved form and no other forms in the other worlds would seem unfair, right, especially in this week's new episode. I can't wait for next week's, though! I ask for my readers what forms Daigo should have and what abilities he should have and such. Nothing too powerful, but something related to his evolved form. **

**4. The new weapon Kyosuke gained is a new card I made since he shouldn't just have Steel Spear, Bravelance. As for Onos, it's a type of Japanese axe used by samurai, woodcutters and such in the olden times of Japan. In Japanese, it even means "Axe!" That's clever!**

**5. Lastly, I want to thank all the followers who recently started following me and my story! It makes me feels so elated that people want to read my story of Buddyfight! I had this idea in my head for a while since I created my Fanfiction account, so I'm glad as this is one of my first stories! Don't worry, I will continue my stories of Buddyfight as the show continues and I may even make some side stories too, maybe Cardfight Vanguard crossover with a certain evil force trying to control all worlds again. The sky's the limit!**

**That's all for the moment, so, as for me, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off!**

* * *

><p><strong>New Item: <strong>

**Twin Explosive Axe, Duel Destroy:**

**Attribute: Weapon/Duel Dragon**

**Power: 4000**

**Critical: 2**

**Effect: When link attacking with a Duel Dragon, this item gains Double Attack.**


	17. Chapter 17: Knight vs Emperor!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 17: Dragon Knight vs. Dangerous Emperor!**

**Episode Basis: Noble Heart! Together with the Dragon Knight!**

* * *

><p>Tasuku: As the ABC Cup was commencing, Stella and I were given a mission to find two rogue Buddy monsters who created an illegal Buddy contract with someone. At first, I thought that person would be Jin Magatsu, who ran into while searching for the monsters and after overhearing him forfeiting his match in the Cup, I knew that he could be a possible suspect as his respect of the game was completely wrong. Soon after that, we found the signal from the monsters along with Kyosuke and his buddy monster, along with a mysterious monster known as Azi Dahaka. Before long, Kyosuke and I, along with our Buddy monsters were taken to some kind of coliseum where we were face to face with Super Armordragon, Galvanic Feather Dragon and Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan, the gatekeepers of that coliseum. Even though the gatekeepers gave Kyosuke and me a chance to leave, we had to stay and protect our Buddies, even though protecting Jack made me copy the same actions as Jin Magatsu did in going towards my goals. In a way, Kyosuke had the same bond with Daigo as I did with Jack, because as he tried to protect his buddy monster from Gael Khan, he was able to use Future Force. With my bond with Jack, we were able to create a new impact card, Dragonic Punisher, and along with Kyosuke, we were able to defeat the gatekeepers, not only allowing our freedom, but gaining the gatekeepers as monsters to fight on our side. But, one question runs through my mind: how was Kyosuke able to use Future Force? I just hope he's not linked to Wolf, or if he is him…<p>

* * *

><p>It was an hour later after the whole battle inside the coliseum of Azi Dahaka where Tasuku and Kyosuke fought against the Gatekeepers, Galvanic Feather Dragon and Gael Khan, in which both Buddyfighters had to use Future Force, although it was the only thing ringing in Kyosuke's mind as he and Daigo were being led by Stella to the Buddy Police HQ's top floor, the Command Center. As he kept walking, he looked at his core deck in his core deck holder, which was still silver from the change, and tried to envision the whole thing happening to him again. To him, the power of Future Force felt in ways that he couldn't put in words but a few: mysterious yet oddly familiar.<p>

* * *

><p>'Just what am I,' he asked to himself in thought as he kept walking, not noticing that a certain blonde haired girl was trying to get his attention.<p>

"Excuse me," she said, waking Kyosuke out of his daydream, "Are you okay? I was wondering why you weren't answering me back while I gave the tour."

"Uh, sorry. Hey, Daigo, what was she talking about anyway," Kyosuke said to his Duel Dragon buddy.

"That the Buddy Police is a police force in which they protect the people from those who would harm others and also give out starting core deck cases to those who first get their buddy monsters in this world," Daigo explained, making Stella blush a little.

"At least someone was paying attention."

"I think this organization is very noble in doing what you humans do. It sounds like you know what your purposes in life are here," Daigo said as the three walked inside the command center of the Buddy Police HQ.

"Well, I guess some people got a good tour from Stella," someone said, revealing to be Takihara walking up to them along with Commander I, "Hello, I am Tsurugi Takihara of the Buddy Police and this is Commander I, the leader of the Buddy Police."

"Ok, so this is the Buddy Police El Quixote told us about, huh?"

"What do you mean," The senior officer said.

"I'm sorry. It's just that a friend of mine and his buddy monster, El Quixote, told me that they were here when he was trying to revoke his Buddy Contract," Kyosuke said as Commander I slightly widened his eyes.

"You must be talking about Noboru Kodo."

"Yeah, I am. I'm probably missing his match in the ABC Cup now and my friends must be worried where I am," Kyosuke said as he scratched his head and looked around the command center. Unbeknownst to him, Commander I looked at his buddy monster, who stared back in confusion. Commander I smiled back at the little Duel Dragon and then noticed Kyosuke's silver deck case, which gleamed a little.

"We should get back to the focus in hand, young man. From Tasuku's report we received a few minutes ago, he said that your buddy monster was dragged into a different dimension along with Tasuku and Jackknife Dragon. Once then, you confronted Super Armordragon, Galvanic Feather Dragon and Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan. Once you did, you were able to use Future Force with knowing what it was, am I right," Commander I said.

"Yes, mostly. I wanted to protect Daigo more than anything the same way Tasuku wanted to protect Jack, because he was his whole family to him," Kyosuke said as Daigo looked to his buddy.

"I see. Though I do applaud you for protecting your friends from harm, as well as assist Tasuku in this case, there's still the matter of you using this power," Takihara said as Stella walked up to the monitor and typed in some things.

"As you see, the Future Force is a rare power that allows the user to make the power of their cards real. While this can be a powerful instrument in the Buddy Police's goal of protecting the innocent, it is also an untested power created by the Buddy Police and such, no other humans besides those tested can use it. Even Tasuku using it can be dangerous, which is why we ask how are you able to use it," Takihara said.

"I really don't know… To tell the truth, when I used it, a certain feeling came to me, like I had this dream of seeing a bright light being created from….," Kyosuke explained, pulling out his silver deck case as an example, "This case, which changed from its brown color when I changed."

"A silver deck case, huh… Stella, are there any recent cases which the core deck cases would change color," Takihara asked as the female official typed on her tablet.

"No. Unless the owner asked for a new case, there doesn't seem to be any history of a core deck case changing color like that. It's quite the mystery," Stella said as Kyosuke began to quiver a bit.

"Kyosuke, is there something wrong," Daigo said as he looked to his buddy, who shooked his head. As Commander I looked at the boy, he saw that Kyosuke was a little nervous, but then again, he probably should be. In addition to his lost memories, he has this weird power not used normally by other people other than the Buddy Police. To Kyosuke, he was worried that they were going to ask more questions to him, which he didn't have the answers to.

"Hmmm… Kyosuke, is it? It seems here that you registered here as a civilian here and a student at Aibo Academy a few months ago," Commander I asked.

"Yeah, I lost my memory and found near a tree in the park by the manager of the CASTLE shop and he's been taking care of me as my guardian until I regain my memories or if someone out there recognizes me and helps me find my family or someone who knew me," Kyosuke explained, making the others gasp, especially Stella, "But I came here the second day I was here and my records couldn't be found on account they didn't exist."

"Is that true, Stella," Takihara asked.

"Yeah, it is. I looked up Kyosuke's records that time and it came up with no records, no ID, nothing. As if he came out of nowhere," Stella said, not seeing what she said made Kyosuke sob a few tears.

"Kyosuke…"

"Oh, my. Not again…"

"Kyosuke, you are allowed to leave," Commander I said, making the others gasp.

"Commander!? With all means saying, this boy…"

"Is just a lost child. Maybe him using Future Force was a coincidence of being near Tasuku when he used it or maybe it was caused by the bond between him and his Buddy monster. We can't explain it completely, but getting answers from him would be pointless and besides, I believe we would be giving him more grief than it's worth," Commander I said as he walked to the raven haired boy with the golden cowlick who was rubbing his eyes, "Kyosuke, I don't know what kind of person you are, but it seems you are an honest person who wouldn't hurt others, am I right?"

"Yes sir."

"Then, I will drop this for now, until we have more research on this situation with the Future Force, as well as your past, if we can find something about you. Keep in mind, though, this must stay a secret between you, your Buddy, Tasuku and us. No one is to know of this or what happened to you today, not your friends, your caretaker, or anyone or of this power you may have, understand," Commander I said with a serious tone.

"Ok," Kyosuke said, thinking it would be best to keep it a secret, even from his friends, as much as Kyosuke disliked keeping a secret like that from them. "Thank you all. Hey, Daigo, if we leave now, we'll probably just make it to see the last round of the ABC Cup."

"Right," Daigo said as they left the command center and went the direction they went when they came up to the top floor. As they left, Commander I crossed his arms and took a deep breath before looking at Takihara looking at him.

"Commander, by all means, why would you let him go? What if he has any links to that other power that Wolf had," Takihara said, making his commander look at him with a serious look.

"Takihara, we can't judge a book by its covers. Just because this is mysterious doesn't mean he is linked to Wolf. I may be jumping the gun with this, but I believe that this boy is not linked to this."

"But Commander!"

"Tsurugi, enough! I understand your worry. I won't leave this without learning about it. So, we'll need to keep an eye on Kyosuke," Commander I said as his glasses revealed his serious eyes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kyosuke and Daigo just got out of the Buddy Police HQ and took the path back to Aibo Academy as Kyosuke slowed down a bit, "Hey, Daigo. You know, they didn't ask about Gael Khan, you know?"<p>

"Maybe, they didn't think about it or maybe Tasuku told them that Gael Khan agreed to come with us as well."

"I know, but…," Kyosuke said, just about as he began to kneel down a bit in pain, 'What's going on?'

* * *

><p><em>A glimpse of a black case with an yellow eye could be seen as a faceless person was holding it, saying in a calm, yet cold-hearted tone, "I can't let you tell others, so I'll erase you away… Sorry… hehehehe."<em>

* * *

><p>'What was that?! Who was that and why would want they want to erase me,' Kyosuke thought as he got up a bit.<p>

"Kyosuke! You're worrying me with all these weak spells," Daigo said as he looked up to his buddy.

"It's okay, buddy. I think I will be okay from now on. Come on, we have to hurry!" Kyosuke and Daigo continued their run, as the little Duel Dragon looked at his buddy with a confused and worried look.

* * *

><p>Back at Aibo Academy, it was almost time for the final match of the ABC Cup's 1st round as President Shido was going to battle Noboru Kodo. However, Noboru wasn't feeling all up to it as he sat outside of the school, staring a Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula card.<p>

"That's Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula, isn't it," El Quixote said as he and his steed came out of the card in their "casual" form, "You've been carrying it around for quite some time, haven't you? Why haven't you put in your deck yet? It's a very powerful card."

"Yeah, but Vlad's difficult to control. Adding it to my deck would throw the balance off. It's just not worth the hassle," Noboru explained.

"Take a listen to yourself! Don't you have the confidence to build a deck you truly want?"

"Maybe not…"

"What's this? It sounds like you're a little scared," El Quixote said.

"What? I'm not scared," Noboru huffed in anger as he walked off.

"We all have our fears. Wait up, I'll join you for lunch," El Quixote said as he and Rocinante went back to card form and flew back to Noboru's deck. As he continued walking to his destination, a certain vice president walked in front of him, saying, "He wants to see you."

"Huh? You're from the Student Council," Noboru said.

"Come with me. It's important."

* * *

><p>A little later, after Kyosuke and Daigo just made to the school grounds, trying to catch their breath…<p>

"We're here. Now, Daigo…," Kyosuke said as he picked up his buddy and whispered in his ear, "We can't let anyone know what we were doing. What we're going to say is that we went to the park to think about some strategies of the winners of the first round, ok?"

"Sure, but… Uh, Kyosuke," Daigo said as he pointed to Jun, his deck builder, walking towards them with slightly angry look with Kylie walking next to them.

"Kyosuke? Where have you been," Jun said in an angry tone.

"Uh, I went to the park to do some thinking with Daigo for the next rounds, you know," Kyosuke said while sweating a little bit, "Right, my buddy?"

"Uhhh, right! We were in the park," Daigo said with small smile, hoping that their little lie would work. Jun stared at them for a while as Kylie rolled her eyes in disbelief.

'Like they could lie to Jun. Last time I lied about touching his cards from his deck box, he saw right through me. What hope do these guys got?'

Alright, then," Jun said as he took a big breath, "As long you weren't doing anything wrong, I could care less. Anyway, the last match of the ABC Cup is about to start in a while, so we might as get something to eat before then, alright?"

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say," Kyosuke said as he and his Buddy monster quickly shook their heads and followed their deck builder and analyst inside the school grounds.

"You don't believe them, do you?"

"No, but it looks like they were about to sob crazy if I interrogated on it, so why not let it slide."

"But, Jun…"

"Don't worry, sis. They'll tell us what happened to them sooner or later. For now, let bygones be bygones."

"Whatever…"

* * *

><p>At the same time, as Noboru was called into the Student Council's Office…<p>

"You did well at last year's ABC Cup. Thanks to you, I didn't need to waste trying," President Shido said as Noboru stared with an annoyed look, "I'm hoping more of the same. Can I count on you again?" Noboru growled a bit at Shido's favor. "Now, then… Which card would you like this year?" As Shido flipped through his card album, Noboru looked to the side and remembered the deal he made with Shido last year.

* * *

><p><em>As I looked to the side, I vividly remembered the last time I was offered a chance to get a rare Dragon Knight from President Shido. What I didn't know was it would be a regret I would end up holding in my deck the whole time.<em>

"_Wow, look at all the Dragon Knights! You even have Vlad Dracula!"_

"_Take it if you want it."_

"_You really mean it? All right! Wow, thanks! I've always wanted this one! So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"_

"_I gave you exactly what you wanted when I handed you that card. Now, it's only fair that you, in return, do something for me, quid pro quo. If it should happen that we face each other in the ABC Cup, well…"_

"_WHAT? You want me to lose to you on purpose!?"_

"_Shhh! Keep your voice down, ok?"_

"_But, there's no way I can do that? It's just so wrong!"_

"_You know what would be wrong is accepting a generous gift from someone and getting nothing in return."_

_Then I don't want it! Here! Have it back!"_

"_You don't get it. Vlad Dracula is yours. You took as part of a binding agreement by losing to me in the tournament. Now, do I make myself clear?"_

_As soon as I took that card and lost my spot in the tournament…_

"_Game Over. Winner: Magoroku Shido."_

"_What a match! With that, Noboru's surprising run is come to an end! But don't worry, you younger fans! There's still one 5__th__ Grader in the tournament to cheer for!"_

* * *

><p>"I don't want your card."<p>

"Huh?"

"Don't worry. I'll still do what you want. I'll lose the fight and let you beat me," Noboru said as he began to walk out of the office.

"Good. It makes us both look good, you know? At least, this way, you won't have to worry about losing to Gao or Kyosuke," Shido said, making Noboru stop and look back for a bit, remembering the words they said to him.

* * *

><p>"<em>I just hope we get to meet in the finals!"<em>

"_You're welcome, but you can really thank me by doing your best in the ABC Cup tomorrow."_

* * *

><p>"You still didn't fight against Zanya Kisaragi, the top ranked fighter in your grade and yet, you still kept your #2 ranking. I like your style, kid. By not challenging that top position, you're able to avoid the agony of defeat. To me, that's the mark of a true winner."<p>

"Shido, he's gone already," Sofia said.

"I know I'm a better player than that kid. He's no real threat. But one can never be too careful."

* * *

><p>Later, in the school, as the kids were hanging out, talking about the ABC Cup, Noboru was walking, still thinking about the deal when…<p>

"Hey, Noboru," Mihara greeted as he and Niitani came to him, "About your match against Shido this afternoon…"

"We both want to do whatever we can to help you out in the Buddy Pit," Niitani said, making Noboru gasp.

"I just used your names to qualify! I don't want any of your help!" As Noboru walked off, a certain Sun Fighter overheard the whole conversation.

"So, what are you going to do about that card," El Quixote said.

"They're nothing to do. Like I said, I don't want to mess up the balance of my deck," Noboru said.

"Use the card, my boy and fight with the best deck you can. Take some advice from an old man who had his fair share of regrets. Sure, it's true when you're old, you can do as much as you wish, but a knight will always have his destiny. You're an excellent Buddyfighter. The balance will come inside you," El Quixote said as Noboru looked back to his buddy.

* * *

><p>Later, at the Aibo Academy's Fighting Stage…<p>

"And we're back at the ABC Cup! In this final match of the 1st round, We got Magoroku Shido, our hard-working president of the Student Council against Noboru Kodo of Team Rising Tiger! Remember, these two also fought in the first round last year with our President coasting to an easy victory. So, will we see the same result this time or is another year of training's given Noboru the skills to dominate? It's the moment of truth, people," Paruko announced.

"Man, I was super choked he didn't fight better last year," Baku said as Kyosuke looked to him with a confused look.

"What?"

"Did you mean Noboru," Kiri asked.

"Yeah. It was weird because he's always been turning out with decks that are wickedly balanced."

"Well, maybe he'll be able to beat him this time."

"I hope so. It'd be bad if Noboru not win, even with a balanced deck," Kyosuke said.

"Yeah, but I don't know… Balanced decks are definitely sweet, but they don't always cut it. It's tough to win with just a balanced deck."

"Baku's right. A deck needs to have a certain way of victory, like a powerful card or skill to win it. Most fighters make a deck based around that card or skill to help them win the toughest fights. Remember this, guys," Jun explained.

"It makes me think, though. Noboru must have some incredible skills to retain his #2 ranking with a balanced deck alone," Kuguru said.

"Yeah, probably."

"The guy has no clue how prime time savage he can be out there," Baku said as Drum came walking to them.

"Hey, where's Gao," Drum asked as Gao went to sit with Mihara and Niitani, who were up in another part of the stands.

"Hey, glad you made it!"

"S'up?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Doai was walking to the empty Student Council's Office, thinking, 'I wonder if it's really true…'<p>

"_Dear Seifukai, I thought you should know that Genma's Koryukien deck is hidden in the Student Council Office!? What the!?"_

'There's only one way to know for sure…,' He thought as he pulled open the door, "I knew it! Huh?" The room was vacant and as Doai went in, a couple Kisaragi ninjas and Tsukikage were watching behind a corner.

* * *

><p>"Big brother, I don't think get why you're going through with all this trouble," Akatsuki said.<p>

"You'll see soon enough," Zanya said as he held out the Koryukien deck box and opened it, revealing the ancient deck.

* * *

><p>Back to the fighting stage…<p>

"With Noboru on my side, this should be over in no time. I will turn you into ashes! Lumenize, Dangerous Killer Death," Shido said as his core deck changed into a red platform resembling a star with the core deck in the middle of it.

"It sounds like our big boss Shido means business!"

"Lumenize, Knights Unleashed," Noboru said as his core deck transformed into a blue lance with yellow accents.

"Come on, everybody! Say it like you mean it! Buddyfight!"

"Time to raise the flag!"

"I fight for Danger World!"

"I'm with Dragon World!"

* * *

><p>(N: 10Gauge: 2)

(S: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

><p>"Noboru will go first."<p>

"Let's go. Let's see if you learned anything from last year," Shido said with a fake smile.

As for Noboru, he closed his eyes and gripped his core gadget, as if he could feel the anxiety brush off himself.

"That's it, my boy. Follow your heart. Above all else, a true knight is honorable in battle."

"Thanks for believing in me. I won't let you down," Noboru said to his buddy, who raised his eyebrow in surprise.

'At last, the boy's finally has the courage to be himself,' The old knight thought.

"Charge and Draw! I call Dragon Knight, El Quixote to the center!"

"B-lining to the buddy call? Guess that means one thing," Gao said.

"Ha! Thou have seen nothing yet!"

"El Quixote, attack the fighter!"

"Here we go, Rocinante! An assault of glory!" El Quixote ran across the field at full speed on his dragon, piercing away two points from Shido.

"End of Move."

* * *

><p>(N: 10Gauge: 3)

(S: 10/Gauge: 2)

(A/N: Technically, El Quixote's ability activates before the end of the owner's turn, not after, which is his gauge is 3, not 2.)

* * *

><p>After the attack, Shido began to chuckle, "Only two life points? You can at least make it a little more convincing."<p>

"I don't know what you mean. I plan on winning this match, Shido. If El Quixote's attack causes damage to a fighter, then I get to put the top card of my deck into the gauge. So, where I'm standing from, it was an excellent move," Noboru said.

"It seems that you had a slight change of heart as to our arrangement. It doesn't matter. I'll just beat you on my own," Shido said.

"Draw. Charge and Draw. First, I'll show that clumsy suit of armor some of my virtues. Cast, Crimson Slash!"

"Never Surrender!" Quixote said as Shido's card produced a black-red crescent blade that quickly destroyed the elderly knight.

"Now, I call Armorknight Minotaur to the center, Armorknight Ogre to the right and I buddy call Bluechase Dragon, Garg to the left," Shido said as he called his monsters to the designated positions.

"Amazing! President Shido has pulled out three monsters at once. Nothing to stating the obvious, but Noboru seems to be in a heap of trouble," Paruko announced.

"Prepare yourself for the amazing spectacle of the Danger World! This quarterfinal match will be over in just a few moments. I'm going to thrash this kid and prove that beating last year was no fluke! Now, attack that poor excuse of a Buddyfighter!" The three Danger World monsters attacked Noboru, bashing, slashing and clawing his life points to 5.

"End of Move."

* * *

><p>(N: 5Gauge: 3)

(S: 9/Gauge: 2)

* * *

><p>"Come on, man!"<p>

'Come on, Noboru! Don't let him beat you,' Kyosuke thought to himself.

"I'll teach you for backing out of a deal with me. My monsters will tear him apart."

"This middle schooler's not pulling any punches! Noboru better do something soon, so this may become a rerun of last year's match between these two!"

"I call Dragon Knight, Red Baron to the left and Dragon Knight, Masamune to the right," Noboru said as he called his monsters, "Now by placing the Dragon Knights that I just called into the gauge, I can call Dragon Knight, Kamitsumiyaou from my hand to the center!"

"Noboru seems different."

"Yeah."

"He seems the same to me."

As a summoning circle was placed to the center position, the two Dragon Knights changed into their card form and flew into the gauge. Lastly, the summoning circle changed to a man with a scar over his right eye and wearing white shoulder armor and a purple cloak over the rest of his body riding a large white dragon with gold armor.

"It's Dragon Knight, Kamitsumiyaou! As Noboru just explained, it can only be called when the fighter sends two Dragon Knights already to the field to the gauge," Paruko announced as the dragon gave a powerful roar.

"Ok, Kamitsumiyaou, take out the Minotaur!"

"You're not planning on backing out, are you," Kamitsumiyaou said, "You're still sticking with your fight strategy?"

"Yeah."

"Good, then I will give the power to make it happen. Seven sword Celestial Vortex!" Seven swords manifested out of nowhere and pierced the Armorknight Minotaur, destroying him.

"End of move."

* * *

><p>(N: 5Gauge: 6)

(S: 9/Gauge: 2)

* * *

><p>"This isn't the way Noboru normally fights," Mihara said.<p>

"Yeah!"

"If you're going to bring out a Size 3 monster, then so will I. Draw. Charge and Draw. I pay two gauge and send Garg and Ogre to the drop zone," Shido said.

"He's not going to… Is he," Kyosuke said as he looked over to Jun.

"He is, if you know what he's going to play," Jun answered as the others turned to him with confused looks.

"Now I call… Are you ready to be amazed? To the center, I call! The king of all monsters has arrived! It dominates, devours and reigns supreme! Behold, Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan!"

"Not that," Kyosuke said as he growled a bit, worrying the others.

"Kyosuke, bro, you okay," Baku said.

"Uh… yeah. It's just one Duel Dragon's one I don't have," Kyosuke said as he chuckled nervously, confusing the others except for one.

"Nice entrance, don't you think? Now, I activate The King's Roar," Shido said as Gael Khan released a devastating roar.

"Just by calling Gael Khan, all of the opponent's monsters are immediately destroyed," Paruko said.

"Stick to your plan for victory," Kamitsumiyaou said as he was destroyed.

Shido gave a cocky laugh at the sight of Noboru's monster being destroyed, "Get down on your knees and grovel, Kitten Shirt. You can't match that kind of power!"

"With Kamitsumiyaou's effect, Future Sight, I draw two cards!"

"When destroyed, Kamitsumiyaou's special skill lets the player draw two cards, but, hold the phone, guys! It's still President Shido's turn!"

"There's no way I'm through yet. I still have some monsters to play. I call Garg to the left. Lastly, I now cast… Set Spell, Night in the Wild."

"What's a set spell," Kiri asked.

"It's a powerful spell card. It actually remains on the field after being played," Kuguru explained.

"Bro, by paying a gauge, the Night in the Wild gives the opponent one extra life point," Baku said.

"And he gets to do it every turn," Kiri exclaimed.

"Uh-huh. So, the longer the match is, the more life points he can rack up."

"Just when we thought things couldn't get any more one sided out there, Shido increase his life points. Let's see how this plays out."

"And that's not even my best card. Garg, go and attack Noboru."

"Not so fast! I cast Dragon Breath!" The two headed dragons' breath quickly incinerated Garg.

"Your lame moves are pointless. Gael Khan, attack the fighter! Show them all what a superior fighter I am!" Gael Khan leapt and struck Noboru with his sword-like arm, crushing Noboru's life points by 4.

"End of Move."

* * *

><p>(N: 1Gauge: 6)

(S: 10/Gauge: 0)

* * *

><p>"Is he okay?"<p>

"Noboru's down to one life point. It's all over but the crying," Paruko said.

"Your move."

"Haah! That's it! I'm going to end this now," Noboru said in anger.

Shido only laughed in amusement over Noboru's statement, "And how are you going to do that? You're one point to my ten. I even doubt that I can pull that off!"

"Man, how does Noboru think he will get out of this one," Gao said.

"There's only one way…"

"Do you think he added to his deck?"

"Added what," Gao said, as Noboru's teammates chuckled.

"I call El Quixote to the right!"

"Carpe Diem!" As Noboru held the card, he looked over to his buddy, who gave a nod back.

"I call Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula to the left position," Noboru called as a gray-skinned man with dark brown hair and in blood red armor, holding a red staff and riding a black and red dragon with bat-like wings was called.

"So, at last, my time has come. I will not let you go in the unknown, young dragon warrior."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! So, you're finally going to play that card? We both know what you did last year to get it, don't we? Going back on your decision now doesn't change the kind of person you really are!"

"Stop your blathering! How dare you call it to question Noboru's character? Sure, he's made some mistakes on his journey, show me the knight who hasn't! At least, he doesn't run away and manipulate the people for his personal gain! No matter how it was obtained, Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula is Noboru's card! You have no place commenting his way of using it! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Thank you, El Quixote."

"You can thank me when we win."

"I equip Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem," Noboru said as he equipped his item.

"Say what!? An item card? Has he given up trying to defend entirely," Paruko said as Noboru leapt onto the field, gasping at the fact that Gael Khan was still in the center.

"You forgot that Gael Khan has 10,000 defense. Plus, I still have 10 life points left, so no matter what half-baked plan you have, I'm still going come out on this the winner," Shido said in a smug tone.

"I cast Dragonic Destroy!" A monstrous had from a voidless hole grabbed Gael Khan and pulled him in, destroying him.

"I didn't see that coming…"

"Gael Khan has been wiped out! Way to go, Noboru! By paying two gauge, the Dragonic Destroy will demolish one of the opponent's monster," Paruko announced as the crowd uproared in cheers.

"I can't believe you put that card in your deck! Everybody knows that its cost is too great for its effect," Shido said.

"Well, that explains it. I'm not everyone."

"Alright, Noboru," Jun said.

"He's a great Dragon World fighter. Someone to look out for in the next round," Kyosuke said as he chuckled a bit.

"I'm actually starting to like this kid. He's good. I hope we get to fight him in the next round," Drum said as he came up to where Gao was sitting.

"Me, too." Noboru ran across the field and slashed the Student Council President twice due to the item's Double Attack ability.

"Hey, El Quixote, attack the fighter," Noboru commanded.

"Hmmm. With forged steel and courage!" El Quixote pierced through Shido, taking his life points down to six.

"Now the final blow with Vlad…"

"But that would be impossible! I have six life points!"

"Check out his stats! My Vlad Dracula will tell what's possible with his Bloody Charge!"

"Bloody Charge?"

"If you didn't know, Vlad Dracula's critical increases with each Dragon Knight that's in the Drop Zone," Noboru said as Vlad Dracula began to get a bloodthirsty look on his face.

"H-H-How could I forgotten that?"

"Young warrior, you did well laying this path of victory. You're a skilled fighter, so never let others make choices for you! the biggest battle is in the mind! Master that and I will fight with everything I have!"

"Okay, I will! Now, attack the fighter!"

"THIRSTY FOR LIFE," Vlad Dracula yelled as his halberd was cloaked in blood-red energy and slashed Shido with it and whips of flames, ripping away the rest of his life points.

* * *

><p>(N: 1Gauge: 0)

(S: 0/Gauge: 0)

* * *

><p>"Game Over. Winner: Noboru Kodo."<p>

"He reduced my life points by 10 in one turn. I guess everyone gets lucky sometimes," Shido said angrily as he looked to his opponent.

"That wasn't lucky. It was strategy. It came to me while I was trying to fit the Vlad Dracula card into my deck," Noboru said as Shido snarled a bit.

"That's gotta be the biggest comeback I ever seen. Now that the Student Council President has been defeated, the only middle school team will be the Naniwa Card Club. With 4 teams from the Elementary School left, this causes an upset in ABC Cup history!"

As Sofia was watching the monitor, a beep went off, signifying her to see to look at the monitor showing Doai looking around the desk in the Student Council Office, which she stared carefully at him. Meanwhile Gao and Drum were walking closer to the field…

"Hey, Noboru! Nice match! Save some for me, will ya," Gao yelled.

"Oh I will," Noboru said as he raised his lance at Gao, "You can bet on it! But you know what I'm really looking forward to?"

"There is something different about him…"

"Defeating you, Goldie and Zanya on this stage, so I can win the ABC Cup," Noboru said.

"Looks like you got called out, man," Jun said.

"I don't care. The way Noboru is now, I wouldn't have it any other way," Kyosuke said as his eyes almost turned gold for a bit, but no one noticed it.

"Keep on dreaming, man."

* * *

><p>Back in the Student Council Office, Doai was feeling for anything on the floor until he knocked on the floor and heard a hollow sound as he did. However, as he realized this…<p>

"Something I can help with," Sofia said, who was standing behind the desk.

"When did you get here?"

"I'll never tell."

"Listen to me! I have to see Genma!"

"Perfect. I'll let you know you're dropping in," Sofia said as the trapdoor under Doai opened, dropping him in. Soon after he landed…

"I'll get out, if it's the last thing I'll do!"

"Doai…,"A voice said, revealing to be Genma, sitting in the corner.

"Genma, are you alright? Sir, have they really taken the deck?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>Outside of the office, someone was watching the whole thing through a pair of binoculars, sitting on a tree…<p>

"Well, if that's how it's going to be, well…," the watcher said as a phone began to ring and the person picked it up, "Yeah? A new assignment, now? Fine, who do you want me to watch?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter! With the next round of the ABC Cup coming up, what will happen next and what about Kyosuke? You'll have to tune in for more! As for me, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: The Semifinals Begin!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 18: The Semifinals Begin with a Friend's Goodbye!**

**Episode Basis: Dragons' Duel! Journey of the Tiger!**

* * *

><p>Kyosuke: After that whole Future Force thing, I'm relieved that Commander I allowed me to leave without any repercussions to me using it, but as I left the Buddy Police HQ, I had a weird memory come back to me of someone using a weird-looking core deck case and laughing in an evil way before the memory faded away. Whatever it was, it had to wait as the last match of the ABC Cup's 1st round began between Noboru Kodo and the President of the Student Council, Magoroku Shido. Even though Noboru used his strategy of Dragon Knights' quick moves, especially with El Quixote and Kamitsumiyaou, to a tee, Shido almost mopped the floor with him using Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan, an experience I hope not to relive. But, as the chips were down, the "Great" Noboru Kodo was able to play Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula, a card that he must had some history with, as El Quixote was talking to Shido how he'd got it or something. Anyway, using Dragonic Destroy to get rid of the massive Duel Dragon, Noboru was able to defeat Shido and all of 10 of his life points, mostly thanks to Vlad Dracula's Bloody Charge, an ability that increases Vlad's critical for each Dragon Knight in the drop zone, winning him the match. Soon after that, he called out that he was going to defeat me, Gao and Zanya and win the ABC Cup. I got to say, Kitten Shirt is a lot stronger than before, but I can't help his previous presumptions could be true or not…<p>

* * *

><p>"I CAN'T THIS IS HAPPENING! ME, LOSING TO THAT GRADE SIXER! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" Shido was having a tantrum over losing to Noboru in the last match of the ABC Cup's first round as he was throwing books all over the office floor and Sofia just typed on her tablet, not caring about the President's petty tantrum.<p>

"Maybe you should have let Genma compete instead of locking him up," Sofia retorted.

"I don't know what you mean. Locking up? Who's Genma? Oh, yes. Him. What do I have against that guy," Shido said as he calmed down, "and you should know me better than that. I would never resort to such crude tactics."

* * *

><p><em>Unbeknownst to Genma, Shido gave a happy, yet malicious smile as soon as the leader of the Seifukai turned around, "Sofia…" Sofia pressed something on her tablet, activating a trap door under Genma, sending him to whatever it was meant to go.<em>

* * *

><p>Shido began to laugh evilly at the previous stunt he pulled as Sofia looked at the chuckling President, saying, "What a weirdo…"<p>

* * *

><p>Speaking of the Seifukai leader, he, along with Doai, who was previously sent down to the trapdoor to a small cavern as well, was still stuck there. As water from a small hole poured into a puddle near Genma, the Deputy Leader was outraged.<p>

"I can't believe this! Keeping us down here and taking our deck on top of it," Doai said in anger as Genma nodded to the statement.

"It's embarrassing that I can be tricked so easily," Genma said.

"Just wait until I get my hands on that pain in the neck! I'll tear him apart! I'm getting us out of here," Doai said as he got up and rushed to the nearest wall, punching furiously at it.

"Stop it! I already tried. I'm afraid that there's no way of out this stone prison from the inside. I don't know why Shido wants us down here, but we're trapped until he lets us out," Genma said as he looked at the previous attempts he tried to get out, multiple punch holes etched into the stone wall from before, "Can be a long wait, so save your strength. You're going to need it…"

"Ok. Fine, then…"

* * *

><p>Back at the school, it was only a little while since the last round ended with Noboru's victory over the President of the Student Council. As the tiger-striped haired boy was in his locker, he was looking at his contacts on his cell phone, going through it until he made to the part of the menu, saying "Do you wish to delete all data?" He pressed "Yes" on it until he heard a young and loud voice…<p>

"Ah-hah! I thought it was you, kitten shirt," the voice said, revealing to be Gao's younger sister and biggest fan, Hanako.

"Seriously, for the last time, this happens to be a tiger, bot a kitten," Noboru replied as he turned to Hanako, who ran up to him.

"Whatever! I know the difference! And you're not supposed to be using your phone during school!"

"Shows what you know! We're allowed to use them during the ABC Cup tournament," Noboru said as Hanako's eyes flashed.

"Cool phone case! Can I see it? Let me see it," Hanako said as she tried to get a look at Noboru's phone.

"Not a chance! Get away! What's with you," Noboru said as Kyosuke was walking to his locker with his buddy monster when he overheard the noise between them and decided to take a look. As he saw them squabble, Kyosuke and Daigo couldn't help but snicker a little at the sight of it.

"Kyosuke, what are they doing," Daigo said as he tried to keep his laughter in.

"I guess Noboru's biggest fan is trying to get a souvenir," Kyosuke joked as they burst into quiet laughter.

"What's with you anyway? I didn't think you even liked me," Noboru said, which made Hanako stop and gasped in surprise.

"Why wouldn't I like you? Gao's always saying nice things about you," Hanako said as she tried to imitate her big brother, "Noboru's super cool and stuff! And stuff like that!"

"So, why are you giving me grief and calling me Kitten Shirt?"

"Cause you keep saying bad things about my brother and his Buddyfighting!"

"She's right, you know," Kyosuke said to Noboru, who was surprised that he and his buddy monster came to them.

"Hey! How much were you listening, Goldie," Noboru yelled.

"Hmmm… As much as seeing your fan trying to grab your phone, which was a little funny," Kyosuke said as he snickered a little, which made Noboru growl a little, "Anyway, she's right, you know. You should let up on teasing Gao's style of Buddyfighting, since it's got him this far in tournament."

Noboru took a deep sigh before turning to his locker, "Whatever. Do me a favor, you two. Just stop hanging around me, alright," Noboru said as he placed his phone in his locker, closed it and walked away from the others.

"Fine! I like lions anyway," Hanako yelled at Noboru as he walked away, leaving Kyosuke and Daigo with confused looks.

"I believe something is wrong with Noboru," Daigo said as he looked up to his buddy, who just shrugged.

"It's probably nothing but him acting like his cocky self," Kyosuke said as Hanako turned to him.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt for Noboru to let me his phone for a second, right?"

"He doesn't mean it, you know," someone said behind them, and when they turned, they saw a brown haired man in glasses and a gray business suit and a woman with hair a similar color to Noboru's hair, and also wearing a light pink blouse and pink skirt, holding a purse.

* * *

><p>Outside of the school, Noboru was looking out as he was walking towards one of school's large areas and as he looked at the view, a star came out of his bag, revealing to be his buddy, El Quixote, in his casual form.<p>

"You sure about this," El Quixote asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I decided before the school year started," Noboru said as he slightly looked to his buddy.

"You know the championship match is two days away, right?"

"Yeah, but I never even expected to make it this far!"

"Still, there remains so much you want to do, my boy," El Quixote said.

"I know. But, it'll be okay. Like you always say: Make a decision and stick with it," Noboru quoted as El Quixote smiled at his words. Meanwhile, back in one of the 6th grade classrooms, the two team members of Rising Tiger, Mihara and Niitani were discussing strategies over Noboru's deck.

"But, if we played this, we would be totally pummeled by Halberd Dragon, wouldn't we," Mihara said.

"Then, maybe, we should equip an item card," Niitani said as Gao and his team came in the classroom.

"Hey, guys! You try having a match over there," Gao said, surprising the two members and making them hide and scramble the cards, nervously chuckling.

"Who, us?"

"Just prepping for the semifinals…"

"Okay, if you say so."

"A simulation! What a good idea," Kiri said.

"Kudos on your dedication, bros. You probably don't want us spying your plans, though, am I right," Baku added as Drum went over and picked up a Slash Strike, Dragostriker card, before Niitani took it out of his claws.

"The thing is, I doubt Noboru is going to listen to any of the ideas we have," Mihara said with a sad look.

"Sure he will! If he knows what's good for him," Gao said happily, "Otherwise, he's got no chance against us!"

"News flash, guys," Hanako said as she, Kyosuke and Daigo came to the classroom with the adults they met from before.

"Hey, who are they? What's going on," Gao said they turned around and looked at the adults next to them.

"How's it hanging? We're Noboru's mom and dad," the man said.

"Hi, everyone! It's nice to meet you guys! Noboru talks about you a lot!"

"No offense, but what are you doing here in the middle of a school day," Gao asked, to which Kyosuke, Hanako and Daigo looked down with slightly sad looks.

"NOBORU'S LEAVING THE COUNTRY," The rest of them yelled in surprise.

"He's leaving on a 6'o clock flight tonight," Kuguru said.

"So he won't be coming here anymore?"

"I don't understand! Why didn't he tell us," Niitani said, to which Noboru's parents looked at each other with confused looks.

"I was afraid he didn't say anything," Noboru's dad figured.

"It's just like him."

"It'll be weird without him around here," Mihara said.

"Yeah. We should chip in and get him a going away present," Niitani said.

"Probably. Maybe like a cake or something," Kyosuke said.

"Well, count me out," a frustrated Gao said, to which his friends looked at him in confusion.

"What's with you," Drum said.

"HE CAN'T JUST DITCH US! THAT'S SO LAME!"

* * *

><p>Back outside…<p>

"This could be the last time we see this place," El Quixote said as he leaned across the rail, looking out at the school area.

"Yeah, so what? I don't really care about that stuff. The six years I spent here weren't the greatest for me. But, at least…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Nice match! Save some for me!"<em>

"_You're welcome! But you can really thank me by doing your best tomorrow in the ABC Cup!"_

* * *

><p>"…I did some good friends I would like to compete against."<p>

* * *

><p>Later, at the Fighting Stage…<p>

"Welcome to the first semifinals of the ABC Cup! This is where the action really heats up! Both of today's teams are from elementary school and beat the tough middle school division and each fighter uses Dragon World, so you'll be glad to see this one," Paruko said as Gao kept growling and looking at Noboru with a mad look.

"So what's with Gao? He's totally creeping me out with his rage face," Noboru said to himself.

"So let's check at the player interviews we did before the tournament started," Paruko said as the floating monitor turned on.

* * *

><p>"<em>S'up? I'm Gao Mikado! I'm in 6<em>_th__ grade and I fight for Dragon World! I want to shout out to my team, Balle du Soleil!"_

* * *

><p>"Many of us all know Gao as "the King of Dumb Luck! Now, let's meet his opponent, the #2 ranked fighter in his grade, Noboru Kodo!"<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't know… I guess I use the Dragon World and the Dragon Knights because they're better than the Armordragons. Those guys are weak!"<em>

* * *

><p>"That was Team Rising Tiger! Now, let's get this party started," Paruko announced.<p>

"So, Noboru's moving to America tonight," Jun asked as Kyosuke informed him and Kylie, along Yuuten and Saki, who managed to tag along with the rest of the team.

"That's what his parents told us. I mean, the rest of us were a little confused and angry why Noboru didn't tell us about it, but I think Gao was the most angry about it," Kyosuke said.

"I would be too, if I heard a friend of mine moved to another country and they didn't tell you about it," Jun said, "But still, I guess if that's Noboru's way of telling everyone, then he won't have to face everyone if they heard about it."

"It seems to me that Noboru probably did want to say something about it, but was scared about the outcome," Saki surmised, which the others looked at him, "So, maybe this fight could show his feelings to Gao and the others."

"You really think that," Kylie asked.

"Saki's right," Yuuten said, "In a Buddyfight, the feelings of a player is revealed in their playstyle, so if Noboru shows any indication of his feelings, we'll definitely see it."

"I hope you're right…"

"Hey, Noboru!"

"Huh?"

"Isn't there something you want to tell me?! Though that you get away with it, huh," Gao angrily said, his fist twitching with fury.

'What's he talking about? I wonder what I did this time. I really can't ever catch a break in this place. Ugh, who cares? I'll play along. I'm leaving anyway. It'll be easy if he stays mad at me,' Noboru thought to himself, quickly composing himself, "With bravery and honor! By order of the dragons! The trusty sword that reigns over villainy! Time to Lumenize! Knights Unleashed!"

"Showering the skies with scorching sun rockets! Lumenize, Soleil Dragon Deck!"

"How does the saying goes? When in doubt, Buddyfight!"

"With pride, we raise the flag!"

"I fight for Dragon World!"

"And I fight for Dragon World!"

* * *

><p>(N: 10Gauge: 2)

(G: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

><p>"Gao will go first."<p>

"Noboru! Just know that I will never forgive you!"

"Whatever! Just quit with the yapping and start fighting! Come on, bring your worst!"

* * *

><p>'<em>I remember when he transferred to Aibo Academy three years ago. He always seemed to be alone,' Noboru thought to himself as he reminisced meeting Gao for the first time.<em>

"_Hey, Gao," a younger Noboru said as he walked to Gao, holding a ball, "That is your name, isn't it, pal? Why are you sitting by yourself? It is recess, you know?"_

"_I'm just chilling," Gao said back. Suddenly, Noboru threw the ball at the back of Gao's seat._

"_Get real! Come and play some dodgeball with us! We need a fourth."_

"_Huh? For real?"_

"_Well, I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't."_

"_Cool," Gao said, smiling._

'_Back then, when I asked him to play our game, I really didn't think anything of it,' Noboru thought as his reminiscing was cut by Drum attacking him directly._

* * *

><p>"CRASH! DRILL RAM BUNKER," Drum said, inflicting 3 points of damage onto Noboru.<p>

"End of move."

* * *

><p>(N: 7Gauge: 2)

(G: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

><p>"That's what I call an opening move! Gao buddy calls and attacks Noboru with a direct attack," Paruko announced.<p>

"Hey! You know, that day we first met each other in the 3rd grade," Gao said.

"How could I forget? You were sitting all by yourself, looking all sad and lonely. I just had to feel pity on you! I'm going to buddy call! Dragon Knight, El Quixote to the right," Noboru said as he called his loyal buddy monster.

"Here we go, Rocinante!"

"People used to avoid me and one day, you started to include in things! So why was that?"

Noboru smirked as he said, "I felt sorry for you, looking like a loner. So, I asked you to play some dodgeball. I call Red Baron to the left!"

"You have no idea how stoked I was when you let me play with you guys," Gao said.

"Whatevs. We just needed an even number of players, that's all. I equip Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem," Noboru said as he equipped the twin daggers, "We would've asked anyone to play. It didn't have to be you."

"I know that one," Gao said as he figured out what Noboru was doing.

"He's using the Gao formation. Guess you have to fight fire with fire," Jin said as he sat with Megumi, Kenji and Hanako.

"Hey! Stop copying my big brother's moves," Hanako yelled.

"Does she have a mute button?"

"I hope so," Kenji muttered.

"I don't know. Do you have a fast forward button?"

"Uh, you guys? You're harshing my mellow," Megumi said.

"Quit embarrassing me, alright? Prepare for my attack," Noboru said.

"You really don't get it," Gao said before Noboru ran in and slashed Drum, who returned due to his Soulguard.

"You won't get rid of me that easily!"

"Oh, yeah," Noboru said before slashing Drum again, destroying him.

"But I wanted to fight!"

"That's not good," Gao said as his center was exposed. El Quixote ran in and pierced Gao with his lance, striking away two points from Gao and increasing Noboru's gauge by 1. Red Baron followed by pelting Gao with multiple bullets, taking another point away from Gao.

"End of move."

* * *

><p>(N: 8Gauge: 3)

(G: 8/Gauge: 2)

* * *

><p>"Is this how you meant by Noboru letting his feelings affect his playstyle, guys? All he's doing is ridiculing Gao as he fights," Kylie said.<p>

"The fight is still young and you never know what could happen next," Saki said as Kyosuke stared at the fight carefully.

"Total bummer losing Drum so early in the match," Baku said.

"Dragoanthem's Double Attack is a wake-up call for sure," Kuguru said.

"Yeah, his Soulguard was basically useless," Kiri added.

"Well, that was a surprise! I was expecting different fighting styles! It seems these two are a lot more similar than I thought!"

"If it wasn't for you that day, I would have never made any friends or started Buddyfighting. I draw. Charge and Draw! I call Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon to the right and Thousand Rapier Dragon to the left. Come on," Gao said as he called his two dragons.

"You got a bad memory. What about that 5th grade gym class? You showed me up, so I blocked you out!"

"You mean that time I kicked your butt in Judo? Is that why you got all weird? I equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle!"

"Yeah, that's how the Gao Formation's done!"

"How would you'd felt? You could have taken it easy on me! We all know you're this big Aikijujitsu champ! You didn't have to make me look so lame in front of everyone! After that, people stopped hanging out with you so much. You can't tell me you didn't notice."

"What did you want me to do? Lose to you on purpose?"

"No, but you were such a show-off. What were you trying to prove anyway? I move Red Baron to the center," Noboru said as Red Baron took his place in the center.

"Halberd Dragon, go and destroy Red Baron!"

"Right!" Halberd Dragon flew in and slashed Red Baron in half.

"You were so mad at me that why would you bother to teach me Buddyfight?"

"Because I thought I could beat you! It was supposed to be payback for making me look bad in Judo!"

"Thousand Rapier, attack him together with me!"

"Whatever your reasons, it was because of you Buddyfighting that I was able to make friends again," Gao said as he and Thousand Rapier reduced Noboru's life points by 4.

"By using Dragoknuckle, Gao's gauge jumps to 3! Noboru's down to just 4 life points! Let's see how he responds!"

* * *

><p>(N: 4Gauge: 1)

(G: 8/Gauge: 3)

* * *

><p>"Your move."<p>

"Guess that was my bad, then! You're clueless! But, hang on! You're going to be severely enlightened," Noboru yelled, "It was like a bad dream! It was impossible that you and your loser friend had to open Buddy rare cards and then followed up by beating Tasuku Ryuuenji twice in front of the whole school! You know how much I wanted to do that? I used to be #1 in whatever I tried, and now it seems like everyone's getting better in stuff! It's not fair!"

"I had no idea he had this much envy towards Gao, let alone others," Kylie said, "It's almost hard to listen to."

"I thought Noboru was a stuck-up guy, but I guess that was all a façade because we're getting the real truth from him now," Jun said solemnly as Kyosuke stared quietly.

"And it's not fun losing all the time! I've played this game for longer? Do you expect me to just give up and tell I don't have a chance against you as a Buddyfighter?"

"No, but you could've told me a few other things, man!"

"It's real easy for you to say! You hardly ever have to admit defeat! I want to be the best! I will be #1 and I won't let anyone get in my way! You'll learn to stand by while the winner gets the applause! Then, you'll feel what it means to be like me! Let's see how you like this," Noboru ranted before the small screen activated.

"STOP!" Mihara and Niitani said, stopping Noboru.

"What's going on, Noboru? You're letting his talk distract you!"

"Yeah, calm down!"

Hey, what are you guys doing in there? You've been here the whole time," Noboru asked.

"We thought you might need some help and I guess we were right," Mihara said.

"That is what teammates are all about, right teammate," Niitani said.

"We were simulating tons of game scenarios all morning to prep for today's match."

"We even did one for the current situation you're in."

"No thanks. I can handle on my own and I can handle on my own," Noboru said as he turned away.

"Why don't you listen to some friendly advice for a change!?"

"I'm sorry. You're right," Noboru said apologetically.

"Think of us as knights in training!"

"What he said! Fighting with bravery and honor!"

"I never thought about you guys like that," Noboru said.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to start at it, huh?"

"We can share our feelings later, because we got to draw. First, I'll analyze it for ya," Niitani said as he checked the side monitor.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's a little late for that," Noboru retorted.

"You still have a charge and draw too."

"Come on, just give it a shot. Besides, we might actually pull this off."

"You don't know what you're talking about. We can't get out of this one," Noboru said.

"Let's try it anyway!"

"It's the knight's code: to never ever give up without a fight!"

"Draw!"

"Green Dragon Shield," Niitani said, "so you're going to charge Dragon Knight Masamune then?"

"Yeah! Charge and Draw," Noboru said as he charged and drew his next card, to which the team gasped at his draw.

"Nice one!"

"That's just the card to get us out of this!"

"You really think it could help us win?"

"Abso-freaking-lutely!"

"You're a wicked player, Noboru! Drawing Slash Strike, Dragostriker, with the game on the line is major league!"

"What's the hold-up? This armor isn't as comfy as it looks, you know and it's not very noble to keep an old man waiting," El Quixote said.

"Sorry. Let's do this!"

"Go get him!"

"I'm going to own this! I call Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula to the left!"

"Here we go again! Noboru's paying three gauge to bring out that powerful Size 2 monster that defeated President Shido! Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula!"

"I have risen to my thirst! Let us once again fight together in battle, young warrior," Vlad Dracula said as he was called to his position.

"If you didn't know, Vlad Dracula's critical increases for each Dragon Knight in the drop zone," Paruko explained.

"Exactly how many Dragon Knights are in the drop zone," Mihara asked.

"There are four! Translating, we're going to kick it," Niitani said.

"Vlad has four critical points!"

"Good work, guys! So, let's see what this guy can do! Now, I cast Slash Strike, Dragoslasher!"

"Slash Strike, Dragostriker," Gao parroted.

"This isn't good. That spell increases his Dragoanthem attack," Baku said.

"To be more specific, when there's a Dragon Knight in the drop zone, 5000 power can be added to an item," Kuguru explained.

"What," Kiri exclaimed.

"That means Dragoanthem's power is now 10,000," Mihara said.

"And Noboru is able to defeat any monster that's out there," Niitani included.

"I move Halberd to the center area," Gao said.

"That's it, Gao, you show him!"

"Show him what, kid? That souped-up Dragoanthem is a major pain," Jin said.

"It can slash through Halberd easily and still do a Double attack. Not to mention, the other Dragon Knights can attack as well," Kenji said.

"It doesn't look good," Megumi said.

"Noboru's going to land a powerful hit, and then…," Jun said.

"We'll see," Saki muttered.

"HEAR ME ROAR," Noboru said as he was about to attack.

"I cast Wrath of Dragon," Gao cast as Halberd was aglow with energy and prepared his stance.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

"Say WHAAAT? The Wrath of Dragon card adds 6000 power and defense to an Armordragon already on the field, which means Halberd now has 12,000 defense, so even Dragoanthem's 10,000 attack can't defeat Halberd Dragon now," Paruko explained as Halberd's shield held up against Noboru's fierce attack.

"Not so fast!"

"Having said that, Wrath of Dragon's only effective on the first attack and not on the second!"

"Gotcha," Noboru said as he slashed Halberd in half.

"Whoa! Dragoanthem did have an awesome attack!"

"COOL! This is so exciting! I want Gao to win, but I think Noboru's pretty cool too," Hanako said.

"Ok, El Quixote, go attack Gao again," Noboru commanded.

"Right. Let's ride, Rocinante! An assault of glory with forged steel and courage," El Quixote said as he jabbed Gao for two life points.

"Attack with Bloody Charge," Noboru commanded.

"Noboru is in the zone!"

"Totally savage! He can do anything!"

"People used to say that about me all the time!"

"You're leaving tonight, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Sorry. We heard you were booking town."

"But no matter where you go, we'll always be Team Rising Tiger, won't we," Mihara said as Vlad Dracula landed his attack, burning all but one of Gao's life points.

"Yeah, of course!"

"End of move."

* * *

><p>(N: 4Gauge: 1)

(G: 1/Gauge: 3)

* * *

><p>'They're right. I can do anything I can put my mind to! I can go anywhere and I can become anything,' Noboru thought to himself.<p>

"What a joke! If he had one more Dragon Knight in the drop zone, he would've won. Kitten Shirt totally dropped the ball down there," Jin said.

"Hey, it's not a kitten! It's a tiger! A super strong tiger," Hanako said as she blushed.

"Maybe you're right."

"Whoa, really?"

"Only a tiger can leave that much destruction and come out fulfilled," Kenji said as he chuckled.

"It's possible he could have seen it as well. The sun, I mean."

"I can't believe it. Noboru almost won it! Man, I love this game," Kylie said as she squealed.

"Yes, this is a great fight between two amazing fighters in which their purpose of fighting this magnificent round is for all to see," Saki said as he held out his hand in a fancy way.

"Right. All soliloquies aside, Noboru is a true Buddyfighter, in and out, for a 6th grader," Yuuten said as Kyosuke smiled and chuckled a bit.

'This is so awesome seeing these two fight their best. In a way, it's so amazing and yet familiar,' Kyosuke thought to himself.

"Your move."

"Draw. Here we go. Charge and Draw. I can't help it! I'm so angry at you!"

"What's going on, pal? What's up with you today?"

"It's because… you didn't even give me any warning! I thought we were friends," Gao said in anger, "STARTING FINAL PHASE!"

"Huh? Gao, you don't know what I think you know, do you," Noboru figured.

"After all we've been through, you were going to up and disappear without saying anything. You weren't going to say goodbye! I mean, who does that? I gotta say, man, THAT WAS A MAJOR BURNNN," Gao yelled as he slammed the massive Gargantua Punisher on Noboru.

"I'M SORRY!"

* * *

><p>(N: 0Gauge: 1)

(G: 1/Gauge: 0)

* * *

><p>"Game over! Winner: Gao Mikado."<p>

"And that's what we call closure."

"What a finish! Team Balle du Soleil sweeps up the first semifinal win! Looks like their way to the finals with Team Draconic! Let's hear it for the wonderful tournament performance of Team Rising Tiger!"

"Good luck, man. We'll miss you.," Gao said as he wiped his tears, to which Noboru gasped and turned away to hide his tears.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to say anything."

Later, at the airport, when Noboru was watching the sunset and the planes flying off…

"Noboru, we have to board now," Noboru's dad said.

"Ok." As he was going, his phone rang for a second.

"Oh, a text."

* * *

><p>The text said, "<em>From Gao Mikado,<em>

_Hey, man. knowing u, you probs deleted everyone's numbers. LOL. Make sure you keep mine k? TTYL!"_

* * *

><p>"Seriously? He never gives up, does he?" As he was walking to the escalator, another text came to his phone, "Another one?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>From Kyosuke Akiyama (Goldie),<em>

_Yo, kitten shirt. Awesome match today. Next time u around the CASTLE SHOP, drop me a beat and we can have our battle. C ya later._

* * *

><p>"Even Goldie? Hmph."<p>

After getting on the escalator, another text on his phone came from Hanako,

* * *

><p><em>Hi Noboru! Just wanted to say that I'm sorry for always calling you kitten shirt. I actually think you're grrrreeaattt!<em>

* * *

><p>"What, now everybody's texting me," Noboru said as multiple texts all came from all the kids in his class, from Baku, Kuguru, Kiri, Niitani, Mihara and even Mr. Neginoyama.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hey, bud, we'll miss you-Mihara<em>

_Keep it real-Baku_

_C ya Noboru-Kuguru_

_You're really leaving-Kiri_

* * *

><p>"More texts. Mihara, Niitani, everyone. Even Mr. Neginoyama," Noboru said as he turned and saw all his friends waving goodbye to him, particularly Gao giving him a peace sign, "It's Gao."<p>

"Doesn't look like they're letting you leave without a great farewell," El Quixote said as he came out.

"I hate these kinds of goodbyes. You beat me, Gao! You're a legend! You're the best player I ever seen! Win the Cup," Noboru said, giving a peace sign back as the scene ended with a plane flying to America with a great Buddyfighter inside: Noboru the Dragon Knight.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter and I must say, it's chapters like these that get me emotional. That's why I love this show. Even though it's a card game, it's down to earth anime relating to any kid's dilemmas, from being accepted to a good friend leaving, it's all good. Anyway, for those reading, I'm still looking for ideas on what worlds Daigo should train from and unlike Drum, he will train on Earth from others, but I won't tell; that's up to you, the audience, so give me what you think about it and this chapter. As for now, this is BlasterDragonoid blasting off again! <strong>


	19. Chapter 19: Zanya vs Jin!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 19: Zanya vs. Jin: The Katana World Confrontation!**

**Episode Basis: Mystique Explosion! The Great Katana World Battle!**

* * *

><p>Noboru: I'm normally not the kind of person to admit to my feelings about my friends since I was about to move to America pretty soon. I knew that sooner or later, my friends would know about it. I just didn't know Gao wouldn't take it so hard, especially during the last match we had in the ABC Cup's first semifinals. During then, I didn't know he knew I was leaving, nor anyone else, so I had to play along and make him angry, so I won't leave any loose problems. However, I admitted some hatred I had towards him and others that I didn't even know I had in me, but my team members and friends, Mihara and Niitani, were willing to stick by me no matter what, even when I didn't ask for their help. Those knuckleheads. Gao was able to get his voice and closure of the situation out by using the Gargantua Punisher and even after the night I was leaving, I still wouldn't be able to shake off my friends. I hope Gao wins the ABC Cup because as my rival, I want my rival to be strong as he can, so I can crush him next time!<p>

* * *

><p>Late at night, in a large Japanese style home and garden, near a small river, Zanya Kisaragi, in a violet yukata, was reading from a scroll.<p>

"This is getting really crazy. First, Genma is gone and now, Doai too," Zanya said.

"But I don't get it," Akatsuki, running to his older brother behind him, said, "Why would you bring the deck here instead of giving it back to the Seifukai?"

"Relax, little brother. It's all part of a bigger plan."

"You can tell me. I may be young, but I can handle it!"

"If you don't know, then you can be in trouble," Zanya replied, looking to his little brother, "Now, go on. Get some sleep." Zanya walked off.

"Aw, it's just not fair," Akatsuki said before getting a look in his eyes and walking to a pedestal, opening it and taking the Koryukien out of its of hiding spot, "My brother's lost it. I really think the Seifukai ought to have this back."

* * *

><p>The Next day, before the next match of the ABC Cup's semifinals, Gao, along with their friends, were called to the Seifukai Hall to discuss not only the whereabouts of Genma and the Koryukien, but also another urgent matter.<p>

"What do you mean Doai's been missing for two days!? Why are you guys just telling us about this now," Gao shouted to the two Seifukai members in front of him.

"We didn't want to upset you before your semifinal match," one of the members said.

"Besides, this is a Seifukai problem and we intend to locate him on our own," the other member said.

"You sure? Then, why bring us into this," Kyosuke asked with a slightly angry look in his eyes.

"Let me guess, you can't find him on your own," Baku said as one of the members growled.

"Not yet, but we received this before the deputy leader went missing," the member said before pulling out a folded note and kunai knife.

As Gao took the note, he read the note, "I thought you should know that Genma's Koryukien deck is hidden in the Student Council's office."

"It's totally top secret, but the ancient Koryukien deck's been built over generations," Baku said.

"Why would it be in the Student Council's office? Wait a second. How do we know if this information's true or not," Kuguru said.

"Before he vanished, we believe Doai went there to investigate…"

"But we can't verify unless who sent the letter," the other said before Jun looked at the note and saw a stamp saying "Tsukikage."

"Guys, look," Jun said, pointing at the small Japanese signature on the letter.

"Tsukikage's name is stamped on the letter here," Kiri said.

"TSUKIKAGE," They all, but Jun, yelled.

"Then, Zanya sent the letter," Kyosuke said, punching his fist into his other hand, "Man, that blows!"

"I think it's time we pay the sender a little visit," Gao said quietly, before Zanya quickly opened in the door with a serious look on his face.

"Excuse me. Have you seen my younger brother," Zanya said, ignoring the two teams next to him.

"I'm sorry, but no. He isn't here," the Seifukai member said.

"Okay, thanks," Zanya said as he was walking out of the hut, before in a flash, Jun moved right in front of him, "Excuse me. I was leaving."

"Not yet, Kisaragi," Jun said as he showed his icy blue eyes at Zanya, showing a slight anger in them.

"Do we have a problem or what?"

"We need to speak with you," the Seifukai member said.

"Your buddy, Tsukikage. He wrote this. It's got his name on it, Zanya. Just what exactly are you up to, man," Gao said as he held the letter in his hands.

"Tsukikage found Genma's deck in the Student Council's office. I don't know anything else about it. I promise," Zanya said.

"Wait, you mean Akatsuki took it," Kuguru said.

"How did you know about that," Zanya said as he turned around, seeing that Tsukikage told them all in his scroll.

"So, in other words, you guys said that you nabbed it from Shido's office," Gao said.

"What would Shido want with Genma or his deck anyway," Kyosuke asked.

"Tsukikage," Zanya exclaimed, with Jun smirking a bit.

"Why didn't you give it back to the Seifukai?"

"Because…," Zanya was about to say, before…

"Attention, everyone! The second semifinal match of the ABC Cup is about to begin! Players, please report to the fighting stage," Paruko announced though the PA system.

"I better get a move on. Listen, I can't get to it now, guys. But, trust me, I have my reasons. If all goes according to plan, it'll all work out. That is, unless my little sibling doesn't mess things up. When will you just grow up, huh!? Akatsuki!" As Zanya yelled out in frustration, Gao stared at Zanya, as did Jun.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for joining us! As you can see, the first team to arrive is Naniwa Card Club," Paruko announced.<p>

"First to show? Nothing like being a major keener," Jin said with Tsukikage waiting patiently behind him.

"Great. So much before breezing in fashionably late with confidence," Megumi said, with Kenji looking at the large monitor.

"Maybe he won't show and I'll win by default. That'd be pretty choice, wouldn't it?"

It'd be easy on our heads. That's for sure," Kenji said before chuckling.

* * *

><p>Back at the Seifukai Hall…<p>

"Before you go, you had a good reason for taking the deck, right? I mean, is it cool," Gao asked.

"Of course," Zanya said as Jun rolled his eyes, not believing that.

"Then, give me your word. It won't cause anyone trouble, will it?"

"Now, it's legit. I promise."

"Then, hurry. You're going to be late for your match," Gao said.

("What,") Tsukikage said.

"Leave Akatsuki to me. Don't worry about it," Gao said.

"I'll totally sniff him out," Drum said, showing his claws.

"Keep calm, bro. We'll handle this," Baku said.

"Count me in," Kuguru added.

"What can I do," Kiri said.

"I'll help too. So will Daigo, right," Kyosuke said.

"Right, my buddy," Daigo said.

"I'll help, too. Akatsuki's a fellow friend of mine," Kylie said.

"If Kylie will help, I guess I'll tag along as well," Jun added.

"The Seifukai will lead the charge," the member said.

"Thanks. **Eclipsing the darkness with flames and brightening the hearts of the mistreated…"**

("Mighty Sun Fighter?!")

"…**The Mighty Sun Fighter is here!"**

* * *

><p>A little bit later...<p>

"Team Kisaragi has arrived! Time to kick off the fight," Paruko announced as Zanya stood at his position.

"You handle the analysis, ok, Kuguru? Kiri, you pretend to be Akatsuki in the pit. Just keep your head down. Baku, Kyosuke, you guys search for any signs for him, ok?"

"On it," Baku said.

"Right, Gao," Kyosuke said.

"Incredibly, both semifinal matches this year have been fighters using the same worlds! The first match was a Dragon World encounter and today, we have an exciting Katana World showdown! We'll get to see how the same world can offer different decks and playstyles. Let's watch the pre-tournament interview with Jin Magatsu."

* * *

><p>"<em>My deck showcases the wicked Skull Warriors. In layman's terms, it's a deck that will scare the pants off of my opponent."<em>

* * *

><p>"Ugh. You know, I'm starting to wonder… do you guys think I need a new image," Jin asked.<p>

"Hmmm…"

"You sure you want to ask me that?"

"Now, a few words from Zanya Kisaragi!"

* * *

><p>"<em>What, a girl? Well, uh, the Ninja's sole purpose is to defeat his opponent, I mean, opponents. It's the same for my Cyber Ninjas deck. If it does the thing, then it'll lead me to history, I mean, victory!"<em>

* * *

><p>"Ok, we'll take your word for it," Paruko announced.<p>

"A terrifying spectacle's about to begin! Lumenize, Crazy Phantom Carnival," Jin said as his core deck transformed into a red leg band with a circular base where the deck was.

"Sword of destiny pierces hearts of darkness and evil! Lumenize, behold the Kisaragi Ninja Arts," Zanya said as his core deck transformed.

"Now, yell it like you just don't care! Buddyfight!"

"Let's raise the flag!"

"Katana World!"

"And the real Katana World!" As the battle started, Magoroku Shido was watching it from his office.

"In a perfect world, they both lose the match," Shido said as Sofia opened the drawer at the desk, and when she did, it was empty, much to her silent surprise.

"Shido, where's Genma's deck," Sofia asked.

"I have no idea. And I don't really care either," Shido said, making Sofia growl and walk off.

* * *

><p>(J: 10Gauge: 2)

(Z: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

><p>"I call Sea-Splitting Irukamaru to center," Jin said as he called his Skull Warrior.<p>

"Face me or face a night in the deep!"

"I choose to pay one gauge and set Art of Explosive Hades Fall," Jin included as a turquoise orb was set next to him.

"What's Art of Explosive Hades Fall, you ask? It's a set spell that has an effect for the monster that Zanya calls to the field. If it's the same size as the monster Magatsu sets down, then not only then Zanya's monster will be destroyed, but he'll also receive two damage points. What a strategic move! Talk about putting on the pressure!"

"If you call a monster the same size than this guy, then ka-boom! Pretty sweet, huh?"

"I can tell you right now that it's a size 1 monster," Asmodai said.

"Huh? What makes you say that, yo," Tetsuya asked.

"Zanya's deck is usually packed with strong Size 1 monsters that are easy to call," Kuguru explained.

"Word."

"Like Electron Ninja, Shiden," an Asmodai double said, dressed a ninja with a head band that said "Shiden."

"Or Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage," another double said, dressed a little bit like Tsukikage.

"Sword of the Rushing Seas!" Irukamaru slashed Zanya with a water-like blade, flushing away two of Zanya's life points.

"End of Move."

* * *

><p>(Z: 8Gauge: 2)

(J: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

><p>"Your move."<p>

"Draw. Charge and Draw. I call Electron Ninja, Shiden to the right," Zanya said as he played the electric-based shinobi.

"Shiden? He's playing on the hop, yo!"

"That's it! Explosive Hades Fall, activate!" As the turquoise orb revealed a size 1 monster inside, it began to glow and change into a crescent blade that destroyed Shiden and bounced back to inflict 2 damage to Zanya.

"A clean hit! Jin's masterful set spell takes Zanya's life points down to six!"

"Falling to Hades so soon now, are you? Even I thought you would last longer," Jin teased.

"I'm just warming up! I buddy call Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage to the left! With a payment of 1 gauge, I call Phantom Ninja Kashinkoji to the center! Now, I can inspect your hand and see your cards!"

"Ah ha ha ha! With eyes everywhere and all-knowing powers, Phantom Ninja Clairvoyance! The secrets in your hand slip through like sand," Kashinkoji said as his power revealed two monsters and two spells in Jin's hand.

"With Kashiinkoji's amazing ability, Zanya's able to see the cards Jin Magatsu's holding out!"

"Come on! Seriously, you really think that's fair? I mean, seems almost like cheating to me," Jin said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the roof of one of the school's buildings, where Sofia was as she pulled out a gray deck case with a red eye and a black and yellow iris…<p>

"Activate Disaster Force," Sofia said, as the core deck case began to glow an eerie purple aura. Sofia began to glow in the same colored aura and her bangs on her hair slightly grew longer, "Stellar Deity of Striaysu! Show me all! Reveal the truth!"

As a card from her deck changed into a clear orb, it revealed Akatsuki at a corridor near one of the school buildings. As she looked, she smiled in an almost deviant way.

* * *

><p>Back to the fight…<p>

"Tsukikage, attack Irukamaru!" Tsukikage quickly vanished and reappeared behind Irukamaru, stabbing him with his blade.

"Kashinkoji, attack Jin!"

"Gurenenbu, with dragon breath comes truth," Kashinkoji said as the golden dragon besides blasted his attack on Jin, wiping away 2 of his life points.

"That's it? Adorable," Jin said, completely unfazed from the attack.

"Final Phase!"

"Bring it on."

"Lethal Formation!"

"Check it! It's Zanya's specialty, yo,' Tetsuya said.

"That's weird. Why would he use it without any moves to set it up? Maybe he's so worried about Akatsuki that it's throwing him off his game," Kuguru said as Zanya set his impact.

"Zanya's playing style seems a bit off today. Must be more girls than usual today," Megumi said.

"Maybe it's you, Mamakari," Jin quipped as Kenji chuckled a little before Megumi noticing something on the screen.

"Something's weird. That's for sure. Even his kid brother is acting different. Wait a second," Megumi said as she zoomed at "Akatsuki" and saw that it wasn't exactly Akatsuki, "That's not him."

"What do you mean? There's someone else in the Buddy Pit?"

"Yeah. It may have something with Zanya's lack of focus," Kenji added as Jin placed his hand on his chin.

"Well, if you two are right, let's shake things up to make it more interesting. He won't know what it hit him. Time to turn up the heat. Cast!"

"Huh?"

"A powerful spell, Return to the Underworld," Jin said as a large violet orb formed next to him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the fighting stage, where some certain people were watching the match on a tablet…<p>

"Akatsuki! Where are you," said some Seifukai members as ran past a wall near the benches where the missing Kisaragi was hiding under a sheet.

I've never been this popular. Why's everyone looking for me," Akatsuki said as he took off his disguise and took out the Koryukien deck from his sleeves, "Maybe Big Brother ratted me out. I don't even know what to do with this."

"There it is! Using that card is almost criminal! Return to the Underworld lets him resurrect a Size 1 warrior every turn if he wants," Paruko said as the match was seen through the tablet, "Now we know why Jin Magatsu's known as the uncrowned king! I wonder, has Zanya met his match?"

"The match is already started! Sorry Brother," Akatsuki said as he looked and saw another "Akatsuki" in the Buddy Pit.

"What am I doing there? Did I use a spell to transfer my spirit elsewhere? I didn't even know I could pull off a highly skilled move! I'm like the best ninja ever," Akatsuki said to himself.

"I doubt that, child," The person said, turning around to Akatsuki.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"The name's Saki and I think you have a friend there," Saki said as he pointed behind him.

"Huh? What do you mean? I—" Akatsuki was about to say and turned right into Sofia.

"There you are, "Sofia said as she spooked Akatsuki and made Saki chuckle a little.

"What's going on, Saki," the other person said, revealing to be Yuuten.

* * *

><p>"Activate Return to the Underworld! The terrifying spectacle's about to begin. Prepare for the fright of your life. Buddy call Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune to the center," Jin said as he called his fox-like buddy to the field.<p>

"Hahaha. Do you fear the dead?"

"Yamigitsune's been brought back to us and with a Buddy Gift, Jin recovers one life point!"

"Yamigitsune? She's tripping! He hasn't been defeated yet! He just got to the show," Tetsuya pointed out as Asmodai laughed a bit at that.

"You're telling me you didn't see him go into the drop zone earlier, Tets," Asmodai said.

"When Jin activated his Hades Fall set spell, he sent Yamigitsune to the drop zone," Kuguru explained, flashing her headlights.

"Oh, sorry. My bad," Tetsuya said.

"ARE YOU EVEN WATCHING," Asmodai screamed as Jin called another Irukamaru to the right and Kimensai to the left.

"Yamigitsune, attack Phantom Ninja Kashinkoji!"

Blue Flame Fox Fire," Yamigitsune said as he threw fox fires at his target.

"I cast Ninja Art: Steel Ball," Zanya cast as multiple chains formed in front of Kashinkoji.

"That spell increases a Ninja's power in battle and also makes counterattacks possible!"

"I cast and I'll use two life for Demon Way, Sakurafubuki!" The chains in front of Kashinkoji quickly changed into pink flower petals.

"Sakurafubuki quickly nullifies Zanya's Steel Ball! That means Yamigitsune's attack will get through," Paruko said as the fox fires enveloped and destroyed Kashinkoji.

"You're up, Kimensai. Attack Zanya!" Kimensai gave a wicked laugh as he ran and slashed Zanya, inflicting two damage to Zanya.

"To Darkness."

"By sending a Skull Warrior that's caused damage to the opponent to the drop zone, Jin can now draw one card."

"And just like that, my hand's changed entirely. Looking at my cards was a big waste of time," Jin said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Drum smelled for the scent of something (or someone) as Gao and some of the Seifukai was following him…<p>

"Well, Drum? What's the story," Gao said.

"This way," Drum pointed.

"Good work, buddy," Gao said as Drum led the way with Gao and the others right behind him.

* * *

><p>In another location of the school, Daigo was listening out for something on top of the tree, with Shiden looking out in the same direction in a pose with Kyosuke, Jun, Kylie and some other Seifukai members looking up…<p>

"Daigo, you got anything," Kyosuke shouted.

"Shiden, what about you? You sense anything," Jun shouted as well.

"Yeah! I heard someone that sounded like Akatsuki," Daigo said as he came down the tree with Shiden.

"How can you tell," Kylie said.

"We Demongodol have very good hearing and I recognized his voice from before," Daigo explained.

"He's right. I can tell from their own electrical auras that the boy is with three other people," Shiden said.

"Alright. Where are they," Jun asked.

"Over there. A couple feet in that direction," Shiden said as he pointed to the left.

"Good. Let's go. You guys lead the way," Kyosuke said to the buddies.

"Right," they said as the group all ran off in that direction.

* * *

><p>"Zanya's center is wide open and he's off to attack Tsukikage to the left. Jin's either brilliant or a complete and utter fool," Paruko said as Irukamaru attacked Tsukikage with his water blade, destroying him.<p>

"Tsukikage goes down!"

"End of move."

* * *

><p>(Z: 5Gauge: 2)

(J: 7/Gauge: 1)

* * *

><p>"Your Move."<p>

"Draw. Huh?"

"I don't believe it. He drew a second Electron Ninja, Shiden," "Akatsuki" said.

"Charge and Draw! I call to the right, Electron Ninja, Shiden! I pay one gauge to discard a Ninja Arts card from my hand and draw two cards from the deck and I'll call Tsukikage to the center!"

"Always one step ahead, Zanya didn't activate Tsukikage's skill, so he'd be able to call Tsukikage to the center now! Looks like another solid move! This time by Zanya! This is some amazing action," Paruko said as Akatsuki watched on his phone with Saki and Yuuten watching with him as they followed Sofia, "Who's going to win this incredible Katana World battle?"

* * *

><p>"Go get them, Tsukikage! Hang in there, Big Z," Akatsuki cheered.<p>

"You have a lot of praise for your brother, huh, Akatsuki," Yuuten said.

"Yeah. But, he's probably mad at me," Akatsuki said solemnly, confusing Yuuten.

"I wonder, why aren't you rushing to the Buddy Pit, kid," Sofia asked.

"To tell the truth, I really want to go, but, like I said, I think my brother's mad at me, because I took his deck," Akatsuki said as he took the Koryukien, to which Sofia's eyes bugged out when she saw it.

"If he's mad, Akatsuki, for taking it, then maybe you should return it to him," Saki said as Sofia's eyes squinted a bit at seeing the deck.

"I know and I would, but this deck actually belongs to someone else," Akatsuki replied.

"Who?"

* * *

><p>Back to the match…<p>

"Return to the Underworld raises its head again!"

"He'll return no matter how many times he's defeated. I call Yamigitsune to the center and Irukamaru to the left. Next, the Irukamaru on the right attacks Shiden," Jin said. The Skull Warrior slashed his Ninja adversary in half with his water blade. "Yamigitsune, attack Tsukikage."

"Nin!" Tsukikage held his guard as the fox flames consumed and destroyed him for a second time.

"Nanomachine Body Replacement!" Tsukikage returned due to his ability, completely unharmed.

"It's futile. Attack again with the Irukamaru on the left," Jin said as the other Irukamaru destroyed Tsukikage.

"End of Move."

* * *

><p>(Z: 5Gauge: 2)

(J: 5/Gauge: 2)

* * *

><p>"What's the matter? Can't play without your brother holding your hand," Jin said, making Zanya flinch a bit, "Thought so."<p>

"Your move."

"It's none of your business! You're finished! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call to the left Extermination Ninja, Slashing Asura," Zanya said as he called a large reddish-black ninja resembling an Asura deity, holding multiple weapons in his six hands and wearing a black ninja uniform.

"There it is! We have an appearance by a Size 3 monster!"

"I equip Ninja Blade, Kurogachi!" A katana with a large handle appeared in Zanya's hands.

"With this powerplay, Zanya's positioning himself to end this match on this next turn!"

"Ha! I'll believe it when I see it!"

"Zanya's heart rate is increasing! Looks like something's getting him all worked up over there," Megumi said.

"Maybe a certain little friend of his," Kenji said.

"Changing up his strategy after mentioning his little brother, huh? Threw you off, did I," Jin said as Zanya loaded his blade the handle.

"With your experience, you should know about Asura's powerful ability. I activate Ninja Arts: Aura Blast by paying 1 life and my entire hand," Zanya said as his blade was aglow with a fire like aura and slashed his life points to 4. The large Asura-like ninja then leapt to the center and produced three pillars of fire on Jin's field, vaporizing all three of his monsters.

"That was a little worse than I thought!"

"What a smackdown! Jin's monsters have been destroyed. Could the match could be over on this next turn," Paruko announced.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back outside, where Kyosuke and the others were following their buddies until…<p>

"Hey, guys! Look," Kylie said, pointing to the group of Akatsuki, Sofia, Yuuten, and Saki, "That's Akatsuki over there!"

"It is," Jun said.

"Akatsuki," Kyosuke said as the group ran over to them.

"Hey, Kylie and Jun and you're Kyosuke, right," Akatsuki said, pointing at Kyosuke.

"That's me to a T. But, what are you doing with Yuuten and Saki?"

"He was watching the battle from Yui's tablet and I noticed him spying on it, so I picked him out. Luckily, Vice President Sofia was looking over him, too. Can't say why," Saki explained.

"Sofia," Kyosuke said as he turned to her, "Hey, I know you! You're the girl I met when I was late for the Photon Mine trip. Isn't she, Daigo?"

"Looks like her to me," Daigo added.

"Seems that you remember me," Sofia softly said.

* * *

><p>Back to the match where Jin was bracing for the attacks, as Zanya slashed him, he reduced his points to three…<p>

"It's a hit! Let's see if the great Slashing Asura can finish the job! Watch out!"

"Asura, finish him!" Asura leapt up and prepared his weapons for a frontal assault, but then…

"Cast! Behold the power of Body Replacement," Jin said vanishing in a flurry of flower petals and moving to the center stage.

"End of move."

"The Art of Body Replacement wipes out an enemy's attack, making it ineffective! Hold on to your popcorn!"

"You're playing well, kid, but you underestimated me. Next time, you'll think twice before facing me," Jin said as Shido was still watching the match, "Draw! Charge and Draw! Resurrect, Yamigitsune!"

"Jin uses Return to the Underworld again!"

"That should finish off that Zanya," Shido scoffed.

"Call to the left! Attack Asura," Jin said, as Yamigitsune destroyed Asura, "You could see it was a big mistake to pay one life point to use Asura's ability. Final Phase! Thanks for playing! I cast…"

Suddenly, Jin was teleported to a strange space with swirling galaxies around him, holding his inactive card.

"Hey? What's going on?"

"As predicted, you've fallen for my trap. You triggered my Secret Sword card when you declared Final Phase and followed it with a cast," Zanya said as he disappeared and reappeared around Jin, "Ever heard of Moon Fang? I pay three gauge to activate Lethal Formation." As the scroll opened, it changed into a crescent-like shape, in which Zanya slashed in half. "Secret Sword, Moon Fang!"

* * *

><p>(Z: 4Gauge: 0)

(J: 0/Gauge: 1)

* * *

><p>"Game Over. Winner: Zanya Kisaragi."<p>

"With great sacrifices come great rewards."

"Though you see doubt and out, like you were off your game, it was all part of your plan. Not bad," Jin said as the crowds roared in cheers.

"What a surprise! Zanya wins the second semifinal! For the first time ever, The ABC Cup Final will be a two part fight between three elementary school teams!"

"How could this happen!? What a nightmare," Shido said as Sofia walked into the office, "Sofia, where have you been!?"

"In here," Drum said as the groups of Gao and Baku followed him into the office, "I found us some tasty snacks!"

"That's what you been tracking this whole time," Gao said.

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"What are you doing here? We're busy!"

"Sorry. We're looking for Akatsuki Kisaragi. I saw you with him and Kyosuke's group a while ago," Baku said as he looked to Sofia.

"You must be mistaken. Akatsuki's over there," Sofia said as she came to the TV screen behind the Seifukai members and pointed to the Buddy Pit, where Akatsuki was, "As for your friends, they're at the Fighting Stage."

Meanwhile…

"Hey, Zanya. We have a question for you," Megumi said as she and Kenji came up to the stage.

"Hmmm?"

"It's about the kid who was in the Buddy Pit. It wasn't your brother, was it," Kenji asked, as Akatsuki came to the stage, the real Akatsuki.

"Of course it's me!" Zanya, Megumi and Kenji all gasped at the sight. "Why would you think I was anybody else?"

"Akatsuki!"

"That was close," Kiri, out of his disguise, said with Kuguru, Kyosuke and his group was watching near the stage.

"Yeah! You could thank Sofia for that, Kiri. If we didn't tell her about our situation, we probably would've been caught," Kyosuke said as he and his friends smiled.

* * *

><p>A little later, outside of the Fighting Stage…<p>

"Really? Sofia helped you all," Zanya said.

"Right. She was pretty nice and Kyosuke, Yuuten and the others helped too," Akatsuki said.

"You cleaned up. Congrats!"

"Awesome, Zanya!"

"Yeah. Thanks, guys. I'm in your debt. But, remember, you two, don't think I'll go easy on either of you in the finals cause you gave me a hand."

"What would be the fun in that, huh," Gao said.

"I'll be looking forward to fighting you as well, Zanya," Kyosuke added.

"Sorry, ZZ. I know I messed up, but it won't happen again," Akatsuki said as he walked over to his brother and looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"Don't worry. It's over with. You meant no harm, and as for the deck, just give it back to the Seifukai."

"Okay. This belongs to you," Akatsuki said as he gave the wooden box back to the Seifukai members.

"Thanks, kid," the member said, What are you trying to pull? The box is empty!"

"HUH," Everyone said. Back at the office…

"Maybe you're not tough enough of this job. You should have kept the deck instead of helping those brats," Shido said right before Sofia took out the Koryukien deck, "What's that?"

"Who said I didn't keep the deck? I think we have our candidate. As I see it, Genma is the best choice for the Dark Core," Sofia said as she held out a different case.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for that chapter and yes, there are three finalists in the ABC Cup this time. I'll work it out, so don't worry! But after that, some certain matches are coming up, can you guess who will fight? Review what you think and what you like in this chapter! As for me, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off again!<strong>


End file.
